


Enhanced by accident

by Kind_of_crazy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Steve Rogers, Enhanced Human, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), On the Run, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Punishment, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Spy training, Strangers to Lovers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, strange powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 126,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kind_of_crazy/pseuds/Kind_of_crazy
Summary: Jenny was eighteen when it happened. The Battle of New York that left her of all people, changed for life.And it was not a change for the better either. Not in her opinion.After an incident, she has to run, always keeping a low profile, trying not to stand out, hiding for the fear of being taken if the truth came to light.But how long can she outrun HYDRA?How long can she outrun The Avengers?Note:This is set in an alternate universe where CA:Civil War did not end with The Avengers breaking apart.They worked out an alternative to the Accords instead. Bucky was freed from his programming in Wakanda and lives now at the Compound with the rest of the team. He's not an active Avengers.Also, Phil Coulson and Pietro Maximoff live just because I wanted them too. So... Yay!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 146
Kudos: 267





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caffiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/gifts).



> Holaaaaa, 
> 
> I am super excited to share this next story for you. There was so much lovely feedback on my previous one that I was motivated to write another. But this time it is Steve instead of Loki. I hope you will find this just as interesting and captivating as my other work.   
> That being said, off you go and enjoy the first glimpse of a whole nother adventure! 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3
> 
> Little side note down here: 
> 
> I gifted this work to the lovely Caffiend, a skilled writer and an inspiration that more than once fuelled my dirty mind ;D   
> Y'all should check out her account 'cause she's frickin awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tat, Jenny and her family are introduced

Jenny watched the stinging papercut on her finger disappear.  
Blood clotted, tissue mended and after mere moments nothing but a shallow pink line remained.

“Everything okay?” Tatiana asked, concern seeping into her friend’s voice.

Jenny tore her gaze from the pink line on the tip of her index finger. She quickly put on a false smile and nodded her head.

“Yeah, sorry. Just got a little lost in thought,” she answered hastily.

“Ah, I thought you cut yourself. You jerked a little when you turned the page,” Tatiana said, nodding towards the book in front of Jenny.

“Nah, just remembered something on my to-do list I need to tick off today,” Jenny evaded, hoping to steer her friend away from the topic.

“And what would that be?” Tatiana prompted.

“It’s about Olivia. My niece?”

Her friend nodded, an adoring expression immediately overtaking her features.

Tatiana fell in love with her baby niece after seeing her for the first time. She had asked Jenny’s older sister – Lavinia – if she could hold her and was positively beaming when her sister’s wife offered her to feed the infant with the bottle.

She had agreed, obviously, and had smiled proudly into the camera her sister held up to take a photo of the two.

“Ah, yes. God she’s so adorable,” Tatiana said, her voice an octave higher as she swooned. It made Jenny giggle.

“Yeah. I wanted to get her some cute clothes cause her first birthday is just around the corner and she is starting to grow out of all her old rompers,” Jenny explained. Tatiana perked up at that and Jenny sighed inwardly, relieved to have successfully steered her friend’s attention to this new topic.

“Oh, can I come?” she exclaimed. “I’d love to pick out some cute baby clothes with you. I’ll buy something, too. I mean, I don’t know your sister and her wife that well but I’m sure they’d appreciate it, right?”

Jenny laughed, not being able to conceal her amusement when she listened to her friend’s excited rambling.

“They definitely would appreciate it. You should come over some time again. You could get to know my sister and her wife a little better and spend some quality time with Olivia,” Jenny suggested, sending her friend a teasing wink at that last past.

The two of them hadn’t been friends for that long yet. They only met at the beginning of their second semester of their studies at the NYU. Since then, three more semesters had passed and they had gotten to know each other better.

In the beginning they primarily bonded over university work and eventually became study buddies. That evolved into a budding friendship and now they were hanging out every day on campus. It was where they met every day.

They seldomly visited the other’s living place because it simply wasn’t really necessary due to them being together most of the day on campus.

That’s why Tatiana didn’t know much of her sister and wife, who Jenny was living with.

“That’s an awesome idea. I can’t wait to learn more about them. I bet they have a super cute story about how they met,” her friend beamed.

Jenny suppressed a grin. Lavinia and her wife Audrey had met under very unusual circumstances to put it mildly. She looked at her friend, ready to drop a teasing comment, but stopped herself from doing so.

She would hear the story herself soon enough. Oh, Jenny could not wait to see her friend’s expression when she learned how Lavinia and Audrey had met.

“You’ll see,” Jenny said with an ominous smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Tatiana narrowed her eyes.

“Now you’ve made me curious. Spill, girl. I want to know,” she demanded.

Jenny shook her head and grinned evilly.

“No, you’ll have to wait until they tell you themselves.”

Tatiana grumbled at that. Jenny ignored her pouting and returned to the textbook that was lying on the table before her.

-

Later that day the two friends found themselves in a clothing store, crowded into the corner where the baby clothes were tucked away.

Jenny carefully turned around, trying not to knock anything over with the backpack that weighed her down. Really, those textbooks were ridiculously heavy.

She scanned the racks of clothing, her face twisting in distaste at the clear colour distinction. One wall full of blues, greens, reds and greys. The other was covered in pink, white, beige and all kinds of berry colours.

“Wow, I thought people were a little more open-minded nowadays,” Tatiana remarked, looking at the display with a similar expression. Jenny snorted.

“Far from it. We’re just living in our little bubble of tolerance. Always a shock to come back to the real world. Come on, let’s see if we can find something remotely gender neutral in this hell,” she said and they went to work, inspecting the little clothing articles and helping the other with her choice.

In the end, Jenny went with three rompers.

A beige one with a cute little mushroom family in the middle, their colourful caps standing out prettily against the light fabric of the romper. The second one was a light green with a happy hedgehog smiling up at her and a little pocket on the belly. The third one was striped dark blue and white with a grey pocket on one side of the chest and cute little buttons sewn into the fabric everywhere.

Tatiana bought a grey skirt, white tights with little black dots on them and two small t-shirts. The first one was a simple red and the second one was white with dots that matched the tights.

“God, she’s gonna look freaking adorable in these,” Tatiana all but squealed, earning a few frowns from other customers in the shop. She ignored them and kept squealing. “I can’t wait to see her wearing this tiny skirt.”

Jenny snickered and nodded along with what her friend said.

“She’s gonna be the sweetest little girl on this entire planet and no one can convince me otherwise,” she said with a grin.

Tatiana agreed enthusiastically and they made their way to the checkout. Her friend paid first, then Jenny, and after stuffing the presents into their already overflowing backpacks, they quickly left the small store.

“So, you got anything planned for today?” Jenny asked as they stepped into the warmth of the afternoon sun. It was May, the sunbeams still soft and comfortably warming as the baking heat of the summer approached.

Tatiana pondered her friend’s question for a moment and then shrugged.

“Nah, don’t think so. I could study, but if you wanna hang out we can do that,” she offered.

“Awesome. Your place or mine?” Jenny asked with a grin.

“Is your sister home? And your niece?” Tatiana asked, trying to cover up the hopeful look on her face. She probably didn’t want to make Jenny think she only wanted to hang out to play with her baby niece.

But Jenny didn’t think that way. She just laughed and took her friend’s hand, pulling her down the crowded street and towards the closest bus stop.

-

After roughly forty minutes the two of them finally arrived at the apartment block Jenny lived in. A huge brick building, the fire escape snaking down the front of it stood out with it’s pretty vibrant green colour.

The street was quiet, safe for children’s laughter that came from the nearby playground. Trees dotted the side of the road along with bushes and little flowerbeds.

Jenny loved their home and the area they were living in. The north-west of the Bronx close to the banks of the Hudson river. It was quite isolated and Jenny had to drive long ways to get anywhere exciting or her university for instance, but she didn’t mind.

She pulled out her keys and walked up the three steps to the front door of the pretty brick building, Tatiana trailing close behind.

“Sometimes I wish I could move in with you, man. The student homes by the uni are so crap. This is utter heaven. Colour me jealous,” her friend said as they stepped into the little entrance hall that held the resident’s mailboxes.

Jenny hummed and made for the staircase at the end of the room, starting to climb the stairs to the third floor.

Panting a little – as always when she descended the stairs to their apartment – Jenny jammed the key into the door and wiggled it open.

“Home sweet home,” she declared and let Tatiana step in before she kicked the door shut with her foot and toed her shoes off. Tatiana did the same and they walked into the living/dining room.

“Hey you two. Good to see you Tat,” Lavinia, Jenny’s older sister, said cheerfully as she looked up from where she sat at the table with her laptop positioned in front of her.

“Hi, good to see you too,” Tatiana said and waved at Lavinia, then her gaze swept through the room and landed on little Olivia wiggling away on a blanket close to the sofa. Her face split into a huge grin and she walked over to the toddler. “Oh hello, little one. How are we doing today. Hm?”

Jenny watched with amusement as her baby niece blubbered and giggled at her friend, little arms flailing through the air and legs wiggling.

Lavinia watched, too, a warm smile curving her full lips glistening with chapstick.

“So, what have you two been up to? You’re late,” her older sister inquired while still watching Tatiana coo at her baby with almost childlike enthusiasm.

Jenny just shrugged.

“We studied together and then made a little detour to some shops before taking the bus,” she replied nonchalantly. Her sister was not to know about their little presents just yet.

“Where’s Drey?” Jenny asked to quickly divert the topic from their present-shopping.

“She’s still working. Should be back in an hour or so, though,” Lavinia said and kept watching Jenny’s friend play with her baby daughter.

Drey, or Audrey, was her sister’s wife. She worked as a kindergartener and adored children. Just like they adored her. Really, that woman was blessed with some godly skill when it came to children. They almost never cried in her presence, always happy and trusting around her.

Lavinia was glad for it, Audrey’s magical skills helping a lot with their baby girl. She was quite the loud and whiny thing.

_I wish I had an useful skill like that. Not this…_

Jenny quickly shook her head, clearing her mind of these dangerous and unwelcome thoughts.

She lived by the strict ‘out of sight, out of mind’ principle ever since _it_ happened. As if denying the presence of her… ability would really make it disappear.

The happy chime of someone’s phone brought Jenny back to the present moment. She tore her gaze from where she was staring blankly at the wall opposite her and let her eyes wander to Tatiana.

Her friend briefly turned her attention from the babbling baby before her to check her phone.

A displeased scowl appeared on her usually bright and happy face. Jenny could see Tatiana’s fingers tighten on the phone hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

“Hey, everything alright?” Jenny asked, suddenly concerned for her friend. She already had an idea of what had made her so furious. Or rather _who_.

Tatiana’s eyes darted up to Jenny’s face and then back to the screen in her hands.

“It’s Sid,” she said sourly, looking down at her phone with distaste.

 _Yikes_ , Jenny immediately thought.

“He still bugging you? What is fucking wrong with him, man,” she said with a grimace.

Tatiana’s very insistent ex-boyfriend seemed unable to move on, harassing the poor girl, spamming her with messages and trying with all he had to get her to take him back.

It was pathetic, really. Like a child that had lost its favourite toy and was now begging their mother to find it for them.

Jenny had helped more than once to fend the insistent bastard off when he had come to seek her out on campus, begging and reasoning with Tatiana. Or attempting to. Because she usually ignored him to the best of her ability while Jenny chased him off with a deadly glare.

Really, she was just waiting for that douchebag to make a desperate move. Her taser was waiting for it too. Almost hoping Sid would do something stupid so Jenny had an excuse to use it on him. To make him pay for what he had done to her friend.

Abusive, manipulative asshole.

Jenny felt an energy stir inside of her, slowly flickering to life and making the tips of her fingers tingle. She clenched her fists, the tingling feeling intensifying.

“Jenny?”

Jenny tore her gaze from her still frowning friend and looked at Lavinia.

“W-What?” she asked, shaking her head and unclenching her fists, trying frantically to push the tingling feeling of awakening energy down.

“I asked if you are okay,” her sister repeated and eyed her closely for a moment.

Hastily diverting her sister’s focus, Jenny nodded.

“Oh, yes! I was just-“ she waved at Tatiana- “Kinda upset. He won’t leave her alone, you know.” She lowered her voice at the last part, so her friend wouldn’t hear the words.

Lavinia’s expression darkened and she glanced over at Tatiana, who was now playing with Olivia again, cooing at the infant and tickling it, eliciting loud squeals and giggles from the little girl.

“If he tries anything or things get out of hand, tell me. Drey and I can handle it,” she said with a serious expression, her eyes still on Tatiana.

Jenny recalled the circumstances Lavinia and Audrey had met in and she knew her sister was telling the truth.

A little smirk tugged at Jenny’s lips as she imagined the two women swooping down on the boy like furious harpies.

Yes, she’d like that.

“I will,” Jenny promised.


	2. It's going to be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tat's ex-boyfriend shows up and Jenny loses her composure.  
> Horrible things ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Here, have the second chapter right away. I always find it rather unsatisfying to merely get one chapter when a new fic is started. So here ya go, have some more to find out whether you're into this so far or not. 
> 
> Feeback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

two friends stepped out of the university building, standing on the sidewalk side by side and enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun on their faces.

It was a beautiful day, even warmer than the day before. Neither of them felt like going home just yet, despite their tiring day of lectures and group projects with rather unwilling participants who made everything harder that it had to be.

Looping her arm through Tatiana’s, Jenny nodded her head at the park across the street and asked, “Hey, wanna go to the park for a bit? I still have some time before I gotta get back home.” She tightened her arm around Tat’s in question and looked up at her.

“Sure, I could use some fresh air after this torturous day,” Tatiana said and smiled down at her shorter friend.

Returning the smile, Jenny pulled Tat along by the arm that was still intertwined with hers.

They crossed the street and stepped past the gates of Washington square park. The two of them followed the stone path flanked by benches and trees that separated the path from the grass area to either side of it.

Parents with their children, older couples and many lonesome people wandered through the rather small park, thoughtlessly letting their feet take them this way or that.

The grass was dotted with small groups of young people sitting together on blankets and chatting lively. Backpacks and bags stood around them, various books and laptops peeking out of each of them.

These student groups made up most of the Washington square park’s visitors because of the park’s close proximity to various university buildings.

Tatiana and Jenny people-watched while strolling down the path that ended in a big circular plaza with a pretty fountain in its middle. They ranted about their day, each of them having similar complaints about lazy fellow students, dull learning material or overly demanding professors.

After their first round through the park, Jenny started to pull Tatiana over to one of the grassy areas.

“Come, let’s sit on the grass for a bit,” she said and quickly climbed over a bench that was blocking her way. Tatiana followed her.

Walking further onto the green, the two of them picked out a sunny spot and sat down.

Well, Tatiana did.

Jenny inelegantly plopped onto the ground and starfished out with a happy sigh, her limbs languidly spread away from her. Her hands sunk into the long grass, the thin blades tickling her palms and the sensitive space between her fingers.

Meanwhile, Tatiana stretched her long legs out, leaning back on her hands and turning her pale face to the sun. The warm beams reflected on her copper hair, giving it a warm, strawberry blonde glow that looked almost golden.

Jenny watched her friend bask in the sun and then sat up, her beanie threatening to slip off her head when she did so. Her hand shot up quickly, holding it in place.

Tatiana caught the movement and snorted.

“Really? That beanie again? It’s almost summer. Let it go, dude,” Tat said and rolled her eyes when Jenny stuck her tongue out at her.

“I happen to like my beanie. Also, it’s made from a very thin material. I could wear this in the summer if I wanted,” she argued and pulled the dark grey beanie in place again. The front strands of her dark brown, shoulder length hair fell out of the beanie, framing her face nicely.

“It doesn’t even go with your outfit,” Tatiana protested and gestured at Jenny’s clothes.

Jenny didn’t see the problem.

She was wearing a sleeveless, white and turquoise button up shirt. It contrasted nicely with her darker skin that was related to her south American heritage. El Salvador, to be specific.

A simple, dark blue pair of jeans covered her legs until mid-thigh and her feet were shoved into battered white sneakers. Her pink socks peeked out from them.

The beanie looked just fine combined with that. Okay, it admittedly was a little chaotic, but she still looked great. 

So Jenny simply decided to ignore Tatiana’s kind fashion advice and flipped her off before leaning back on her hands. She turned her face to the sun, mirroring Tat’s position.

They sat in silence for a while, letting the sunbeams sink into their skin and warm them right to the core, the beams trying to melt away the rest of the cold that remained from the harsh winter they had this year, the icy temperatures reaching far into the spring.

Their peaceful relaxing was interrupted by the chime of Tatiana’s phone. Jenny ignored it, keeping her eyes closed and listening to the faint sound of the traffic, other people’s chatter and bird singing.

She _did_ open her eyes, however, when she heard first the exasperated growl and then the startled gasp of her friend beside her.

Turning her head slightly to the side, she observed Tatiana from the corner of her eyes.

“Everything alright?” she asked, shifting her upper body towards her distracted friend.

“I-“ Tatiana started, but trailed off quickly while she stared at her screen.

“Yes?” Jenny asked, sitting up straighter and now fully facing Tat.

“It’s Sid… He has- god, what’s wrong with him,” the girl said, her face half worried frown and exasperated scowl. She lifted her phone and turned it, so Jenny could see the picture and messages displayed on the screen.

As she read the messages and took in the picture, a frown wrinkled Jenny’s own forehead and she abruptly stood up, offering Tat a hand.

“This is going too far. On top of being a manipulative ass he is a stalker now, too?” she asked incredulously.

Sidero had sent Tatiana a picture of her and Jenny. The two of them sat on the grass right where she stood right now. He had to be somewhere around, wanting to ‘talk’ again.

Tatiana took Jenny’s outstretched hand and let her pull her to her feet.

“We’re leaving. Let’s go grab our things from the uni and then I’ll walk you to your room. Imma tell Lavinia about this. She’ll know what to do,” Jenny said and looped her arm through Tat’s again, steering her towards the closest exit and the university building that they had stepped out about an hour earlier.

They crossed the street and hastily entered the building.

After retrieving their bags, the two young women made their way through the winding corridors, aiming for the entrance hall. Just before reaching it – Jenny could already see it at the end of the hallway they were walking down – a bulky silhouette stepped out of an alcove and blocked their path.

“Hey babe. I was hoping to catch you here.”

Jenny gritted her teeth at the oily voice. The sound of it was grating her nerves.

The owner surely thought it seductive, but it simply sounded lecherous and greasy, metaphorically dripping with lust.

“Sid,” Tatiana said curtly, her expression turning to stone. “Please get out of our way. I have nothing to say to you.”

Her tone was firm, but Jenny could read the small signs of tenseness and fear in Tati’s rigid frame and set face.

“Don’t be like that, babe. I just want to-“

“Tatiana asked you to move aside, asshat,” Jenny cut him off coldly.

She was the one to help her friend get away from toxic Sidero. He had turned controlling and manipulative not long after they entered a relationship, wearing down her friend’s self-worth and trying to make her dependent on him.

Disgusting pig.

But with Jenny’s help, Tatiana managed to get free from his poisonous grasp and slowly move along. Unlike Sid, who kept chasing her ever since she dumped him.

Sid didn’t spare Jenny a glance, though she noticed the way his stance changed, posture growing rigid as he drew himself up to his full height.

In hindsight, Jenny could see that this was the moment the mood changed from tense to threatening.  
But she was too angry at that preposterous asshole and worried for her friend’s well-being to pay it any mind.

So, when he suddenly shouldered her aside and advanced on Tat, all she could do was stumble aside, colliding with the wall with a surprised and pained groan.

Tatiana squeaked and hastily took a few steps back, but Sid kept advancing until he was close enough to grab her upper arms tightly and shake her roughly.

“You will come back to me, you ungrateful bitch! You just need some convincing,” he hissed and started to drag a petrified Tatiana down the hallway.

When Jenny had recovered from her rough collision with the wall, she whipped around to see Sid grabbing her friend with a bruising grip, shaking her and then dragging her away.

Her vision flashed light blue, the corners of it flickering purplish and tinting her surroundings in the bright colours, almost like a filter.

A familiar spark inside of her came to life with singeing strength, setting her spine on fire and making the feeling spread through her whole body.

Clenching her fists, Jenny sprinted after pair moving away from her.

She growled, a faint glow beginning to surround first her hands and then lower arms, spreading higher and higher towards her shoulders.

A voice in the back of her head told her to reign it in, hide until she was able to calm down and conceal her nature. But she couldn’t.

She couldn’t do that when all she could see was her weakly struggling friend, trembling hands clawing at the arm that held her tight, too terrified to actually fight her tormentor off.

Closing the distance between them with one last leap, Jenny’s hands shot out and curled around Sid’s arm that was holding Tatiana to him.

Pure, purplish energy crackled between her fingers and she dug her nails into his soft flesh, burning him with the bright sparks jumping off her hands.

Sid wailed, the arm around Tatiana jerking away and releasing her. She stumbled, knees giving out, and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap of trembling limbs.

“You bitch! What did you-“ Sidero started as he whipped around to face Jenny.

He never got to finish his sentence.

Jenny advanced on him, glowing fists raised and a murderous look on her face. The power was crackling up her spine, nerve endings buzzing and spreading the burning and glowing energy through her body.

Sid’s eyes where wide and he tried to scramble back, but there was no getting away from her.

When she was finally close enough to the trembling piece of shit before her, Jenny’s fist shot out.  
She hit him in the chest, bone cracking under the force of the shock wave from the energy that came off her in powerful surges.

A agonised cry left the boy’s lips and he collapsed onto the floor, strangled wheezing noises coming from his as he clutched his caved in chest.

Jenny stood over his jerking body, fists clenched at her sides and her whole body trembling. She closed her eyes briefly, forcing herself to calm down.

The raging energy in her system slowly settled, a few more sizzling pulses surging through her before it flickered off like a candle in the wind.

Jenny opened her eyes.

A wave of nausea rolled over her when she looked down at Sid’s twisted face, shallow puffs of breath escaping his parted lips.

What had she done…

Choking down a sob – or maybe her breakfast, she wasn’t entirely sure – Jenny turned away from the crumpled form of Tatiana’s ex-boyfriend and hurried over to Tat.

Her friend was slowly getting back to her feet, wiping at her teary eyes and then glancing at the gasping Sid.

“What did you do?” Tatiana asked shakily.

Jenny straight up panicked. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess that she was desperately trying to sort and for a moment she just stared at her friend. But then an idea came to her. She slid her backpack from her shoulder and pulled the taser out of it, holding it up briefly for her friend to see.

“I tasered him. Maybe with a little more volts than necessary,” she said, her voice wavering despite her best efforts to keep it steady.

“Jenny!” Tatiana gasped and scrambled for her phone. “We need to call an ambulance. I hate him, but that doesn’t mean I want him to suffer.”

Jenny’s heart constricted painfully, guilt washing over her like a tidal wave. She took the phone from her friend’s shaking fingers and said, “Here, give me that. Go and wait outside, get some fresh air and calm down. I’ll take care of Sid.”

Tatiana didn’t look too convinced, but Jenny nodded reassuringly, managing a weak smile and dialled the emergency number.

She watched her friend walk down the corridor and enter the entrance hall while she held the phone to her ear with shaky hands.

“911, what's your emergency?” a calm female voice answered the phone.

Jenny couldn’t speak for a moment, voice stuck in her throat as her blood pounded in her ears.

“Hello, is someone there?”

“I- Yes. I’m at the NYU right by Washington square park. The school building with the little tower and cross on top. I found an injured man in the corridor right from the main hall-“ her voice broke off and she shuddered violently.

“It’s going to be alright. Keep talking. What injury does the man appear to have?” the woman asked.

“He- I think he has a couple of broken ribs. His chest doesn’t look quite ri- right-“

Jenny ended the call.

That… that had to suffice. They knew where Sid was and that he most likely had more than three broken ribs. They were going to find him and everything was going to be okay.

Jenny tightened her grip around the phone and the right strap of her backpack before quickly leaving a gasping Sid behind.

She burst out of the school building, her gaze immediately finding Tatiana sitting on the sidewalk with her head in her hands.

“Hey, Tat,” Jenny said carefully, trying her best to sound stable and not like she was going to work herself into a full-fledged panic attack and die right on the spot.

She gave Tatiana her phone back when she lifted her head from her hands.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home,” she offered and held out a hand to help her friend to her feet. “I told a professor to stay with Sid while I went to check on you and made sure you got home safely.”

A lie. But it was necessary.

“I- I think I want to walk alone, Jen,” Tatiana said quietly. “I need to be alone, clear my mind after what happened. I’ll call you tonight, alright?”

“I’m not sure… If you’re okay with that, I guess? Just- please don’t forget to call, yes? I’m worried about you,” Jenny said, hating herself for feeling secretly relieved by not having to walk Tatiana home.

“I promise,” her friend said and pulled her into a brief, hard hug.

Jenny returned the hug with just as much force and then let her go, watching as Tat shuffled down the sidewalk and into the direction of the student homes.

-

She felt awful.

No, awful was not strong enough a word to describe how utterly horrid she felt.

She managed to keep it together on public transport. It took all her concentration and self-discipline to keep the energy locked inside as it tried to break free. Every now and then a little spark would dance over her skin before she could smother it. She just hoped no one had seen.

But now that she was home, shaking hands fumbling with the keys as she tried to open the entrance door to their apartment building, Jenny could feel the cracks opening deep inside of her, her grip on the situation slipping.

She climbed the stairs in a trance, legs threatening to give out every few steps and almost sending her down a flight of stairs once when she lost her balance. Grasping the railing tightly, Jenny dragged herself up the last couple of stairs and jammed the key into the front door.

She juggled it open and stepped inside, putting on a mask of careful indifference in case anyone was home to witness her stumble into the flat on rather wobbly legs.

But the apartment was empty. She didn’t know why. Audrey was supposed to be home with little Olivia. Jenny couldn’t be bothered to worry about this right now.

She fled into her room, slamming the door and locking it quickly before _finally_ allowing herself to break down in total solitude.

She crumpled to the floor, legs not supporting her weight anymore. Her knees painfully hit the wooden floor but she barely felt the bite of it, too numb after this disastrous afternoon.

“What have I done?” Jenny sobbed into the silence of her room, hands curling into fists atop her thighs, sparks once more starting to dance upon her skin.

The mere sight of them made her nauseous. They reminded her of Sid’s caved in ribcage, ribs cracked and broken where she had hit him. Used her monstrous powers to hurt him.

Jenny’s chest heaved and she felt sick. Scrambling to her wobbly feet, she leaped over to the trash can that stood under her small desk and vomited into it, retching and heaving until there was nothing left inside her cramping stomach.

Wiping her mouth, she fell back to the floor, trembling worse than before.

And then the tears came, collecting in her eyes, brimming and flowing over.

She was a monster. A goddamn monster.

What if Tatiana had seen what she had done, not buying the lie about the taser. Was that why she had wanted to walk home alone, not wanting to be close to the monstrous being she called her friend?

What if anyone else had seen? Were there cameras in the university building? What if Sidero would tell the police what had actually happened when he recovered?

“Why couldn’t I keep it together?” Jenny cried to herself, desperate tears welling up and streaming down her face, streaming and streaming until they collected at her chin and dripped into her lap like a river of despair.

She had been so careful these past three years, always guarding herself and her emotions, being careful not to get upset or lose control.

And now she had ruined everything in less than an hour. Why couldn’t she keep it down? Always acting out like she didn’t have a brain to properly assess a situation and calculate the outcome _before_ fucking everything up.

“I’m such a fucking dumbass!” she cursed herself, voice cracking painfully.

Her hands were shaking, more sparks dancing across her skin as her breathing grew laboured.

 _I need to calm down_ , she thought as she watched her hands being enveloped by the same bluish-purple glow as earlier.

 _Deep breaths, Jenny. Deep breaths_.

“O- Okay. It’s going to be okay,” she told herself, pulling her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

She rested her forehead on her knees.

“It’s going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much angst?  
> Sorry, heh...


	3. The point of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny makes a decision and Tat is there to help her friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, 
> 
> Sorry for being so overly excited but I finally figured out how to post my art on AO3. Because I keep working on little chapter teasers that I will insert at the beginning of each chapter. I forgot to do that for chapter one and two, but I did that today. So, if you have time and want to do it, go check out the art i added to those chapters. I personally like the first one a lot. I'm quite proud of it. 
> 
> Aaaanyhow, off you go and read this update. Next one is up in three days. That would be Monday. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

The sound of keys being inserted into the lock of the apartment door, and the corresponding squeak as it was opened, sent Jenny into a panicked frenzy.

She scrambled up from where she sat on the ground in front of the trash can – full of her very unpleasant reeking bile.

Her body acted on autopilot, mind already working frantically as she got to her feet.

Ripping open her window and climbing out on the fire escape, while clutching the can and simultaneously trying to wipe her wet face, Jenny managed to deposit the can outside and scrambled back inside, her foot catching on the lower edge of the window and sending her face-first into the floor.

_Thud_

“DAMNIT!”

Cursing, Jenny got back to her feet and opened the window wider, trying to get the rather nasty smell out of the room. She also grabbed a can of energy drink and cracked it open, taking a few gulps to cover up her bad breath. It only made it worse. Considerably so.

“Jen, you home?” Audrey’s voice came from the hallway. Olivia’s squealing accompanied her sister-in-law’s calling.

Ruffling her hair and once more drying her eyes and nose – on her sweater – Jenny tried to look like she had been taking a nap and approached the door.

Unlocking it and peeking her head out, she said with a faux sleepy voice and exaggerated blinking, “Hmmm? Whatcha doing home? I thought you were… Doesn matter. ‘M going back to sleep.”

Hearing Audrey’s chuckle, Jenny pulled her head back and closed the door, relieved she had successfully fooled her sister-in-law.

She let out a rush of air, lungs deflating. When she breathed in again, Jenny scrunched her nose up.

It still smelled horrible in here.

She climbed out of the window once more and tied the ends of the trash bag. Pulling it out of the bin, Jenny leaned over the side of the fire escape, aiming the bag at the big dumpster that stood at the corner of their apartment building.

She swung it back and forth a little and leaned further over the railing, releasing the bag and watching its descent. She made a face when it connected with the dumpster, making a sloshy splashing noise.

 _Yuck_.

Jenny went back inside, taking the now empty bin with her and placing it under the desk where it belonged.

Standing in the room, looking a little lost and very drained from her breakdown, she decided to check her phone. Maybe Tatiana had texted or called her already.

As Jenny unlocked her phone, several messages and missed calls from her best friend popped up on the screen. Quickly opening her messenger app, Jenny read through the texts, every one more concerning than the last one.

The very last message was a brisk ‘call me as soon as you can’.

That was exactly what Jenny did. Hurriedly selecting the call icon on her friend’s contact, she didn’t have to wait long until she picked up.

“Jenny?” the slightly unnerved voice of her friend echoed from the other end of the line.

“Yes? What happened? What is going on?” Jenny asked hastily, anxiety once more bubbling up in her chest.

“I- I don’t know. It was strange... Okay, let me try to explain,” Tatiana said, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“I went home, arrived safely. Spent some time up in my room, calming down and taking a shower. When I went down a little later to bring out the trash, a weird man stepped up to me. I didn’t see him coming. Really, it was as if he had just materialised beside me. Super creepy.”

An uneasy feeling spread through Jenny, working its way from her chest up to her head and down to her toes. Goosebumps formed on her whole body.

This wasn’t good.

“What- What did he say?” Jenny asked carefully, afraid of the answer.

“He asked about you. Didn’t know your name or anything like that. Just a rough description of your outfit and appearance. Nothing too specific. I- I don’t think he knows what your face looks like,” Tatiana said, sounding unsure as to why she thought it was important to tell Jenny that detail.

“And… What did- What did you say?” Jenny asked, heart beating wildly.

Someone was onto her. There must’ve been cameras in that corridor. Or maybe Sid told the paramedics something, who then passed it on to the police.

_Fuck, shit, fuck!_

“Nothing. Well, nothing of use. Simply told him I was in the uni building to get my bag after a walk in the park with ‘a friend’ and that I didn’t know anyone that suited his description. I- I don’t know why I lied, but I know that he was freaking me out. Jenny… Jenny, why did he ask about you?” Tatiana asked, sounding as if she already knew the answer.

“I… I don’t- I can’t...” Jenny stuttered, frantically trying to find a way out of this despairing situation.

“I know you… _did_ something, Jen. Back there with Sid. It wasn’t the taser,” Tatiana stated, completely sure of herself.

Jenny swallowed hard.

 _Oh shit_ , she thought. Her fingers were playing with the frayed seam of her button-up plaid shirt as she tried to come up with an answer.

How was she going to get around admitting to her friend what she had done, what she was? Or why she would have to leave now. Vanish from her life to stay safe. To keep Tat safe. And her sister, niece and Audrey.

“It’s okay, Jen. You… you don’t have to tell me. But I know you did something and that it will get you into trouble. If it hasn’t already done that, considering the strange man asking about you,” Tatiana said, trying to somewhat calm Jenny.

But it didn’t work. Because she was currently working herself into another nervous breakdown, her heart thudding against her ribs, the blood pounding in her ears and breath coming shorter and shallower with each passing second.

“I have to- Tat, I have to-“ she tried to tell her friend something, but her scattered thoughts wouldn’t let her build a whole sentence.

“I think I know. You have to go, don’t you?”

_Don’t you? – Yes._

“I don’t want to,” Jenny managed to get out, a broken whisper that almost stuck in her closing throat.

“I know,” was the only thing her friend replied. Then, “But you have to.”

Jenny’s heart hurt. It hurt so bad, like an icy fist was tightening its fingers around the pumping muscle, freezing and shattering it, the shards stabbing her chest.

Tatiana hadn’t known about her secret, even now only knew that _something_ about her wasn’t quite right. No details, nothing. And yet she tried to help Jenny. Despite her not trusting Tat with her secret.

She couldn’t help herself. She had to ask.

“Why are you helping me?” Jenny whispered.

A small snort came from the other side.

“Really, Jenny? Why am I helping you? You are my best _fucking_ friend. And you’re in some kind of trouble. Why wouldn’t I help you?” Tat said, her tone incredulous and slightly amused despite the situation.

“But- You don’t even know… I never told you-“ Jenny was once more cut off by Tatiana’s voice.

“I told you, it’s _fine._ If you haven’t told me about… whatever it is that is going on with you, that was your choice. Maybe you weren’t ready, maybe it was too dangerous. I don’t know. And I don’t judge you. I just- I want you to be safe. And I’ll help you however I can,” her friend said in her most surest and determined voice.

Tears sprang to Jenny’s eyes.

“Fuck, I don’t deserve you,” she choked out and hugged her own body with one arm, the other holding the phone up against her ear.

“Nonsense. Now, tell me what to do.”

Jenny took a deep, shaky breath and thought for a moment.

She had to get away as soon as possible, as far away as possible, while still staying under the radar.

So, no rash escapes into other countries. She’d have to pass borders and such things. Too much attention.

Maybe she should hide in plain sight? Close, but not too close.

“I- I think I have an idea. I can’t go too far but I can’t stay too close either. I want to tell you but- I don’t know if it is safe to do that over the phone,” Jenny said, arm still clutching her torso tightly.

“That’s alright. How can I help you. Do you need me to cover for you? I could- I don’t know…” Tatiana trailed off, sounding at loss with this new situation that put her totally out of her depths.

“I know what to do,” Jenny said.

She had spent hour upon hours thinking about scenarios like this since The Incident. What she would do if anyone ever discovered her true nature. Endless hours spent anxiously lying awake at night, heart beating wildly in her chest and blood pounding in her ears as she thought up scenario after scenario and what she would do in any of them.

Who thought that her excessive anxiety would one day keep her safe?

“I’ll pack a bag and tell my sister that an emergency occurred at yours. Something with Sid. Which is not a complete lie. I’ll just bend the truth a little. I’m going to… go away. Away from here and when anyone asks you if you’ve seen me, tell them I never arrived.”

Jenny’s throat was closing up again but she forced herself to keep talking.

“They will probably look for me for a few weeks. Maybe a month or two. But then-“ she choked down tears at the image- “An empty casket will have to do for the funeral. Make sure they put lilies on my grave, yes? Not the white ones. I want orange and wine-red.”

Yes, she had thought about this excessively. 

“Jenny-“ Tatiana’s choked up voice came from the other end. “Do you- do you really have to leave? Maybe we can figure out something else?”

The seriousness of the situation seemed to finally sink in for her friend. Tat would lose her, lose her best friend.

“I’m so sorry, Tat. I- I should’ve told you about… it. Maybe this would’ve never happened then. But now it’s too late,” Jenny said, regret heavy in her voice.

“I know… We’ll figure it out-“ Tat started and then took a deep, calming breath- “Okay, what else do you need? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Jenny thought about that for a moment coming up empty handed.

“I don’t think so-“ Tatiana cut her off.

“Wait! I know something. The man, the one that asked me about you. I should tell you what he looks like so you know to avoid him if you come across him,” her friend exclaimed.

“Good point. Fire away.”

_Anything to talk to you a little longer._

“Okay… He looked rather normal. Not very tall, a little shorter than me. Light brown hair with a receding hairline. It was cut short, not military short, but too short to have any real style to it. The longer strands were neatly combed to one side,” Tatiana said and then stopped for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts and remember more from their brief encounter.

“He had grey, deep set eyes with low sitting eyebrows. Straight nose and mouth with thin lips. I think he was wearing black suit, white dress-shirt and a stripy tie. Now that I’m thinking about it, he looked kinda agent-y. Oh my god, maybe he was FBI. Or CIA or something like that!”

Jenny wished she could dismiss her friend’s exclamation, wipe it away with a snort and carry on.

Instead she simply said, “Might have been. I don’t know.”

There was a short silence, a silence in which she could practically hear Tat think ‘ _Well… fuck’._

“Moving on. I think that was it… I can’t remember anything else,” Tat spoke.

Another silence followed.

Neither of them wanted to break it because they knew it would mean they would have to say goodbye. There was nothing else to say besides their goodbyes.

Jenny cleared her scratchy throat.

“I’ll- I… I have to get ready. Pack my bag, buy a bus ticket and-“ her voice broke off, tears once more brimming in her eyes and a little sob catching in her throat.

“I know, Jen. It’s- It’s alright. We can do this. You can do this,” Tatiana said, her own voice wavering.

“I don’t _want_ to do this, Tat. I want to stay with you and my sister and-“ another sob worked its way up Jenny’s throat. It hurt from the effort to hold back more tears.

“But you have to. To stay safe. That’s our priority right now. Your safety. I don’t want you to leave either, but I know you have to. I love you so much, Jen. I love you so damn much and I- I don’t want you to go. I don’t want you to leave me. But I know you have to. And so do you,” Tatiana said, voice shaky but determined. Jenny could hear the tears in it.

“I love you, too, Tat. I promise I’ll try to contact you. Maybe I can send a letter or… I’ll reach you, I promise,” Jenny said, trying to make herself sound surer that she felt.

“I know you will,” Tat whispered. “Goodbye, Jenny.”

“Goodbye… Tat. Goodbye-“

Jenny ended the call abruptly, flinging the phone aside and doubling over, her body shaking with silent sobs.

The tears were streaming down her face as she forced herself to move, slowly walking through the room with a slumped over posture.

She gathered a couple of clothes, deodorant, her phone, earphones and other things that would come in handy. Last was her purse.

Her tears had dried when she shoved the worn leather wallet into her backpack. Numbly, Jenny checked her appearance in the mirror over her clothes drawer.

She looked worn out, despite her best efforts to brush out her long hair and hide her face behind it.   
It would have to do.

Jenny unlocked the door and stepped out. She could see Lavinia – her sister must’ve returned without her noticing – Audrey and Olivia sitting on a blanket by the sofa. The baby was crawling out of Audrey’s lap and towards her other mother, a bright, toothless smile on her small chubby face.

Jenny swallowed hard, throat closing up impossibly and threatening to choke her.

“Hey guys, I’ll head over to Tat’s. Something about Sid. She said she needs some company,” Jenny called out, standing just outside the frame of the living room door.

The two women looked up and nodded with suddenly serious expressions.

“Is everything alright? Should we come, too? Maybe we can help?” Audrey offered. Jenny shook her head.

“No, I don’t think so. I’ll be enough. I will stay overnight. Packed some clothes and my uni stuff for tomorrow. I’ll call when I’m on my way back, alright?”

Lavinia nodded and started to say something else, but Jenny cut her off.

“I really need to go. The next bus comes in a few and I don’t want to leave Tat waiting for too long when she’s not feeling well,” she said quickly, voice going suspiciously high at the end.

“Alright, hurry up then. Love ya,” her sister said and gave a small wave. Jenny returned the gesture and turned around.

A nasty feeling took her over. A prickling stabbing sensation that rippled up her spine like shocks of electricity. It almost felt like that day. The day of The Incident.

Everything inside of her was revolting against leaving her family. The power that flowed through her body protesting, crackling and raging beneath her skin.

Clenching her teeth hard enough to crack them, Jenny continued out the door, leaving her keys on the sideboard in a little bowl.

She wouldn’t be needing them anymore.

She wouldn’t return.   
  



	4. First contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Jenny's new life and Steve's mission. Funnily enough, those two things end up interfering with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> *pants* today has been super stressful. I had to finish something after getting home from work (at 5:15pm) and I just now showered and opened my laptop to quickly get this chapter out for y'all. Things are starting to set off now, so go and enjoy this little treat at the end of the day (at least in my time zone heh).
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

**_One year later  
  
_** Steve looked at himself in the mirror on the inside of his broad locker door.

A seemingly permanent scowl creased his brow these days even if he made an effort to smile more. He just couldn’t seem to help it.

Sighing, Steve wiped the scowl off his face and replaced it with the professional mask of The Soldier. He ran a hand over his slicked back hair. He had left it to grow out after the… _disagreement_ over the Accords. The couple of months had left him with quite the mane.

He straightened his spine and pushed back his shoulders.

 _Focus_ , he chastised himself. This was not the time to think about the team’s disagreement or the violence that followed.

His thoughts wandered nonetheless. How couldn’t he? Everything was different now.

Things were somewhat tense between a few team members after everything that had occurred.

Tony and Steve – needless to say – were the worst. They tried to avoid each other as much as possible. Which shouldn’t be too hard considering how freaking huge the Compound was.

But going on missions together was unavoidable. The tense atmosphere during the team meetings prior to said missions was unbearable.

Despite living in the same – even if gigantic – building and being forced to work together, the two men had surprisingly little fallouts.

But if they _did_ have one, it ended with violence and several million dollars worth of property damage.

Steve didn’t care too much about the latter since Stark had to pay for it. Not his problem.

Sometimes – Steve had to admit to himself – he felt the childish desire to break Tony’s things just to agitate the man and waste some of his money. But he didn’t. Steve controlled himself.

Most of the time.

Some of the workout gear might have broken a few times due to his superhuman strength. Which he didn’t use to deliberately to damage the fancy appliances.

No. Never. Why would he.

Shaking his head at his own petty actions (though he couldn’t suppress the little smirk playing on his lips), Steve checked the straps on his dark tactile suit, adjusting them if he needed to and then grabbed his shield.

Its familiar weight on his arm made him feel somewhat comforted and more ready for what was to come.

“Capsicle, ya coming?” Tony’s voice chirped through the comms.

Steve rolled his eyes at the man’s tone.

Tony was awfully cheerful lately. He and Pepper had been rekindling their relationship. They were taking it slow and neither of them knew if it was going to lead to anything but yet another break-up, but it set Tony in an annoyingly good mood.

It agitated him and Steve mostly hid away in his rooms or somewhere on the vast grounds of the Compound. Anywhere Tony was not.

Natasha often teased him, saying he was so grumpy and annoyed because he was jealous. And she was closer to the truth than Steve was comfortable with.

Steve _was_ jealous of Tony’s and Pepper’s relationship. Because he was lonely.   
Not in the literal sense. He was surrounded by friends and teammates most of the day, talking and joking.

But sometimes, Steve thought, sometimes he wished he had something like Pepper and Tony. Well, maybe without all the drama and complications. But a relationship would be nice. To have someone to come home to after a long mission.

Snorting cynically at his own silly thoughts, Steve answered Tony’s question, “Yes, on my way.”

But he didn’t move, just stared at his reflection. When he heard soft footfalls, the step all too familiar to his ears and heart, Steve still didn’t move.

“The others are waiting for you,” Bucky’s voice came from his right.

Steve’s eyes moved to his friend’s reflection in the mirror. 

Bucky was standing in the doorframe, one shoulder leaned against it and his arms crossed, metal over flesh. His keen grey gaze took his old friend in.

“I know,” Steve replied somewhat flatly. Bucky’s brows rose and then knitted together.

“If you don’t- I dunno man, if you don’t feel up to this maybe just… Sit this one out?” Bucky asked, a confused little frown marring his sharp features.

The words seemed clumsy on his tongue.

Steve knew that feeling and caring for others was still… challenging for his best friend after decades of manipulation. Things that used to come easily to the brunette now were difficult.

Like worrying about him, Bucky’s oldest friend. Looking out for the punk – how he’d so lovingly call him – that couldn’t step away from a single fight.

“I’ll be fine, Buck. It’s just couple more missions and HYDRA will be gone for good. Then I’ll take some time off,” Steve said offhandedly. Then his expression lightened up a little. “We could take off some time together. Revisit old places, maybe?”

Bucky’s lips quirked into a little smile.

“Yeah, we should do that. Now move your ass, punk. Don’t keep the others waiting.”

“Shut up, jerk,” Steve retorted, the old friends falling back into their effortless banter.

He heard Buck chuckle quietly when he moved past him and down the corridor to meet the others on the airfield.

-

Jenny’s feet ached.

She’d been up and about for twelve hours. Eleven of them spent at work.

The maritime blue and white décor of the restaurant’s interior design was starting to hurt her head and grate on her frayed nerves. Stripes, old wood, nets and other accents she’d seen more than enough of.

She shifted her weight on her hurting feet and straightened her spine with a satisfying ‘ _pop’_.

The battered, but clean – as clean as she could get them anyway – white sneakers on her feet weren’t made for standing and walking in them for the better part of the day.

Every bump and ridge on the ground pressed through the thin soles, adding to her already immense discomfort. Jenny really needed new shoes, these sneakers _were_ old.

They had been, one year ago when her life was still moderately normal, and were even more so now that it was in shambles.

Jenny blinked and rubbed her temples, trying to clear her throbbing head.

Serving in the rather fancy chophouse by the seaside at the very bottom of Queens always left her with a headache. The daily hellish cycle of hurting feet, rude and racist customers and very demanding chefs was becoming more and more dreadful each day. But she’d held out for so long already. She wouldn’t give up now.

Not when she had found such a good cover. Such a safe cover.

Breezy Point, the neighbourhood she had fled to, sat on the very edge of Queens. A narrow peninsula curled around the bottom part of Brooklyn, surrounded by parks and generally a lot of nature.

Kennedy’s, the restaurant, was nestled along the beach at Jamaica Bay. The posh place served lots of fresh seafood and dry aged chops, not to mention the fancy wine and things of the like.

But the best part of it was the stunning view of the Manhattan skyline.

Jenny found herself staring at it out of the big windows while she willed the time away, counting the seconds until the end of the day.

She peeked at the clock in the corner of the room. Eight pm. Another half an hour and she was free.

Stretching once more, her gaze swept over the room and an inaudible sigh left her lips as she sent a contradictional smile in the direction of a fair-skinned man who was motioning for her to come over to his table.

Jenny approached and he asked for the bill, a thin smile directed at her before he returned his whole attention to his date, a middle aged man with curly black hair and pretty grey eyes.

She handed him what he had asked for and waited as he pulled out his wallet and paid the outrageous amount of money their meal had cost.

No tip. Damn him.

Taking their dishes with a thank you and yet another empty smile, Jenny whisked them away to the grand kitchen.

The last half hour of the day passed blessedly quick, Jenny keeping busy by cleaning tables, handing out bills and clearing away dirty dishes left behind by satisfied customers.

When, at last, the restaurant was empty safe for the leftover staff, Jenny slowly walked through a swing door in the back of the big front room and down a corridor.

She opened a door and stepped into a small room the staff could place their personal belongings in.

Tired fingers untied her apron and unbuttoned the simple blue and white shirt that was her uniform. She pulled it over her head, revealing a white tank top beneath it.

The shirt went up beside the apron and Jenny grabbed her battered backpack, swinging it over one shoulder and heading for the backdoor, bidding a few work colleagues goodbye on her way out.

Julian sent her a warm smile and a little wave when she passed by the kitchens. Jenny smiled back weakly.

The boy had been trying to get to know her better ever since she started working at the restaurant.

He was kind, silly and had a good sense of humor. Jenny would’ve loved to be friends with him.   
She’d generally like to have friends. At least one. That’s all she wanted.

And could never have.

It was safer for everyone around her if she kept her distance lest she wanted to endanger anyone of them.

The weak smile fell and she pushed the backdoor open, stepping into the warm but fresh evening air. The breeze carried the salty smell of the sea with it and Jenny briefly stood, tilting her head up to take in the scent and calm herself.

The sun was slowly going down, the water she could see not far away gleaming a lively orange, the buildings of the Manhattan skyline glowing in the distance.

She’d go there again someday, Jenny told herself. Maybe not tomorrow, her first free day in over six months, but someday.

Jenny had convinced her boss to give her the Friday off, so she could indulge in a long weekend. She was very much looking forward to it, finally feeling safe enough to use some of her saved up money and travel to the heart of Brooklyn.

She’d take the bus over the Marine Parkway Bridge that connected the peninsula to the mainland.

Once in Brooklyn, Jenny would dare to venture far enough to do some shopping, something she hadn’t done since she went away to protect herself and her family.

Her tired feet treaded a little lighter at the image of it, excitement bubbling up her chest.

She hadn’t felt like this in quite some time. Hopeful and looking forward to something else than a greasy pizza after a long shift at the restaurant.

But even that had lost its charm after a while, the pizza not tasting as good as it used to after working in a fancy restaurant all day, watching wealthy people devour tiny portions of hilariously expensive seafood.

-

Jenny hopped out of the bus, a careful smile spreading over her face as she tilted back her head to look up at the façade of the huge shopping centre. Names of various shops where plastered in big letters on the front of the Kings Plaza shopping centre.

Tearing her gaze from the impressive building, she briefly took in her surroundings.

Everything here looked kind of industrial, big warehouses and stores dotted the sides of the street and only very little living quarters could be seen. It had a somewhat dystopian look to it with all the similar and a little dull looking buildings in the almost nature-less environment.

Nothing looked suspicious, people going about their business, cars and busses driving on the broad street – four lanes finding space on it.

Looking over her shoulder and checking her surroundings had become second nature for Jenny.

Already before she left home one year ago. But the habit had grown stronger, with Jenny paying more and closer attention to everyone and everything around her.

Turning back to the shopping centre, Jenny grabbed the straps of her old backpack tighter and tried to keep her excitement laced with anxiety at bay.

A light bounce to her step, she approached the building and entered through a pair of glass doors, the words “Kings Plaza” spelled out above them in big, white letters.

She stepped inside, head tilting up to look at the vast ceiling and seeing the two floors above the ground floor stretching out over her head.

People were mingling about, some sitting on benches scattered in the middle of the broad hallway, others standing in front of display windows to peek at what laid inside. Yet others were slowly strolling along in groups and pairs, chatting idly.

Jenny already felt a little overwhelmed by this outrageously huge and public place. She had spent the bigger part of the last year in a rather thinly populated part of Queens. The most public space that was bustling with activity was a small supermarket not far from the rather seedy apartment building she lived in. But that was nothing compared to this huge shopping centre.

That feeling of being overwhelmed by so many people was somewhat foreign to her. Jenny had always been a social person, enjoying meet ups with friends and thriving in the company of them, rather than being exhausted by it.

Jenny walked further into the building, gaze taking in all the shops as she wandered down the hallway, trying to take in everything at once as she explored the ground floor.

On her way upstairs and through the other two floors Jenny encountered several expensive shops.

Adidas, Abercrombie, Hollister and Michael Kors luring customers in with their promising, stylish and expensive displays.

Jenny breezed past them, aiming for more affordable shops like H&M or Primark.

Stepping into the former shop, she strolled through the aisles, searching through the discount racks first before moving on to the regular prized clothing.

She played with the thought to buy a new pair of jeans, but decided against it when she saw that they cost 25 dollars. She needed to be very careful with what she bought. She couldn’t just splurge out that much money on something that wasn’t totally necessary. And she still had two pairs of jeans, three, including the pair she was wearing.

New underwear was more important. Her bras were starting to fray, the wiring starting to poke out and agitate her flesh in places. It was bothersome, especially since she couldn’t just reach under her shirt to adjust the stupid thing while at work. So she had to endure the poking and prodding until her skin was raw.

Wandering to the underwear section of the shop, Jenny browsed the displayed clothing articles. She opted for a rather simple, but comfortable bra and panty set. The two bras – one a nice cream colour, the other a dark grey – were laced with some lace trimmings at the top of the cups. The panties matched the bras in colour and adornments.

The set wasn’t as affordable as she might have wanted it to be, but it was worth the investment. The underwear would hold for quite some time.

Jenny went to the checkout and paid for the set, declining the offer of a bag and stuffing her new acquirements into her loyal backpack that was starting to slowly fall apart.

She quickly wished the clerk a good day and then skipped out of the shop. Just this little purchase made her feel elated, like she had a semblance of control over her life.

Looking for a pair of shoes was her next mission. To her dismay, she came up empty handed after searching the whole shopping centre for something affordable but long-lasting and not too ugly.

She’d have to come back or look for a pair somewhere else since she doubted her sneakers would hold out much longer.

The little disappointment about the shoes was quickly swept aside by her happiness about the new set of underwear from H&M and the three pairs of rainbow socks she had grabbed at Primark.

Foregoing a takeout meal – she’d eat something once she was back at her flat – Jenny more or less skipped out of the shopping centre, an optimistic bounce to her step as she walked out into the sunshine, enjoying the warm beams on her skin.

She’d decided to wear a simple baby blue tank top and some washed out dark grey skinny jeans today.

Her old beanie was sitting atop her head – she was desperately holding on to the piece of fabric – the front strands of her now much shorter, dark brown hair falling out of it and framing her face nicely.

Jenny had cut her hair soon after she had left home. The waist long, dark brown waves carelessly cut in a bus station toilet stall until it barely reached her chin.

It was curled now, not mainly straight with little waves as it had been when it was still long.

Jenny actually preferred this look. It looked cute, the messy bob had a playful air to it. It was easier to handle than the waterfall of hair she had had before and somehow suited her angular face, softening the harsh edges and highlighting the soft features of it.

Hands holding the straps of her backpack, Jenny walked along the side of the street, the several lanes busy with cars and busses as she made for the bus stop a little further down the sidewalk.

A slight prickle ran down her spine as she walked, but Jenny was in a too good mood to pay it any mind.

Then she heard it.

A faint crashing sound suddenly echoed over the noises of the busy street to her left.

First, Jenny thought she might have only imagined it. But then the sounds grew louder.

Loud bangs, metal hitting metal and screeching tires were now starting to drown out the traffic noise. Shots rang out, the loud sounds echoing and bouncing off the big buildings alongside the street.

The subtle prickling sensation that rippled up and down her spine intensified, sparks lighting up her nerves and rapidly firing signals through her body, muscles readying and beginning to tingle with energy.

Before Jenny even knew what was happening, three bullet riddled, black cars came to a stop in front of the busy street crossing she had just wanted to cross to get to her bus stop.

But now the cars were in the way, standing in the middle of the street and blocking her way to the other side.

Just walking around the vehicles was her first instinct, quickly passing them and getting away from whatever was going on. Because when it had her body gearing up almost instinctively, it couldn’t be anything good.

Jenny’s first instinct was nipped in the bud when men and women in black tactile gear began to pour out of the vehicles. They were heavily armed, crazed looks to their bloodied faces and they whipped around and secured their surroundings.

For a second, Jenny thought they were here for her. Maybe they had finally found out about her and had tracked her down.

The thought was dismissed just as quickly as it had appeared when a round shield came hurtling through the air, hitting one of the black clad women in the chest and knocking her clean off her feet.

The shield bounced off another man and then spiraled back the way it came before being expertly caught out of the air by a man in a dark blue suit with white and red accents that matched the round shield, a white star emblazoned in its middle.


	5. The right thing has a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny decides to do the right thing, but it exposes her to The Avengers and someone else who's attention one does not want to attract. When she flees the scene, both parties are hot on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola my friends, 
> 
> Work has been treating me roughly lately and I gotta admit I did not get much writing done. I still have more than enough pre-written though, so don't worry.   
> Really, while working with children isn't easy, dealing with shitty co-workers is the WORST. Honestly, how can a grown up person be so nasty?   
> Anyhow, I won't bother you with my problems, sicne you're here to enjoy this story. So go ahead and read this exciting update. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Jenny’s heart threatened to beat out of her chest, the force with which it hammered against her ribs making her think it might try to escape her body.

 _He_ was right there. No, not only _he._

The dread filling every corner of her mind doubled when she saw more people arriving, backing the Captain. The rest of the team had reached the scene.

All of _them_ were there.

An onslaught of repressed memories assaulted her scattered mind and Jenny’s breathing picked up, her body jerking violently when the two groups in front of her collided.

Black clad men and women charged into battle, chaotically spreading out and seeking cover behind vehicles.

Meanwhile, the diverse group of unmatching people moved with surprising speed and expertise, their positions strategically chosen as they spread out to get a grip on the situation.

Jenny saw a mob of red hair on the other side of the road. The Widow.

There was a flash of light and a loud crash as the burly frame of a man landed on the ceiling of a car, crushing the vehicle. Thor.

The whooshing sound over her head gave the next team member away. Well, two of them actually. Iron Man and The Falcon.

Jenny couldn’t see the archer. The sneaky and unseen hawk that undoubtedly lurked on top of a building, waiting for an opportunity to present itself to him. Neither could she see the huge hulking figure of… well, the Hulk.

The sounds of bullets being fired and projectiles of all kinds whistling through the air and hitting whatever stood in its wake shook Jenny from her terrified stupor.

She tried her best to push down the raising panic and the bad memories from that day four years ago. The shouts and frightened screams of the civilians weren’t making it easier for her. They stoked her fear, making her body stand rigid and crackling with barely contained energy.

Her gaze darted across the scene, frantic eyes scanning her surroundings for a way out and halting on a group of terrified civilians that stood on a street corner across from her.

An older woman was herding a young mother and her two little children – one of them strapped into a stroller – away from the street crossing where the fighting groups were coming closer with each passing second. A loud screech left the young mother’s throat when a stray bullet hit the concrete wall beside her.

Jenny’s body worked on autopilot. Her legs carried her across the street and towards the small group.

More people had joined the young mother, her children and the older woman. About ten frightened civilians now standing at the corner of the street crossing, all of them frozen in fear and pressing against the concrete wall of the store behind them.

The scene from four years ago flashed before her eyes as she arrived at the group and shouted, “Over here, into the shop. Quickly!”

Jenny pulled at the shop doors, finding them frustratingly locked.

An explosion went off in the middle of the street crossing, a vehicle going up in flames.

Without thinking, Jenny lifted both hands and let the untamed energy flow through her as she slammed her flat palms against the locked doors. The lock splintered and the doors flew open.

“Inside, move, move, move!” Jenny shouted, stepping aside to herd the group of frightened people into the furniture store.

The sense of deja-vu struck her, her head spinning with the sensory overload and overwhelming emotional terror of the moment.

The loud, hysterical crying of a child ripped Jenny from her downward spiral into a mental breakdown.

She still stood outside the doors, the last five people scrambling into the shop when she saw the young mother’s older child stand alone a few feet away from her.

The little boy must’ve been separated from his mother during the stampede that was caused when everyone tried to get into the safety of the shop’s walls as quickly as possible.

Jenny took a step forward, planning to quickly pick the wailing toddler up and carry him inside, when several things happened at once.

The mother’s distressed cry sounded from inside the store, the toddler was still wailing, people were screaming, shots were fired and another explosion shook the ground.

But the worst things of them all landed several feet away from her on the ground, bouncing closer in deadly playfulness before coming to a halt.

It was a grenade. The pin already pulled. And it laid between her and the small, crying boy.

His face was tearstained, wet paths drawn down his chubby dark brown cheeks, black, short curls flying around his head in an unruly way. The little hands were clenched into fists as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jenny’s heart froze in her chest and a violent jolt of power went up her spine.

She moved, her feet digging into the ground as she leaped over to the small boy, her body shielding his as she dropped to her knees and curled over his little form.

The grenade exploded. Jenny could feel the heat of it scorching her back before a ragged scream left her throat.

Her body vibrated with power and released a forcefield-like energy blast, deflecting the explosion just four feet away from her.

Jenny’s spine snapped into an arch as the power rippled off her shaking body.

There was a short moment of utter silence, her ears taking in nothing but the high-pitched ringing caused by the explosion.

Then the first thing she registered was that the boy wasn’t wailing anymore. She opened her eyes to find him staring up at her, his deep brown skin gleaming in an eerie, purplish-blue light.

Jenny looked down at him, her own reflection visible in the boy’s dark eyes.

She was glowing, her eyes gleaming light purple, the iris and pupil nowhere to be seen. Lifting her hands, she saw the same bright energy cursing through her veins, lighting up the branching veins and arteries under her skin.

It was a fascinating sight, but there was no time to admire it. She dropped her hands and carefully reached out to the boy.

“Come on, little guy,” Jenny said, her own voice foreign to her ears.

He didn’t shy away from her, to her relief. Instead, his little hands carefully started to explore the revealed skin of her arms when she lifted him up and rested him on one hip. He stared raptly at the glowing rivers beneath her flesh.

Jenny got up and walked into the shop with him in her arms, the glow coming from her, illuminating the faces of the frightened and now somewhat intrigued but apprehensive people around her.

“You are vewy pwetty,” the little boy mumbled, his fingers poking at Jenny’s face to trace the glowing lines beneath her skin.

“Thank you,” she breathed, stopping before the hysteric mother and handing the child over. The young woman held her boy closely, hands carding through the wild curls in an attempt to calm herself.

The older woman stood beside her. She inclined her head towards Jenny.

“Thank you, girl,” she said.

Jenny didn’t really register what she said, her focus on the small boy and his crying mother.

She felt… floaty as she watched them. Everything was so unreal, her scattered mind unable to catch up with what was happening. Her blood was still pounding in her ears, energy vibrating under her skin as she just stood and stared.

A sharp cry shook Jenny out of her adrenaline induced stupor. The baby in the stroller started crying, little legs and arms flailing, face scrunched up as it wailed.

She jerked, blinking a few times to regain her focus and force her consciousness back into her body. The sounds around her began to register again as well as what her eyes saw. Which was the group of people still staring at her now weakly glowing form.

The attention fully brought Jenny back to the present moment, her brain kicking back into action as she whipped around and briskly left the store. They had seen her face, all of them had gotten a good look at it.

Her thoughts were frantic, already working on solutions to this newest problem, as she walked out onto the street.

The fight was still in full progress, shots were being exchanged, shouts and curses rang over the crashes and bangs of the ongoing conflict.

When she caught sight of the Captain hovering not far from her as well as the Widow just by his side, Jenny finally seemed to realise where she was and what had just happened.

Her blood ran cold when she felt the redhead’s gaze on her face and Jenny spun around, her feet flying over the asphalt as she ran from the scene.

-

Her lungs were burning when she arrived at her apartment building. Every ragged intake of breath stung terribly in her heaving chest and her legs were wobbly as she climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.

Jenny had jumped into the next best bus and had let it take her back over the Marine Parkway Bridge to Breezy Point. Her nerves were frayed and she couldn’t stop looking out of the bus windows to either side of her as well as trying to glance through the window in the back.

Maybe they were following her already. Most likely.

They were _so_ _close_ today. Four years ago – when It had happened – none of them had been remotely close to her. And that day at the university… Well, _someone_ had found out _something_ , but it wasn’t enough to get a grip on her.

But today was different.

She had _openly_ used her powers. In a public place, where everyone could have and _had_ seen her.

And unlike that day of the attack four years ago, there were now recordings of her as there undoubtedly had been traffic cameras. Stark’s suit could have recorded something for all she knew.

But worst of all were The Captain’s and the Widow’s gazes. Their memories were better than any camera recording, eyes taking in every detail they could find and analising her with a single look.

 _They_ had seen her. She was fucked.

Jenny’s hands were shaking, keys dropping from her fumbling fingers twice before she finally managed to jam them in the old, creaky lock and wiggled it open, using her hip to push the door open. It always stuck a little.

She hastily stepped inside and locked the door, closing the little chain too, as well as the feeble looking deadbolt.

None of it would keep them out if they found out where she was living.

“Okay…” she mumbled to herself, voice a little hoarse. “What to do now?”

The last time this had happened, she had hastily gathered her things, taken all her money off her bank account and bought the last remaining ticket for a greyhound that took her to the centre of Queens.

The following days after her hasty departure were hell.

She hadn’t taken her time to think things through, which ended which her having to stay at homeless shelters if there was still a space left for her and if not, the streets.

It hadn’t taken long for her to get her bearings, she was smart after all. But the first week she had spent on the street. An experience she was not keen to repeat.

“You have to think it through this time,” she said to the empty apartment.

What did she need most?

Enough clean clothing.

With that in mind, Jenny went into the corner of the one room apartment that served as her bedroom and crouched down to pull a huge, old duffel bag from under the bed. She had purchased it for little money at a local flea market.

Shaking off the backpack that was still resting on her shoulders, Jenny reached inside and retrieved her new set of underwear and socks. She quickly removed all the price tags and shoved the clothing into the bag.

She got up, striding over to the rickety looking clothes drawer and pulled the top drawer open. She gathered two more bras and six pairs of panties, along with five pairs of clean socks.

Underwear and socks were lifesavers.

She stuffed all of them into the duffel bag and went back to the drawer.

Three t-shirts, two tank tops and pullovers, a thick sweater and her two remaining pairs of jeans followed.

That would have to do in terms of clothing.

What was next on her list?

“Food,” Jenny muttered and walked over to the tiny fridge tucked away in the tiled corner that was her kitchen.

Pulling it open, she took everything out that didn’t need to be cooled and would hold a few days and stuffed into her backpack. She also added two 1,5 litre bottles of water.

Clothes, food and water. Tick, tick and tick.

“Now the money,” Jenny said to the empty room and started moving.

Jenny always immediately got all of her money off her bank account she had created with a fake ID – it had been quite the trial to get her hands on one.

She wanted it to be at the ready, in her hands. In case she needed to make an emergency exit and didn’t have time to go to a ATM.

The money was hidden around the apartment, tucked away in gaps, shoved under a loose floorboard, hidden between crumbling concrete.

Jenny hurried through the crowded space that was her apartment and collected the wads of cash from the various hiding places, stuffing half of it in her backpack and the other half in the duffel bag.

If she lost one of them, she still had half of her money.

“Now I need a place to stay. Somewhere to hide away until they lose my trail and leave me be,” Jenny mused, her voice as shaky as her hands when she zipped up both her backpack and duffel bag.

Maybe she should wait until the next day to make the next move. Rushing off in a haste hadn’t worked out well the last time. She should stay the night and figure out where she would go in the morning and try to find a new place to stay.

Both hands clutching duffel bag and backpack, Jenny hauled them through the big room and over to her bed.

She dropped them and pulled out her phone, the only thing she had kept from her old life. Along with the few clothes and shoes. She took out the SIM card though.

Logging into her neighbour’s internet connection (she might have broken into the apartment at one point to find the password pinned at the crappy fridge in the corner), Jenny started looking for the quickest route out of Queens.

She pondered going back to the Bronx, but quickly dismissed that thought. It could lead them to her family and friends.

But Brooklyn wasn’t safe now either.

She could flee to another state, out of New York as well as New York city. But staying hidden in plain sight had worked before. She could go to Staten Island.

Staten Island was… inconspicuous enough.

She’d just have to figure out how to get to the Ferry terminal without getting caught. Not an easy task considering how far away it was from where she lived. All the way up in Manhattan.

There was that one bridge she could use… what was it called?

Ah, yes. The Verrazano-narrows bridge. But that wasn’t usually open to the public. No busses crossed the bridge and there weren’t sidewalks for pedestrians either. She’d need a car. And Money to pay the ridiculously high toll.

So, while it was about half as long as the way to the ferry station, Jenny would encounter many other complications on her way. The way to the ferry station was longer but much easier to navigate. The ferry trip itself was even free.

“The ferry it is,” Jenny mumbled and opened Google Maps to figure out the fastest way to get there with public transportation.

She had just typed in the locations and hit the “route” icon, when she realised something was wrong. Very wrong.

It was quiet, too quiet. Usually, the huge, old apartment building buzzed with life at all times. Music, shouting or mysterious crashing noises one rather did not think about echoed through the place at all times.

But not now. Now it was eerily quiet.

Her hairs stood on end, the goosebumps working their way over her whole body. It was just like earlier, when her body had become rigid and ready for a fight before her mind even knew what was going on.

Jenny’s heartbeat picked up and she locked her phone, slowly sliding it in the back pocket of her jeans and then got up. Her senses where on alert, searching for anything out of order despite the quiet.

She reached to the headboard of her metal frame bed and pulled the jacket from where it was slung over the rusty metal pole. She slipped the worn denim jacket on and reached for her backpack and duffel bag.

Jenny slipped the straps of her backpack over her shoulders and then placed the longer strap of the duffel bag over one, the strap crossing over her chest. The luggage weighed her down. She knew this wasn’t good if she had to run.

Not only because, if _they_ were after her she was up against an unnaturally fast super soldier and a bunch of other awfully fit and well equipped freaks, but also because she had rather short legs and wasn’t very fit herself.

Which she blamed entirely on her laziness. Because she just couldn’t make herself do anything even resembling a workout after working close to twelve hour shifts every day.

Really, she was glad if she made it home without collapsing on the street. There just was no time to build up her stamina, even if it would come in handy in situations like these.

Jenny cursed herself. She should’ve forced herself to exercise.

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” she muttered and dragged herself over to the window that connected her to the rusty and probably _very_ unsafe fire escape.

Wrenching open the old wooden window frame and sliding it upwards, Jenny more or less tumbled onto the shaky structure, weighed down by her bag and backpack.

Just as she struggled back to her feet and made to climb the stairs, her apartment door burst open with a loud bang.

Jenny jerked, almost toppling off the fire escape in her shock.

Her head whipped around and she stared at the gaping hole where her door had once been.

Stormy eyes met sky blue ones.

_Well, fuck._   
  



	6. Ma'am?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the rest of the team cornered Jenny. She thinks she done for, but then an unexpected party interrupts the situation. But is that good or bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola my friends, 
> 
> Things are ramping up a little and Steve and Jenny have their first interaction... even if it's a weird one, heh.   
> I finally got some writing done (wow, who would've thought that) and I'm back on track. I think you'll like the way Steve's and Jenny's story continues. But be aware, it is a slow-burn ;D  
> And now go and enjoy this little update. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

It was strange. The way they just stared at each other for the fraction of a second.

His sky blue eyes glued to her stormy gaze.

As fast as it had come, the moment was over and the Captain narrowed his eyes, his stance changing from aggressive to defensive and distrustful, yet ready to strike at any moment.

“Ma’am,” he called over to where she was hovering on the fire escape.

 _For fuck’s sake,_ was the first thing Jenny thought. And she couldn’t stop the next words, this time spoke aloud, before they were out.

“Did you just call me _ma’am_?!”

The Captain seemed startled for a moment, taken off-guard by her incredulous reply. Somewhere behind him a person snorted. The sound was somewhat metallic and echoed.

Stark.

Another fraction of a second passed where they just stared at each other. It was awkward and deeply uncomfortable and thankfully their staring match was soon interrupted. Not by the Cpatain himself, like the first time, but by a quiet sawing/grating sound above their heads that got everyone’s attention.

Not a second after all the heads in the room went up to the ceiling, did Stark’s metallic sounding voice call out.

“Ceiling’s coming down! COVER!”

Jenny’s face scrunched up in confusion, her gaze darting from the Captain’s face to the ceiling just in time to see it crack, dust raining onto the floor.

Then, with a violent cracking and splintering sound, the ceiling came down, big chunks of concrete and metal crashing down.

A huge dust cloud escaped through the window Jenny was standing in front of and she stumbled back as far as she could on the narrow platform of the fire escape.

She heard some grunts and muffled curses from her apartment and when she squinted, Jenny could make out some vague movement through the dust and debris.

She spotted the muted blue, red and white of the Captain’s shield. He had jerked it up to cover his head, the metal round taking the brunt of the collapsing ceiling.

The shield was moving, its owner pushing it up with two hands, shoving rubble off it and working on freeing himself.

Jenny snapped out of her daze.

The fucking ceiling of her flat had just exploded and buried the Avengers, who burst through her door just a few moments prior of the former event.

What. The. Fuck.

That was extreme, even for Jenny’s messed up, chaotic life. And it was about to become worse.

Silhouettes clad in black dropped through the hole in the ceiling, landing on the mess that once was her ceiling and soundlessly spreading out like ghosts.

That was the moment Jenny’s brain kicked back into action and she tore her gaze from the scene. Her legs carried her up the first few steps as she took off towards the roof of her apartment building. She didn’t want any part of this.

Whatever _this_ was.

Tightening her hands on the straps of her backpack and duffel bag, Jenny started climbing the rusty fire escape. The metal groaned every time her feet made contact with it.

Jenny had went over all the possible escape routes and hiding places when she moved into the small apartment.

Besides taking the fire escape, she could’ve climbed through another window to and into her neighbours apartment or taken the stairs. But the latter were blocked by the Pretenders (interpret this negatively, since none of them are royalty – besides Thor) and the other window she could’ve taken was too close to where the Captains stood in the doorway.

Climbing would’ve taken too long anyways. Jenny was sure the blue-eyed lab rat could’ve easily plucked her from the house wall and dragged her back inside. So the fire escape it was.

From the roof – the roof because the fire escape was so rotten further down she wouldn’t be able to get to the floor safely from here – Jenny would jump onto the next building and take that fire escape to get to the ground since it was much sturdier and not rusted through like the one she was climbing right now.

Jenny scrambled up the rotten steps, stumbling when the shooting in the flat behind her started.

Shouts, gun shots and the sound of furniture being blasted to bits came from the opened window she left behind.

The sudden eruption of noise startled her so badly that she lost her grip on the duffel bag.

The bag plummeted down the flight of stairs Jenny had just climbed up and came to a stop right under the window she had escaped through.

 _Fucking hell!_ Jenny cursed internally and hurried down the stairs again. She ducked, making sure no one on the inside could see her crouching beneath the window as she retrieved the bag.

Once it was securely in her hands, Jenny scurried away from the window and up the first flight of stairs she had previously already climbed. 

Jenny just passed the fifth floor – she got a brief look at the hole in the floor through one of the dirty windows – and was just starting up the next flight of stairs that would take her past the sixth floor and one step closer to the roof, when one rusty step groaned dangerously as she set her right foot on it and then broke with a grinding, screeching sound.

“AH!” Jenny shouted, her leg driving through the step and dangling in the air while the rest of her slumped down, too, not expecting the sudden downward movement.

The jagged, rusty edges of the step scratched along her leg, ripping her worn jeans and cutting into her flesh. Another shout left her lips, this time a pained cry instead of the surprised one.

Jenny cursed, her hands scrambling down the touch her cut and dangling leg and then to lay flat on the railings to either side of her slumped form.

She grimaced, tears gathering in her eyes when she hoisted herself back up again, pulling her leg out of the broken step and earning more jagged cuts from the rusty edges of the step.

Once standing, Jenny doubled over slightly, hands clutching the injured leg.

“Shit!” she whimpered, looking down at her torn flesh, blood trickling from the jagged cuts and soaking her jeans. The wounds were already starting to close, albeit very slowly, unlike smaller injuries. A paper cut, for instance, healed in mere moments.

Jenny gritted her teeth and forced her cramped hands to release her shaking leg.

“Get it together! Just a few more steps,” she told herself and set her foot on the step over the broken one. This one held and Jenny gritted her teeth, forcing herself to move her right leg another step up.

She was just starting up the second flight that would bring her past the sixth floor when she saw a black clad figure dropping out of the window beneath her.

“Freeze!” the person – a man by the voice – shouted and pointed a gun at her.

Jenny didn’t know much about guns or any weapons for that matter. But the thing that guy was holding looked pretty fucking big and lethal. Even for one with accelerated healing abilities. 

Her mind ran through her options.

Run.   
_Yeah no, definitely stupid._

Freeze.   
_Well, that would probably end with me either dead or captured. Don’t want to risk it._

Attack.   
_Suicidal? Definitely. Still my best option? Seems to be._

So, without thinking about it any further, Jenny let her instincts take over. Or rather the pulsing energy in her veins.

The power moved off her in erratic waves and Jenny raised her hands, light blue energy coiling around her hands and arms, bright purple tendrils curling and twisting in the air.

She released it, aiming the blast at the black clad man with the huge gun.

It hit him right in the chest. The only reaction he could show before being blasted off his feet and off the fire escape – several stories down until he collided with the asphalt with a sickening crunch and splat – was the widening of his eyes when the light encased him.

Jenny’s stomach made an unpleasant lurch, the muscles tightening in an attempt to expel her breakfast when she heard the man hitting the ground six stories down.

She quickly averted her eyes from the once human looking splotch.

“Yikes, yikes yikes. What the fuck is happening,” she chanted quietly to herself as her heartbeat quickened to a dangerous pace. “Just keep going, Jenny. You can do it.”

She ascended another flight of stairs, passing the sixth floor and heading for the roof. Just one more flight of stairs and she’d be at the top. Then, freedom wasn’t far. If she was clever about it.

“Don’t move! Turn around and lift your arms above your head!” a voice – this time female – shouted from the stairs just behind her.

How had she not noticed the woman sneaking up on her?

Jenny stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Her thoughts were racing but she couldn’t find any other solution than obeying the command. For now, anyways.

She slowly raised her hands over her head, trying to figure out if she’d be able to blast this woman away before she used that nasty looking gun. Because she – unlike the man from a few moments ago – had the weapon trained right on her chest.

“I don’t want to make any trouble. Just let me go and you’ll never hear of me again,” Jenny said, attempting persuasion. Maybe she could somehow sway this woman into letting her go.

The sneer that formed on her face was visible even though the mask.

 _That’s a no then_ , Jenny thought and sighed inwardly.

She felt like she should be more upset about this. Out of her mind with fear. But… if one is always afraid the emotion tends to lose its effect. Well, not exactly. It’s more like you simply gets used to it until you can’t really distinguish fear from your normal state of mind.

Because fear has become _her_ normal state of mind.

“There’s no sweet talking me, bitch. Get your ass down here or I’ll blast off your pretty little head,” the black clad woman barked and jerked her gun towards her feet, motioning Jenny to come closer.

Jenny was just about to comply, when a _whooshing_ kind of sound whistled through the air and then-

_CLONK!_

The Captain’s circular shield slammed into the woman’s back and sent her flying off the fire escape to join her colleague in his cold asphalt grave.

Jenny followed the woman body’s descent, only the sound of the Captain catching his shield and securing it to his arm once more shook her from her morbidly fascinated staring.

She didn’t waste any time, not any more than she already had, and whipped around to sprint – well, as much as she could with her still injured leg – up the last flight of stairs, feet flying up the steps until she arrived on the roof.

_Just straight across it now and down the fire escape of the other building._

Jenny’s hopeful thoughts were interrupted by the thud of a heavy body landing on the concrete floor behind her. She didn’t have to turn around to know that it was the Captain pursuing her.

She took off towards the other side of the roof, desperate to reach the end of it and yet knowing she would not.

And as always, she was right.

The Captain’s heavy boots hit the floor behind her, the sound coming closer and closer until he sped past her and then screeched to a halt, turning around to face her.

“Ah, fuck me!” she cursed silently and came to a stop as well. He had cut her off from her planned escape route.

“Miss, I have to ask you to stay where you are, hands were I can see them,” the Captain said with a calm tone.

_Ah, its ‘Miss’ now, not ma’am._

He had a nice voice, Jenny noted absently as her gaze swept over the roof to find another way out. Deep and resonating. She wondered what it would sound like in a more pleasant situation.

“Why am I even thinking about that?” she muttered and shook her head, trying to focus on what was happening. But everything seemed… weirdly out of focus. Like she wasn’t herself. She felt somehow detached.

Maybe it was the blood loss, her leg did look pretty bad.

“Miss?” the Captain’s voice sounded again and Jenny looked up at him, her vision focusing on his face.

What was it he wanted again? Ah, yes. For her to surrender. Well, that was not gonna happen.

Some of her awareness returned to her body and Jenny shook herself, mind gearing up again and already working on an escape plan.

“Sir?” she retorted, managing to make herself sound as sarcastic as possible. The man’s brows drew together and he scowled. Jenny couldn’t help but feel satisfied.

_Okay, Plan. What to do?_

Jenny thought over her options. There was no way she could overpower the Captain. Not even with her powers. Even if she knew how to use them properly rather than release uncontrolled bursts of it.

The way to the other roof and further down the fire escape was cut off by his huge frame.

She could still try and get back down the rotten fire escape she descended moments ago but it was as fruitless as trying to get past him. He would catch her in seconds.

“Fuuuuck,” Jenny cursed and let her gaze dart around, trying to find _some_ way out of this dilemma.

When the Captain began to approach her, shield loosely by is side and his free hand raised as if to calm a skittish animal, Jenny reared back.

That gave her an idea. A crazy and unsafe one – okay unsafe was an understatement. Let’s say _deadly_ – but it was an idea and Jenny was quite desperate.

“Sorry man, but I’m not too keen on getting arrested and picked apart. By any of you,” she snarked and darted to the side of the roof.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she neared the edge, doing her best to gather some of the glowing energy, and then leapt right off the roof.

Her stomach flipped when she sailed over the edge, her ears vaguely registering the heavy thuds of the Captain’s boots.

 _Focus!_ She told herself, trying with all she had to keep her thoughts from scattering in the wind as she tumbled through the air, the ground approaching rapidly.

Clenching her fists so hard her nails were digging into her palms, Jenny concentrated the power cursing through her veins on one task, gathering it in her arms and hands until they lit up with blue and purple light.

Eyes opening wide and taking in the ground approaching beneath her, Jenny released the burst of energy she had gathered, the force of it breaking her fall and saving her legs. And most likely her life.

 _No, definitely my life,_ Jenny thought, vaguely remembering the two black-clad assholes that had made the trip off the fire escape and did not survive it.

So, instead of breaking her legs and various other bones in her body, Jenny only bruised her ass when she landed on the asphalt with a pained yelp.

“Come on, move, move, move,” she told herself, hauling her body onto her feet and groaning when a jolt of pain raced from the base of her spine all the way to her head.

But there was no time to whine, and Jenny tightened her grip on the straps of her luggage and fell into an uncomfortable jog, her steps jarring whatever part of her spine she had injured in her fall.

She could only hope her body would take care of it sooner or later.


	7. Slip up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny has been on the run for seven days. Seven whole days spent on the streets, slowly working closer to her goal and trying to avoid any watchful eyes and video cameras. A much more difficult task than she thought. Can she manage to stay unoticed long enough to get away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone, 
> 
> How are you doing?  
> I hope you're doing fine, and if you're not, that this might cheer you up a little. Or make your mood even better, depending on how you feel. It's quite dramatic towards the end, so look forward to the angst. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Jenny’s whole body ached.

Her knees shook dangerously when she tried to get her feet under herself, making them support her heavy body.

“Fuck,” she swore softly, her voice raspy from crying so hard she had started coughing.

It had been seven days. Seven whole days since she got away from the attack on her apartment.

She hadn’t had any hope of escape at first. Not when the whole team of mismatched fuck ups literally stood on her doorstep.

But then that other group had interfered. Jenny was quite sure they belonged to the same organisation or crime ring or whatever, that had fought the Avengers outside the shopping centre.

They had the same weapons, the same black tactile clothing as the people on the street crossing.

And it was only for them that Jenny had escaped. Which was somewhat ironic because they clearly were after her as well. Whoever they were.

Jenny couldn’t bring herself to care. They had caused a conflict, diverting their attention and the Avenger’s attention from her. Who was she to complain?

“Oh my god, my fucking back,” Jenny cursed.

 _Maybe_ she was allowed to complain. Surely, after sleeping on hard asphalt in nothing but her street clothes and a thin denim jacket one was allowed one or the other curse when getting up in the morning, body stiff and sore.

These past days on the run, Jenny had been careful to stick to backyards and alleyways, avoiding big streets that surely would have surveillance cameras along them somewhere.

She didn’t go to any stores either since she had packed food and water.

But she was running out of both, as well as clean clothing. She’d need to get to a laundromat and stop by a small shop for snacks and water very soon.

The thought made her incredibly anxious. Which was the only emotion she could feel at this point. Fear, uneasiness, uncertainty.

It was nothing new, really. Those were the primary emotions she had experienced for four years. Ever since The Incident.

But back then, she’d also feel other things. Love for her family and friends, determination to finish her history and German degree, happiness, amusement, even hope.

But that was gone and the only thing left for her was fear.

“Stop pitying yourself, you utter fuck up,” Jenny scolded herself when she caught her mind wandering down that dark path again.

She finally managed to stand upright, her spine making rather unhealthy cracking and popping sounds like the rest of her body. She groaned when she lifted her arms over her head and stretched the cramped and stiff muscles in her battered, malnourished body.

The action also made her scrunch up her nose. She desperately needed a shower. 

Maybe she could stop by one of the homeless shelters to take a quick shower? The water there was always cold, lukewarm at best, but that didn’t matter to her. She just wanted to be clean again.

“God, I really need to get going,” she muttered to herself. It had been seven days. Seven days and she still hadn’t made it to the ferry station. Which usually was a way of about six hours on foot.

But Jenny had to get through all of Brooklyn, taking several detours to avoid using public transportation like one ferry that would have brought her to a much shorter route, unnoticed.

So she stuck to small alleyways, sometimes even climbed over roofs and snuck through backyards to slowly make her way through the Captain’s home borough without being caught on camera.

She never made it far, sometimes having to wait for night time to cross a rather big street where the risk of being caught by a camera was great or things of the like.

Really, at this rate she was gonna arrive at the ferry station in Manhattan in two weeks. Which wouldn’t do at all. Jenny had to move it along, the risk of getting caught increasing every day she was out on the streets instead of at a safe place she could hide away in.

Stretching once more, Jenny bent down to retrieve her filthy denim jacket she’d been sleeping on, tucked away behind some dumpsters in an alleyway. She put it on and then shrugged on her backpack, straightening the straps and adjusting them before standing up straight with a sigh.

She’d have to make some more progress today. It might be risky, but staying put for too long wasn’t any safer. She’d have to do it.

“Let’s do this then,” she said and slung the strap of her duffel bag over her shoulder as well. The she reached in the pocket of her denim jacket, pulling out a map of the five boroughs.

Jenny had to dispose of her phone. Who knew what Stark and his team could do with all their modern high-tech stuff. Better safe than sorry.

So, no quick use of google maps that automatically showed her the best route. No, unpractical and fucking confusing paper map it was.

Looking at the map, it took a moment for her to find her current location. But after she had, she started constructing the best and safest route towards the Brooklyn bridge.

Jenny was very close to Prospect Park. Which was good, because she could sneak her way through the patches of wood there without being seen. She would just keep close to Flatbush Avenue, the road that snaked its way through the whole park. She’d see where she went from there once she left the park behind.

But before she did any of that, Jenny wanted a shower and to stock up on rations.

-

Finding a homeless shelter wasn’t too hard. There were plenty in a big city like New York City.

She still stuck to smaller streets, avoiding the main streets as best as she could. But despite staying in less populated areas, she quickly found what she was looking for. A rundown house with a few patched up windows and a crumbling façade. A small sign next to the open door read “Homeless shelter ‘Open doors’”.

Jenny snorted at the name but went in nonetheless.

A not so friendly volunteer – an old woman with mean little eyes – showed her to the bathrooms.

Jenny was glad when she could finally close the curtains of the shower stall and turn on the shower, letting the lukewarm water rain down on her.

She had placed her clothes in a small locker and taken a rough towel with her into the bathroom as well as clean clothes.

There was no shampoo, but the water was more than enough and Jenny was grateful for it.

After the brief, but cleansing and definitely refreshing shower, Jenny quickly dried herself and slipped into the last of her clean clothing. Some deodorant as well as a quick use of her toothbrush and she felt as good as new.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she gathered her things from the locker and walked out into the little entrance hall again, thanking the woman and giving her an insincere smile which the old hag promptly returned with one herself. It showed too many of her yellowed teeth and resembled a grimace more than a smile.

Jenny just turned her back on the hag and slipped back into her still grimy denim jacket, shrugging on her backpack and picking up her duffel bag, she left the shelter feeling infinitely better than before.

“Next on the list, food and water,” Jenny said to herself as she stepped out of the crumbling building.

There was a little shop nearby, Jenny knew. But it was at a busy street, too busy for her liking. Especially this early in the day when many people went out to go to work or get groceries.

But she didn’t really have a choice.

Steeling herself, Jenny pulled up the hood of her dark blue sweater and pulled up her shoulders to conceal as much as possible of her face.

After walking down a few small streets and alleyways, Jenny stepped out onto the main street. She kept her head down and tried to blend in with the crowd, looking like any other worn out university student. Or so she hoped.

On the inside, she was freaking out.

Her heart was beating too fast and anxiety bubbled up in her tightening chest. There were so many people, so many cameras, so many ways she could be spotted and caught. It was robbing her last nerve.

Luckily, Jenny quickly found the supermarket and made a beeline for it, hunching her posture even more than before to keep her face hidden from the ever-watching lenses of the security cameras.

She didn’t waste time, neither was she picky. She got a cart and quickly made a mental list of items that would last her some time and still keep up somewhat of a healthy nutrition. No one could live off dried fruit and meat forever. She needed fruit, milk products and other such things.

Hurrying along the aisles, Jenny threw into her cart whatever she approved of as useful and preservable for the time to come. 

She ended up with three bags of dried fruit, a package of dried meat, two apples and a banana as well as a few premade sandwiches and two two litre bottles of water.

Jenny paid for the food and hurriedly stuffed everything into her duffel bag and backpack. She couldn’t wait to eat one of those sandwiches. Really, she was famished.

Lugging her now much heavier backpack and duffel bag along, Jenny left the supermarket and tilted her head back, shaking it a little to get the strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes out of her face.

Her hood fell from her head with the movement, only the beanie remaining on her head.

Jenny jerked, hands struggling to reach up to pull the hood back and cover her face but it took some time to free her hands from her heavy luggage and get them on her hood, quickly drawing it back up.

Her heart was thudding heavily against her heaving ribs.

“It was only a moment. No more than five seconds. It’s fine. No one saw you. Everything is fine,” she told herself, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

Hoisting the duffel bag and backpack back up over her shoulders, Jenny turned her head down and let her feet carry her into the direction she knew the best alleyway laid, that would get her off the main street and into the little maze of alleys and dead ends she had learned to navigate blindly in the past seven days.

She quickly found her previous sleeping place and briefly huddled behind the two dumpsters that stood in the damp alley. She needed a moment to calm herself, her upset emotions and that primal part of her brain telling her to stay in this corner, tucked away and save.

The logical part of her knew better than to do that. As much as she wanted to hide and never come out again, she knew she needed to move things along. Especially now that that little accident had happened.

Not that it was anything to worry about. Really, her face was exposed for like five seconds. And she didn’t even know if there were any cameras. She was fine. She’d be okay.

The anxiety bubbling in her chest argued with that, but Jenny tried to ignore it. It was her go-to move with her fear. It had become an insistent part of her and she had learned to push it away to keep her sane and moderately logical side working.

Right after The Incident, Jenny had let her emotions rule her. She was anxious, skittish and irritable. She had cried a lot and panic attacks were an old friend after half a year.

But she had grown. If it was a positive or negative development, she could not tell. Well, she was alive after all, so maybe it was positive. Just a little.

Jenny had learned to push the fear away, to not let it consume her like a wild fire did with dry hay.

She could become almost frightenly detached in critical situations, calculating what the best course of action was in the current moment.

That didn’t mean she never acted impulsive or driven by emotion. Quite the reverse. But as often as possible, Jenny tried to solve problems with her head, rather than her heart. Since the latter always ended with pain. She had learned that the hard way.

“Okay, which way to go?” Jenny asked the empty alleyway, her hands pulling out the crumpled map again.

She studied it intently, trying to find a save way to go from where she was.

There were two routes she could take. The first was along the main street she had walked upon earlier. Risky, but quick. Or the long, more difficult way that would doubtlessly include climbing over more than one high stone wall or spiky fence.

Jenny stared at the map, the lines blurring as she looked without focus.

She knew she should go with option two. Slow but safe. More difficult but without doubt less risky. She knew she should.

But after seven days on the streets and more than a year on the run she just… she wanted it to be over. She wanted that her endless running finally led her someone. She wanted to arrive.

Somewhere. Anywhere.

Jenny sighed and gave up.

“The short way it is,” she said quietly and got to her feet with another heavy sigh. 

Retracing the same path she had walked already twice today, Jenny stepped out onto the main street once more.

It was a little less busy, the work traffic having subsided and most of the morning shopping being done, too.

Walking with her head down and shoulders pulled up, Jenny stared at the asphalt to her feet as she hurried along, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. In her head she counted the blocks until she had to turn left onto another busy street.

 _Seven_ , she thought, eyes glancing left and right as she walked.

_Come on, only six more and then left._

Jenny slowly counted down, something resembling relief sparking in her chest when she reached the two and then finally the number one and turned left.

She had only made a few steps down the next street before her relief turned into shock as four strong hands grabbed her without warning and pulled her into an alley.

Before she could as much as scream, an arm wrapped around her throat and a hand was slapped over her mouth, muffling the shouts and gasps she made.

Everything went too fast, her brain not able to come up with an escape plan, much less fathom what the ever loving _fuck_ was going on, as she struggled, limbs flailing uselessly.

Jenny tried to summon her powers, to somehow defend herself, but it didn’t work. It never did when she needed it to.

Instead, her eyes darted around the small alleyway. On the edge of her vision she could see a person clad in black clothing that she had come to know and dread over the last couple of days.

But there was nothing else that she might gather any information from.

“Mmmphf!” was the only sound she could make as she was dragged further into the alley. There were more people talking, their voices echoing slightly in the narrow space. But she was too upset to understand of the words they were exchanging.

 _Get off, let me go,_ she tried to say, but again nothing but muffled shouts escaped behind the big, calloused hand covering the lower half of her face.

And before Jenny knew what was happening, the arm around her throat loosened slightly, pulling away and inch or two.

Gasping for air, her nostrils flared, the oxygen entering her lungs unhindered now that the pressure on her vulnerable throat was gone.

Her relief was short lived – yet again – as another pair of hands closed in on her. She tried to shy away, her mind briefly aware that the gloved hands were holding something that looked suspiciously like a syringe, but the person behind her held her locked in place.

A moment and a little pinch at the side of her throat later, pure terror began to spark in in Jenny’s spine.

The cool sensation of whatever she had been injected with spread under her skin and vanished, the first effects of it already making themselves known as her limbs started to go limp a little at a time.

 _No, no, no, no, no,_ she chanted in her head, more muffled shouts and screeches now making their way past her attacker’s hand.

Then she felt it, the deep-rooted fear running along her spine and bringing the energy to life that was nestled along it. Small sparks began to dance upon her skin, a dim glow enveloping her hands. But it wasn’t enough.

Her reaction was so weak, only a few sparks and crackling surges of energy making it out of her body instead of the usual tidal wave of power that set her whole body aflame.

 _It must be the drug they have given me_ , Jenny thought dimly, her glowing and sparking hands weakly clawing at the thick forearm resting over her throat. The muscle tightened in response. The lack of oxygen just added to the lists of discomforts she was experiencing at the very moment.

She felt her legs growing weak beneath her until they gave out, her limp body slumping in her attacker’s arms, his strength the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor in a heap of useless bone and muscle.

Finally, her vision dimmed, the darkness creeping along the edges of it expanding and taking over every bit of it until she sagged completely, her consciousness drifting off to some dark, colourless place.


	8. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny was captured by HYDRA. She tries her best to understand what is going on and keep herself out of harms way. But it doesn't quite work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Caution, angst ahead. More of it than there already is anyway. Sorry for torturing you (and sweet Jenny) like that. It seems I can't help myself. But I think we all know our girl can make it thtough almost anything, so lets not give up on her just yet.   
> Go ahead and catch up on what fresh hell I've come up with for our heroine now. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Jenny’s body was jostled when her consciousness returned from the dark, colourless place that sank its claws into her mind, keeping her prisoner.

But its grip on her loosened now, allowing her thoughts to sluggishly rise to the surface of her mind, breaking through and leaving her utterly confused and terrified.

Jenny tried to open her eyes, but her lids were too heavy as if someone had attached weights to them.

While she struggled to pry open her eyes, she became aware of her surroundings.

Her body was somehow restrained. She couldn’t move her arms or legs and there was something over her middle that kept her from moving too much, as well.

The onslaught of unfamiliar sensations and her loss of sight made Jenny panic in her half-awake state.

She began to mindlessly jerk at her bonds, body squirming and trembling in its confines. Her breathing came in shallow puffs of air and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest like a bird trying escape its barred prison.

“Calm her down!”

Those were the first words that registered in Jenny’s mind since she came back from the dark place.

They were spoken by a man, the voice rough and throaty. It was an unpleasant, grating sound that upset her even more in her bound and panicked state.

A little whine worked itself up her throat and past her lips.

_Slap!_

The sound cut off abruptly when a gloved hand connected with her cheek, snapping her head to the side and silencing her.

“Be still, you stupid girl,” a voice growled. Female this time. 

Jenny smothered the distressed cry that wanted to escape her chest, only a little whimper making it past her lips. She scrunched up her face, expecting to be punished for making another sound.

But no blow came.

Now fully awake – the hit to her cheek surely had something to do with that – Jenny finally managed to open her eyes, just to squeeze them shut again when she was blinded by the bright artificial lights of her surroundings.

She blinked furiously, tears gathering in her eyes as she tried to adjust her eyes to the bright light.

“There she is. Took you long enough,” someone addressed her.

He was standing right in front of her, Jenny thought. But she couldn’t make out much of his appearance, her eyes still watering and unfocused.

Her cheek was hot and throbbed as she slowly started to adjust, blinking less rapidly and vision focusing.

Another gloved hand was raised into her field of vision and Jenny automatically flinched away, shoulders hunching as much as possible in her bound position and head ducking between them.

A dark, amused chuckle made her warily peer up at the man standing in front of her. His raised hand grabbed her chin roughly and jerked her head up to make her look at him.

“Eyes on me when I speak to you,” he ordered, his fingertips digging into her flesh and squeezing her jaw painfully tight.

Jenny stared up at him through slitted eyes.

“I expect an answer!” the man hissed and shook her head roughly, making Jenny fear he might break her neck.

“Yes, sir!” Jenny’s pained shout made the man smile in a self-satisfied way and he let her chin go.

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” he cooed at her like she was an unruly toddler that had broken something and was forced to apologise despite not seeing its mistake.

For the first time since she woke up in this place, another emotion than fear bubbled up in her chest.  
It was anger, resentment, rage.

A scowl appeared on her face and Jenny bared her teeth.

“Fuck you!” she snarled and began jerking at her bonds again. “Let me go, you fucks!”

Another indulgent, condescending chuckle.

The sound was driving Jenny up the walls. 

“Oh sweetheart, we can’t let you go. We have so many plans for you,” the man said in a sickening sweet tone and with a false smile that resembled more a grimace than a smile.

She was just about to spit another curse at her captor when his hand came up and slapped her other cheek with brutal force.

Jenny’s head jerked to the side, her temple bouncing off the surface she was tied to.

Her vision swam and tilted for a few moments and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the nausea down that suddenly arose inside of her, stomach cramping and heaving.

“Better reign in that tongue of yours,” the man said, his tone no longer playful or condescending but cold and threatening.

Both her cheeks were on fire now, her face throbbing painfully. No advanced healing would help her with the pain since there wasn’t really any tissue damaged. The only thing was some swelling from the force of the slaps and that was already going down. It was the only thing her body knew how to fix.

The urge to reach up and touch her hot face was big and she tightened her hands into fists when her restraints kept her from doing so.

 _Fuck,_ she swore inwardly.

The second hit to the face had at least somewhat cleared the fog in her mind. Jenny took a deep breath and tried her best to reign in her emotions.

She had let her damned emotions get the better of her earlier, going with the unsafe but fast way to get to her destination. And look where it got her. Bound to some kind of contraption at an unknown location, surrounded by people that obviously weren’t afraid to use force to subdue her.

Emotions were nothing but trouble and they had no place in a situation like this. She needed to think clearly.

Pushing down her anger and her fear, Jenny managed to calm herself. Shouting and cursing would get her nowhere, the man had made that quite clear.

Opening her eyes, Jenny straightened her head and stared at the man, just taking in his appearance while he ordered around other people bustling about the white space.

He had tanned skin, not a natural colour like hers, but sun-tanned. Most likely from a solarium going by the slightly orange tinge she could make out in the artificial light.

His hair was black. Dyed, not natural. The roots were growing out in a lighter colour. Maybe a bright sandy brown. She couldn’t quite tell.

His eyes were a greenish kind of brown, an unpleasant muddy colour. His lips were overly puffy and she shuddered when she saw his tongue dart out to wet them.

The thought of President Snow from the Hunger Games popped into her head.

She remembered that in the book, he was described as a small man with a surgically altered face, lips too full, nose too straight, no wrinkles.

The man before her somehow reminded her of him. He looked so artificial with his false tan, dyed hair and too full lips.

 _Leave it to me to make mental film references while I’m tied to a table,_ Jenny snarked at herself.

Snow – that is what she was gonna call him now – turned his face back to her, his gaze sweeping up and down her body in a clinical kind of way.

Jenny followed his gaze and made a horrified sound when she found herself only clad in her underwear and a thin top.

How had she not noticed her state of undress before?

“You’re not very well trained considering you’re part of the Avengers. You’re weak, your muscles untrained. And even if you’re slightly taller than the widow, you’re still short. 5’5 isn’t much compared to the rest of your Alliance of Rightfulness,” he drawled and reached out to squeezed her bicep, making Jenny flinch in distaste.

 _I’m not a fucking horse,_ Jenny bristled inwardly, but shoved the anger down to keep it inside.

“What are you then, sweetheart? Their apprentice?” Snow asked and tapped her arm once more before stepping back a little.

“I don’t work for these douchebags!” Jenny spat, immediately scolding herself for letting the words out so crudely. She needed to get a grip on herself.

Snow just arched one thick, dyed eyebrow.

“Really? What was the good ole Captain doing in your apartment then? And why were you with them during the last conflict on the street? Hm, why is that?” he asked, his tone sickening sweet again.

Jenny scrunched up her face in a confused scowl.

“I was there because I went shopping in the shopping centre. I was on my way to the bus stop when you and these asshats came barreling down the street like lunatics,” she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking with anger.

Snow narrowed his eyes.

“Really? Who is gonna buy that story, sweetheart?” he asked, his voice cold once more.

Jenny tried not to growl at the mocking pet name.

“I’m not with them! I was buying some new clothes in the shopping centre. That’s all I was doing,” she repeated herself.

“And what were you buying, if I might ask,” Snow said coldly, his assessing gaze taking in her features closely.

“I-“ Jenny had to sort through her thoughts to remember what she had gotten that day- “I got three pairs of rainbow socks and two sets of new underwear. I mainly came to buy some shoes but I didn’t find a pair that fit me.”

She hoped her calm answer would please him, make him somehow understand that she was telling the truth and she didn’t know anything about the Avengers, much less was a part of them.

Snow didn’t seem convinced.

“A somehow enhanced being is found in close proximity to the Avengers, saving civilians while the rest of the team fights us. That’s too much of a coincidence, don’t you think?”

Jenny didn’t know what to say. There was nothing to say besides the truth. Which she had repeatedly told him and he then chose to ignore.

“I- I don’t-“ she started, desperately trying to keep her cool and come up with a solution to this seemingly unsolvable situation.

But a sudden, painful hit to the stomach cut her off, her words trailing off into a pained wheeze as she doubled over as much as possible in her bond state.

“Don’t lie to me!”

Tears sprang to Jenny’s eyes as the pinching pain spread through her middle.

“I’m not lying,” she wheezed, looking up and trying to catch the man’s gaze with hers.

He had to see she wasn’t lying. She wasn’t a trained professional. She couldn’t even lie very well. Her fingers always twitched when she did, fumbling with her nails or picking at her clothing or whatever was close.

“Maybe you did receive training. But not the one I mentioned. Tell me, did the Widow instruct you? Did she tell you how to seduce, to lie and evade the truth with skilled words?” Snow asked calmly, his leather clad hands rubbing together in an eerily eager way.

“I- What? No! I don’t know how to seduce anyone, let alone lie without getting anxious. I’m telling you, I don’t work with them. Or with anyone for that matter,” Jenny tried to reason.

Why wouldn’t that stubborn ass believe her?

Someone approached the two of them, stopping short behind Snow and leaning forward to whisper into his ear.

Jenny’s focus was on him for a moment and then drifted behind him.

She hadn’t had the mind to take in her surroundings before. But now that Snow’s attention wasn’t longer on her and he stopped assaulting her with endless questions, she had a moment to look around.

Her wrists and ankles were shackled to a see-through table of some kind. The restraints were made out of heavy iron, bolted to the table. It seemed a little over the top, Jenny thought. She wasn’t very strong.

A thick leather strap secured her middle to the table, which was tilted upwards so she was more in a standing position than lying on it.

The room itself didn’t give much away. There weren’t any windows – not that she was expecting any – besides what likely was a two-way mirror that stretched along the far wall opposite her.

Everything was white tile, three drains let into the floor in equal distances. Jenny didn’t want to think about why the room needed drains, or why it was tiled. She just pushed the horrific images to arose in her mind away and kept looking.

There was a little movable table to her side. The drawers were closed and she was quite certain she didn’t want to know what they contained. Apart from that, the room was empty.

Two guards stood by the door, clad in the black tactile armour and holding the big guns she recongised. The lower part of their faces was obscured by a black cloth, a helmet further obscuring the rest safe for the eyes.

Jenny’s focus wandered back to the two men in front of her. The newcomer was still talking to Snow, who jerkily nodded and then waved him away with a harsh move of his hand. The man threw Jenny a brief, curious look and then took off.

“I’m needed elsewhere. Be a good little prisoner, will you?” Snow said, smiling at her condescendingly.

He seemed to like to take his anger out on her. Because whatever message the other man had brought, had displeased Snow. And she would have to endure his mood now.

“It’s not like I can go anywhere,” Jenny replied in a deadpan tone.

“Exactly. You’ll stay right here until I come back to continue our little conversation,” he agreed and grinned mockingly. Then he turned, addressing the guards. “Guards, out.”

The two guards – one man and one woman if Jenny wasn’t mistaken – turned around and left the room without a word, Snow followed them but nor before throwing her a last, mocking glance.

The heavy door fell shut behind them, a lock audibly clicking into place, an the lights shutting off.

Jenny was left in the dark with nothing but herself and her ever present fear.

-

She didn’t know how long she had been alone in the dark room, but at some point she had fallen into a light slumber, her head lolling to the side as she drifted off.

The remaining effects of the drug made it easier to fall asleep in her uncomfortable position.

The last thought she had as she half stood, half lied on the table in nothing but her underwear and her top, was that she was glad she had showered this morning. Which was a really stupid thought to have at the moment but she couldn’t help it.

When the lights flickered back to life, Jenny was brutally ripped from her slumber. She squeezed her eyes shut and ducked her head, trying to somehow escape the artificial brightness of the horrible ceiling lights.

“There we are again,” Snow’s voice echoed in the room.

It was really beginning to get on Jenny’s nerves. His fake cheerfulness that could turn into coldness in mere seconds.

Jenny rolled her eyes behind her closed lids and then forced herself to open them, blinking several times before she had adjusted to the light.

She groaned a little when she tried to move her limbs. She felt stiff, her muscles starting to cramp and strain from the uncomfortable position.

“So, where were we? Ah, yes. Your work with the Avengers. You see, they’ve been on to us, destroying some of our leftover bases and we really can’t have that now, can we?” Snow said, not waiting for her to answer.

“All I need you to do is to tell me about their plans. How many bases have they located and where will they attack next?”

Jenny closed her eyes.

Her body ached, she was tired and really had to pee. Not to mention her dry mouth, chapped lips and empty stomach.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what they are planning, I don’t know what they will do or where they will do it,” Jenny said, her head beginning to droop. She didn’t know what else to do than to tell the truth. There _wasn’t_ anything else she could do.

But it wasn’t enough. Because Snow wouldn’t believe her, no matter how hard she tried to make him see that she didn’t have any part in this.

Snow was just about to open his mouth, when Jenny spoke again, sounding tired but agitated.

“Hell, I don’t even know who you guys are and why the fuck you’re fighting against the Avengers. And I don’t care. I just want- I don’t know anything man. I don’t,” she said, her breath leaving her in a long, suffering sigh.

Snow hesitated at that. Then his hand came up to grip her chin roughly and turn her face to face his.

He looked her over closely.

“You say you really are not a part of the Avengers and have no connection to them whatsoever?” he asked, his gaze glued to her face.

“No. I told you already. It was an unfortunate coincidence. One I could’ve happily lived without because look where it got me,” Jenny laughed humorlessly.

“Very well, when you’re not with them, then how did you achieve your powers? And what exactly are they? No one could see what you did that day on the street and we’ve been dying to get our fingers on you for some answers,” Snow said, smiling in a deeply unsettling way.

Then he let go of her chin and walked around her. His hand went to the hem of her top and pulled it up at her back.

“And how is this ugly mark on your back connected to your situation?”

Jenny’s jaw tightened.

 _How dare he,_ she seethed quietly, trying to jerk away from his grasp and let the garment cover her scar again.

But Snow held on, reaching out with one hand and trailing his fingers along the outer lines of her scar.

Jenny suppressed the involuntary shiver than wanted to work its way up her spine when she was touched there. She couldn’t show them her weakness.

When Snow applied more pressure, Jenny jerked slightly despite her best efforts to stay still. It was a deeply uncomfortable feeling, his fingers sliding along her sensitive scar tissue, the marks basically buzzing with energy under the unwanted touch.

“What are you doing?” she hissed and tried to twist her upper body away from his invading fingers when his touch became too much.

“Just exploring. Tell me, is this scar related to how you got your powers? We didn’t have any time to test you yet, so excuse all the pesky questions.”

“I-I don’t know. I think so,” Jenny answered, trying to keep her voice steady. Her fingers twitched.

It was not a complete lie, since she _was_ a little unsure about some things regarding her jagged scar.

“How did you achieve your powers?”

Jenny’s fingers twitched again, nails digging into her palms when she clenched them into fists.

“It- it was during the attack on New York in 2012. I was out on the streets…” she trailed off, taking a calming breath.

She had to keep the act up, make him think she was just an overwhelmed little thing that didn’t know anything about her very scary powers.

“And the attack hit full-force. I can’t really remember anything. Just that something heavy hit me in the back and that I blacked out. I only woke up in the hospital days later,” she said, nails digging deeper.

“That’s unfortunate. Well, we will just have to find it our ourselves then. It shouldn’t be too hard, though. A few experiments and we have all the knowledge we need,” Snow said nonchalantly and pulled his hand away from her back.

The relief that he had bought her lie and stopped touching her was immediately diminished by Snow’s mention of experiments.

“Experiments?” she asked, this time the quiver in her voice wasn’t fake.

“Yes, sweetheart. We need to explore your little gift, don’t we?” Snow said, giving her a fake sympathetic smile.

He seemed to have changed tactics. He wasn’t trying to outright intimidate her anymore, instead trying to… not be kind, because she was pretty sure that was nothing to be found in his repertoire, but somewhat friendlier.

It was deeply unsettling, but played into her act of the unknowing girl. 

“No! I- I don’t want you to do anything like that. I told you I don’t work with the Avengers. I can’t help you. Just let me go,” Jenny said, her voice getting louder with each word until she almost shouted the last ones.

Snow stepped in front of her again, his fist drawing back and almost casually hit her in the side, making her groan in pain as she slackened in her bonds.

“Now, sweetheart. We have a lot of plans for you. It would be infinitely easier for both of us if you just shut your fucking mouth and do as you’re told.

When she didn’t look at him or answer, Snow hit her again, this time in the face. With his balled fist, not only the flat palm.

“I expect an answer!” he spat, hand grabbing a chunk of her hair and jerking her head back to look at her.

Jenny’s ears rang from the blow, her face throbbing. She could taste copper on her tongue, her lip most likely split on the side where he had hit her. Maybe she had interpreted his change in behaviour wrong and he wasn’t trying to be friendlier to make her more compliant or whatever.

_Slap!_

Jenny cried out when Snow’s palm connected with the same cheek he had just met with his fist.

“I’m sorry, sir! Yes, sir,” she shouted, her face twisted in pain and expectation of another hit. But it didn’t come.

Instead, Snow released her hair roughly and stepped back.

“Good,” he said, his voice back to its sickening sweet tone.

These unpredictable mood swings of his were going to give Jenny a whiplash.   
  



	9. Waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow needs to deliver results and Jenny bides her time. Will she be clever enough to escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter. The other one ended with quite the cliffhanger, I believe. Or at least with very much tension. Well, this is going to continue this chapter. Tension and a lot of anxiety of Jenny's part. And anger, paired with a little bit of glee. Enjoy ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

The moment she was released from her shackles, the room was swarmed by guards. Five joined the two standing guard at the door.

Jenny felt horribly underdressed and vulnerable in her underwear while the rest of them were wearing their heavy tactile gear. Not to mention the weaponry each of them was equipped with.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt flattered that they felt this much security was necessary to contain her. But the rest of her conscious mind was very well aware that his was a problem.

She had played the stupid, gullible girl to the best of her ability but she had been pretty mouthy and put quite a fight. They had also seen what she was capable of that day on the streets.

So it was going to take a lot more acting and whining and whatnot to convince them she was not a threat to them. They needed to let their guard down.

That in mind, Jenny did her best to look very small and helpless, whimpering here and there when the guards shoved her with their weapons when she was walking too slowly.

She had to be careful not to overdo it. They knew she wasn’t shy to voice her thoughts and could be fiery. So maybe she she’d just tune down the ‘whining little girl’ and let more of a ‘defeated warrior’ mood take over. A perfect balance between the two would do.

When Jenny was guided into a showering area, she had gawked at the guards lining up at the entrance, all facing her.

Surely they weren’t expecting her to shower with all of them looking?

After a brief protest – which was ignored – Jenny realised they did expect her to clean up with them in the room. Watching.

She didn’t know if it was some kind of intimidation tactic or if they really were just overly careful, but it was horrible either way.

Jenny wasn’t really shy about her body. She wasn’t one to show it off, but she was comfortable with how she looked and had a healthy image of her body.

She also didn’t mind to be naked in front of others. Like on the beach or at the pool where everyone showered naked.

But this- All of these stoic looking people just standing there and _watching_ as she showered…

“You have five more minutes. I suggest you hurry up or you have to forego the shower. Which the General would not be pleased with,” one of the female guards advised her.

Jenny swallowed hard and began peeling off her clothing. It didn’t take long since she was only in her underwear and a top.

The shower was torturous and most definitely the most mortifying thing Jenny had ever been through. She quickly washed her body and choppy hair with the unscented shampoo and then snatched up the towel that had been laid out for her along with a set of clothing.

After swiftly toweling herself off – she could _feel_ the eyes of the guards on her body – Jenny took the clothes she was provided with and hurriedly pulled them on.

They were simple, a black set of underwear, grey shorts and a top of the same colour. They were thin and out of cotton, not providing protection of any kind. But it was better than her skimpy underwear and top, so she wasn’t going to complain.

After the shower, she was taken to a trip to the toilet, which she was thankful for because her bladder was about to fucking _burst_.

What she was even more thankful for, was that she was allowed to close the door of the toilet stall which meant no eyes on her while she did her business.

When she finished and washed her hands, the guards took her straight back to her cell. Five of the guards stayed outside, the remaining two followed her inside.

To her surprise, Jenny wasn’t strapped back to the see-through table. The platform had been lowered to stand flat on the ground like a table was meant to. But now there were two chairs standing on opposite sides.

She sat down on one of them, pulling her legs up so sit cross-legged, wrapping her arms around her upper body and looking around aimlessly. There was nothing for her to do except for that.

 _Maybe this is another tactic to get me to break? First take away my privacy and then let me wait endlessly without anything to occupy my mind,_ she thought numbly as she stared at a spot on the white tiled wall and sighed.

Jenny shifted on her chair, knees bouncing restlessly. She didn’t know how long they would let her wait before anyone came to interrogate her or whatever. Until then, she needed to suppress her irritation and keep up the act.

When she started to anxiously fumble with the hem of her top, it was only partly an act. Her eyes darted around the room and then back to the table in front of her.

Jenny was close to gathering up the courage to ask when someone would come for her when the door was opened and Snow stepped through.

His dyed hair looked absurdly dark in contrast to the white room, his skin’s unnatural tan even more obvious in the artificial lights.

“Ah, hello again. You look better, sweetheart. Took a shower I heard?” he said with a false smile.

Jenny scoffed inwardly.

 _As if he doesn’t know about every move I made since he left_ , she thought crossly.

She was sure it had been a test. To see if she would try to escape or something like that. She did have a few openings she could have used to stir up a commotion. But her instincts told her to wait.

In spite of her bitter thoughts, Jenny forced her lips to form a small smile.

“Uh, yes. It was quite nice to shower again. Well, if not…” she trailed up and pulled a faux embarrassed expression.

“If not what, sweetheart?” the man ask with mock concern. He sat down on the chair opposite her and leaned his elbows on the table, head inclined towards her to show his interest.

 _I think it works,_ Jenny thought briefly. The man seemed to think she was nothing more but a silly girl that didn’t know the danger of the powers flowing through her body. His behaviour made her think that anyway.

“It’s nothing,” Jenny said, trying to look uncomfortable. Which was not really a hard task considering the intensity these mud brown eyes were studying her with.

“You don’t have to be afraid. Tell me, what was bothering you?” Snow asked sweetly.

 _He knows exactly what bothered me,_ Jenny hissed in her head, _asshole!_

“The guards… they, well, they didn’t leave,” were the words she said out loud.

“Oh, that must’ve been incredibly uncomfortable, sweetheart. But they were only being cautious, making sure nothing happened to you. If you keep being good and do as you’re told, I’m sure they won’t have to watch you as closely in the future,” Snow said, attempting to sound comforting.

Jenny wanted to puke. She wanted to straight up vomit all over the table and then slam Snow’s head into the mess.

But she didn’t. She swallowed down the breakfast from this morning – or was it even this morning? Who knew how long she had been out – and nodded mutely.

Then she was silent for a few moments before daring to ask, “What time is it, if I might ask?”

Snow hesitated a moment, then raised his arm and pulled the sleeve of his white dress shirt up to reveal an expensive looking watch. He eyed it for a moment and then turned his gaze to her.

“Eight in the morning,” he answered and it was all Jenny could do to hold back her gawk at that.

It had been about 10am when they captured her. And now it was 8am the _next_ morning. She had been in their grasp for 22 hours _. Twenty-two hours._

Her shock must’ve shown despite her best efforts to hide it, because Snow smiled. A malevolent, unapologetic smile.

“It’s been quite some time, hasn’t it? Which is also why we need to move on with the procedure. There are some people eager to know more about you and your gift.”

_Was this his way of telling me his boss is on him and he needs to hurry to present results to him before he gets his ass beat?_

Probably.

“Okay…” Jenny said, making an effort to sound extra unsure.

“Perfect. Why don’t we start with something simple, hm? Tell me, sweetheart, what can you do?” Snow asked.

Jenny’s thoughts were a frantic mess as she tried to rule out what to say and what not to say. What could she reveal without making it impossible for herself to leave?

“I don’t really know… I mean I can- It’s hard to explain,” she said and added in a frustrated sigh for good measure.

“Try. I’m all ears,” Snow said, his façade slowly cracking as his impatience became more evident.

“There’s this energy I have, this power. I can use it to do different stuff. Like deflecting the force of that explosion last week,” she said carefully.

“And how do you use it? How does this _power_ come out of you?”

This one was easy to answer.

“I don’t know. I can’t really control it. It’s more an instinct than anything else. It just bursts out in the right moments,” Jenny answered truthfully.

Then, to appease the displeased looking Snow, “But maybe I can learn to control it? I- I’ve never really tried it to be honest. I chose to ignore it most of the time.”

That made him nod thoughtfully.

“Yes… I’m sure we can help you with _learning_ , sweetheart,” he said with an unnerving smile.

The way he pronounced ‘learning’ made her think of torture and threats instead of patient teachers and progress.

“Really? I suppose that would be nice…” she ventured, looking up at Snow innocently.

“oh yes, it will be very _nice_ to teach you to control your powers. We will do so much good with it, won’t we?”

Jenny suppressed the violent shudder that wanted to work its way through her body. She couldn’t help the next question that slipped out unbidden.

“Is that was we’re going to do? Good? And that’s why you brought me here?” she asked, the words came out in a rush and she didn’t even have to pretend to be anxious this time.

“Of course. We knew you were out there, all alone and with those scary powers you don’t know anything about. So we took you in. To help you, and later others,” Snow all but cooed at her.

The sound made her want to punch him in the face.

 _Took me in? Is that what you call kidnapping nowadays?_

She could barely hold back her sneer.

Really, Snow must think her _very_ dull if he believed she was actually buying this bullshit. Especially after he beat her up earlier. Maybe she was playing her role too well. Not that that was anything bad.

“Okay. That’s.. good.”

“Yes it is. Now, how about a little demonstration of your powers, hm? Do you think you could show me?” Snow asked, expression expectant and eager. It made Jenny shiver.

“Uhm, I suppose I could try?” she said hesitantly.

She wouldn’t try, no. This was her opening and she would damn well make good use of it. She just had to play it right.

So Jenny pretended to try, allowing her fear and anger to summon just enough of her energy to let a few sparks dance over her fingers. Strong emotions were the only way she could remotely control her powers.

Putting on a frustrated expression, Jenny huffed in annoyance and finally slapped the table when she once again only summoned a few sparks to feign her failure.

“I swear, I can do it! I just- I don’t know. Maybe I’m just too stupid,” she said and let her shoulders slump a little in defeat.

Snow was quick to reassure her with a false smile.

“Oh no, sweetheart. I’m sure you can do it. Maybe you need something else. Is there anything specific you could require?” he asked.

Jenny pretended to think, her heart beating faster as she formulated an escape plan.

“I- Ugh I don’t really know. I always was outside when I used them,” she lied.

Snow stiffened.

“Now, I’m sure you know we can’t go outside. It’s safer for you and the outside world if you were to remain inside until you can control your powers,” he said and watched as she nodded solemnly.

“Yes, I understand.”

Snow appeared to be thinking as he eyed her with a thoughtful expression. Then he sat up straight and turned to gesture at the guards. Whatever he had signed them to do, they did it without question, stepping out of the cell and flanking the open doors.

Jenny looked at him curiously, adding a little apprehension to her expression just for good measure.

“I can take you upstairs. There’s a room with a small window. The natural light might help with your blockade, don’t you think?” he asked, already getting up and looking at her expectantly.

Jenny was _elated_.

 _This man is an utter idiot_ , she thought gleefully.

Really, she didn’t even had to try. He just walked right into her trap. What an oaf.

Some sparks here and an innocent look there paired with the pressure he was getting from his superiors and he was putty in her hands.

“Uhm, alright. But… please don’t be disappointed if it doesn’t work,” Jenny said, trying her goddamn best to keep her voice steady and the gleeful pitch out of it.

“I’m sure you won’t give me a reason to be disappointed, will you?” Snow said, his voice sweet but obviously threatening.

“I- No, of course not. I’ll do my very best,” Jenny promised while cackling internally.

She probably shouldn’t feel this triumphant yet because she was still stuck in this unknown place and Snow hadn’t even taken her to that room he was speaking of, but after seven days on the streets and a kidnapping, she felt thrilled at this little win.

-

“There, this will help,” Snow said as he ushered her into the small room.

There was a _tiny_ window at the very top of the high wall. It was thirty centimetres long and then centimetres high at most. You couldn’t even call it a window. It was more of a peephole.

The two guards that had escorted them through endless white concrete corridors and up several flights of stairs, stepped with them into the room.

From the long way they had to walk to get to this small room, Jenny could tell she had been several levels deep under the earth. The extent of this… facility had unsettled her deeply.

But all thoughts of that were swiped away when Jenny spotted the tiny window at the top of the wall. The fact that it was so small assured her that it was actually real.

If Snow had brought her into a room with a huge floor-to-ceiling window she would’ve bet her ass that it was simply a screen.

But this, this tiny window tucked away close to the ceiling, was undoubtedly real. Which meant the wall it was embedded in was the only thing between her and her freedom.

Her excitement unconsciously caused a few sparks to dance along her fingers and crackle in the air.

Snow hummed in approval when he saw it and Jenny looked up at him with a puzzled expression, he nodded down at her hands.

Jenny lifted them and eyed the slight glow and sparks dancing over her skin.

“It seems to be working,” Snow said, a greedy gleam in his eyes when he looked Jenny up and down like she as a particularly lucrative business deal and not a human being. He rubbed his hands together.

“Very well, why don’t you try to summon a little more than these pretty sparks for me?” he asked and looked at her expectantly.

 _Just you wait,_ Jenny thought, _I’m going to show you a whole lot more than pretty sparks._

“I can try. Maybe… Maybe step back a little? I don’t want to accidentally hurt you,” Jenny said, feigning concern when all she wanted to do was tear this asshole to pieces.

“Don’t you worry about me, sweetheart. I will be okay. Just stand over there, facing us,” Snow instructed, gesturing at the spot she was to stand on.

Jenny did as she was told, positioning herself in the middle of the room with the window at her back and facing the door. The two guards were still flanking it and when Snow stepped right between them to get a good look at her, Jenny almost face-palmed herself on their behalf.

After inwardly squealing in triumph that is.

Because with their current placement – the three men were basically lined up before her – Jenny could easily knock all of them out at the same time and then blast the wall to get the fuck out of there.

“Go on, sweetheart. I am waiting,” Snow said, impatience once again shining through as his eye twitched and mouth curled impatiently.

It got harder to keep up her unknowing and reluctant façade. Especially when she had to constantly push down the desire to punch this artificial asshole in the face for his belittling behaviour.

Without giving him a reply, Jenny widened her stance and raised her arms in a position one might resume when reading for a fight. Hands up but not clenched into fists. Instead, the fingers curled but not enough to touch her palms.

And then she closed her eyes, loosening her grip on all that anger, agitation and fear she had been trying to suppress.

It was like opening a tap. First, only a little energy trickled out, lighting up her hands and arms. Then, slowly but steadily, the stream widened, more and more energy pouring out.

Jenny opened her eyes, her whole body now engulfed in the bright light.

Snow was staring at her in awe, wringing his hands in front of him in excitement and unhidden glee.

 _No more,_ Jenny thought and locked eyes with him.

She gave him a wicked smile.

She shouldn’t have been as amused and satisfied as she was, but Jenny couldn’t stop the self-satisfied smile from spreading wider as she watched Snow’s expression waver.

Raising her arms higher, she turned her palms away from herself and flexed them.

A shock-wave of blue and purple light pulsed through her, leaving her body and colliding with the three men before her.

They didn’t even have the time to look shocked before her power ripped them off her feet and sent all three of them into the wall with sickening crunches that indicated more than one broken bone.

Jenny didn’t wait to see how seriously she had injured her captors.

She whipped around to face the wall and briefly closed her eyes to focus.

Searching out the place that held all her rage and desperation, Jenny let go. She let go of her anger and fear, letting it flow freely.

Pulsing light encased her, her veins glowing a bright purple under her flesh as she opened her eyes again and stepped close to the wall to place her hands on it.

 _Now or never,_ she thought and then sent everything she had through her arms and hands, letting the destructive force take over.

The wall exploded, concrete and metal crumbling under the sheer force of the pulsing energy Jenny was radiating.

Wave after wave tore down the wall until it was all but obliterated, only the foundations on the ground standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DId you think Jenny would make it?   
> I, for one never doubted our smart girl. We shall see where she goes from here and whose pass she will cross...


	10. She was SO close. So goddamn close...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny escapes HYDRA, just to come across the next group of people that want to contain her.   
> Life just sucks for her like that, you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> I do feel slightly bad for Jenny in this one. She must feel so betrayed. But yeah, this is quite the action loaded chapter. I properply (more or less) introduce Nat and Steve. Tony gets a little appearance, too.   
> So, off you go and find out what happens and who meets whom. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about the story and how it's progressing <3

Jenny ran.

She jumped over the ruins of the wall she had obliterated and _ran_. As fast as she could and with everything she had.

The soles of her feet were torn into bloody pieces as she made her way through the rubble barefoot, and then left it behind, sprinting on even concrete ground and leaving behind bloody footprints.

Jenny’s mind was reeling as she ran.

 _I have to find the fastest way out,_ she thought in a frenzy as she kept running without slowing down.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings. There were no guards on the outside premises. Which made sense because this most likely was a secret base. Having heavily armed guards running around outside would be rather suspicious.

 _Focus!_

Jenny shook her head briskly and then kept scanning the place.

The huge area paved with cracking concrete she was running over was fenced in. The fence was at least two metres high and topped with barbed-wire. There was no visible gate anywhere close.

 _Right through it is,_ Jenny thought. Well, no. She wasn’t really thinking. It was more of a ‘Ah fuck it, imma just do it’ split second decision before she collided with the fence.

Or she would have collided with it, if it didn’t simply melt away when she shoved her hands against it and sent a shock-wave through the wiring.

Without losing speed, Jenny crashed through the fence and barreled on.

Her whole body was vibrating with energy, her form still glowing from the excessive use of it. It was quite impractical because it made her an easy target since she was almost impossible to miss, but Jenny didn’t think she could suppress it.

And if she could, she hadn’t found the button to do so yet. Or the switch. Anything that could turn this glow off remained hidden.

The concrete under her feet gave away to dry grass that stuck to her bloody soles. With the fence behind her, there was only a three and a half metre high stone wall – also topped with barbed-wire – between her and her freedom. Or so she hoped. It would be rather unfortunate if there turned out to be _another_ fence or wall behind this one.

“Focus, focus, focus. You’re almost there,” she panted and forced her legs to work faster. Her lungs were already hurting with each ragged intake of breath, but she kept going.

Clenching her hands into fists as she ran, Jenny tried to summon as much energy as she could.

The solid stone wall came closer at a rapid pace and her arms came up to cover her face. If this didn’t work like it had with the concrete wall, she would at least save her face form the worst damage.

_CRACK!_

Jenny felt a jolt surge up her spine as she burst through the wall, the stone never touching her skin as it was blasted away by the energy surrounding her.

She stumbled, surprised that it had worked, and lost her balance, landing in a tangled heap of glowing limbs on the dry, grass covered ground.

“AH- fuck!” Jenny groaned as she tumbled to the ground, scraping her hands and knees on the sharp grass blades and hitting her chin on a stone hidden between them.

She cursed, the stinging pain in her knees, hands and chin just adding to the numerous discomforts she was experiencing in that hellish moment.

An undeterminable sound ripped Jenny from her angry huffing. It came out of the direction of the building she had quite literally blasted her way out of.

She scrambled to her feet and whipped around to see if anyone was following her.

But no one was there. She could even see the slumped forms of the two guards and Snow in the distance behind the crumpled wall of the room she had fled.

Heart beating in her throat, Jenny turned around and ran. Her legs were burning, the muscles protesting against the sudden strain, and her lungs ached terribly, a dry feeling working its way up her parched throat. She couldn’t remember the last time she had drank something.

“Come on, come on, keep going,” she wheezed, trying to spur herself on.

Now that she had left the cursed building behind, Jenny’s brain kicked back into action and she almost automatically started to scan her surroundings, trying to pick up anything about her current whereabouts.

These maniacs had had her in their clutches for at least 20 hours before she woke up. She could be anywhere in the states and beyond for all she knew.

Right now, Jenny was running through a forest. No, not a forest. More like a meagre collection of pine trees scattered thoughtlessly over a wide area. Dry pine needles covered the floor she was sprinting over, the pointy things digging into her bare feet and agitating her already bleeding soles.

But for all the discomfort they brought, the carpet of pine needles muted her steps.

Huffing and puffing, Jenny had to gradually slow her sprint before she collapsed, black dots already swimming in her vision and the colours of her surroundings weirdly distorted, as if someone was playing around with the colourfilter on their phone, turning it up until everything was absurdly bright and glowy.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, her chest heaving with ragged breaths and her heart beating painfully fast and hard.

Just as she closed her eyes, Jenny’s foot collided with something and she was sent sprawling on the floor for the second time in mere minutes.

She let out a pained grunt as she hit the ground, pine needles digging into her skin.

“Come on,” she croaked out, sudden tears welling up in her eyes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

She was so tired, her whole body ached, dozens of small wounds bleeding and tainting her warm brown skin with smears of crimson that stood out against the tanned tone.

Jenny tried to get to her feet, her arms and legs shaking beneath her when she got up on all fours.

She was slowly pushing to her feet, when something warm and heavy collided with her back, pressing her flat to the ground and punching the air from her lungs.

“Oof- ow, ow, what-“

Jenny tried with all her might to wriggle free of the body pressing her into the hard ground.

“I got her,” a female voice sounded above her and Jenny jerked and writhed, twisting her head around enough to catch a glimpse of a red mane and black clothing.

Her first thought – that it was one of the guards who had caught her – was dismissed as quickly as it came when the woman kept speaking.

“Stay on your position, Cap. I got her under control.”

A strangled noise worked its way up Jenny’s throat.

_No fucking way!_

She had just escaped those lunatics just to run into the next group of freaks that wanted to contain her? Really? Fucking _really?!_

Now Jenny began to struggle in earnest. The power inside her veins that had subsided after she blasted away the last wall, humming back to life.

“Get off! Get off of me!” she croaked, trying to yank her arms out of the Widow’s death grip. But the woman didn’t budge. Instead, she adjusted her position above her, straddling her lower back and incapacitating Jenny’s legs with her own while still holding on to her arms.

Jenny was helpless. She couldn’t move in the grip the Widow had on her body. There was no way she could overpower her. Not when the redhead had superior muscle strength and years of experience and training in all kinds of martial arts.

But there was one thing she didn’t have.

Jenny squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her hands into fists and flexing every muscle in her aching body. The glowing began from anew, blinding light working its way over her body, setting her every cell on fire and making it vibrate with untamed energy.

A scream burst from her chest as the energy all but exploded out of her, throwing the Widow off her body and several feet away from her.

Jenny scrambled to her feet, legs buckling underneath her but she managed to stay standing.

“I told you to get off,” she said as she turned her back on the dazed woman and took off, pushing her body past its physical limits once more.

“Cap, send everyone available to my position. She’s on the loose!”

 _NO! No, no, no, no. Please,_ Jenny thought, her ragged throat closing up in despair when she heard the Widow’s voice behind her.

_I was so close, please don’t ruin this for me._

She tried to run farther away, keep her legs moving, but with each step she made she got slower. Her feet dragged over the floor and she stumbled more than once, barely staying upright.

Her tired eyes spotted a road not far away. She saw a highway sign standing at its side and had just enough mind left to realise she was still in the states. Where, she did not know. But that didn’t matter right now.

Jenny heard muted footsteps, coming up behind her. The fast, light tread undoubtedly the Widow’s that closed in again. She barely registered a second pair of footsteps to her right, these one louder and with bigger pauses in between each thud.

 _A man, taller than the widow,_ her mind immediately concluded and Jenny’s head whipped to the side to see who was approaching and where exactly they were.

Her questions were answered in less than a second when a tall body collided with hers, knocking her to the ground and immediately pinning her down.

An outraged and despairing scream worked its way up her throat as Jenny started thrashing in the tall man’s grip.

“No! Let me go. Let me go, now!” she shouted, her voice little more than a croak.

“Careful Cap, she blasted me straight off of her,” the Widow said as she approached, slightly out of breath.

 _Fucking right I did, and I can do it again,_ Jenny thought vengefully and squeezed her eyes shut, drawing on her rage and frustration. A pulse of energy left her body, the wave knocking the Captain back.

When Jenny tried to scramble back, she still had half a mind to notice she hadn’t knocked the Captain back nearly as far as she did the Widow.

Scooting back on her hands, she got her feet under her and stood upright.

“Come on, you can do it,” she whispered to herself.

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t do it. Her physical limit was reached. No, she had pushed her battered body far past its physical limit and now it apparently had had enough. She didn’t even make it three steps before she collapsed, knees growing weak and giving out under her.

“ _Fuck,”_ she breathed out, falling flat on her stomach. 

Her limbs were too heavy and all she could manage to do was flop around onto her back and gasp for air. Her legs felt like someone attached fifty pound weights to them and her lungs had skipped the screaming, to straight away _wail_ their distress.

And before Jenny could even begin to gather her scattered thoughts, the Captain was on her again.

His legs bracketed her own, snapping them shut and holding them closed so she couldn’t kick him. Not that she’d have the strength to do so. His hands moved to grab her arms but Jenny resisted, her brain kicking back into action as soon as he had pinned her lower half down and immobilised it.

Summoning the very last of her strength, Jenny started to writhe and twist beneath the Captain’s heavy body. She flailed her arms, bucked her hips in an attempt to throw him off, _anything_ to keep him from restraining her fully and making her helpless. Because she wasn’t sure she could rely on the energy this time.

Not when the glow around her body and in her veins was slowly fading, leaving her feeling vulnerable and defenseless.

So, with a last burst of strength, Jenny started fighting with all she had left, her thoughts scattered too far apart to formulate anything even resembling a plan.

She shook her head in denial as she began fighting like a Fury. Her hands lashed out, scratching and pinching at everything she could reach, burying her hands in the Captain’s hair and _yanking_ with all her might.

That got the first reaction from the bulk of muscle holding her down. He jerked his head to the side and Jenny’s grip came loose and with it a chunk of his blond hair.

She felt vaguely triumphant at having yanked out that huge chunk of his hair on the base of his skull.

When the Captain’s hand came down to grab at her wrist, Jenny surged up and _bit_ him, sinking her teeth into the uncovered flesh of his fingers.

 _Really, he shouldn’t be wearing fingerless gloves,_ she thought. If he had worn full gloves she couldn’t have hurt him.

“Natasha! Some help here would be appreciated,” the Captain grunted, jerking his hand back and briefly eying the bleeding bitemarks on it.

The Widow moved from where she had stood behind his hulking frame and quickly rounded the struggling Jenny until she stood by her head.

The woman made to bend down and snatch Jenny’s flailing arms, her red hair falling into her face and dangling down as she did so.

“Careful with your hair, I already lost a fair share of mine,” the Captain gritted out, making the Widow chuckle quietly as she quickly tucked her hair back and then crouched down, her thighs to either side of Jenny’s head.

She managed to catch Jenny’s flailing arms, her hands darting forward with deadly precision and pinning them down to either side of her body.

Jenny opened her hands and then clenched them into fists again, her movements restricted to nothing more than a helpless wiggle.

“Let go of me, just let go!” she panted, vision focusing and then blurring again in uneven intervals.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that, ma’am,” the Captain said, steering Jenny’s focus towards his serious expression. His blue eyes were taking in her battered appearance, a little furrow forming between his brows.

Meanwhile Jenny felt the insane need to laugh at the fact he had called her ma’am again.

Considering the situation she was in, that was highly inappropriate and for a moment she wondered if she had lost her mind. It wouldn’t come as a surprise, really. Maybe all the stress and physical strain had finally caused her to crack after years of hiding and running.

 _Would it bring relief,_ she asked herself, _being insane, locked away in your own head?_

_No. No it wouldn’t._

Without actually meaning to, Jenny squeezed her eyes shut, a weak shimmer flickering over her skin as she readied herself for her last act of defiance.

“Tony! Get over here right now, we need your armour,” the Captain shouted and Jenny vaguely registered a _swooshing_ kind of sound that moments later was followed by a dull, metallic _thud_. “She’s doing that thing again, we have to do something before she-“

“What do you want me to do? Magically make her powers disappear? That’s not how this works, you-“

“Stop it, both of you. She’s gonna blast us all to bits if you don’t think of something right now,” the Widow interrupted them with her firm, controlled voice.

All the while they argued, Jenny squirmed on the floor, the weak glow pulsing along her battered skin. She registered their words somewhere in the back of her head and was kind of amused over their earnest concern.

Blasting them to bits? Yeah, she didn’t think so. All she could do in her current state was probably shove them hard enough with a shock-wave to loosen their grips on her. Which were rather painful by the way. She couldn’t feel her legs anymore and her hands were starting to numb too in the Widow’s grasp.

Jenny’s focus drifted back to the argument that was going on around her.

“No! You’re not going to just-“

“I am!”

And with that, a metal hand appeared in her field of vision and a blinding pain tore through her skull before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn you, Tony.


	11. How dare you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny wakes up, now the Avenger's captive. Things aren't looking too good for her and Steve makes a mistake. So does Jenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> *holds out hands* I offer you this chapter and hope it makes up for the mean cliffhanger the last one ended with. Jenny and Steve actually talk for the first time, though not under the best circumstances. It doesn't end too well. But off you go and find out for yourself. Enjoy ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

The first thing that registered as Jenny emerged from the dark, was a dull, throbbing ache in her head. Then came the sting in her feet and the sore, hurting muscles in her whole body. A strangled groan escaped from her throat as she stirred, tired limbs moving sluggishly. When she moved, Jenny became aware of several things at the same time.

She was lying on a bed – the sheets were very soft even if the mattress was a little uncomfortable – and she was definitely not tied down, her body able to move around unrestricted. She also didn’t know where the fuck she was, the memories of the last 24 hours assaulting her still waking mind.

“Wha-“ Jenny sat up abruptly, her body protesting at the sudden movement and making her groan in pain again as her vision became blurry and she reached up to hold her throbbing head in both hands. When she touched it, her fingers met a huge lump near her right temple, just above the ear and she winced, quickly pulling them away again.

“Ouch,” she whined and then carefully reached up again to estimate the size of the lump, wincing again as soon as she made contact with it. The pain reminded her of her last moments before she lost consciousness.

“That asshole,” Jenny muttered, vaguely remembering the Captain, the Widow and Stark arguing over her thrashing body, before the latter simply punched her into oblivion. With his iron gauntlet.  
What a bastard.

Sitting up fully, Jenny swung her legs over the edge of the small bed and took in her surroundings.

She was in a rather small room. The floor was some kind of stone, a simple rug placed before her bed. Opposite her bed was a door embedded into the middle of the wall. It was a metal monstrosity with several locks and no handle or knob on it. Jenny doubted she could blast that out of the way.

Next to the door was a small, wooden dresser painted over with white paint. It matched the simple, white wooden frame of her bed. On the other side of the door stood little desk with two chairs and in the corner next to her bed was another door. This one looked a lot simpler than the one opposite her.

 _Maybe a bathroom,_ Jenny thought and pushed to her feet. She grunted in pain when her battered soles made contact with the floor. The cuts under her feet were still tender and hadn’t closed even though there was no bleeding.

Gingerly walking over to the door, Jenny reached out and pushed the handle down. The door gave in and she pulled it open, peeking inside just in time to see the lights flickering to live and illuminating, as she had suspected, a tiny bathroom.

It was cramped but everything looked clean and quite modern, too.

A small shower was in one corner, next to it a toilet. On the opposite wall were a sink with a small mirror above it and a little towel rack next to it. Opposite the shower was a shelf with three grey towels in it, as well as some tubes that looked like shampoo and body wash.

Jenny hummed appreciatively.

This was nicer than the bathroom in her flat. Former flat. A little small but she wasn’t really big herself, so that wouldn’t be an issue.

She turned around and shuffled in front of the sink to look at her face in the mirror above it. It had been some time since she last got a look at herself. As soon as she saw her face in the mirror, Jenny almost wished she hadn’t looked.

Her face was bruised from the slaps and punches she had earned herself during her stay with the freak scientists or whatever they were. She grimaced when she thought back to the white tiled room and the worrisome drains in the floor.

At least she wouldn’t have to ever see that again. Or so she hoped.

Because really, if she happened to come across Snow one more time she probably wouldn’t be able to hold back. No, she would tear him to pieces right away until he was nothing but a heap of dyed hair and falsely tanned skin.

Jenny scowled at her reflection, which scowled back, making her injuries look even worse.

The bruises from her cheeks expanded to the area under her eyes, making it look like she had gigantic circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and then had painted them with blue and black to enhance them.

Her lip was split and a little swollen at one side and she could see the lump on the side of her head, her hair sticking up a little over it.

“Fuck, I look like shit,” she muttered and ran a hand through her tangled, dirty hair.

Sighing, Jenny turned around and stepped back into the room with the bed. She stopped short when she saw a pile of clothing sitting on her rumpled sheets. She hadn’t heard anyone entering the room while she was in the bathroom.

Shaking her head and deciding to push down her rising anxiety and uncertainty, Jenny limped over to the bed and sank down on it beside the pile of clothing. She briefly glanced at it and then down at herself.

Her clothes – well, the clothes she was provided with anyway – were filthy. The grey top torn in a few places and smudged with dirt and green streaks from the grass she had fallen onto face-first multiple times. The shorts weren’t looking any better, besides the dirt and grass smudges, a few crimson drops and streaks stained the fabric.

The latter made her frown and she lifted her legs to get a good look at them.

Her knees were scraped and small cuts littered her shins all the way down to her ankles. Most of them had closed over, only small, red lines remaining. But her knees were still an inflamed looking red, the wounds on them fresh and only partly covered up.

It was the same with her hands and arms, as well as her scraped chin. All the small cuts and scrapes were healed over but the deeper wounds were still tender and if she wasn’t careful would start bleeding again.

Her feet, well, those were the worst.

The soles looked like someone had played tic tac to on them, cuts and other wounds crisscrossing all over the sensitive skin. But one thing threw her off.

She was mostly clean, safe for her hair and clothes. 

Her wounds had been carefully cleaned, but not wrapped. There was not so much as single smudge on the whole of her exposed skin. Jenny appreciated that they hadn’t undressed her or invaded her privacy any more than necessary to clean her wounds.

Going by the healed over cuts and the other, still raw wounds, Jenny knew she couldn’t have been here for too long. A few hours – not more than 5 – at most. Otherwise her wounds would have closed up further already.

When she shifted, her whole body screaming in protest at even this little movement, she almost wished she’d been out for longer, so her wounds would have had more time to heal before she woke up.

Pulling her feet up onto the mattress and hugging her knees to her chest, Jenny dropped her head onto them and let out a shaky breath.

 _Out of the frying pan into the fire_ , she thought cynically. Even if in this case, the fire was much more preferable to the frying pan.

It didn’t change the fact she was in a strange, unknown room, a prisoner to ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’.

“More like earth’s mightiest douchebags,” she muttered to herself.

Really, she didn’t even know these guys were allowed to take prisoners. Who did they think they were?

Fear began crawling up her spine, agitating the power nestled along it and causing a few sparks to crackle in the air.

The Avengers were meant to be good people. Jenny had admired one or the other member when she was a child and before they had come together as a group. But after The Incident in 2012 she had a more… reserved opinion of them. Jenny understood that they saved the planet that day and all that but- This day had changed her life. For the worse she could quite surely say. She might even have died, along with so many others that day. And she blamed _them_ for it. She always had.

Jenny was eighteen when The Incident had occurred. She was helplessly overwhelmed with the situation and there was no one to help her. No one to keep _her_ safe.

 _And it was their fault_ , she thought.

One might think she used it as an excuse so she didn’t have to deal with what happened to her. That blaming _them_ somehow made it easier to live with the mess that was now her life.

It didn’t make it easier. Only made her more miserable. She didn’t stop blaming them anyway. It gave her something to turn to when she hit rock-bottom. Her anger at the Avengers was always there even if nothing else was. If it hadn’t been for them, she would live a normal life.

Her anger was what she turned to now, as she sat there in the small room and stared through the space between her knees, eyes glued to the grey stone floor.

-

Jenny had been stewing in her own anxiety and dark thoughts for what seemed like an eternity – or might as well could have been ten minutes – when a quiet knock disrupted her down spiral of despair and agitation.

Her head snapped up from where it rested on her knees and she eyed the door warily.

 _Why where they knocking_ , she wondered briefly. She was a prisoner. It’s not like they needed her permission to enter the cell _they_ had put her in in the first place. It was bizarre.

There was another knock.

Jenny blinked.

Was she supposed to bid them inside?

Another second passed and then the sound of locks sliding to the side and deadbolts being unmade echoed through the door and sounded in her cell. The heavy door was opened, very slowly, and someone squeezed through the gap before quickly shutting the door again.

The Captain turned around to face her with a cautious smile.

Jenny blinked again. Her brain couldn’t quite work through what was happening right now.

“Hello,” the blond man said and slowly moved away from the door to sit down on one of the chairs that stood by the desk.

Jenny cocked her head and eyed him as he just _sat_ there and looked at her with that polite little smile. She scowled.

 _What the fuck_?

This encounter was beyond _weird_ and Jenny felt completely out of her depth here. So, of course, the first thing she said was utterly stupid.

“I thought you were bigger.”

Jenny couldn’t help but voice that first thought that had popped into her head. After seeing him in person for the first time, because… well she’d never actually just _seen_ him up close, safe for one time and that didn’t count because she was basically crushed under that heavy ass bastard and didn’t get a good look at him.

But now that he just sat there, grey jeans hugging his long, toned legs and a loose, blue sweater covering his top half he looked so… ordinary.

She couldn’t help comparing him to the images on her old Captain America trading cards she had collected with a burning passion in her childhood and well into her teenage years.

The Captain laughed quietly, pulling his shoulder up in a little shrug and looked at her.

“It’s the uniform,” he said and leaned back on the chair, his back resting against the wall behind him.

Jenny kept eyeing him suspiciously.

“What do you want?” she asked and pulled her knees tighter to her chest like they were some kind of shield that would protect her from him.

“I just want to talk. There are a few things we need to know about you,” he said slowly, keeping his voice steady as not to scare her. Or so Jenny suspected.

 _He just wants to talk huh,_ Jenny thought sarcastically. But she kept that thought to herself and instead said, “Well, spit it out. What do you want to know, golden boy?”

She wasn’t sure if her eyes played a trick on her but she could’ve sworn that she saw his nostrils flare at her taunt. She couldn’t hold back the little self-satisfied smile that crept onto her face. Could she dare to tease him further?

The rational part of her brain knew that she shouldn’t poke the bear, but to be honest? To hell with that rational part. She was in deep shit and she wouldn’t get out of it unscathed anyway. Fuck, she’d already taken a beating and gone through more than a few unpleasant things since her life was turned upside down. Might as well go all the way.

What did her mother used to say? In for a penny, in for a pound. Her father had always rolled his eyes at that, but that didn’t stop her from using the phrase whenever she could just to annoy him.

Sitting up straight again, the Captain rested his elbows on his knees and watched her for a moment before opening his mouth.

“We would like to know why you were associating with Hydra and what your role in their plans is,” he said, still observing her with watchful eyes.

Jenny stared at him for a moment, not quite sure she had heard him right. She quickly put the pieces of the seemingly gigantic and never complete puzzle in her mind he’d given her into their right places.

Hydra must’ve been the organisation that had taken her prisoner before the Avengers had gotten a hold of her. She remembered reading something about them and the security organisation SHIELD a year or so ago.

She knew enough to be certain Hydra wasn’t anything good.

And now he- no, _all of them_ , thought she was what? Their magical little lackey?

Jenny made an undignified sound, her face heating up in anger at the accusation.

“Ex _cuse me_?” she said in disbelief. “ _Associating_? They kidnapped and abused me you utter asshole! Why do you think I was running from them before you idiots decided it was your turn to imprison me?”

All her prior efforts to stay calm and push down her anxiety were thrown out of – the here non-existent – window and unrestrained rage took its place in her chest.

Jenny could practically _feel_ her heart beat skyrocket when she shot to her feet and stood with clenched fists and flaring nostrils.

Even in her still weakened state, the power nestled along her spine flickered to life, nerves firing signals at an inhuman speed as she trembled with rage.

The Captain straightened up quickly and stood as well, raising his hands in an attempt to placate her. Not that it was very successful.

“I’m sorry, but all the signs point towards the possibility that you are aiding them in whatever way it is you can. You are clearly enhanced and Hydra has been known for-“ he trailed off briefly before concentrating again- “Hydra has been known for their experiments on humans in hopes to create enhanced beings they could use for-“

“How _dare_ you!” Jenny shouted, anger bubbling over.

It was _their_ fault she was like this! Fucked up and all wrong and _dangerous._ And now he was trying to shift the blame to someone else while also accusing her to work for some fucked up science organisation that tortured people.

Jenny unconsciously made a few brisk steps forward until she was standing right in front of the Captain, her head tilted up to angrily stare at him.

She could see her body glowing in the reflection of his sky-blue eyes, sparks crackling along her skin and sizzling in the air.

“ _You_ made me, don’t you try to blame anyone else for this mess. And don’t you _dare_ accusing me of whatever monstrous thing you think I did in whoever’s name. I am alone and I work for no one but **myself** ,” Jenny spat.

“I’m sorry, but you have to calm down Miss. I-“

“No! I don’t have to do anything _you_ -“ With that Jenny stabbed her finger into the Captain’s chest- “tell me!”

The blond man jerked when she touched him, a bolt of energy surging through her arm and into him. He took a step back and Jenny followed, crowding him against the desk until there was nowhere for him to retreat.

Oh, she would show him just how dangerous a thing they created.

“You better be careful with how you speak to me, _Captain_ ,” Jenny spat, jabbing her finger into his chest again and making him flinch with the stabbing pain of her power surging into him.

He raised his hands and tried to back away, when that didn’t work, he grabbed Jenny’s shoulders and pushed her back.

It was a careful push, really. More like a gentle nudge.

But it set Jenny off as if he had shot her. Her arms jerked up, spreading and shoving his hands off her shoulders.

“Don’t. **_TOUCH. ME_**!”

Jenny’s fists were engulfed in bright, blue and purple light, little sparks bouncing off her skin. Without thinking about what she was doing, she brought them up and punched the Captain with all she had.

The experienced soldier easily deflected her punch with his arms, but he couldn’t escape the brutal shock-wave that forced him back, slamming his body into the wall two feet behind him.

A small ‘oof’ sound left him when he slid down the wall and crumpled to the floor with a dazed expression. He must’ve hit his head quite hard.

As soon as Jenny saw him slumped on the floor, the energy inside of her flickered off in mere seconds, shock choking her and snuffing them out.

Steve groaned, his head lolling to the side a little when he lifted his hand to touch the back of it gingerly.

“I-“Jenny didn’t know what to say, guilt and shame swamping her all of a sudden.

She made to approach him, hands stretched out to help him or just do _something_ , when the door burst open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully understand Jenny's anger. I wonder who else does and if she'll be able to earn herself some allies soon...


	12. This isn't right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Nat talk about Jenny and how the situation doesn't sit right with him. Later, he and a few other members of the team come together to discuss Jenny's powers. It entails a lot of glee and sparks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> The story is slowly progressing, Steve is getting antsy, unhappy with the situation and desperate to make some changes. Which will be happening very soon, by the way. But until then, enjoy this chapter. It's less angsty and has soem nice fun moments here and there ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Natasha stood in front of the dozen screens, her eyes scanning each one and every time searching out the small, hunched over form shown from various angles.

Steve approached her quietly. He knew he was eerily soundless for a man of his height and build, but the trained assassin was not easy to fool. As soon as he stepped foot into the room, her head turned slightly to the side and she spoke to him.

“How’s the head doing?”

Steve snorted, his hand automatically going up to touch the little lump on the back of his head. It had reduced quite a lot already, the apple-sized lump shrinking down to the size of a hazelnut.

“Fine. I can clearly tell that there’s only one of you standing there. Your eerie twin from after the accident in there is gone,” he snarked as he stood beside her.

Steve had hit his head quite hard when the unpredictable, little hellcat had advanced on him. He had seen double for several minutes and the image of two Natashas was somewhat disturbing.

Really, for a moment his scrambled mind had considered the possibility that Natasha had a twin. The woman was overly secretive about her past, especially her family. Who knew, maybe she _had_ a twin.

“Anything interesting happened?” Steve asked, eyeing the small figure sitting on the bed.

“Not really, no. She’s been sitting like this for the better part of the last hours. Got up once to use the bathroom. There weren’t any disturbances in the energy levels either,” Nat said cocking her head a little as she watched the young woman.

“Did Tony figure out the readings from two days ago? FRIDAY caught the whole thing on camera and she must’ve picked up all kinds of other disruptions, too. Besides the energy levels, I mean,” Steve said and turned to look at his friend.

“He’s still brooding over them. He can’t really make out what she did to mess with the power levels like she did. He couldn’t find any disruptions in the system so the energy must’ve somehow come from her. She didn’t draw it from the system,” Natasha answered, a little frown appearing on her face. “He wanted to talk to you, by the way. I told him to back off while you were recovering from your hit to the head.”

Steve sighed, not at all keen to talk to the man. His head still hurt a little and Stark’s science blabber would surely make his headache worse.

Steve was not stupid, he wouldn’t be here today if he was, but Tony’s advanced knowledge of basically every kind of science that existed on the godforsaken planet exceeded Steve’s understanding and patience.

He’s only ever had a mind for biology. Maybe some physics. But not whatever stuff Tony kept talking about.

“I’m sure it won’t hurt to keep him waiting a little longer,” Steve muttered and returned to watching the screens. The woman still hadn’t moved.

There was a brief silence, then Steve spoke.

“What do you think?”

He didn’t elaborate, but Natasha would understand what he was asking.

Natasha was silent for a long moment. She sighed and shook her head slightly.

“I’m not sure. She seemed genuinely upset when you brought up the possibility of her working with Hydra. But that doesn’t necessarily mean she’s innocent. I can’t disprove Fury’s suspicions,” she said, each word chosen carefully as both their gazes took in the still girl.

Steve grunted.

He still remembered the young woman’s upset, flushed face when he had brought up Hydra. He could literally _hear_ her heartbeat skyrocket when the puzzle pieces fell into place inside her head.

And then the expression on her face after she had more or less flung him against the wall with nothing more than a badly aimed punch.

Her face was slightly blurry and he was seeing two pairs of shocked, stormy grey eyes instead of one, but it was obvious she was shocked by what she had done.

She looked so guilty and ashamed and when Steve watched the security tape of the accident, he even saw her reaching out to him, feet shuffling forward as if she was about to kneel down and check if he was alright.

But she never got to do that, because in that very moment several people – Clint, Wanda, Vision and two other agents – burst into the room.

Everything descended into chaos then, Jenny quickly backing up against the far wall of the room and away from him.

Clint was aiming a gun at her, Wanda’s hands were surrounded by a deep red glow and the two agents mirrored Clint’s stance. Meanwhile Vision carried Steve’s limp body out of the room.

Any attempted interrogation after that was useless. No one would come into the room, instead the questions were delivered over speakers. It was needless to say it didn’t go over well. They had tried several times the past two days but she had reacted violently to any mentions made toward her working with Hydra.

She got defensive each time they as much as implied her cooperation. She bristled and cursed and raged. She kept telling them the same thing over and over. Sometimes laced with curses, sometimes shouted, yet another time repeating it again and again in a whisper.

_She wasn’t working with them._

“She is getting frustrated. Usually, liars tend to experience emotions such as despair and fear because no one believes their lies. Whereas people who say the truth get angered and quickly lash out. They are telling the truth and yet people are suspicious of them. Anger and frustration are natural reactions to such a situation,” Natasha said.

Steve hummed in acknowledgement. He knew these things, too. But that didn’t solve the issue at hand.

“But as far as we know, she could be lying. This whole thing could be a set-up, like Fury is suspecting. Hydra could have this planned, use her to get into our middle,” the red-head ventured with a thoughtful expression.

“It wouldn’t be the first time something like this happened,” Steve agreed, thinking back to the swiss scientist that planted Hydra’s spawn in SHIELD’s middle. “I can understand Fury’s hesitation. Considering Hydra has been growing right under his nose, led by his oldest friend...”

Natasha made a non-committal sound and paused a moment before answering.

“Yeah, that makes him even more suspicious than he already is by nature,” she sighed. “We’ll just have to see how this develops and hope Fury doesn’t grow impatient. Come on, you should go to Tony.”

Steve nodded, but was reluctant to leave. He looked at the girl, curled up on the edge of the bed, head resting on her knees.

He felt… wrong. No, _this_ felt wrong. Keeping her locked away in this room, alone and without any _real_ evidence for her association with Hydra.

“Steve, she’ll be fine. I am watching. Not that it is necessary considering Stark’s AI is watching everyone and everything 24 hours, 7 days a week. But I like to keep an eye on her anyway.”

Steve ran a hand through his hair, the other one planted on his hip. He shook his head, unsure what to do or say.

“I- It’s just that this… what we’re doing doesn’t feel right, Nat. I can’t explain it,” Steve sighed, shaking his head again and averting his eyes from the screen.

Natasha carefully placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. The tentative touch made his jumpy gaze settle on the woman before him.

Her blue-green eyes pinned Steve’s with a sharp look.

“I know. But there’s nothing we can do now.”

Steve stood still for a moment, all his nervous movements ceasing as he stared down at his trusted friend.

“Alright. Alright, I’ll go and- I’ll go see Tony,” he finally said, fidgeting starting again as soon as the seal was broken.

-

“There you are. Took you long enough. One would think you slept enough after your 66 years of beauty sleep in the ice,” Tony said without looking up from whatever he was tinkering with.

Steve suppressed a sigh.

“I was not sleeping. Just took me a while to stop seeing things double and sit up without having the world spin around me,” he said curtly, trying to keep from snapping at the man.

He stepped further into the room, taking a calming breath and looking around.

Tony had holed up in one of the labs on the lower levels of the compound. Dozens of little workstations and scientific devices stood scattered in the room. Tony was occupying several of them at the same time, papers strewn everywhere, notes haphazardly written all over them.

A few see through screens hovered above the workstation the man was currently inhabiting. Steve could see diagrams and other kinds of readings displayed on them, only a few familiar to him.

“Nat said you wanted to see me? Made any progress with the readings FRIDAY recorded?” Steve asked and slowly ventured closer.

“Yes and no. I didn’t make any progress, that’s why I wanted to see you,” Tony answered, voice a little distracted as he flicked through different readings on the screen, a frown on his face.

Steve shoved his hands into his pocket and stood beside Tony.

“So… what did you want to see me about?”

“The girl.”

Steve was just about to huff out an annoyed request for him to elaborate, when Thor appeared in the doorway of the glass door.

“Hello, my friends,” the god’s loud voice boomed. Steve winced a little as the sound echoed in the room.

He was surprised to see Thor. His friend and colleague had been disappearing quite often lately and for an indefinite amount of time.

Sometimes he’d be gone for several weeks, then again just for four days. And the most peculiar thing about it was, that he hadn’t told anyone what exactly he was doing.

“Thor,” Steve greeted him, a small smile curving his lips when his friend approached and pulled him into a tight, rib-cracking hug. Usually, Thor was more careful when it came to his strength. But with Steve he knew he could let his guard down, if just a little.

“Hey, point break,” Tony said, now finally looking up to flash a smile at the god, who frowned just a little at the nickname he disliked so much.

Then, Tony turned to Steve.

“Okay, the girl. What did it feel like?” he asked and leaned on the workstation with both elbows, looking up at Steve expectantly.

Steve frowned.

“How did what feel like?” he asked, confused by the vague question.

Stark always did this with him. With anyone, actually. His mind working so fast, jumping from thought to thought and trying to figure things out that he forgot other’s couldn’t read his thoughts, much less predict them.

If Steve was honest, it made him feel stupid. He knew he wasn’t, but Tony simply had this effect on him.

“When the girl used her powers on you. Maybe it can give me some insight on what energy exactly it is she possesses,” Tony elaborated impatiently, his knee bouncing up and down under the table.

Steve thought about that for a moment. He relaxed his stiff posture and folded one arm over his chest, the elbow of his other resting on it as he absentmindedly tapped his lower lip with his index finger.

At first, the girl had poked him in the chest with her index finger, a jolt of energy pinching his chest when her finger made contact with it. The same thing happened again when she jabbed her finger into his chest a second time.

But when she had hit him, his arm coming up to deflect the clumsy blow, there was much more than a jolt of energy that left behind slight discomfort.

This time the energy she exuded had shoved him back. Like a shock wave, a solid wall of power. It didn’t really penetrate his skin like it did before. Just shoved him back.

“It was strange, to say the least. I’m sure you to have seen the camera recordings-“ Steve started, but was interrupted by someone casually strolling into the lab and calling out.

“What camera recording? The one where the pretty girl knocked you on your ass?”

Sam walked closer, a swagger to his step and a smirk on his face.

Steve rolled his eyes and threw his friend a pointed glare.

“Yes, _these_ recordings. What are you doing here?”

Sam shrugged.

“I wanted to check up on you, see how you’re doing. FRIDAY told me where to find you after I found your apartment empty,” he answered.

“Back to the topic pleaaasee,” Tony said, impatience evident in his tone.

Steve turned his attention back to the brunette.

“Yeah, sorry. As I was saying, I’m sure you all have seen the recordings. First, the girl-“

This time it was Tony who interrupted him.

“Jenny.”

“What?”

“Her name is Jenny. I dug up her files earlier. I had FRIDAY run a scan as soon as we caught her face on camera and found some records that clearly have her face on them. And the name beside the photo was Jenny,” Tony explained.

“Okay. Where were I? Yes. Jenny-“ he threw Tony a quick look- “just jabbed me in the chest with her finger. I don’t know if FRIDAY picked it up, but she was already using her strange powers then. Probably unintentionally. It was like a jolt of power went through her hand and into my chest. It was… a pinching kind of discomfort. I can’t really describe it,” Steve said, the hand across his chest dropping to his hip while the other carded through his blond hair.

“Like electricity?” Tony asked. Thor perked up at the word.

Steve frowned.

“No… Not like electricity. It was more…” Steve trailed off and then turned around to Thor. “Thor, zap me.”

The god looked at him somewhat perplexed.

“You want me to do what?” he asked, eying Steve carefully as if he thought he might have misheard.

“Get your hammer and zap me with it,” Steve repeated.

“But- what for?”

“Just, do it please? I need it to confirm a theory,” Steve explained briefly.

Thor looked at him a moment longer, a dubious look on his face, but then shrugged and raised his hand. Mere moments later, Mjölnir made itself noticed with a low vibrating sound and flew through the open glass doors and into Thor’s awaiting hand.

Steve tapped his chest and looked at Thor.

“Here. But careful. Just a little zap.”

Thor raised his hammer, still looking a little unsure, but did as Steve asked and brought Mjölnir close to Steve’s chest.

A tiny spark jumped from the hammer and jumped over to Steve, zapping him in the chest. Steve winced, hand coming up to rub the spot.

“Yeah no, definitely not like electricity. This-“ he gestured at the hammer- “Is different. It _zaps_. A sharp and prickly kind of pain that lingers. What she did… it was more like a pinch. A jolt of power. Almost like someone stabbed me with a little needle. It burned and pinched,” he tried to explain.

Tony nodded thoughtfully.

“And when she blasted you off your feet? What did that feel like?” he asked, eagerly leaning forward and watching Steve with intelligent eyes.

“That was entirely different. Not at all like when she touched me with her finger. It wasn’t invasive. God, I can’t explain this,” Steve groaned and turned to Thor again.

“Thor, would you?” Steve asked and gestured at the hammer and then himself.

That was the moment Bucky appeared in the door way, standing there and observing the scene rather than swaggering inside like Sam had done.

“Did someone send out invitations for a friendly gathering in the lab? Guys, I am trying to work here. (name), for what reason have you decided to bless us with your presence?” Tony asked crossly, clearly annoyed at all the interruptions.

Sam snickered at the nickname and Bucky shot him an annoyed glare.

“I was looking for Steve,” he said, keeping his tone and expression neutral.

“Why is everyone looking for the Capsicle? He’s busy. You either stand there and shut up or leave and come back again later when we’re done here,” Tony said, his usual snark turning into a sharper tone when he addressed Bucky.

Steve could understand why Tony wasn’t comfortable with Bucky around, but that didn’t stop the defensive feeling inside of him. He was about to tell Tony off when Buck caught his eye and cocked his head to the side almost imperceptibly.

Steve relaxed and nodded slightly. Bucky didn’t want him to intervene and he would respect that.

“Back to business. Thor, I think you were about to blast Steve off his feet for some kind of demonstration he needs to make his point,” Tony said, turning back to the two blond men.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good-“ Thor started to object, but Sam interrupted him.

“Do it. There, Steve go stand between those tables. Can’t knock anything over when you fall backwards,” Sam ordered, a gleeful little smirk playing around his lips.

He was enjoying this way too much, Steve noted with an eyeroll but did as Sam had instructed.

Bucky looked mildly concerned, but when Sam winked at Steve’s oldest friend and grinned widely, he relaxed. Sam might be a prankster from time to time, but he was a close friend of Steve and would never harm him.

Not severely anyway.

“Okay. Hit me, but only so much that it’ll knock me off my feet and maybe one, two feet back,” Steve instructed Thor, who still didn’t look entirely comfortable with this, but after a look at his other friend’s relatively unconcerned faces he nodded.

Raising Mjölnir, he summoned a lightning blast and set it free, the bright blue, crackling energy leaping from Thor’s hammer and aiming for Steve’s chest.

There was a crackling kind of sound when the blast hit Steve in the chest and knocked him off his feet to send him back on his ass three feet away.

“Oof-“ Steve wheezed, the sound cut off when he landed on the floor with a pained grimace. That felt like he had just bruised his ass.

“No-“ Steve grunted when he got up, interrupting himself briefly before sharing his thoughts with the group- “No, what she did definitely wasn’t like that.”

Straightening out his rumpled clothes, Steve faced the group watching him.

Tony was visibly amused, eyeing Steve’s disheveled hair that stuck up in random places. Sam was cackling quietly, looking at his phone with a grin. From what Steve heard from where he stood, the man had recorded the previous moment and was now gleefully replaying it over and over.

Bucky leaned slightly towards Sam, glancing at the screen and chuckling at a certain part Sam zoomed in on. Briefly looking up, Bucky sent Steve a taunting smile that said ‘You’re such a dumbass’.

Steve felt the childish need to stick his tongue out at Bucky, but he controlled himself and instead just rolled his eyes.

“Care to elaborate, muscleman?” Tony interrupted their silent exchange.

“Oh, yeah. Okay, as I said this is much different from what Jenny did. Thor’s lightning is invasive. It surges through your whole body, stinging and biting with singeing strength. Hers was more like… like an invisible shield. As if she had taken it and shoved me back with all her might. None of the energy went _into_ my body. It merely deflected me. It was a protective act, not offensive.”

“The woman did look rather scared and angry. Maybe she was just trying to get you to back off?” Thor mused, swinging his hammer absentmindedly.

“But it was her, who advanced on Steve in the first place. He didn’t go near her,” Sam threw in, his phone back in his pocket.

“But Steve touched her. Not will ill intent, but she didn’t know that,” Bucky noted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, I suppose that’s on me. I was trying to get some distance between us to maybe deescalate the situation. Didn’t work out too well,” Steve said, shrugging slightly.

“Whatever it was that caused her to go off, we need to find out more about what she can do,” Tony interrupted their conversation.

“This power she has obviously comes from within her. She didn’t draw from the Compound’s resources because it would show in FRIDAY’s readings and Steve ruled out electricity as a possibility completely,” Tony explained, his gaze returning to the screens hovering over his current workstation.

His hands swiped the images to the side until the one he was looking for popped up.

“There. FRIDAY couldn’t get any exact readings on her, but the power she uses is _similar_ to electricity. Definitely not the same, but in certain points similar,” he continued, hands moving again to bring up a second diagram next to the first one.

“These are statistics of Thor’s powers. There, see the curve? Compare it to the one I could get on Jenny. They look similar save for that one spiking in the middle. There’s something more to her powers. A missing component, so to say. And I can’t figure out what it is,” Tony ended, a scowl on his face as he studied the two images.

Steve looked at them too, taking in the curved lines and notes along the margins of the diagrams.

Thor was the first one to speak up.

“Well,” he said slowly, he too looking at the diagrams, “If her energy trace is comparable to mine, why don’t you concentrate on that part then? Find everything out about it, maybe look for more similarities or differences. There has to be a reason we are so similar in that regard, and I think it would be interesting to know why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a little shit... But that aside, what do ou think has caused Jenny's enhancement?


	13. I'm not lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in on Jenny, who's - not surprisingly - not doing very well in her captivity. She tries to stay sane while being questioned again and again. Who will crack first, is the question. She or the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god, this day has been utter shite and I apologise for the delayed posting time. But after the shitty day at work and then trouble with public transport, AO3 being a bitch and not letting me post was just too much. I was either gonna throw myself, orthe laptop out of the nearest window.   
> But thankfully, everything worked out and I was able to get this bloody chapter out before losing my mind.   
> So, off you go and enjoy this little update 
> 
> feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

It had been three days since Jenny lashed out, hurting the Captain in the process.

Three days she spent alone in this godforsaken room, bombarded with questions over hidden speakers she couldn’t make out however hard she tried.

She was starting to lose her mind. After only three days.

“Yeah, I’d make a real great spy,” she huffed to herself, rolling her eyes inwardly at the ongoing accusations of her working together with whoever these Hydra goons were.

Jenny shifted, laying down on her back instead of on her tummy. Her fingers played with the edge of the rug she way lying on just in front of the bed. She stared at the ceiling and her stomach growled.

She hadn’t eaten the breakfast they had brought her, the tray still untouched on the table by the door. Neither had she eaten any of the meals she was brought the previous day. Jenny had no appetite.

When she attempted to get out of bed in the morning, she had just collapsed straight back onto the floor right where she laid now.

It wasn’t because she was physically too weak. It was more the mental toll the situation was taking on her. She just couldn’t find it in herself to do anything but lie around like a floppy sack of flour.

At first she had been restless, not one ever good at coping with boredom. She had paced the room, talked to herself, tried to find _anything_ to keep her mind occupied.

After that had failed, Jenny just kind of shut down. She ignored the questions she was asked, only reacting to the implications of her working with Hydra. Then, she would find it in herself to scowl and spit curses at whoever was watching.

But waking up this morning, Jenny had found herself almost catatonic. Her mind floated far away from her body, leaving her empty vessel on the rug on the cold stone floor of her cell while she fled to a place brighter and more hopeful than this hellhole of despair.

 _Was this hell,_ Jenny asked herself. Maybe she had died during her escape attempt and simply didn’t notice it, passing over into the afterlife of torture and misery.

“Good morning, miss,” came a sudden voice.

Jenny groaned internally at the deep, drawling sound of it. Not _he_ again.

Whoever this asshole was, he interrupted her self-pitying every day, every few hours and kept poking and prodding, asking questions she didn’t have an answer to.

‘What has Hydra planned?’, ‘Where are their leftover bases?’, ‘Are they still present in countries outside the US?’ and whatever else that lunatic could come up with.

It was driving Jenny mad and the need to punch someone, preferable the one asking the questions, in the face grew with the hour. But so far, it was hidden away under a layer of apathy that kept her from acting on it.

Besides the ongoing questioning, the worst thing for Jenny was the lack of human contact. _Actual_ human contact, not this faux conversation the man was forcing onto her every few hours.

Could it be called a conversation when only he was talking? No. No, it was more like a monologue. Jenny was wondering when he’d grow tired of talking to himself.

She hadn’t had any social life the last year, but she worked at a place that was always bustling with activity and required a lot of contact with other people. It was somewhat of a compensation.

But now that was gone too, and Jenny was left with only her thoughts. Which was definitely not a good thing.

“ _What?_ ”, Jenny groaned, and glared at the ceiling as if it was the one offending her, not the horrid man.

“I would like to repeat our questioning from the days before-“   
“And what, may I ask, do you expect to find out?” Jenny hissed, unable to hide her irritation any longer. She was so sick of this game. They were going round and round in circles and there was no end in sight.

“What exactly your work with Hydra included and what they did to enhance you,” the man said in his usual deep drawl.

Jenny let out a frustrated shout and threw her hands up in the air.

“I don’t _know_ anything about Hydra or what they do. I’m not working with them goddammit! When will you get that into that thick head of yours?” she groaned, a slight growl to her voice.

“You’re avoiding the other part of the question. And you’ve been avoiding it for the last days, too. What did they do to enhance you, girl?”

The man seemed to have reached the point that was really interesting to him, Jenny could tell by the earnestness the question was asked with. That unveiled _need_ to know what had caused her to be as she was today.

He didn’t like not knowing, that _Jenny_ knew. He was impatient, and after a long session of him asking questions and Jenny either ignoring or snapping at him, just a hint of anger would creep into his tone.

But the way he asked that question especially, made her stop. It wasn’t with the usual angry edge.

“Why do you want to know?” she asked, instead of telling him off like she’d usually do.

That got the man’s attention.

“The knowledge is crucial to our mission and the safety of future victims of Hydra’s experimenting,” he said in that earnest and impatient tone.

Jenny couldn’t help the cynic little chuckle that escaped her.

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t help you,” she said and closed her eyes, done with the conversation.

 _He_ was not done. Not at all. Jenny heard his angry huff then a sharp intake of breath. She expected him to snap at her, threaten her or something of the sorts. But instead of his agitated voice, a female one suddenly echoed through the room. This one much more pleasant, calm and not always vaguely threatening like his.

“Just before the incident with Captain Rogers, you accused him of having ‘made’ you. What did you mean by that?”

Jenny opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling again. There was a beat of silence.

“I don’t know,” Jenny answered finally.

And it was true. She hadn’t really thought about the words that she was saying. She was just angry, shoving the blame for her miserable situation at whoever was close, which was the Captain in this case.

“Was Hydra responsible for you enhancement?” the woman asked. Jenny was pretty sure it was the Widow, with her calm and steady voice

“No. I told you I am not working with them. They never laid ha- Well, no. That’s wrong. They did lay hands on me. But only to get in a punch or two. A few slaps and things like that, you know,” she said, sounding exaggeratingly calm, as if all of this was nothing.

It was sarcasm. Obviously.

“Then who enhanced you?”

There it was again, that fucking question. Jenny clenched her jaw. They kept asking her, pushing and pushing and _pushing!_ She didn’t know the answer to that damned question, and she didn’t want to know it either.

“I don’t know! Some freak alien thing that wanted to stab me. Could you just lay off me for one second!” she snapped and turned on her side, curling up on the hard ground.

There was another beat of silence and Jenny almost dared to hope they would leave her alone. She needed them to leave her alone, because she could feel her control on herself and her freaky powers slip. Just a little at a time.

Like each vertebra of her spine was enveloped by the awakening energy nestled alongside it until it would finally take over her whole body if she was pushed too far. And _push_ they did. But it was bearable. They hadn’t gone too far yet.

The woman must’ve felt the need to remedy that, because as soon as Jenny finished that thought, she spoke again.

“You say an alien was responsible for your enhancement?” she asked, her voice carefully neutral to undoubtedly keep the disbelief from it. At least that’s what Jenny thought. And that single thought set her off.

She shot upright on the rug and balled the fabric in her fists, gripping it so tightly her knuckles turned white.

“I’m not LYING!” she shouted, sparks and little pulses of energy emanating from her. “I. AM. NOT. LYING!”

She got to her feet at the last word, _screaming_ it while stomping her foot on the ground and sending a shock wave through the room that shook the walls.

“Okay, we believe you,” the calm voice of the woman sounded.

“No, you do not, you don’t believe anything I tell you! I tell you the truth over and over again. But you don’t listen. Tell me, what else am I supposed to _do_?!”

Despair was rising up within her, mixing with the anger and frustration that she had been bottling up for days.

“Jenny, I need you to calm down,” the Widow said, concern seeping into her voice. Jenny bristled.

“And I need you to fuck off!”

More sparks were surrounding her now, the telltale glow of her powers spreading all over her body and enveloping her in it all the way to the eyes, making them gleam brightly and erasing the distinction between iris, pupil and the rest of the eye.

There was only bright purple light, burning so strong it was almost white.

There was more talking, another voice speaking to her, trying to calm her down. But nothing penetrated the fizzling sound of the power inside her head.

Well, almost nothing. She could still hear her own thoughts through the noise.

They were warning her, telling her to calm down and get a grip on herself. Because deep down her rational side knew that she was only gonna get herself into more trouble if she blew the room up now. That she would destroy even the tiniest chance of earning their trust and convincing them of her innocence.

 _Calm down_ , she thought, _Calm. Down._

Jenny squeezed her eyes shut, hands clenching and unclenching at her sides.

She could feel the power inside of her slowly calm, the frazzled nerves endlessly shooting signals though her body slowing down. With that, the glow around her body slowly faded and when she opened her eyes, they gleamed less brightly.

“Can you hear me, Jenny? Talk to me.”

Those were the first words that fully registered through the haze obscuring her senses. The voice saying them wasn’t female and neither did it have that infuriating drawl to it. No, it was pleasant, concerned and deep. A slight accent to it, something she was familiar with but couldn’t put her finger on.

She knew the voice.

But before she could concentrate on it any further and maybe find out who was talking to her, the door to her cell/room burst open and guards swarmed in, circling her and wordlessly aiming their guns at her.

Jenny blinked, surprised by this sudden act and too busy trying to calm herself to react to what was happening.

One of the guards stepped forward. He had short sandy blond hair and intelligent blue-grey eyes.   
And strangely enough, he was carrying a bow on his back, some part of her noted.

The rest of her consciousness was fixated on the syringe he pulled out as he stepped up to her and without further ado, pushed it into her neck.

The almost eerily familiar pinch of the needle penetrating her skin made Jenny panic.

But when she started backing away, arms flailing and legs buckling, the cool sensation of the sedative was already spreading under her skin and through her body.

A distressed whine made its way up her throat and she stumbled, legs giving out and sending her to her knees.

Her hands searched for anything she could latch on to and caught the blond man’s leg, her fingers curling into the fabric of his pants before her knees gave out, too, and sent her tumbling to the floor with a painful thud.

Her vision blurred as her head hit the floor, dark edges creeping closer and closer.

Jenny’s hands went limp, releasing the man’s pant leg. She could see his boots moving as he stepped closer.

They worn leather and the tightly bound laces were the last thing she registered before her vision went dark yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated quickly. But it also leaves the question, what happens when Jenny wakes up. Or where and when she does...


	14. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny wakes up in new surroundings. She can't make sense of this new situation but she tries to make the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... *clears throat nervously*   
> I'm so sorry for missing yesterdays update. I promised to upload and I simply forgot. I had a team meeting at work and I didn't get home until after six pm, and once I was home, all I could do was shower, eat and collapse into bed.   
> I'll give you two chapters today. One now and one later this day. In a couple of hours (around 5pm my time). To make up for my sloppiness. Also, it'll explain a lot of the stuff that has been going on in this story and the sudden change Jenny is exposed to. So it's actually quite convenient for you I post these in the same day. Guess my forgetfulness isn't all bad, eh? 
> 
> Anyways, enough with my monologuing. Off you go and read this quite confusing chapter.   
> Feedback adn thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Waking up in unknown surroundings seemed to become a bad habit. An unwilling one at that.

As soon as Jenny awoke, her thoughts sluggishly fighting themselves back to the surface of her reawakening conscience, she tensed.

Heavy limbs flailing uselessly, she flopped around on the bed. Her heartbeat skyrocketed in the few seconds after her awakening, every muscle in her body alert, despite their sluggishness.

Somewhere in the back of her head she registered that the mattress was so much softer than the one in her previous cell/room and that the sheets were silky beneath her sweaty fingers as they clenched around the fabric.

All her wriggling brought her closer to the edge of the huge bed, her still limp body rolling off it and falling to the floor with a dull _thud_.

Jenny groaned. Her head had hit the floor with quite some force, though the impact was softened by something that lay beneath her. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to clear the white noise inside her throbbing head.

Her chest rose and fell with a couple of shaky breaths and then her eyes opened again, lids heavy as she blinked to adjust to the dim light in the room.

She couldn’t see much from her position, face-first on the floor. What she did see, was a soft rug beneath her just in front of the bed. Her fingers curled into the long, fluffy strands of the dark blue rug. Beyond it, Jenny saw the rather light, but warm coloured wood that covered the whole floor of the room.

Grunting, Jenny placed her palms flat on the ground and pushed herself up with all her might, her still weak muscles shaking with the effort.

She managed to hoist her upper body up and push herself into a kneeling position. The world spun around her and she squeezed her eyes shut again, waiting a few moments and taking deep breaths before she opened her tired eyes again.

The room seemed brighter all of a sudden, her surroundings a little clearer as her gaze swept over them.

There was a bedside table just in front of her, the piece of furniture a similar colour as the wood beneath it. Beside it stood the bed, a monstrosity of a bed, really, covered in grey and light blue sheets.

Jenny turned slowly, knees shuffling around on the rug as she spun in a circle to take in the rest of the room.

It was quite big and rectangular, the bed she was kneeling beside standing in the middle of the longer wall, flanked by bedside tables with lamps on them and two floor to ceiling windows just next to them. The glass was dimmed, the bright day light being kept at bay by the seemingly coloured window.

On the opposite side of the room was a door embedded into the wall near the left corner. Next to it stood a chest of drawers and a huge closet. A little further along the long wall stood a comfortable looking small couch, several pillows piled atop the light brown piece of furniture, as well as a fluffy blanket draped over the side of it.

It stood close to the right corner, a big bookshelf facing it on the adjoining wall and creating a little nook between sofa and shelf were a big lamp was placed. Another rug laid before the sofa, this one mint-blue, similar to the sheets on the bed and the blanket draped over the side of the sofa.

On the shorter wall to her right and next to the bookshelf, stood a big desk with a black leather desk chair in front of it. The desk matched all the other wooden furniture in the room, the wood darker than the floor planks but just as warm and welcoming.

Her head turned and Jenny eyed the two doors on adjoining walls. One of them on the longer wall beside the chest of drawers, the other one on the short wall that was otherwise empty, except for a big vintage looking clock in the middle of it.

The door mentioned first looked more solid and was broader, made from some strange material Jenny didn’t recognise. It wasn’t wood, but it wasn’t glass either, yet it had a smooth, polished surface that reflected the light coming from the windows.

That was probably the way out.

Because the other door was smaller, and overall looked less solid and stable. It was made form the same material though.

Deciding that it would be useless to try the exit door anyway, Jenny shakily got to her feet and made a few careful steps towards the slimmer door.

It was most likely an ensuite bathroom, she guessed, and her suspicions were confirmed when she pressed down the handle and pushed the door open.

A lavish bathroom was revealed, the room square-shaped with equally long walls. The door was embedded into the left corner of one wall. Carefully stepping into the room, Jenny eyed the fancy and modern looking appliances.

A long counter stood next to the door, stretching all the way along the wall and only stopping to flow over into a big cabinet with glass doors. One big sink was embedded into the stone bathroom counter, a strange faucet curving over it.

There were hooks line up on the wall to her left, two towels and a bathrobe hanging on them. Further away in the corner of said wall and the one opposite her stood a big shower with glass walls and a glass door too. Next to it was a huge and fancy looking bathtub and from where she stood, she could see several taps and little buttons let in to a smoot controlling panel designed to be part of the sleek tub.

The last wall was adorned with a window – not a floor to ceiling one – and a toilet stood under it. Besides those two things it was devoid of anything else. No nick-knacks standing around, only the appliances and needed items like towels, soaps, sponges et cetera were in the room.

Taking one last look around, Jenny turned and left.

During her exploration, her brain had finally emerged from the drug-induced haze and she saw everything more clear and analytical.

She stepped back into the bedroom and went for the bedside tables first. Pulling the little drawer at the top open, she was disappointed to find nothing in it but a weird remote control. There weren’t even any electrical devices in this room.

Tossing the remote to the side, Jenny went for the other bedside table. This one was empty. She shut it with an annoyed huff and scanned the room.

Her gaze stopped at the huge closet, eyes clinging to the slightly opened slide door. Narrowing her eyes, Jenny strode over to it and curled her fingers around the door, sliding it further to the side with one hard shove and revealing the contents of the closet to her wary gaze.

The things she found was definitely not what she expected. Jenny stood motionless in front of the big closet and stared at the clothes hanging and lying inside of it.

 _Her_ clothes, mixed with a couple of unfamiliar items she hadn’t seen before, all brand new and smelling like freshly washed laundry.

 _Am I hallucinating,_ Jenny wondered for a moment, her eyes still glued to the colourful mixture of her old clothes and new ones.

Were those… for her? No, that wouldn’t make any sense. Why- Why the ever loving fuck would they give her clothes? Why was she in this luxurious room with an ensuite, an equally fancy bathroom?

“This doesn’t make sense,” she whispered to herself, head turning as she scanned the room once more.

It looked normal, the dark blue and warm, light brown of the walls inviting, all the furniture looking cosy and welcoming. What kind of trap was this?

She couldn’t make out the threat, the catch that surely would trip her as soon as she dared to relaxed in the slightest way. And that deeply unnerved her.

Standing in silence a couple of minutes, Jenny’s reasonable part finally accepted that there was nothing she could do and that she might as well use the calm – as suspicious as it might be – to take care of herself for a while.

So she shook herself out of her stupor and looked at the clothes in the wardrobe.

Aiming to avoid any of new clothing that she hadn’t bought, Jenny chose a pair of worn, dark grey sweatpants, a black top and a thin, dark red pullover that hung loosely from her frame, revealing one shoulder.

With those things went a simple white bra – it was actually more grey than white after having been in the washing machine so often – and mint-coloured panties, along with a green pair of fuzzy socks.

The latter was the only thing not from Jenny’s old clothing and when she pulled them from a drawer, she allowed herself to mourn the three pairs of rainbow socks she had bought not long ago and then lost to Hydra when they had captured her. She didn’t know what they had done with any of her things. Her beanie was gone, too.

Heaving a sigh, Jenny gathered the clothes in her arms and left the room, not bothering to close the closet door.

She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, thankfully finding a lock on it this time. Once the lock was securely in place, she laid her clothes on the counter and stripped off the plain clothing she had been given in her other room.

It took Jenny a while to figure out the shower, but she got it working eventually – of course not without scorching herself under the heated stream and then shivering under ice cold water pattering down on her – the right temperature set quickly.

She relaxed under the stream as it poured down on her from the waterfall shower, which was actual heaven by the way, and her tense muscles melted under the gentle warmth.

After soaking in the warm water for a while, she blindly grabbed a bottle from the shelf that jutted out from the tiled wall and started washing her hair and body.

It didn’t take long and she sighed when she let the water wash the suds away again, leaving her smelling like a bed of flowers on a spring morning and feeling utterly boneless.

Jenny eventually forced herself to turn off the water and get out of the shower. The cool room in the bathroom enveloped her and she shivered, quickly pulling out one of the soft towels and drying herself before slipping into her clothes.

Gathering her dirty clothes from the floor, Jenny looked around and then spotted a hamper she hadn’t seen before, hidden behind the high edge of the tub.

Walking over to the basket standing in the corner next to the tub, she shifted her dirty laundry in her arms to open the hamper and drop the clothes into it.

Jenny closed the lid and turned around to walk back to the door. She unlocked it after hesitating for a moment and then slowly opened it, inching it open and peering out into the bedroom to check if it was still clear before opening it fully and slipping out into the room.

Another quick look around confirmed that she was still alone, but Jenny had her guard up again nonetheless, the short respite in the bathroom over now.

She didn’t know what to make of her current situation, didn’t know what to expect. But despite not knowing it, she still feared that a small army of armed guards would burst in at any moment to take away the little bit of peace she was granted for the time being.

Perching on the edge of the sofa, Jenny dropped her head into her hands and let out a shaky sigh.

“What am I supposed to do?” she whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out of cave of shame*   
> So, what do you think? Pretty confused right now, I assume. Hehe, just wait. Next chapter (in a few hours) will bring answers ;D


	15. How the change came to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve stands up to Fury and sides with Jenny. Natasha joins him in his conquest to change things for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, 
> 
> Here's your promised second chapter of the day. You deserve it after my sloppy behaviour and forgetfulness. I hope this chapter fills in the blank spots and answer the questions you might have. if not, don't hesitate to ask me and I'll do my best to explain without spoiling any further plot :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Steve watched with a scowl on his face and a rigid stance when Clint jabbed a needle into the woman’s neck, the glow around her lessening until it flickered out like a popped light-bulb. Her legs buckled beneath her when the sedative kicked in – a mixture they usually used for one of his caliber rather than a woman of her size – and she reached out, hands desperately seeking for something to hold her up.

Steve’s hands twitched, wanting to reach out and steady her, hold her up. He would, if he were there. But he was not, instead watching from one of the smaller conference rooms. Fury was looming behind him and Natasha wasn’t far either, standing a bit to the side and watching the chaos on the screens with keen eyes.

The woman – Jenny – fell to her knees, hands clinging to Clint’s pant leg to hold herself up. But her grip soon slipped, muscles growing slack and her consciousness drifting away as the sedative took a hold of it, pulling it into darkness.

Steve could see the flash of guilt on the archer’s face as the girl reached out for him, a miniscule wince flitting over his features.

He had a daughter himself, and two sons. The helpless way she was reaching for him, almost silently asking for his help had to sting in a different way than the pang of guilt in Steve’s chest.

Once she had collapsed on the floor and wasn’t moving anymore, Clint hoisted her onto the bed and arranged her to lie on her side, head resting on the pillow. Her slack features were clearly visible on the camera feed and Steve averted his eyes, guilt pricking at his heart like tiny needles.

“This isn’t right,” he uttered with a shake of his head and turned his back on the screens. 

Fury stood straight, hands behind his back, chest puffed out and head tilted back in his usual confident stance. He eyed Steve with a neutral gaze.

“We are doing what we have to do. We don’t know if she’s involved with Hydra and until we can be certain she is not, she presents a risk to our safety. And everyone else’s safety, for that matter,” Fury said, never breaking the eye contact.

Steve huffed, arms crossing over his broad chest. Fury was being as stubborn and thick-headed as ever. But he decided to stand up for himself – and the girl – anyway. He wouldn’t just drop it like he had done before.

“We don’t even have any real evidence that she has been working with them, Nick. Look at her, she’s unstable and obviously scared,” Steve said, mirroring the scowl on his former boss’ face.

“We may not have the evidence for her association with them _yet_ , but neither do we have complete surety that she _hasn’t_ been working with them. Well, except for her word. Which I don’t give too much on,” Fury stated, stance turning more rigid at the prospect of Steve questioning his decisions.

“She’s innocent until proven guilty. Which we can’t. We can’t prove anything. Besides everything she has said about herself. Which has proven to be true by the way,” he said, growing more and more irritated with each passing second.

“What do you suggest then? That we let her walk free, a ticking time bomb on legs just waiting to be set off?” Fury asked dryly, though Steve could detect the tiniest bit of anger behind his words.

“Of course not. I’m not stupid and I know she’s a danger to anyone around her, most of all herself. Because she doesn’t seem to know how to properly control her powers, her moods heavily influencing their appearances,” Steve countered, mind working quickly to come up with a plan Fury might agree to.

“We shouldn’t keep her locked up like some kind of criminal when we don’t even know if she actually is one. She is handling her imprisonment poorly and you haven’t gotten anywhere with your interrogations. Why don’t we relocate her, setting her up in one of the empty apartments on the floor with the other living quarters?” he suggested.

Fury scowled, shaking his head and opening his mouth to object this, in his eye(s) undoubtedly outrageously stupid plan, when Natasha spoke up.

She pushed off the wall where she’d been leaning, eyeing the confrontation and keeping carefully quiet.

“We aren’t going to get anywhere with our current approach. She locked herself away in her head and the only reaction we get out of her is either anger or apathy. Besides, everything in her behaviour points towards her being innocent. That would mean she’s just a civilian that somehow ended up with powers she doesn’t understand, hunted by Hydra, taken prisoner by them and then by us,” Natasha said, thoughtfully eying the limp figure lying on the slim bed displayed on the screen.

“We need to take a different approach, assume she’s innocent until we can prove her guilty of the crimes you suspect her of. We can take her in, talk to her on a more level field. Maybe that will get her to open up,” Natasha suggested, shrugging slightly.

Fury didn’t look convinced but Steve immediately bit.

“Yes, that’s a good idea. She can stay in one of the apartments, like I had already mentioned earlier. Most of us will be close to her then, able to keep an eye on her. She can move freely on the floor and when she wants to move outside of it one of us can accompany her,” he said, looking at Natasha for support.

The redhead nodded and then looked at the former director of SHIELD.

Fury was silent, a scowl still creasing his forehead. He huffed, shaking his head and dropping his hands from behind his back to throw his arms up in defeat.

“Fine! If you are so sure you know better than I do, do whatever you think is right. But see to it that she’s always under surveillance. And you’d do good to assign her someone who’s responsible for her,” he grumbled, shaking his head all the while talking.

“Why, Captain, since you’re so invested in what happens to her, you can play her chaperone. You will vouch for her and anything she does will be on you, so see to it that she doesn’t step out of line,” Fury ordered and then turned around swiftly, striding over to the door. He grabbed the handle, but paused before pushing it down.

His head turned and he looked at Natasha.

“I trust you know what you do, Romanoff,” he said and then pushed the door open, striding out of the room with his leather coat billowing behind him.

“He always did have a thing for theatrics, didn’t he?” Steve asked as the door closed behind the ill-tempered man.

Natasha chuckled quietly and Steve joined in, some of the tension in his body melting away now that Fury was gone.

The two of them fell silent and Steve rolled his shoulders, loosening the tense muscles, while thinking about what they were going to do.

“So, any idea how we’re gonna pull this off?” Nat asked him and walked over to the small table that stood in the middle of the room. She pulled out a chair and sat down, elbow leaning on the table and head resting on her head as she studied him.

Steve remained standing, fidgeting on his feet as his mind worked through different scenarios and plans.

“There are two floors for the living quarters. Since Fury more or less told me I’m responsible for her, I’d place her on my floor. I think one of the smaller apartments there is empty,” Steve said and rested one hand on his hip.

“She would be close to you, but not close enough. The empty apartment isn’t right next to yours,” Nat pointed out.

“No, Buck and Thor have the apartments next to mine. Well… I suppose I could ask Thor to move over into the empty apartment and let her use his. He away most of the time anyway,” Steve suggested. “And then there’s still FRIDAY. She’s keeping an eye on everyone, at any time. I could ask Tony to help me with that. He knows his AI better than anyone else. Well, maybe except for that Peter kid.”

Natasha nodded and then asked another question.

“What are you going to do when you’re away on a mission? Someone has to keep an eye on her then.”

“I already thought about that,” Steve said and waved his hand through the air. “I’m going to take a leave for a month. I’m long overdue for a break anyway.”

“You want to spend your vacation babysitting our prisoner?” Nat asked, one eyebrow cocked and disbelief in ger voice.

“She’s not a prisoner, and yes. I didn’t really plan on _going_ anywhere. Maybe Brooklyn with Bucky, but apart from that, I just wanted a break from the constant missions. So I might as well stay here and make sure Fury doesn’t get his hands on her again. You saw how well that went down,” Steve said, gesturing at himself and then at the screen.

“What else is there Steve?” Nat asked, head tilted to the side and eyes slightly narrowed.

 _How does she do that,_ Steve asked himself briefly. Natasha always knew when he was hiding something, be it the tiniest scrap of information or a thought he wasn’t too inclined to share. She just _knew._

He shifted his weight, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Well… I thought it might help her to be around Bucky. We don’t know how she got these powers, but the huge scar on her back could indicate some kind of experimentation. If these two share a history, it could be beneficial for both of them to talk about it to the other,” Steve said and shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable.

He hadn’t planned on telling anyone these plans, but Natasha was simply too good at drawing out hidden truths from him.

It was true he thought Bucky could need someone to talk to. Someone else than him, because Bucky didn’t talk about what happened to him even to Steve. And if Jenny shared a similar fate, the two of them might be able to help each other.

Because Bucky did need help. His oldest friend was still withdrawn, even after the Wakandans had erased his programming with the help of T’Challa’s brilliant sister Shuri. And Steve was worrying about him day in day out.

“Mh, I see what you mean. But we don’t know if Jenny actually shares his experience,” Natasha argued, sitting up straight and dropping her hands to the table.

Steve thought about that for a moment. It would change things, that was true. But still…

“You’re right, we don’t. But it would help nonetheless. With her integration into the new environment and maybe with Bucky’s reclusiveness. If I am around her most of the time, he’ll have to interact with her and vice versa. She’ll also meet Sam and Thor. And you of course. Anyone who I spend time with regularly,” Steve said, both hands planted on his hips as he finished. He was confident things would work out for him, Bucky and the wo- Jenny.

Natasha looked at him for a long moment, analising his confident stance and determined expression.

“You sound like she’s going to be part of the team, Steve. Introducing her to the others, integrating her into her new environment-“ she paused, leaning forward again while watching her friend- “You really do believe she’s innocent, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Steve stated with a firm nod.

“Huh,” Nat uttered, her gaze drifting from Steve to the screen behind him. She looked at the unconscious girl and then back to Steve.

“I am inclined to believe the same. It could still all be an act, though I doubt that... I suppose we’ll find out sooner rather than later,” Natasha mused.

-

Not long after, all arrangements had been made. Thor had agreed to moving a few doors over, the amiable Asgardian good-naturedly waving away Steve’s apologies for the all the fuss.

His ‘chambers’, how Thor called them, had been stripped of all the gods personal belongings and polished down to base zero, a fully furnished but unlived in apartment, waiting for its next tenant.

Once everything was in place and ready for the young woman, she was brought in and gently deposited on the bed.

While she slept, Steve tried to keep himself busy, washing a few dishes from his breakfast, watching a show Sam had recommended to him and other trivial things that did not really keep his attention.

He would ask FRIDAY for updates on her while listening intently for any kind of activity from the apartment next door.

When the tension finally became too much, Steve decided to take a shower to calm his nerves. He took his time, forcing himself not to ask FRIDAY if anything had happened already. When he stepped out of the bathroom, FRIDAY’s disembodied voice floated through the room, making him jump. He’d never get used to that.

“Captain Rogers, the woman you are tasked to monitor has left her bed and headed for a shower after a short examination of her surroundings. She has not yet left the perimeter of the bed- and bathroom.”

Steve hurried over to his laptop, Friday’s monitoring displayed on the screen. It showed Jenny creeping out of the bathroom.

He looked at the young woman, her gaze wary as she snuck around the room, body tense as if expecting someone to jump from a hiding place at any moment. Her wet hair stuck to her face as she neared the door that led to the living room and tentatively pressed the handle down.

Steve nodded to himself. He would go and talk to her know. Maybe some of the tips Natasha had given him would help with the jumpy girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know how things went from both Steve's and Jenny's persepctive. How do you think is their little chat gonna work out?


	16. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes over to talk. It has mixed results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola everyone, 
> 
> Today's chapter is out a little earlier cause I got to stay home for an online meeting. Yay! I mainly ignored what was going on and worked on the latest chapter (I think it was 25). And my colleagues did not notice. Guess I'm sneakier than I thought, heh.  
> Anyhow, enjoy this early chapter. It's quite the long one. Savour it, the next is waiting for you on Friday ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Jenny gasped when the door actually gave in after she pushed the handle all the way down. Her jaw dropped even further when it swung open with a little creak and revealed a cosy looking living room instead of a corridor.

Jenny blinked a few times, her hand still clutching the door handle in a white-knuckled grip. She shifted a little, her toes poking over the doorstep and her head peaking around the frame.

Everything was quiet. No, wait. There were steps coming from somewhere near.

Jenny’s gaze was drawn to another door just opposite the one she had crept out of. It was made of wood unlike all the other doors in the apartment.

The faint footsteps stopped just outside the wooden door and Jenny suspected that _this_ was the one that led out of the apartment or whatever it was she had been placed in. Which still didn’t make any sense to her.

Standing still as a statue, Jenny listened intently for any more footsteps or other sounds. She didn’t have to wait long before a tentative knock came from the door her gaze was fixed on.

The sudden sound made her jump and she stared wide-eyed at the wood like a deer caught in headlights.  
There was another knock and then the sound of a handle being turned.

Jenny didn’t know what came over her, but her fear spiked and she all but leapt back into the bedroom, overwhelmed by the primal urge to _run_ and _hide._ Slamming the door shut, she frantically searched for something she could barricade it with since there was no lock.

Her gaze fell onto the dresser next to the door just as she heard the sound of the apartment door being pushed open in the other room.

The fear sparking the power along her spine jolted Jenny from her panicked stupor and she sprang into action, her fingers curling around the wood of the dresser and pulling with all her might. It was heavy and she briefly wondered what was inside it since she hadn’t thought of checking earlier.

Pushing these currently unimportant thoughts away, Jenny grunted and pulled once more. The dresser slid across the wooden floor with a screech and came to a stop before the door.

Just as it slid into the place, someone knocked on the now barricaded door, causing Jenny to jump again. Her whole body was tense, muscles almost trembling with anticipation of whatever horrible thing would happen next.

She looked around frantically, searching for something else she could drag in front of the door to keep the intruder out.

But before she could formulate a plan or do anything else, the voice of aforementioned intruder came from the other side of the door.

“Hello? It’s Steve. Can I come in?”

The situation was getting more and more absurd by the second. Jenny stared at the door, a scared and incredulous expression on her face.

_What the ever loving-_

Steve pushed down the handle and opened the door, just a crack because the dresser blocked him from opening it any further. But she knew the heavy piece of furniture was no match for his superhuman strength.

Jenny’s gaze was still glued to the door. Her mind was screaming at her to move and find cover, to hide in the bathroom, to do anything but just stand there. But her body was frozen to the spot as she watched with growing apprehension how the door was opened far enough for Steve to poke his head through.

He grunted a little and the dresser slid away from the door as he pushed. His blond head appeared just moments later, blue eyes scanning the room until they landed on her rigid body.

“Hi,” he said and then seemed to realise how bizarre the whole situation must be, because he uttered a little self-deprecating laugh and pulled his head back.

“I’m coming in,” he told her from the other side and then began pushing against the door, the dresser sliding back further to make room for the opening door.

That shook Jenny from her frozen state and she fled towards the desk in the corner, falling to her knees and scrambling under it like a child hiding from the monsters under its bed.

She was vaguely aware of how futile and childish this was as she sat huddled under the desk, the chair pulled in front of her like some kind of shield.

But she didn’t have time to think of anything else. Her instincts had taken over, screaming at her to run and hide and do it _fast_. So the desk it was.

Steve finally pushed the door open fully, the dresser easily pushed out of the way. He entered and pushed the door almost closed, leaving it just a crack open and then turned around, just being silent for a moment.

Jenny saw his knees bend and a moment later Steve leaned down to look at where she sat curled up under the desk.

Embarrassment suddenly overcame her and she felt exceptionally stupid as she sat there with him just looking her over from his bent over position at the door.

Could she be a bigger idiot? Not likely.

“Uh, hi there,” Steve said and stayed her he was. “I know this is all overwhelming and confusing-“

Jenny couldn’t stop a little incredulous huff from escaping her lips. Even in her frightened state she couldn’t leave something like that go uncommented. Because it was the biggest understatement of the freaking _century_.

He must’ve heard her huff, because he gave that self-deprecating laugh again.

“Yeah, you’re right. Total understatement.” He paused, shifting in place before speaking again. “Could you come out of there? I just want to talk, I promise,” he asked.

Jenny didn’t say or do anything for a moment, just looked at the bent over man by the door.

He didn’t look particularly threatening in a pair of grey sweatpants and an orange t-shirt. He wasn’t wearing shoes either, only a pair of black socks covering his feet.

The lack of proper clothing didn’t make him less dangerous of course. But Jenny’s common sense was slowly coming back to her, battling the unreasoning panic in her mind and she briskly decided to give it a try. What else was she gonna do? Stay under the desk like a silly child and miss a chance to learn what was going on?

Drawing in a shaky breath, Jenny knew it was worth the risk and pushed the desk chair away before slowly crawled out from under the table and getting to her feet. She moved carefully, body and mind alert of the presence in the room, a person she was not at all sure what to think of.

Was the Captain – Steve – being sincere? Did he just want to talk to her, maybe explain what exactly was going on because her situation still didn’t make the slightest bit of sense to herß

“I’ll sit here on the bed,” Steve suddenly spoke, interrupting her thoughts and startling her.

He pointed at the edge of the bed furthest away from her and then carefully settled down, giving her time to protest in case she didn’t want him to sit.

But Jenny was just fine with him sitting there. This way the bed was a barrier between the two of them and he was clearly visible. If he attempted anything, it would take him longer to get up _and_ round the bed to get to her, giving Jenny enough time to react.

Giving a curt nod, Jenny blindly reached out for the desk chair and perched on the edge of it, her eyes never leaving Steve, taking in his calm and non-threatening posture.

“So…” Steve started when she had sat down. “Before we give our first proper meeting a new try in a different place and mindset, I’d like to apologise for last time.”

Jenny’s brows moved up at that. Apologise? Why would he apologise to her, and for what exactly?

Because there were a lot of things he _could_ apologise for, but none of them actually called for it regarding the situation. She was a prisoner and he one of the people keeping her such. There was so reason he would have to apologise. Least of all to her. But Steve kept talking.

“I knew you were upset and it was obvious to us all you weren’t in the right mind-frame to be interrogated. But we needed answers. So I attempted to draw them out of you despite knowing better than to do that.”

Shifting on his spot a little so his upper body was facing her more, Steve continued.

“And when you got upset, I shouldn’t have touched you. I was merely attempting to create some space between us, but now I know it was a mistake and caused you to lash out. Understandably,” he finished with a little shrug, pulling his broad shoulder up almost as if to hide.

Jenny blinked at the strangely insecure move and his speech. She kind of appreciated he apologised and she knew where he was coming from.

But unlike her, _he_ hadn’t hurt her. The only thing Steve did, was try to defend himself and even that he did without much force and no risk to her well-being. Well, there was still the day they had captured her, but even then it was mostly her who hurt him and not the other way around.

Jenny didn’t know what to say and she was sure her expression was something between, suspicion, shock and incredulity.

She looked at him for several silent moments, watching his frame tense up a little, shoulders drawing even higher like he was expecting a scolding. When she finally broke the silence, the words that burst out of her surprised both him and Jenny herself.

“I’m sorry I hurt you! I didn’t- I mean…” she suddenly trailed off, not sure of what she was saying or why she was saying it.

Why on earth was she apologising now? _They_ took her prisoner, first breaking into her apartment and then going after her when she had just fled Hydra. She had hurt him, yes, but it was his fault she was forced to do so in the first place.

Steve seemed speechless, looking at her in wonder. He quickly caught himself though, covering his surprised expression with one of careful kindness.

“It’s alright. I was kind of asking for it, really,” he said with a sheepish shrug. Then he straightened himself and cleared his throat.

“Now, let’s try this again. I’m Steve, as you already know, and if Tony informed me correctly, you’re Jenny,” Steve said, eyeing her with interest.

Tony? He probably meant Stark.

Jenny felt strange at the thought of _the_ Tony Stark digging through her life, probably hacking into all kinds of databanks to find out everything he could about her. She hoped he was impressed with her impeccable grades and scores on her report cards.

Just a moment later Jenny wanted to hit herself for this obviously misplaced spark of hope.   
But really, how could you judge her? Jenny had loved the witty, snarky man when she was a teenager, admiring his inventions – the ones not involving weapons, but rather his suits and reactors – and collecting trading cards of him in different Iron man suits.

He was not the only Avenger she had collected trading cards of in her youth.

Steve clearing his throat brought Jenny back to the present moment and she blinked, mouth quickly opening to answer him.

“Uh, yeah. I’m Jenny,” she got out and averted her eyes from his curious, blue gaze. Her tense shoulders sagged a little and she scooted her bum further onto the cushion as she subconsciously relaxed her stiff posture.

The second Jenny noticed she had done it, her back snapped back into a straight line and she sat up, eyes once more on the man across the room.

His calm demeanour and deep, steady voice made it surprisingly hard to stay alert, his overall behaviour lulling her into a (false?) sense of safety. Unnerved by this fact, Jenny tried to draw up her walls and defenses again, eyeing Steve with practised suspicion.

Steve seemed to notice the shift in her mood and cleared his throat again to continue speaking.

“So, I’m sure you’re asking yourself why you’re here. Here in this apartment I mean,” he said, looking at her for some kind of response.

Jenny raised her eyebrows, her cynic-side – the one that had been becoming more and more prominent over the last year – dying to jump out, despite her common sense trying to keep it at bay. She made no effort to assist the latter and instead allowed her cynicism to make its long awaited appearance.

“Now, why would I be asking myself that? I mean, you took me prisoner, held me in a single room, or should I say cell? And kept accusing me of assisting the gruesome crimes of some sick science Nazi organisation. Why on earth would I be surprised to find myself in a modern and spacious apartment when waking up after being sedated against my will by an agent? I really don’t see your point here?”

The silence after her outburst stretched.

Steve didn’t seem to know how to answer to her obviously sarcastic monologue, blinking at her with his lips slightly parted. A lock of his unruly hair fell into his face and he absentmindedly brushed it back, running his fingers through the blond mob of hair on his head.

Now Jenny felt a tiny bit guilty for flustering the man and making him uncomfortable. But also a little satisfied.

 _Serves him_ right, she thought. Because that small bit of discomfort was nothing in comparison to what she had been through the last two weeks.

She watched as he carded his fingers through his hair again and let his jumpy gaze flick through the room. He was obviously searching for the right words, his mouth opening and closing again several times. After a few more moments of this, Jenny took pity on him.

“Sorry, I’m usually not that snappy. Just a _little_ stressed out lately,” she said, though not able to keep that last bit of sarcasm out of her apology.

Steve seemed glad for her apology and the chance to start the conversation over again. He cleared his throat and gave her an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, I can see why you’d be stressed out. I suppose I myself am not innocent when it comes to what caused it. Sorry for that,“ he gave another one of those small half-shrugs.

Jenny nodded slightly, accepting his apology. Then she sat up a little straighter and turned all her attention on him. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finally start his explanation as to what the hell was going on.

Her legs started to move restlessly, fingers playing with the hem of her crimson pullover.   
Steve’s gaze flicked to her impatiently bouncing legs and alert posture. He straightened up, too.

“Ah yes, back to what I was saying… Because we have not found any evidence that proves our suspicion that you’re working with Hydra-“

“Because I’m NOT,” Jenny interrupted him with a scowl.

“Uh, yeah. Because of that we decided to take a different approach, assuming you’re innocent until you can be proven guilty. Or not. Either way, you’ll stay with us for the time being and live in this apartment,” he said, arms vaguely gesturing at their surroundings.

Jenny shook her head.

“This doesn’t make any sense. I am your prisoner for whatever fucked up reason. What has changed? Why am I in this apartment all of a sudden, being treated like an actual human being rather than some kind of- I don’t fucking know!” Jenny asked, throwing her hands up.

This was beyond frustrating and she simply couldn’t rationalise what was going on.

“It was my idea to place you in these surroundings. It didn’t seem right to keep you locked up in a room when there is no evidence for your misdeeds,” Steve said quickly.

“Yeah, no shit,” was her huffed response.

“No, I mean it. I am supposed to- _we’re_ supposed to be the good guys. But what was happening to you wasn’t good in any way. It wasn’t humane and after the last incident I finally spoke up. I should’ve done that earlier, but I didn’t. And I think I am trying to make up for it,” he confessed.

Jenny frowned, arms now crossed over her chest.

“So you’re the only one who was against holding me in a cell like some kind of criminal? How nice to know. Really reassuring.”

She saw the blonde’s chest heave as he surpassed a frustrated sigh.

“Listen, this is not the first time we have encountered enhanced humans. But the circumstances are completely different from before and we don’t have any intel on you. This, mixed with the unhealthy amount of suspicion in the Dire- in my colleague’s personality really wasn’t making this easy. It’s not like I can decide to simply set you free. We’re a team and I had to consult with a few of the others,” Steve said, his tone firm and earnest, willing her to understand his situation.

Jenny shrugged half-heartedly.

“If you say so.”

She knew he was probably right. Sshe had only been in the room for three or four days. During that time they had probably tried to identify her and gather all the information on her they could find. That, with the lacking results of her interrogation, probably ended up with them standing before a problem.

Was she guilty or innocent?

Her records – Jenny knew that – would suggest that she is innocent, nothing suspicious could be found in them. Except maybe for her sudden departure one year ago and then the circumstances they had met under.

A sigh left her. Maybe, just _maybe_ she could see what he meant and why they acted as they did.

Steve watched as she slumped over a little, eyes closing for a moment before opening again and settling on him. He took that as a sign to continue his explanation.

“I will be your supervisor and am responsible for any problems you might cause, so please, try not to get me in trouble,” Steve said and shot her a meaningful look.

Jenny just raised her eyebrows and looked at him with an expression that said ‘ _Me? I would never_ ’.  
Steve huffed and carried on with his explanation.

“You are allowed to roam freely inside your living quarters and on this floor. If you want to go beyond that, you have to ask me to accompany you. For safety reasons, obviously. I’m just next door, so feel free to come over whenever you have a question, need something or just want some company,” he said and gave her a small smile at the last part.

 _Cute,_ some part of her malfunctioning brain thought when he smiled at her after the kind offer of company and help whenever she needed it. _Shut up, you imbecile_ , was the answer of the rest of her conscious mind.

“So… you’re basically my babysitter now. Who is it I have to punch on your behalf for burdening you with such a tiresome task,” Jenny snarked, snorting a laugh at her own joke.

She was still frightened, confused and close to a nervous breakdown. Jenny believed she was allowed to make bad jokes at ill placed times.

“I would prefer it if you didn’t punch me,” Steve said and dared to let a smile spread over his face at her confused look.

“What? You volunteered to do this?” Jenny asked in disbelief. Steve nodded with yet another shrug of his shoulders. It seemed to be a habit.

“Are you _mad_?” she exclaimed and sagged back into the chair.

It once again struck her how eerily easy it was to let down her guard around the man. Steve made her relax. Not the Captain, but _Steve._ With his laid back demeanour and calm voice. It was strange, especially after years upon years of suspicion and fear always lurking in the back of her mind.

 _Maybe it is because he knows about my powers and I don’t need to hide or lie to him_ , she mused silently. It was possible. It was much easier to talk to someone when everything is out in the open and there was no pressure of keeping a secret and watching one’s words .

Or keep an alien energy in check that wanted nothing more than to break free. That really put a strain on any conversation.

But with him, it was different. He knew what she was, she knew what he was. It also helped that Steve was the first person in ages she had a full and not work-related conversation with for the better part of a year. That might have loosened her up a little.

It probably was inevitable she did, her usually social nature – which has been severely neglected over the past year – kicking in instinctively. It was just part of who she was.

Being social didn’t mean Jenny had a lot of friends. She just got along with most people and didn’t have a problem getting into contact with them, starting and keeping up conversations and making other people comfortable around her.

Steve’s chuckle brought her back from her musings. He shook his head.

“No, I’d like to believe I’m not. Though if you ask some others around here, I’m sure they’ll insist I am. Not for taking on this position though, no. There are plenty of other reasons,” he said, sounding amused as his gaze briefly grew unfocused, his mind wandering off for a moment before returning back to the topic at hand.

“Anyway, this thing was my idea and I willingly take responsibility for everything that entails. I’m just doing what I think is right.”

Jenny was still kind of dumbstruck by the sudden change.

“Okay, let me get this straight. Since you cannot prove I’m on the dark side, you decided that keeping me in a cell wasn’t the way to go. So instead, Captain America is my personal babysitter now and I have a whole luxurious apartment for myself?” she said, not able to keep the disbelief out of her voice.

This didn’t sound right. Not after the experiences she had made. This was simply too good to be true.   
Steve sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“I know this sounds crazy, but really, what else were we supposed to do? Keep you locked up without any evidence of illegal actions?” he asked and put his hands out palms up in a helpless little gesture, shoulders moving up, too.

“Why don’t you just let me go then. Why keep me here?” Jenny retorted.

“Because you obviously don’t know how to control that power you possess. You have to learn how to keep it in check. For your own safety, as well as the safety of the people around you,” Steve said, frowning, as if this was obvious.

Jenny scowled, back straightening again.

“You- You can’t just keep me here like some science project. I’m not a lab rat you can lock up in a pretty cage,” she said, an angry hiss to her voice.

“That’s not what we’re trying to do. We want to _help_ you learn about yourself and your powers to better control them. And we are gonna do it regardless of the whole mess with Hydra you somehow have gotten into. It’s for your own good,” the blond man said urgently, shifting around on the bed and leaning forward, an earnest expression on his open face.

“And how do I know you’re telling the truth? How do I know you don’t end up beating me like these other people did, hm?” Jenny asked, the previous sense of calm gone and all her fears and suspicions back in the blink of an eye.

Steve leaned back, hands raised in a gesture of surrender.

“There’s nothing I can do to make you believe me, but think about it. Has anyone here ever _hurt_ you deliberately, just for the sake of causing you harm or making you compliant?”

He intense stare urged her to think about and answer his question.

Jenny didn’t have to think about it. She knew the answer was no. They had sedated her, Stark hitting her on the head to knock her out, locked her away in a small room. But all of this was done in order to keep either herself, or others safe.

“No,” she ground out, arms crossed over her chest again.

“See? We _are_ trying to help you. _I_ am. And to do so, we need you to work with us. That isn’t possible when we keep you locked up like some kind of criminal,” Steve said. He kept his fidgeting hands on his sides and it was obvious he was restraining himself from doing something else than just talking to her. But Jenny had a feeling whatever the intent behind his restless hands was, it wasn’t hostile.

“This is only gonna work when we work together. You need to talk to us. There are so many questions left to be answered. How did you come to have these powers and do you know what they are?”

Jenny’s posture became rigid.

“I don’t want to talk about that,” she said curtly, her tone cool and clearly dismissing the topic. But Steve carried on.

“How are we supposed to-“

“I said, I don’t want to talk about it. I want you to leave now. I have a lot to think about, _Captain._ ”

She spat the last word, turning in the desk chair and not looking at the blond man anymore. Jenny could tell he wanted to ask more, insist on their cooperation. But he seemed to understand there was no reasoning with her. Not now.

So, instead of trying to get her to open up, he silently got up from the bed and left with a quiet goodbye.  
Jenny heard the faint ‘ _click_ ’ of the apartment door being closed and her breath escaped her in a rush as she slumped over the desk, resting her head on her crossed arms atop the surface.

_What am I gonna do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that could've gone better. But it also could've gone worse, so I suppsoe we can't complain?


	17. Trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to vent some of his frustration. Bucky is there to help him with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,   
> Y'all getting some quality Steve and Bucky brother content. Writing those two was quite fun and I hope you like it too. So, enjoy this little treat at the end of the work week (which was an absolute shit show) and have fun ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Left hand, right hand, turn and _‘thwack_ ’ left foot.

Steve hit and kicked the punching back again and again, pummeling the sturdy piece of leather and making it take the brunt of his frustration and disappointment.

Disappointment, because he had hoped the meeting with Jenny would go better – not that it had gone bad, far from it – and frustration because he knew he expected too much of himself and her and yet he couldn’t stop himself from doing so. Which inevitably ended with him being disappointed and then frustrated.

As he was now.

After their conversation, Steve had headed to his apartment to pull on some shorts and fill a metal bottle with water and then went straight to one of the gymnasiums on the Compound.

His mind was running endlessly, going over things he should have done differently, what he could have phrased more carefully and whatever else he could find to beat himself up about.

When something like that happened, Steve’s mind more or less screaming accusations of what he had done wrong at him, there was nothing that helped more than to physically exert himself, get rid of some of the pent up emotions and energy.

He often thought that he’d probably just have a drink to forget his troubles if that would work for him. But since it didn’t he resigned himself to beating up punching bag after punching bag, running the treadmill into the ground and lifting weights until he was certain he would collapse from exhaustion.

The sound of the dimmed glass doors opening and closing registered in the back of Steve’s head, but he didn’t pay much mind to it, instead concentrating on finishing the third punching bag off, before replacing it with the next one.

The broken ones, sand spilling out of them and onto the light gym floor, laid in a pile close to where he was standing.

The sound of Steve’s fists and occasionally leg or foot, slapping against the leather echoed through the room, obscuring the sound of light footsteps approaching him. He, of course, heard them nonetheless, and quickly picked up on who it was even without diverting his attention from the punching bag once.

The steps halted next to him.

“I was gonna ask you how the conversation went, but I think this is answer enough,” Bucky said as he watched his best friend mutilate the innocent punching bag.

Steve just grunted, another strong hit making the leather groan and then rip beneath his bloody knuckles. He had not taken his time to wrap them, instead getting straight to business and punch his anger away.

Sand spilled on the floor to his bare feet, the little grains dancing over his skin before joining the beige puddle on the floor.

Steve was breathing heavily, eyes fixed on the rip in the fabric.

“Are you just gonna stand there and make smart-ass comments or are ya gonna make yourself useful?”

Bucky chuckled and walked past Steve, heading towards the area of the room that was covered in matts. Steve watched him go and his friend turned around, raising one thick, dark brown eyebrow in challenge.

“Well, what are you waiting for? I thought I was supposed to make myself useful,” he teased.

Steve snorted and shook out his hands, scraped knuckles stinging unpleasantly in the cool air of the room as he did so. He walked over to Bucky, stepping on the matts to stand in front of him.

Buck briefly took in his disheveled appearance, unruly mob of dark blond hair in disarray, several strands hanging into his eyes, brow glistening with sweat and his orange t-shirt damp with it.

“That bad, huh?” he asked, raising his fists and shifting his feet into a stable stance.

“No,” Steve answered and mirrored his friend’s position, aiming a hit at his side which was easily deflected by a shiny metal arm as it shot out to block the blow. Bucky turned with the movement of his arm, twirling around to get a good kick in, but Steve was quick to jump back, avoiding it by a few inches.

“Then what is the problem, punk? Cause I don’t see one,” Bucky piped, head ducking out of the way as Steve’s fist came swooping in with the intention to shatter his nose.

Gritting his teeth, Steve lunged forward, his shoulder ramming into Bucky’s stomach as the tackled him to the ground. They landed on the ground with a loud ‘ _thud_ ’, each of them getting in a few hits and kicks as they disentangled from each other and sprang back to their feet.

Steve briefly wiped his nose, smearing the slow trickle of blood over the back of his hand, and Bucky moved his jaw tenderly, a red spot on it indicating the hit he’d taken that would’ve broken anyone else’s bones.

“She _hid_ from me, Buck. You should’ve seen her. Scrambled under the desk and stared at me like I was gonna drag her out from under it and snap her neck,” Steve growled.

He shot forward, feigning a hit at Bucky’s head while simultaneously ducking down to avoid the aforementioned’s metal fist and sweeping his leg out to get him off balance. And he achieved exactly that, his kick to Bucky’s legs making the man falter and struggle for balance, as he caught the metal wrist and turned, bending over slightly to flip Bucky over his shoulder and slam him onto the matts with a loud floppy sound.

A quiet wheeze left the brunette’s lips as the air was knocked from his lungs with the sudden and brutal impact of his fall.

Steve didn’t hesitate, immediately using Bucky’s weakness to swoop down on him, straddling his upper body and pinning him to the floor. His hands went for the throat.

The brunette huffed, grabbing the arm aiming for his throat and keeping it locked in his grip while he hooked a leg around Steve’s and twisted, rolling them over and reversing their positions.

“Did you manage to coax her out, or did she stay under the desk,” Bucky asked, panting slightly with the effort to keep the struggling Steve down. His metal arm gave him a slight advantage, Steve’s nails attempting to dig into the material not causing him any harm.

“She got out eventually. I think her need for answers was stronger than her need to hide from me. I kept a respectable distance as not to scare her off,” Steve grunted. Grabbing both of Bucky’s biceps, he _pulled_ , and then bucked his hips all but vaulting the brunette off him and over his head.

A surprised grunt came from his friend and he collided face first with the floor. But he was quick to get to his feet, and so was Steve.

Once more circling each other, Bucky asked, “What happened then?”

Steve huffed, arm shooting up to deflect a blow to his throat. He grabbed Bucky’s incoming arm and yanked him forward, once more getting him off balance. His other hand formed a fist and went for his friend’s face at an unnatural speed. But Bucky saw the hit coming arm shoving at Steve’s chest to throw off his aim and then twisting out of his painful hold.

“We talked. She said more to me than in her whole stay in the cell together. She’s suspicious, not trusting the sudden change,” Steve panted, more sweat gathering on his furrowed brow.

Bucky dropped his hands and the defensive stance.

“But that’s good. What exactly is the problem here, Steve?”

Steve sighed, dropping his hands as well and whipping his shirt over his head to dry his wet face with the damp fabric.

“I don’t know, Buck. She seemed to relax in my company after some time. She even talked properly. Not without one or the other cynic jab, but it was a conversation. I explained to her how things would go from now on and she more or less accepted the new living situation after some convincing on my part,” he said, one arm stretched over his chest while the other leaned on it with the elbow.   
He rubbed his temples with his free hand, thumb kneading the one side, the other four digits the opposite one.

“But as soon as I get into the topic of us wanting to help her, especially with her powers since she doesn’t seem to know how to control them properly, she totally blocks off. She doesn’t want to talk about anything related to them. Not how she got them, when it happened or where. She just shut down and asked me to leave,” he sighed, hand leaving his face to gesture helplessly through the air. 

Bucky stepped closer to Steve, closing the distance between them and putting both hands on his broad shoulders.

“Stevie,” he started, hands squeezing his shoulders until Steve raised his gaze to look at Bucky. “You’re expecting too much of yourself. And certainly too much of her. As far as I’m concerned, she’s just a young woman that doesn’t know what is happening to her. I know Fury is suspicious of her, but in my opinion, his mistrust is completely misplaced. Not that he’d believe me, but I know you do,” he said firmly, looking at the blond with earnest eyes.

“Take it slow, gain her trust. And don’t beat yourself up if something doesn’t work out. It’s gonna be one step forward, two steps back. Just like with me when I came back.”

Steve sighed, and he closed his eyes, arms coming up to wrap around his best friend who returned the gesture and pulled him into a tight hug. They stood like that for a few moments before Steve pulled back and sat down on the floor with yet another heavy sigh. Bucky plopped onto the ground next to him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Steve leaned back on his hands, long legs stretched out before him, and eyed Bucky with careful eyes.

Bucky had his eyes closed, legs crossed and head tipped back as he relaxed. He seemed to feel his friend’s gaze.

“What is it, punk?”

Steve jumped a little and looked at Bucky as he cracked one eye open to peer at him. He fidgeted on his spot, uncertain whether he should ask the question that burned on his tongue or not.

Carefully regarding Bucky, Steve weighed his options.

 _I could ask him, he looks relaxed and some time has passed since he last had an episode… But what if I trigger him? God, I don’t wanna do anything like that. I should probably just dro_ -

“Get your head outta your ass and spit it out,” Bucky said with an eye roll. Still, a small smirk curved his lips when he saw Steve pull up his shoulders as if to hide. A habit picked up in childhood and never cast aside over all these years.

“Fine,” Steve huffed. He took a deep breath and looked at Bucky. “Do you think… do you think it could be possible that she was an experiment, too? Like- like you and me?”

Bucky’s smirk fell, the amused expression replaced by a thoughtful one. But he didn’t seem scared or triggered in any way. Steve let out a breath of relief. He'd been afraid that Bucky might become closed off if he breached the topic of experimentation. Undoubtedly, horrible things were done to him, things he didn’t even tell Steve about.

But Bucky seemed fine so far.

“I don’t know… She did seem awfully jumpy, didn’t like to be touched by anyone. She’s obviously traumatized and we don’t know what kind of emotional turmoil she went through but… I don’t think it's been that bad for her. No experiments I mean,” Bucky said slowly, a little crease appearing between his brows.

Steve nodded slowly.

“Okay… Why do you think that? I mean, have you seen her scar? Where else would it come from if not from experimentation or torture? It doesn’t look like something that would come from an accident,” he mused.

“I can’t really explain it. She just doesn’t- I don’t know. Maybe it’s instinct, maybe it is some unconscious knowledge or whatever. But I don’t think she’s been messed with like that. As for the scar… what does it look like?” Bucky asked, sitting up straighter and looking at Steve, eyes slightly narrowed in his curiosity.

“It’s on her back. I only saw a part of it when her top slipped up during her transport to the apartment. The skin is slightly raised, and there are red marks running over her back under the skin. They look like branches and spread from the centre of her back outwards. Almost like a spiderweb. It’s really strange,” Steve said, hands moving in the air when he described the odd markings on Jenny’s back.

Bucky frowned, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He unlocked it and typed on it for a few moments before turning the screen towards Steve.

“Like that?”

Steve leaned forward and studied the images displayed on the glowing screen. He hummed.

“Yeah… kind of. Hers are a little more jagged than these. What is this?” he asked, eyes skipping from the screen to Bucky’s face.

“Do you remember old William? The man that used to live just a few blocks down the road from your ma’s place?” Bucky questioned and tilted his head slightly. Steve drew his brows together as he tried to remember.

“You mean this creepy fella? The one that always wore a scarf and a pair of gloves no matter the season?” Steve shuddered a little when he remembered the bony old man, a scarf always wrapped around his thin throat and gloves hiding spindly fingers. Bucky chuckled at Steve’s discomfort.

“Yeah, that one. I remember how I made you ring his doorbell in a knock-a-door-run game. You almost wet yourself,” Bucky said and let out a nostalgic sigh. “Anyway, he was struck by lightning. My ma told me. That’s why he was wearing that scarf and gloves. To hide the marks.”

Steve hummed, head bobbing slightly.

“Huh, okay. I don’t think she was struck by lightning though. Her powers aren’t related to electricity. Tony and I already established that...” he trailed off, mind wandering off as he brooded over that new piece of information and how it could fit into the big picture.

“Don’t think about it too hard, punk. If you give it some time and I’m sure she’ll tell you herself,” Bucky said, pulling Steve from his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I guess…”

“Come on, let’s go for a second round. You need to take your mind off this for a while,” Bucky said and got up, holding out his hand and taking Steve’s to pull him to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can understand Steve, because I, too, tend to beat myself up about things that are kind of out of my control? But I defnitely get his impatience


	18. Exploring and adjusting (or at least trying to)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is left to ponder her conversation with Steve. Afterwards she makes some dinner. A littletoo much for herself. What will become of the leftovers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> The year is coming to an end and so is work. I can't WAIT for my vacation, man. I'm so fed up with work atm moment and a peaceful christmas with the family is exactly what I need. SInce writing is somehwat of an outlet I keep firing out chapters, so there's nothing to worry about in this regard.  
> Aaaaanyhow, off you go and enjoy this chapter. It has a bit of fun stuff in it. And angst. Cause what would a chapter be without angst, eh? 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Jenny stared out of the window for an undeterminable amount of time after she heard the apartment door close behind an obviously distressed Steve.

She had half a mind to notice that the glass wasn’t dimmed anymore, but much clearer and not obstructing her view out of the window.

Outside was an extensive lawn that stretched out for what looked like miles before it met with a forest full of coniferous trees, only a few deciduous trees dotted along the tree line in the distance. Jenny could make out a few running trails snaking through the green and if she wasn’t mistaken, there was a lake just around the corner of the building she couldn’t quite look around.

It was beautiful, unfairly so, because she most likely wasn’t allowed out of the building, instead having to resign to study the pretty landscape from her room. It did lack flowers, though. A nice flower bed here and there would brighten the lawn up. Or just some wildflowers dotted over the impeccably groomed lawn.

It took Jenny a while to finally tear her gaze from the landscape outside and start moving. She couldn’t sit here all day. Not when her stomach was demanding her attention with impatient growls.   
Letting out a little sigh, she pushed herself out of the desk chair and to her feet.

“Should probably look around,” she mumbled to herself and neared the door. The dresser she had pushed in front of it was still standing in the middle of the room, but Jenny couldn’t be bothered to move it back just yet. So she just passed it and went out of the bedroom, stepping into the spacious living room she had only gotten a peek of earlier.

The room was even bigger on closer inspection and Jenny spotted a kitchen that was cut off from the living room by only a half wall. It made the space seem even more spacious and welcoming.

She carefully stepped further into the room, the wood beneath her feet the same colour as in the bedroom.

While the living room and the kitchen that she could barely see around the corner were to her left, there was a wall with another door embedded into it to her right. She decided to get a look at that room first, before exploring the rest of the apartment.

Walking over to the door, she pulled it open and found another bedroom. This one was much smaller and not as lavishly furnished as the one she woke up in, so it was probably just a spare one. After closing the door again, Jenny turned around and continued her exploration of the rest of the apartment.

The living room was huge, but cozy nonetheless. There was a big, L-shaped couch, two incredibly soft looking armchairs and a wooden coffee table in their middle. The assembly was perfected by a huge, soft rug with a blue and grey swirling pattern. A wall-mounted TV hung on the wall the couch and armchairs were facing, a fancy stereo system sitting on a sideboard beneath it.

Jenny’s jaw dropped as she stared at the high-tech devices. She couldn’t find any brand name on them either when she looked for them.

There was only a simple T.S. engraved into the back of both devices. One didn’t need to be a genius (nor a billionaire, a playboy or a philanthropist) to figure out that Tony Stark himself provided the tech for the TV and stereo system, and that they were probably the most advanced and modern devices you could get on the whole world.

Starstruck was not quite the word Jenny would use for the emotion she was feeling at the moment, but it was definitely close to it.

She couldn’t find a remote for either of them though, which was highly irritating. She would’ve loved some music now. It always helped to calm her down.

After giving up her search for the remote control to either of the devices, Jenny briefly admired the fireplace that had one armchair and a dark blue rug facing it and then moved on to the kitchen.

It turned out to be a dining room, too. The room was big, about half the size of the living room and had a modern kitchen in it. Beige cabinets, black marble tops with white veins and a green tint and several high-tech cooking appliances. The wall facing the living room was lined by a long counter with a sink in it. Above the counter was a huge window front that almost spanned the whole wall and allowed Jenny an amazing view of the premises outside.

In the centre of the kitchen stood a big, solid dining table. Six chairs were arranged around it, thick cushions in all kinds of colours on the seats.

Jenny leaned onto the table and then hopped onto it, her legs dangling in the air as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings and tried to come to terms with what had happened and how things would now be according to Steve.

The thought of the tall blond brought her mind back to the last time she’d seen him, all but throwing him out of the apartment. She sighed and rubbed the heels of her hands over her dry eyes.

The conversation was going better than she’d expected – she wasn’t quite sure what she’d expected, but that was most definitely not it – but after him mentioning her powers again and how they’d need information to ‘help’ her had just triggered her.

It reminded her of the poking and prodding of the scientists. Hydra scientists, she knew now, that had captured her. Snow, the artificial looking man hitting her repeatedly to make her compliant.

Jenny shuddered at the memory of the sterile white room, a tremor moving through her body and making her hands curled around the edge of the table spark with energy.

She didn’t feel ready to talk about that. She didn’t feel ready to talk about that day four years ago either. She had kept these things inside for so long, The Incident, the accident with Sid, now the short stay with Hydra… It was like she locked them away in a dark room in the back of her mind, guarded by dozens of security systems and whoever tried to access the information hidden away there, got burned. Including her.

The mental blockade had helped her stay sane for so long, she wasn’t sure if she had shut _herself_ out of her own head. To protect herself.

The impatient rumble of her stomach brought Jenny back into the present and she slid of the table, socked feet hitting the ground soundlessly, and then shuffled over to what looked like a high-tech fridge.

She couldn’t see a handle to open it and it took her about two minutes to find the indent that she could hook her fingers into to pull the door open.

“That’s just unnecessarily complicated,” she muttered under her breath, mostly annoyed with herself that it had taken her so long to find the handle.

-

Not soon after managing to open the fridge, Jenny had dug herself through its contents and the contents of all the cabinets, taking inventory of what she could work with. Thankfully, everything was stocked with any ingredient she could think of.

Grabbing what she needed, Jenny went about cooking some simple pasta with peppers, zucchini and mozzarella. Her moves were practised and sure, slicing onions, peppers and the zucchini with swift movements of the knife she’d found.

She cooked the pasta while stirring onions, peppers and the zucchini in a hot, oiled pan. When all the main ingredients were cooked properly, she threw them together in the pan, seasoning everything with salt, pepper and whatever else she could find in the cabinets and deemed useful.

Pulling the pan off the stove and placing it on the dinner table – not before laying out a trivet of course – Jenny searched for a plate and cutlery. When she had found both, she sat down and loaded her plate with as much as would go on it. Which was a lot considering that the plates were quite big.

The second the first forkful of her self-made meal disappeared into her mouth, she let out a borderline pornographic moan at the taste.

God, she hadn’t had a good meal like that in ages. And that wasn’t because she had been on the run for a week, then held captive and escaped just to be taken prisoner again. 

No, she simply hadn’t had the money to buy the expensive ingredients to cook such good meals. Her previous job at the diner wasn’t paid very well and her apartment was overpriced. There wasn’t enough money left to buy what she needed to cook any of the recipes her sister had taught her.   
But now, with this fully stocked kitchen at her expense, Jenny would stress-cook and -bake the hell out of this place.

When she still had the means to do so, Jenny would cook or bake when she was feeling stressed. It helped keep her hands busy and her mind off the subject that was currently bothering her. Tat had been showered in truckloads of sweet treats more than once. Not that her friend ever complained.

Jenny held in a belch as she scraped the last bit of her pasta off the plate and shoveled it into her mouth. Her gaze went to the still quite full pan.

 _There’s no way I’m going to eat one more bit of this_ , she thought. But it was also too much for her to eat it alone the next day. It also didn’t taste as good heated up in the microwave. This was best eaten fresh and still steaming.

An idea came to mind and she got up, walking over to a cabinet and rising to her tiptoes to grab another plate. She set it down on the table to pile the rest of the pasta onto it.

Jenny picked up the loaded plate.

She didn’t know what she was doing, or why she was doing it, but that seemed the case most of the time lately, so she just went with it. She quickly left the kitchen and walked over to the apartment door. Her free hand rested on the gleaming handle for a moment. She briefly asked herself whether it would actually open when she pushed it down.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Jenny tightened her grip and pushed the handle down. The door slid open easily and she pulled open it further to slip out with a wildly beating heart.

She stepped out into a brightly lit corridor. Several other doors were dotted long the long hallway. Her head turned right and then left. She remembered Steve telling her he lived just next door. But he didn’t say which apartment was his.

Jenny studied the door to her left. It was embedded into the short wall at the end of the hallway. It was probably the biggest apartment on this floor.

The door to her right was just as featureless as the other one, both devoid of any clues or personal traces of the apartment’s inhabitant.

Jenny decided to go with the left door, based on the fact that it was most likely the biggest apartment and that Steve as Captain America and the First Avenger and all that maybe had a claim to it.

That was probably just her making up a reason out of thin air to get herself to approach the door before self-doubt and anxiety sent her bolting back into the safety of the bedroom of her own apartment.

Jenny came to a stop before the door and took a deep breath before raising a fist and knocking.   
There was a brief moment of silence and as it stretched on, Jenny felt more and more inclined to just flee and leave the plate on the door for him to find later.

But before she could do that, the lock on the door before her clicked and the door swung inward, revealing a sweaty and slightly bruised looking Steve on the other side.

Jenny’s gaze briefly flicked down to his chest where the orange t-shirt stuck to his wet skin, then she mentally slapped herself and quickly brought her eyes up to meet his.

Because of a lack of things to say – her mind seemed to have jumped out of the window head first and broken its neck on the concrete – Jenny thrust out the steaming plate of pasta.

Steve’s gaze moved from her eyes to the plate and then back up again.

“This for me?” he asked, stepping away from the door to give her more space.

Jenny was sure she heard a snort somewhere from behind him but she might just be hearing things. She focused her attention back on the task at hand. A brief nod and a step forward, plate held out before her.

Steve slung the wet towel he had been holding over his shoulder and the reached out to take the plate from her with both hands.

“Oh, thank you. That’s very-“

Jenny suddenly felt very awkward and embarrassed by what she had done and the whole situation. What was she thinking? Nothing, most likely. Her brain seemed to work on shifts nowadays. And always when she needed it, it was off work.

Just like now.

Before Steve could finish thanking her, Jenny took another step forward and grabbed the door handle, pulling the door closed, cutting him off mid-sentence. She stood there for a moment, hand resting on the doorknob as she wondered what the _fuck_ she had just done and what in the world had made her do it.

She couldn’t hear any sounds from beyond the door she had just briskly closed in Steve’s face and decided to take off as fast as she could before he opened it again just to find her awkwardly standing in front of it.

Bolting back into her apartment, Jenny hastily shut the door behind her and leaned against it.

“Oh my god…. What is _wrong_ with me?” she spoke into the silence of the living room.

_A number of things, most likely._

Her head thumped against the wooden door as she let it fall back to stare blankly at the ceiling.

“I could really use some music now,” she sighed. That might help with keeping the crippling embarrassment of whatever she had just done at bay.

“Do you wish for me to start a playlist?”

Jenny let out a startled shout, scrambling away from the door and whipping around to make out whoever had said that.

“What the… Who’s there!”

There was a brief silence and Jenny could feel her heart frantically beating against her ribs as if trying to break free from its confines.

“Excuse me, I didn’t mean to startle you miss.”

There is was again! That weirdly disembodied voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

“Who are you?” she asked again, raising her voice to keep it from trembling.

“I am FRIDAY, Tony Starks AI. It is nice to meet you, miss. How may I be of service?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny being a chaotic dumbass at the end is such a mood. I just had to write this, hehe


	19. Tentative beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky mocks Steve, and the blonde makes a bold move. Will he scare Jenny away or does she hold up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> HA THIS WEEK IS OVER, FUCKING FINALLY!
> 
> So, yeah... Sorry for that outburst but I'm really happy it's the weekend. Have this rather long chapter with some funny friend fluff and Steve trying his best to be a kind neighbour. You'll see where this will lead ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

The men listened. There was a moment of silence, then hasty footsteps and the sound of a door being shut with quite a lot of force.

Bucky burst out laughing, his big frame sprawled out on Steve’s couch shaking as he wheezed.   
Steve scowled and turned around slowly, careful not to spill anything on the full plate he was holding. The pasta on it smelled delicious, but he was too busy being embarrassed and annoyed to pay it much mind at the moment.

“Shut up, jerk,” he grumbled and walked over to the coffee table to place the plate on it. Bucky was still laughing. His face was slowly turning red, the blush covering his cheeks, and crinkles deepened around his eyes. Some part of Steve wanted to laugh with him, just happy to see his friend so carefree again. But the bigger part of him wanted to wipe the grin off Bucky’s face.

The uncontrolled laughter slowly slowed to chuckles and the brunette wiped away the few tears that escaped his eyes during the fit of laughter.

“This for me?” Bucky mocked, doing an impression of Steve. Then he burst out laughing again. “No, Steve. She just came by to show you what she’d cooked and then leave again to eat it all by herself.”

Steve felt the strong desire to sink into the ground and escape Bucky’s mocking. It was just like it had been back then. Bucky the bachelor and Steve the awkward wingman. More like tagalong. Really, it was like nothing had changed in that regard.

“Sometimes I wonder if you got hit on the head too much during all the fighting you been doing. Knocked all the sense outta that thick head of yours, hasn’t it? What a pity, you were such a bright fella,” he taunted, sitting up and running a hand through his disheveled shoulder long hair.

“Are you done?” Steve asked, annoyance obvious in his tone and the embarrassment on his warm face.

“Yeah, sorry,” Bucky chuckled, clearing his throat. “I mean, it’s not exactly your fault she closed _your_ door in _your_ face. Sorry, I’ll stop.”

“You better,” Steve huffed and sat down on the couch next to him.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked, leaning forward to sniff at the steaming plate of food.

“Some kind of pasta. Probably cooked too much for herself. I would never have expected her to come over though. Not after she more or less threw me out earlier,” Steve said. Bucky chuckled again.

“Well, she wasn’t the friendliest from what I saw. Obviously still distrusts you. Not that I expected anything different. It’s actually quite surprising she reached out at all.”

Steve hummed and pulled the plate closer.

“Whatever it was that drove her to do this, I’m glad for it cause this smells amazing. Move your ass and get two forks and spoons. You’re going to wanna try this too.”

-

Jenny stared at the ceiling. Her leg twitched and she adjusted her position, pulling the covers up to her chin.

She hadn’t gotten much sleep. Three hours tops. The rest of the night was spent in uneasy silence filled with only the sound of her frantic thoughts and uneven breathing. She had started crying at some point. First her eyes watered, vision blurring before her throat closed up and the first tear dropped. Many more followed, accompanied by painful, heaving sobs that shook her whole body as she curled up as tightly as she could on the big bed. The size of it just amplified the feeling of loneliness and she curled up tighter, fingers cramping as they clutched the blanket in a white-knuckled death grip.

Jenny didn’t cry often. Only when things got really bad. She cried one night after fleeing from her home in Brooklyn. Then again when she just barely avoided getting caught in her apartment in Queens and had to sleep on the streets for a week.

The situation had brought forth unpleasant memories from her first escape and at one point it had simply gotten too much. And then she was crying again, lying on this almost absurdly soft bed and trying not to drown in her own despair.

When the tears dried a long time later, Jenny was left even more exhausted than before, but she felt somewhat lighter. Like a tiny bit of the weight settled deep in her chest had disappeared.

She shifted again, a heavy sigh leaving her lips.

It was no use staying in bed any longer. She wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anyway. Besides, it was already 7am, so there wasn’t much use trying.

She threw back the blanket and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, bare feet touching the surprisingly warm floor. Jenny didn’t know why she was surprised the building had underfloor heating. It had a fucking AI butler. And it was called Friday. Such a strange name.

Jenny had made contact with the artificial intelligence for the first time yesterday. The disembodied, but pleasant, female voice echoing through her apartment. After getting over the initial shock, Jenny had immediately tried to get information from the AI, asking questions about the building and its layout etc. Sadly, this was expected and the AI told her she (it?) wasn’t allowed to reveal such information to her.

Well, it was worth a try.

After that, Jenny had been so frustrated she hadn’t acknowledged the AI for the rest of the day despite the burning curiosity in the back of her head.

She got up and wandered into the bathroom, going about her morning business and trying to tame her hair. The thick, wavy strands stuck out in all directions, making it look like the was struck by lightning.

But after a brief and rather forceful encounter with the hairbrush Jenny had found in the bathroom, her hair finally yielded and let itself brush into the usual wavy long-bob Jenny had cut herself. She had gotten better at it ever since cutting her hair for the first time, so it didn’t look too choppy. Just a little, maybe. But that just made it a little quirkier and not so boring.

She left the bathroom, still in the oversized shirt and short pajama bottoms she wore to bed, and opened the closet to grab a pair of thick, fluffy socks. They were hers, not part of the new clothing she had found, and ridiculously big. She could pull them up til mid-calf.

Jenny was just stretching her arms above her head, yawning and trying to get rid of the sleepy feeling clinging to her limbs, when Friday decided it was time to startle her again.

“Good morning, Miss Ardon.”

“AH- Jesus!” Jenny cursed, heart beating wildly as she clutched her hands to her chest, fingers curled into fists.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Yeah, I already heard that somewhere else,” Jenny muttered, remembering that the situation had been pretty much the same yesterday. “What is it?”

“Mr. Rogers is waiting outside your apartment door. He asked me to announce him as not to catch you off guard,” the AI informed her.

“Yeah, you already did that,” she said and then sighed. “What does he want?”

“He brings the plate you have brought over the previous evening.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Jenny took a deep breath. It was decidedly too early to deal with an AI _and_ a super soldier she had just embarrassed herself in front of the day before. Not to mention an empty stomach. 

“Yeah, fine. Tell him I’m coming,” she sighed and dropped her hand. She briefly wondered if she should put on something more than a too big t-shirt and indecently short bottoms, but she decided against it.

 _Maybe he’ll be flustered. Serves him right_ , Jenny thought and opened the bedroom door.

She shuffled over to the apartment door, deliberately taking her time. If it was to steel her nerves before facing him or to keep him on edge, she couldn’t tell.

_Probably the former…_

Jenny grasped the handle. She hesitated only a split second before pushing it down and opening the door. It revealed – as expected – Steve holding the plate she’d given him yesterday. The memory of how that exactly she had done that made her cringe and she could feel a blush spread over her cheeks.

“Uh, good morning,” Steve said and tried a tentative smile.

Jenny cleared her throat and answered, “Uhm, hi…”

Neither of them said anything until Steve held the plate out to her.

“Thanks for the pasta. Bucky and I both found it absolutely delicious. You’re a really good cook,” he said with another little smile.

Jenny’s face warmed at the praise. And at her confirmed suspicion that there _was_ someone else in the apartment last evening. As if one witness hadn’t been enough, no. Steve Roger’s best friend had to be present during that disaster of an interaction.

 _Shame on you, rusty social skills_ , Jenny scolded herself, then shook her head to bring her focus back to the present moment.

“Thanks, heh…” she said, the awkward little laugh drowned out by her rumbling stomach. Jenny pressed a hand to her belly. “Uh, sorry. I haven’t eaten anything yet,” she quickly explained and took a step back, as if to close the door and end their low-key uncomfortable encounter. But Steve seemed to have other ideas. He took a step _forward_ and a hopeful look crossed his face.

“I haven’t either, but I got some fresh bread rolls over in my apartment. I could bring them and we could… you know, just have some breakfast in your kitchen,” he said and clasped his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Jenny pondered that thought. Steve seemed eager to fulfill his role as her caretaker or whatever he was. Supervisor, babysitter, body guard, it didn’t matter. He was taking his responsibility serious. Maybe a little too serious.

But as Jenny looked at his hopeful expression, blue eyes glued to her face expectedly, she couldn’t turn him down. He would probably look like a kicked puppy if she sent him away. Also, what harm could it do? She was trapped on the premises of this building, the only lifeline seemingly the man before her. Might as well try to establish a friendly relationship, so he wouldn’t throw her to the wolves.

“I- Okay, sure. We can do that,” she said and forced her lips upwards, forming something she hoped at least resembled a smile.

Steve nodded and wiggled the plate in the air, drawing her attention to the outheld piece of cutlery.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry,” Jenny said and took the plate from him. Steve smiled at her and then jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.

“Imma go and get the bread rolls. You want me to bring anything else?”

“Uh, no. I think I have everything we need. I- I’ll leave the door open,” she answered and stepped back further, letting go of the door handle and turning to walk into the kitchen. Behind her, Steve hummed in acknowledgement and then turned away himself, his soft footsteps echoing through the hallway.

As soon as the sound of them disappeared, Jenny let out a breath and leaned against the dining table in the roomy kitchen.

 _This… is a lot_ , she thought and took a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves. It was hard to let this man in her space, even if it was just for a breakfast. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had breakfast with another person, let alone someone she cared about. Probably with her sister her and wife. And little Olivia of course.

Jenny quickly pushed the thought of them aside. It would do no good to get lost in memories of something she had left behind. Or rather was forced to leave behind. It hurt too much. Briefly squeezing her eyes shut, Jenny banned any thoughts of the past from her mind and pushed away from the dining table.

“Mh… ‘kay, breakfast,” she mumbled and walked over to the fridge, pulling it open and looking at the plentiful contents. Letting go of the fridge door, she reached inside and pulled out several things.   
Some cream cheese with herbs, several kinds of cold cuts and some sliced cheese. She hoped that it was enough and that Steve would find something he liked.

Jenny deposited the things on the table and then returned to the fridge to pull out some butter and a package of orange juice. Both things joined the rest of the pile on the table.

Then she searched the cupboards for breakfast plates and glasses. The former was found quickly in a cupboard she could reach easily, but the glasses were hidden away on the top shelf in the cupboard over the stove. Jenny got up on her tiptoes and tried to reach the shelf, but her fingers barely grazed the edge. She huffed and went back on he flat feet, staring up at the glasses with a scowl.

Jenny wasn’t exactly short. Five feet five was a good, average height. But sometimes she did wish to have a couple of inches more. Like now.

With a sigh she gripped the edge of the counter and then swung one leg up, hoisting herself up onto the counter. The other leg followed and she balanced on the edge of she carefully stood up, one hand grasping the cupboard so she wouldn’t fall off the counter. Her unoccupied hand reached into the cupboard and stacked two glasses together before pulling them out.

“Oookay… What now,” she asked herself as she stood on the counter, one hand holding her up, the other holding the glasses and leaving her with no way to climb down safely.

Then, to her relief and embarrassment alike, she saw Steve wandering through her apartment door.   
He held a paper bag in his hands and stilled a few steps into her living room when he saw her standing on the counter, looking helpless at the ground and then him. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and Jenny could see how much effort it took him not to laugh at her silly predicament.

“You need some help?” he asked and closed the door behind him before walking into the kitchen.   
Jenny heard the slightly teasing undertone in his voice. It made her narrow her eyes at the mirthful sparkle in his blue ones.

“Yeah,” she said slowly and held out the glasses. “Can you take these?”

Steve quickly crossed over to her and took the two glasses from her, setting them on the table and then turning to her again. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question, but Jenny shook her head.

“I can get down on my own,” she assured him and closed the cupboard, crouching down and gripping the edge of the counter and hopping down.

Jenny landed on the floor with a thud and walked over to a drawer she knew contained knives. She pulled two out and turned, shutting the drawer with a bump of her hip. It shut with quite the loud _bang_ and she cringed, pulling her shoulders up at the loud noise.

 _Awkward_.

She tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling and walked closer to the table, spreading out everything she had laid out. Reaching for the paper bag, she looked at Steve over her shoulder.

“Bread rolls?”

“Jupp,” Steve nodded, hands clasped behind his back again as he rocked on his feet, seemingly uncertain what to do with himself. His unsurety made Jenny smile internally. It was kind of endearing to see him like that, insecure and squirming.

Deciding to release him from the torture, Jenny gestured at a chair.

“Sit, I’ll get everything set up.”

“Oh, no. I can help, you don’t have to do it all alone,” Steve immediately argued, but Jenny cut him off with an impatient wave of her hand.

“My kitchen, my rules. Sit. I’ll do the rest,” she repeated herself. She couldn’t hold back the pleased little smile when the blond did as she said.

When he was seated, Jenny went about setting the table, putting out the plates, knives and glasses she had collected, the bread rolls pulled from the bag and placed in a little basket she had spied on a kitchen counter in the corner. When everything was done, Jenny settled in a chair too and looked at Steve.

“Well, ladies first. You set the table, you can start,” he said and gave her a small smile that Jenny tried to return to her best efforts. It turned out to be more of a twitch of the corners of her mouth than a real smile, but she tried.

After Jenny had filled her plate, Steve followed her example and the two of them ate in silence for a while.

Steve was the first to break the silence. He swallowed the bite he was chewing and put down the half on the bread roll to look at her.

“So, how are you feeling. Considering the circumstances, of course,” he asked cautiously.

Jenny put down her bread roll, too and thought while she chewed and swallowed her bite.

“I don’t know, I have a roof over my head, a quite luxurious one at that, more food than I could eat and free time. So, ignoring the downsides that would be being a prisoner and being under surveillance, and lots of emotional trauma that keeps me awake at night, I’d say I’m quite well,” she said, cocking her head to the side in mock consideration. Steve cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

Jenny sighed. She’d done it again. It seemed she couldn’t stop being sarcastic and blunt, but who could blame her. Life had hardened her and sarcasm was her armour. It shielded her from fear and uncertainty, panic and terror.

But he was making an effort to be friendly, for whatever reason. He was trying to connect with her and make her feel something resembling to normal.

Jenny closed her eyes briefly.

“Sorry, I… I don’t mean to be such an asshole,” she muttered, picking up her bread roll and nibbling on it, her gaze glued to the plate before her.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Steve said, then chuckled quietly. The sound drew Jenny’s gaze back to him and he smiled when their eyes met.

“It actually reminds me a lot of Bucky. He was just like you after I got him back. Sarcastic and boy, was he irritable,” he chuckled, shaking his head.

Jenny cocked her head to the side again, now interested.

“Bucky? Your friend?” she asked, though the answer was quite obvious. Jenny knew quite a lot about Steve Rogers aka. Captain America. She had scratched together every piece of information about him, read every history book that told of his heroic deeds. And of his past, private live, friends and family. She stored the knowledge away, together with her Captain America trading card collection she had passionately worked on for years.

All of that was before The Incident, of course and she chose to ignore the fact that any of that had ever happened.

“Yeah, my oldest friend. You probably know his story. Or at least parts of it from the news,” Steve said, gaze turning sad for a moment at the subject of Bucky’s enslavement and past as a brainwashed assassin.

Yes, Jenny had kept track of the dispute and what had caused it. She told herself it was because she had to know what her sworn enemies were up to. Not because she was interested in their personal fates or anything like that. Pffft- ridiculous…

Not voicing any of those thoughts, Jenny just hummed in acknowledgement, adding a brief, “Yeah, I’ve heard some bits and pieces here and there.”

“Anyway, Buck’s better now. Much better. He’s been getting the help he needed and is on the path of recovery,” Steve said, his intense gaze delivering a deeper message. ‘We can help you, too. You just have to let us.’

Jenny chose to ignore said message.

“That’s great, really great…” she answered instead. Steve got the hint and sat up straighter.

“Yeah, it is. But enough of me and Bucky. Tony told me you were studying history and German at the NYU?” he asked, changing the topic just at the right time. Jenny nodded.

“Yeah, I was close to getting my bachelor degree in both,” Jenny affirmed.

 _Before I almost killed my best friend’s ex-boyfriend and had to flee, that is,_ she added in her head.

Steve seemed to know what she was thinking and she could see that there were so many questions he was dying to ask, but held back as to not drive her away again.

 _Clever_.

“Do you speak German, then?” Steve asked, instead of any of the questions that burned on his tongue.

“Yeah, I do. Not quite fluent, but I’m decent enough,” she said with a shrug, taking a bite of her bread roll before setting it down again.

“Do you speak any other language than German? And, well, English?” he questioned. Jenny nodded, swallowing her bite to answer.

“Yupp. Spanish. I speak English, German and Spanish. I’m probably a little rusty in the latter though. It's been at least a year since I’ve spoken it,” Jenny admitted.

Steve had taken another bite and chewed as he spoke around his mouthful, “Where did you learn Spanish?”

Jenny was already opening her mouth to answer, when she realised that it was happening again. He was making her feel relaxed, her guard slowly slipping down in his presence.

 _How is he doing that?_ She asked herself.

A man of his stature and status should be intimidating, demanding his partner’s full attention on him at any time. He should be commanding and reserved. Jenny didn’t expect him to be so… kind and calm, quiet even. His frame was relaxed, his demeanour calm and upper body turned towards her when they spoke. So attentive and mindful. The realisation gave her a short pause, but she quickly caught herself and answered Steve’s question.

“It is my first language. My mother’s family originates from El Salvador. They’ve immigrated to the US several generations ago. They never lost their language,” she explained with a little shrug.

Steve seemed fascinated by that, slowly nodding along as she spoke and making little ‘Hm-mm’ sounds ever other word.

“Have you or your parents ever been to El Salvador?” he asked. Jenny’s jaw clenched.

“No. No, they haven’t,” she replied, her voice strangely hoarse of a sudden, the onslaught of unpleasant memories assaulting her mind.

Steve picked up on her changed mood and quickly guided the conversation into another direction after uttering a hasty apology.

The rest of their shared breakfast was… fine. Steve didn’t ask about her family anymore, instead telling her about him a little, about Bucky and his childhood follies. Some of the stories elicited small smiles and even a quiet laugh from her. A real laugh, not a feigned or sarcastic one.

And before long, Jenny found herself enjoying the blonde’s company and his bright, easy personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve just has his way to worm himself into people's heart. With that puppy dog look and pouty lips *sigh* I'd cave, too


	20. Love goes through the stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny meets Bucky. How will it go?   
> Go and find out for yourself ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooooo, 
> 
> Work's OVER! Fuck yeah, holidays here I COME. Honestly, I'm so happy to finally get more time to release all that creative energy that has been building up. I fully planned out TWO fanfictions. Fully. Planned. Out. I only need to start writing it, but the outline is done, that the main part is already finished.   
> But for now, Steve and Jenny are my priority :D 
> 
> So, anyhow, I hope you are doing great despite the difficult times. Stay safe and sane. Love ya <3

It has been five days since Jenny woke up to Steve standing in front of her apartment door, giving back the plate she had brought over the evening prior to that.

That made six days in her new environment, this ridiculously fancy apartment. In that time, she found out that Friday, the AI, controlled various electrical devices in her apartment such as the stereo and the TV. Which is why there wasn’t a remote.

Well, there _was_ a remote. For the retractable TV in her bedroom. Jenny had discovered it while playing around with the remote that laid in one of the night stands. After some pressing buttons and waving around, a panel in the ceiling retracted and a freaking flat-screen came out of the revealed space, hovering in the air by the foot of her bed.

The AI seemed amused by her reaction, which included gasping, then gaping and then a lot – like, _a lot_ – of squealing. If an AI can be amused, that is.

Jenny still didn’t sleep very well, but there were no tears. Maybe a dry sob every now and then or shallow breathing and sweating, but no tears. She also started feeling more… alive? Healthier and less worn out.

She didn’t have to work countless hours of the day and had more than enough good quality food to make healthy and satisfying meals. Really, more sleep, less work and a good portion of just lounging and eating practically made her feel better than she had in years.

The fact that she didn’t have to hide anymore might also have played a part in this. Of course, Jenny still had her guard up most of the time, but she didn’t have to consciously avoid saying specific things or doing them. It was a relief to just relax that part of her, the part that had been constantly under pressure, guarding and looking out. Jenny hadn’t even realised how much energy that had cost her.

And only now, did she learn to appreciate the luxury of not having to hide. She wondered if the others, the ones with powers especially, felt the same way? She hadn’t dared ask yet, despite having countless opportunities to strike up a conversation about the topic.

Because Steve had tentatively asked if she would mind to have breakfast with him again.

It was on the evening of the day after she had first let him join her and Jenny had brought over some of the soup she had made. Steve, not one to let go such an opportunity, had taken that as a good sign and took the opportunity to ask her about another shared breakfast the next day.

He was sweet about it, urgent and eager, but trying to play it cool since he probably didn’t want to overwhelm her or seem pushy. It was endearing, really.

So, Jenny agreed, and the day after that and every one that followed, the blond turned up at her doorstep at 7:30am sharp, a little smile on his face and a bag of fresh, still warm bread rolls in his hands.   
Just like he did this morning, the fifth day in a row.

Jenny opened the door, her dark brown hair in a messy half bun and clad in loose sweatpants and a top as she returned the blonde’s smile with a small one of her own. She bid him in and the two of them went about their small, established routine.

Steve set down the bag of bread rolls on the dining table, which was already set for breakfast, except for the glasses. Those he would get to spare Jenny the daily chore of climbing onto the counter to reach the top shelves where the glasses where stored away.

Jenny plopped down onto her chair, the one adjacent to Steve’s, who sat at the head of the table. She reached for a bread roll, cutting it open with swift movements. Her concentration was pulled from the task when Steve spoke up.

“So, I was wondering if you would wanna, you know… if you would want to come over and cook dinner together this evening?” he asked, raising his gaze from his plate to her eyes. He made the question seem so casual, but Jenny knew he was afraid of her saying no. It was clear in the tension in his frame, how he pulled up his shoulders ever so slightly.

 _Why does he want me to come over?_ She asked herself.

That he had come to _her_ , to connect with her, earn her trust, that made sense. It was probably his job as her supervisor or whatever he was. But this seemed strange. They could cook in her apartment if he wanted to. But Steve clearly said ‘Would you want to come over’… Maybe he was trying to coax her out of her little bubble?

That could be a logical conclusion. Because, despite Steve telling her she was allowed to move on the premises and just had to ask him if she wanted to go further than their living floor, Jenny had stayed inside her apartment. The only times she left it, was when she occasionally brought Steve some of her leftover dinner. She had the bad habit of cooking too much for herself.

Now he was offering her to come over to his apartment. To be fair, it wasn’t far away but still. Jenny wasn’t sure she felt safe and comfortable enough to take that step.

A sharp pain in her finger ripped Jenny out of her thoughts.

“Ouch!”

Jenny dropped the bread roll she had still been cutting open mindlessly, fingers working without really paying attention as she mulled over Steve’s offer. That had led to her cutting herself with the sharp knife. Typical.

She clutched her finger, the relatively deep cut throbbing as she squeezed the digit with her other hand.

“Are you okay? Do you need help?” Steve was already half out of his chair, his whole body had jerked when she exclaimed and dropped the roll.

His arms were outstretched, hands hovering close to hers as if to grip them and inspect the wounds. Jenny leaned away from him a little. He was too close for comfort.

“I’m- I’m fine. It’s just a cut. I wasn’t paying attention, sorry,” she muttered, hissing when she let her finger go to take a look at the cut. It was still bleeding sluggishly.

“Come on, let’s wash the blood off. I’ll get the first aid kit,” Steve said, ignoring her words.

“No, there’s really no need for that,” Jenny protested, but got up nonetheless and walked over to the sink. She turned the tap on and held her finger under the gentle stream of warm water. It washed the blood and any crumbs that had been sticking to her finger away. Steve hovered behind her, craning his neck to get a look at her finger.

Jenny turned the water off and reached for a towel, carefully drying her hands and pressing down on her finger for a moment or two. Then she discarded the piece of cloth and inspected the wound.

Steve tore his gaze away from her.

“I’m going to get the kit-“ he started, but Jenny waved him off.

“I won’t need it.”

She held out her finger for him to see and Steve frowned. He reached out and grabbed her hand, too occupied with staring at her small wound to notice her flinch when he touched her.

“What the- how…” Steve trailed off. His eyes were glued to the cut on Jenny’s finger. The wound had stopped bleeding and he could almost _watch_ as the blood inside clotted and the tissue began to mend.

Jenny pulled her hand back with a harsh jerk.

“Told you I won’t need it,” she said and went back to the table, grabbing her bloodied knife and exchanging it for a new one.

The tall blond watched her, only able to shake himself from his stupor when Jenny sat back down, her chair scratching across the floor when she pulled it closer to the table. He sat back down, too, then, eying her curiously and clearly intrigued.

“I didn’t know your body could do that…” he said slowly, eyes darting down to her finger. “But it does explain why you’ve recovered from your previous wounds so quickly. It’s-“

He was searching for the right words, hands moving restlessly on the table top and shoulders coming up a little in his by now known move of insecurity.

“It’s weird,” Jenny finished his sentence, a shrug accompanying her remark as she spread some butter on one half of the bread roll and then reached for some of the turkey cold cut, taking a slice and putting it on her roll. Steve shook his head.

“It’s not weird. It’s… fascinating. I’ve never met someone without the serum who could heal himself like that. Well, the Hulk excluded because he’s near invincible and doesn’t really count. Have you… Have you always been able to do that?”

Steve’s eyes were wide open and curious, his upper body slightly leaned toward her and hands restlessly moving, picking at his nails, tapping on the table top or clenching and unclenching erratically.

Jenny didn’t want to talk about it, but she also didn’t want to shut him down when he was looking so honestly interested and curious. There was no sign of hidden motives or maliceful thoughts. With a sigh, Jenny shook her head.

“No. Just after… Well, when It happened, this-“ she waggled her finger, the cut now nothing but a thin, red line- “Came with it. It’s quite handy, I can’t deny that.” Jenny shrugged again, attention back on her bread roll and clearly sending the message that she was done with the topic.

-

Steve fidgeted on his spot on the couch, fingers clutching a pencil. He dragged the tip over the thick paper of his sketchbook, lines crossing and aligning, forming various objects of his surroundings and a rough sketch of Bucky, who lounged on the couch next to him, long legs stretched out and feet pressed against Steve’s outer thigh. His eyes darted to the clock above his apartment door. Five more minutes.

“Relax, Steve. Everything’s gonna be alright,” Bucky said, drawing his friend’s attention to him. Steve turned his head to look at Bucky with a worried frown.

“I know… I’m just worrying I’ll scare her away by introducing her to you. I mean, I’ve told her about you a lot to make you feel less like a stranger to her but still. She’s so distrustful,” Steve said, tapping his pencil on his book nervously.

He hadn’t told Jenny that he planned to introduce her to Bucky. When she had agreed to his offer, albeit reluctantly, he was so relieved he didn’t want her to change her mind if he revealed that piece of information. So now he was sweating, worrying about what would happen once she knew Bucky was here, too. And that he would stay with them.

“Did she tell you what she wants to cook?” Bucky asked, making an effort to distract his friend. 

“Uh, no she actually didn’t. But judging from the meals she made and I’ve tasted, I’m sure it will be good, no matter what it is,” Steve answered, discarding the book in favour of running his hand through his unruly mane. Bucky hummed.

“True. That pasta she brought over _was_ delicious. We definitely need to make sure we have enough food for the two of us _and_ her. Because I don’t know about you, but I plan to have my fill of whatever we’re cooking,” Bucky said with an almost dreamy smile. The expression made Steve chuckle.

“Yeah, me too. I’m sure we’ll have enough to feed the three of us. As it seems, Jenny has a habit to cook too much anyway, so I wouldn’t be too worried.”

Their easy conversation was interrupted by a quiet knock coming from the apartment door. Steve shot up as if stung by an adder and more or less sprinted over to the door. He straightened his rumpled t-shirt and carded a hand through his hair once more. His heart was beating wildly with his nervousness. He didn’t want to screw over all the progress he’d made with her already.

“Steve?”

Bucky’s warm inquiry made him turn. His friend had sat up on the couch, legs swung over the edge and feet on the floor. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.

“It’s going to be okay. I will do my best to look unthreatening and you just do what you’ve been doing the previous days because whatever that was, it seemed to have worked so far,” Bucky assured him and then jerked his head in the direction of the door. “Open up, you don’t leave a lady waiting.”

He winked and Steve rolled his eyes. He turned around and took a deep breath to steady himself, then Steve reached for the handle and opened the door. It revealed an unsure looking Jenny standing just outside of it. She had her hair up in a half bun, so the longer strands wouldn’t get in the way during the cooking.

“Hi,” Steve greeted her calmly, his voice the complete opposite to his wrecked nerves. “Come in, we were already waiting for you.”

Jenny hesitantly stepped closer as Steve opened the door further to let her it.

“We?” she asked slowly. Steve tried his best not to appear unsure. So he shrugged casually and answered.

“Oh, yeah. Buck’s over. I hope you don’t mind,” he said, waiting until Jenny had stepped past the threshold and then closed the door softly. She jumped a little at the sound of the door shutting behind her, fingers curling into fists and knuckles turning white.

Steve watched it with a somewhat concerned gaze, afraid he’d taken it too far, been too quick. His eyes darted over where Bucky lounged on the couch, phone in one hand, the other one resting over his stomach. Jenny was looking at him too and Bucky, pretending to notice their staring just now, looked up from his phone with a distracted smile.

“Hi,” he said, mindful of his tone and how he moved as not to scare her away. Steve was thankful for Bucky’s considerate behaviour. He watched as his friend sat up a little straighter and directed a two-finger salute at Jenny.

“Name’s James, but the punk over there calls me Bucky, so feel free to do that too,” he said with a charming smile. Though Steve _did_ notice that he didn’t carry himself as easily as he used to, his easy-going demeanour a little rusty. It was no surprise, really. But Steve was glad Bucky was making progress.

Jenny’s tense frame relaxed a little, her shoulders looking less rigid and heart beat slowing inside her chest. She was watching Bucky with apprehension, but from the way she cocked her head and nodded at him, Steve knew she must’ve concluded that there was no imminent danger coming from his friend.

“I’m Jenny,” she said curtly, still not moving from her spot.

“Yeah, Stevie told me a whole lot about you. Can’t shut about you for one minute,” Bucky joked and shot a cheeky look at Steve, who scowled, but couldn’t hide the little blush colouring his cheeks. Steve cleared his throat loudly.

“Anyway, now that we got the introductions over with, why don’t you tell us what you’ve got planned for dinner?” Steve asked, obviously trying to divert the conversation from Bucky’s implication.

Jenny’s gaze left Bucky and flitted back to him. She seemed to relax more, now that they had come to what this evening was actually about. Cooking.

“Uh yeah, sure. I was thinking of a nice carbonara sauce with spaghetti. Nothing fancy, but it’s tasty and easy to make,” she said, now finally moving from her spot and walking over to the kitchen.

Steve’s apartment was built a little different than Jenny’s. First of all, there was more space, and the kitchen wasn’t cut off by a half wall, but instead connected to the living room by a huge archway that revealed the high-tech appliances and clean counters of the kitchen. 

Jenny, now on a mission, strode over to the fridge and pulled it open. She searched through its contents, pulling out things she needed. Eggs, garlic, an onion, a piece of parmesan, some bacon and a batch of parsley was piled on the counter next to the fridge. When she was done, Jenny shut the fridge and turned to Steve.

“Where are the spaghetti? I also need salt, pepper and a cheese grater,” she said, one hand on her hip, the other tapping her thigh with fidgety fingers.

Steve was a little surprised by her sudden change in demeanour, though it was kind of endearing to watch her drown herself in the task, most likely to concentrate all her thoughts on the cooking and keep everything else at bay, whatever it might be.

“Uh, I’ll get you everything,” he replied hurriedly and moved into the kitchen with her, rummaging through cupboards and drawers as he gathered the things she asked for. Meanwhile, Bucky was watching Jenny open and close some drawers aimlessly, searching for something. He decided to be helpful.

“The pots and pans are in the cupboard bottom left from you. Knives and cutting boards are in the drawer to your right, the second one,” he called from the living room where he was still lounging on the couch. Jenny turned around and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“How about you get your behind over here and help instead of lounging around and watching us do the work. I assume you want some of that carbonara, too. No work, no food,” she said and scowled at him.

Steve stifled a laugh and threw a glance at Bucky over his shoulder. The brunette was staring at Jenny, obviously surprised by her sudden boldness. Then his gaze darted over to Steve, seeing the shit-eating grin on his face, and he got up, grumbling something Steve couldn’t understand.

The two men flitted around the kitchen, easily moving around each other as they gathered the things requested by Jenny, who turned out to be quite bossy when it came to cooking. Steve had offered her to do most of the work, but when he saw the way she pushed out her jaw and crossed her arms, he had immediately back-pedaled. That seemed to somewhat appease her.

Steve cooked the spaghetti while Jenny whisked the eggs, mixed with the parmesan Bucky had grated for her. He then took to cooking the bacon and after that the onion and garlic Jenny had chopped with pracitsed movements.

Steve had offered to do the cutting, but after the first few cuts his eyes started to water and burn so badly, Jenny had to take over the task. Bucky immediately started taunting him, grinning as he gave Steve a paper tissue to clean his running nose and wipe his eyes.

Steve wasn’t very amused, obviously, but his sour mood quickly vanished when he heard Jenny stifle a laugh at one of Bucky’s taunts. His gaze – still a little watery and eyes burning from the onion – flicked over to where she stood, cutting the parsley with her back to him. He could see her shoulders shaking with the effort not to laugh.

The mood lightened considerably from then on, Bucky being surprisingly good at making light conversation.

 _Shoulda gotten him in on this earlier,_ Steve thought as he listened to Jenny and Bucky talk.

During _their_ time together, Jenny was never very talkative, preferring to listen to him talk. He had gotten her to open up about herself a little, but not much. She told him about a friend called Tat she had back in university, offering some amusing anecdotes that had made him chuckle.

The three finished the easy meal in record time and before any of them knew it, they were sitting on the couch in Steve’s living room, three plates with steaming food on the coffee table. Bucky was the first to pick his plate up, along with his cutlery. He sat cross-legged on the couch, plate resting on one thigh as he curled the spaghetti around his fork and then lifted it to his mouth.

Both Jenny and Steve watched with anticipation while Bucky chewed and then swallowed.

“That tastes _amazing_ ,” he moaned as soon as his mouth was empty, and then eagerly shoveled a second forkful into it, chewing and making more enthusiastic noises.

Steve glanced at Jenny and caught her glancing at him as well. The two of them started to smile, and quickly looked away again to keep from bursting out laughing at Buck’s enthusiasm.


	21. Catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spends some time with Sam and admits a truth to himself. Meanwhile Jenny keeps making progress in trusting her new companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and happy holdiays <3 
> 
> Sorry for not posting yesterday, but I got family over and kinda forgot it. But i do have good news. The suffering is almost over, because yesterday I wrote the first smut chapter in this story. This slow burn finally has an end *cries* It took me so LONG to get there. So be ready, beacuse in a few chapters the smut will finally arrive ;D

Two weeks had passed since their little cooking session. After it, Jenny dared to open up a bit more and scraped up enough courage to let the two men into her life.

She and Bucky got along surprisingly well because of the brunette’s easy going personality. Steve’s calm nature helped too, putting her at ease and all but erasing the intimidation one should feel at being faced with two super soldiers.

So, the two weeks that followed their joined evening were much brighter, even _happier_ , Jenny dared to think. She still didn’t leave the floor their living quarters were on, but she did walk up and down the hallway, counting the doors that were embedded in the walls along the corridor. She counted 13. Not important information, but Jenny liked knowing things. Even as trivial as the numbers of door in a hallway.

Besides finding out the number of doors in the hallway, Jenny got to know the two super soldiers on a more personal level. They shared childhood stories with her, painting a good picture of the two bulky men as scrawny boys, terrorizing their neighbourhood with their tricks and games in her mind.

If she was honest, it didn’t seem like the two grew up at all. Of course, the past left its marks, they had scars and flaws and bad habits, but when the men were unguarded and worriless, they were just like those two boys they told Jenny about all the time.

Jenny shared a few things about her own life, too. Not much, nothing too intimate or private, but she shared. And she could tell it pleased Steve. Whenever she would gather the courage to tell a story herself, still apprehensive of it for various reasons, he would lean towards her, his full attention on what she was saying, eyes resting on her face with an almost unsettling intensity.

She was also pretty sure he was pulling that pavlovian dog thing on her, because whenever she opened up a little or made progress in any other way, he would praise her, reward her with a smile or a laugh. And Jenny – as she had to admit to her shame – lapped it right up, happy to get positive reactions for what she did.

It reminded her of her abuela. She used to praise her a lot when she was still a small child. Whenever Jenny would help her in the kitchen, giving her tools she needed, stirring something in a bowl or anything a toddler could be trusted with, she’d shower her with kisses and smiles, ruffling her wild, dark brown hair.

The memory of her abuela, awakened by stories Bucky told about his grandma, had made her cry. She waited until she was alone to let the tears flow freely.

Right now, Jenny was not alone. Quite the opposite. She was sitting on Steve’s couch, Steve to her right, Bucky to her left. Both men had their feet thrown up on the coffee table while Jenny sat cross-legged on the cushions. She did it partly, to keep them at a distance, her knees keeping them away from her upper body, and partly because sitting cross-legged simply was the most comfortable position that existed. At least in Jenny’s opinion.

Bucky was scrolling through his phone, some kind of social media app, as far as she could tell from her stolen glances, and Steve’s gaze was glued to the screen of the tv that displayed a sitcom from the nineties. He enjoyed it greatly, his warm chuckles mixing with Jenny’s snickers.

The incessant ringing of another phone – not Bucky’s – broke the comfortable atmosphere and Jenny looked towards Steve, watching him scrambling for the beeping and vibrating device that sat in his back pocket. He eventually managed to pull it out and stared at the screen for a short moment before pointing one finger at it and sliding it over the screen.

Jenny stifled a laugh at his move, the apprehension in his gaze reminding her of her old professor at university. Well, he and Steve were around the same age. At least on paper. Physically, it was a different thing. Granted, Hidgens – her German professor – did not spend 60 years or however long it was holding a beauty sleep in form of a Capsicle…

Yeah, she picked that word up from a phone call Steve had with Tony. Jenny overheard it, hearing the nickname and immediately putting it away for further use at a later date.

Steve – Capsicle – held the phone to his ear.

“Yeah? Hey, Sam. What do you need?” he answered, a slight crease forming between his brows as he listened to what ‘Sam’ – whoever that was – said on the other end of the line. He made some kind of grunting sound and nodded his head, which was amusing considering this Sam person couldn’t see him.

“Jupp, I’m coming down. How long’s it gonna take?” he asked, his other hand coming up to comb through his untamed mane. “Uh-huh. Yeah… ‘spose I could do that. But not for too long. Okay, see ya in a bit.” He ended the call and then looked at Jenny and Bucky, an apologetic frown on his face.  
“I gotta go for a bit. It really shouldn’t take too long. Half an hour tops. Will you two be alright?”

Steve didn’t say it, but Jenny knew he was asking if she was okay with staying alone with Bucky. The question was misplaced, considering the fact that Bucky was a marshmallow in human form, but Jenny appreciated his concern. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good. Go do whatever Captain America stuff you gotta do. You should complain though, you _are_ practically on vacation. You shouldn’t work during your time off…” she trailed off.

 _I’m work too, so his vacation is kind of ruined anyway,_ she thought, and she knew the others were thinking something of the like, the words hanging unspoken in the air.

“I’m not the complaining type of person. And even if I were, I think all I would get is an eye roll,” Steve said, trying to loosen up the suddenly a little tense situation. It worked, Bucky chuckling quietly and sending Jenny a meaningful look.

“Yeah… he’s ‘not the complaining kind of person’. I don’t wanna call you out, but as far as I recall you-“

“Yes! Yes, yes I know. And now keep your mouth shut. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone,” Steve cut him off, a somewhat nervous undertone in his voice. Jenny wondered what Bucky was about to say. Maybe she’d get him to tell her once Steve was gone.

Bucky snorted at Steve’s goodbye and shouted after him as the blonde left through the door, “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with _you_.”

-

Steve closed the door of the meeting room behind himself, letting out a sigh as soon as it _clicked_ shut.

The catch-up meeting with Tony and Nick was anything but pleasant. Only Natasha’s calming presence kept him from ripping off the man’s head. You can choose which one he meant with that, because really, sometimes he’d like to strangle them both.

Sighing, Steve stepped away from the door, his ears still picking up Stark’s incessant chatter. He needed to get away from those men. Far away so he would neither see or hear them, lest he accidentally committed a murder – or two.

As he headed down the hallway, Steve was already back in the apartment in his mind where Jenny and Bucky were waiting for him. But Sam had asked to meet him and he agreed, so he would have to be patient for a while longer.

Steve rounded a corner and made his way to the elevator. It took him up to the fourth floor, his eyes impatiently staring at the display that showed the floor numbers. As soon as the doors slid open with their trademark _ping_ , Sam poked his head out of one of the glass doors not far down the corridor.

“Heya, get in here,” he called over to his friend with a wide grin, the little gap between his front teeth giving the expression a boyish charm. Steve couldn’t help but return the smile, his scowl caused by the meeting prior to this melting away.

“Hey,” Steve said with smile and quickly closed the distance between them. He stepped into the room, embracing Sam briefly and then scanned him up and down. “How have you been holdin’ up?”

Sam shrugged as he turned around. He glanced over his shoulder to answer Steve’s question, while walking further into the room. “Eh, it’s been alright. I do miss your pale ass, but Thor and I killed some time together. He’s funnier than you’d think, once you get past this whole ‘I’m Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder blah blah blah’ act he has going on,” he said and stopped to plop down on the couch of the coffee brown sitting arrangement that stood in the centre of the common room.

Steve chuckled at Sam’s bad Thor impression and sat down in the comfortable armchair across from Sam’s residing place. He sighed as his body sunk into the soft cushions.

“So, how have _you_ been holding up?” Sam asked, repeating Steve’s earlier question back to him. He eyed his friend with slightly narrowed eyes, searching for any signs of exhaustion or stress.

“I’m good,” Steve shrugged and then watched Sam’s eyebrows lower in a displeased scowl.

“Are you saying that because it’s your default answer, or are you actually alright?” he prodded, his gaze narrowing further and arms crossing over his chest.

A smile tugged at the corner of Steve’s mouth.

“I’m fine, _really_. More than fine, actually. The break from those ongoing missions have done me some good. Spending time with Buck, too,” he answered, posture relaxing as he leaned back against the soft back rest. Sam’s lips curved into a smirk as he leaned back, too, head tilting to the side a little.

“And what about our guest? It’s her you’ve been spending all your time with, eh? Well, besides Bucky, that is. She’s met him already, right? I remember him telling me about it,” he said and the teasing undertone wasn’t lost on Steve. Neither was the implication of his first words.

“Yeah, Jenny…. She’s been making progress. She isn’t as withdrawn anymore. Buck and I got her to open up about herself a little more, only trivial stuff though. Nothing too personal, not a single thing about her enhancement either. Except for the accelerated healing, though that was more of an accident than anything else. And yeah, she’s met Bucky. The two of them get along quite well” Steve said, pondering what else there might be to tell him. Sam beat him to it, that little smirk still plastered to his face.

“So, the ‘integrating project’ is going well then? Bucky seems to like your girl. As do you,” Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows at the last part.

Steve rolled his eyes at Sam’s teasing and let out a dramatic sigh, though he couldn’t deny that his heart beat a little faster at hearing the words ‘your girl’. He immediately chided himself for it.

_Stop it, you idiot. She’s not my girl. She’s a civilian that is under my care and nothing more._

“She’s not _my_ girl. I’m spending time with her to get her accustomed to her new surroundings and maybe make her trust me enough to open up about her past. We still don’t know under what circumstances she was enhanced and if there’s anyone out there who might be looking for her,” he reasoned, his own arms now coming up to cross over his chest in a somewhat defensive move.

“Ah, trust. Is that why you have breakfast with her and cook together like some kind of cheesy couple?” Sam asked, that infuriating smirk still in place.

Steve grated his teeth, an embarrassed flush colouring his cheeks. He didn’t tell anyone what exactly he was doing with Jenny, the only person besides them that knew, was Bucky. _He_ must’ve told Sam.

 _Gonna beat his ass for that_ , Steve thought, face turning into a scowl at the image of Bucky snickering at Steve’s discomfort in the current situation. Buck undoubtedly did that on purpose.

“I’m no- We’re not-“ Steve was immensely flustered by this highly inappropriate conversation – Jenny was his assignment, not his- whatever Sam thought she was. He took a calming breath. “I’m just doing my job as her supervisor and person responsible for her wellbeing,” Steve said firmly.

“Uh-huh… that’s why you’re dating the hot girl,” Sam retorted in a deadpan tone. Steve threw his arms up.

“I’m not _dating_ her. For fu- “ he cut himself off and closed his eyes. “I’m _not_ dating her.”

Steve felt his face light up in a radiant flush from both irritation and discomfort and Sam’s smirk turned into a grin.

 _For god’s sake_ , Steve cursed internally, _will he ever drop it?_

Judging by the shit-eating grin on the other man’s face, Steve guessed the answer to that question was no. He sighed, shoulders sagging as he surrendered to his fate. Which was relentless teasing, implications and inappropriate comments.

“But you do like her?”

_There we go…_

Steve pulled his shoulders up, the blush not letting up, if anything it got even stronger reaching all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Yeah, I mean… she’s friendly, if reserved, and has an amazing sense of humor. She and Bucky get along and despite her ongoing cynicism there’s nothing about her that’s bothersome or anything like that,” he said slowly, thinking each word through before he let it roll off his tongue, lest he said something that would give him away.

Because in all honesty, Steve _was_ pretty taken with the brunette. The female one, that is.

Jenny was pleasant to be around. She was witty, always quick to shoot back a snarky retort, she was an amazing cook, passionate about her friends – as far as he could tell anyways – and very sociable. Because despite her reluctance in the beginning – which was kind of natural – Jenny’s hesitance quickly melted away and Steve noticed her prominent need to be around other people. She thrived in his and Bucky’s company, always happier after a while of being around the two men.

She probably hadn’t had much of a social life the past year. By the looks of it she had to hide for some reason, disappearing off the world’s face one year ago. And hiding required cutting all ties with everyone you’ve known and making sure not to let any new people into your life.

Her need for company had struck him first, when after two days or so after their cooking session, Jenny turned up on his doorstep on her own, an almost hopeful expression on her face as she asked whether he was busy or if he had time to cook some lunch together. She had even suggested to invite Bucky over.

He was a little dumbstruck by her participation and how actively she had sought him out, so unlike the first one and a half weeks in the apartment. But he surely wasn’t going to complain.

Sam’s quiet snicker pulled Steve from his thoughts. He looked up, brows pulled down in a slight scowl.

“What?” he asked, confused by his friend’s sudden amusement. Sam just shook his head with another laugh.

“Oh man, it really hit you, didn’t it?” he said, the grin softening to a teasing smile.

Steve’s heart sunk. He didn’t give anything away, how did Sam-

“Your face, man. You say she’s alright and nice to be around, but then drift off and get that totally dazed look on your face. You’re saying she’s okay, but by the looks of it, she’s much _more_ than okay,” Sam snickered. “Don’t worry, I won’t throw you to the wolves like Bucky did. We’ll keep it between us. Well, if Bucky is on board that is. And he’s got a pretty loose mouth…” he said, trialing off with a teasing smile.

Steve blanched. Bucky had already hinted things at Sam, and he was sure it wouldn’t take long before he’d say something to Natasha.

 _Damn him and his affinity for gossip. Especially gossip that involves me,_ Steve thought and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was. Sam laughed at his obvious discomfort over the thought of this _thing_ – whatever it was – getting out.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure our gossip boy stays silent,” Sam said and lazily waved a hand through the air as if to scatter Steve’s anxious thoughts.

It didn’t calm him as much as he’d liked, but Steve knew he could trust Sam not to tell anyone about his not-so-secret-anymore fondness of the girl. Nodding once, he looked at Sam and said, “I trust that you keep it to yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Sam will really shut his mouth? He's not as much of a gossip boy as Bucky, but you can never know, hehe ;D


	22. Gap-toothed grins and boyish charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is introduced to another member of the team. How will it go, and will she like this new person stepping into her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola everyone, 
> 
> I hope you're having a nice break so far. And if you gotta work, I hope it's not too much of a pain in the ass. Anyhow, here's a little something to brighten up your day. A more humorous and light chapter. I hope you will enjoy it :D 
> 
> As always, feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Jenny drew another line, then grunted in displeasure and reached for her eraser. She just couldn’t get the string of the bow right. She tried again, erased it and tried once more.

“Thaaats’s better,” she muttered to herself and leaned back, nodding decisively. “Yes, that can stay like this.”

Taking the square shaped piece of paper, Jenny shook it a little to shake all the little pieces of eraser off it, brushing it off and then looking at it with a pleased expression. The string of the bow was the last thing missing to complete yet another not-quite-masterpiece. It was the fifth of her drawings, two more still needing to be done.

“Okidoki, let’s put this up then,” she mumbled and got up from the dining table, pushing all her colouring pencils out of the way. She walked over to her apartment door and opened it, stepping out into the long hallway. “Friday, which door belongs to the archer?” she asked, already having forgotten the man’s name even though Steve had just told her recently.

It was her fourth week in the apartment. So it was a little more than a month ago that she was captured by the Avengers.

 _Strange, how quickly the time passes,_ Jenny mused.

“The door belonging to Mr. Barton is the fifth down to your right,” Friday’s, cool, pleasant voice answered her question.

“Ah, right. Thanks,” Jenny replied, tilting her head to the ceiling as if talking to the AI. It was a habit she had picked up and probably looked really moronic, but she felt bad when she didn’t thank the AI for helping her out. She followed the AI’s direction and walked down the corridor, counting the doors and stopping in front of the fifth.

“There we go…” Jenny murmured, raising the piece of paper and putting it up at the door with some see-through tape. She stepped back and admired the drawing she had made.

It was a bow and an arrow, both with purple accents. A quiver was at the bottom of the picture, arrows spilling out of it.

Turning to her left, she looked at the other five drawings scattered on different doors along the corridor. The one at the end of the corridor had Steve’s shield on it. Bucky distributed two stick figures at the bottom. One of them was small and had blonde hair, the other one was taller, with a mob of brown hair.

“Stevie’s the little one. He was such a scrawny ass back then. The one next to it is me,” was Bucky’s explanation. Steve didn’t look all too pleased with Bucky’s addition, but his pout disappeared when Jenny laughed at it and said, “Well, now Steve’s the taller one.”

A measuring contest followed that comment and Jenny was given the task to be the judge and stand back as the men stood butt to butt, backs straight and heads tilted as if to appear taller than they were. Jenny could swear she saw Bucky raise to his toes a little. But in the end it didn’t matter, Steve was taller by a bit and Bucky was left pouting.

“Hey, at least you stick-double is taller. Also, you’ve had your turn at being the bigger one for your whole lives before the war. Now it’s Steve’s turn,” Jenny had said and the pout immediately vanished from Bucky’s face, replaced by a little smirk.

Jenny chuckled to herself, eyes still on the little sign on Steve’s door. He had helped her picking out the motive and made a rough sketch for her to use as a draft for her own version. He helped with the other’s too and Jenny was in awe to find out that Steve was an amazing artist. It was not exactly what you expected Captain America to spend his free time with.

So, with Steve van Rogher’s help, Jenny had already drawn five signs and put them up at the correct doors. The signs were decorated with a certain trait that gave away who lived in the apartment behind the door that was labelled with it. It helped Jenny to remember who lived where and it also killed some time, keeping her busy.

Nodding at her artwork one last time, Jenny turned away and walked down the corridor, briefly stopping at her apartment door, but then moving on to Steve’s. She had spent the whole morning alone and she was feeling strangely lonely without Steve around. She had started to get used to his constant presence, kind face and calm nature.

She _missed_ him, Jenny realised, and in the same moment chided herself for such a silly thought. She didn’t _miss_ him. Ridiculous. She snorted to herself, shaking her head. She merely wanted some company. Steve’s company, preferably.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door. Faint footsteps sounded from the other side of it and a moment later it was pulled open, Steve peeking out and finding her standing in front of him. His face lit up and he opened the door further, revealing his full body.

“Hi, Jenny. Wanna come in?” he asked and stepped aside to let her pass. Jenny returned his smile and nodded, quickly stepping past him and making a beeline for the sofa, claiming her spot in the middle of it. Bucky, who was lounging on the couch, too, immediately pulled his legs to his body, making room for her to sit on her usual spot.

“Thanks,” she said and then leaned back against the backrest with a sigh. “I finished the sign for Barton. Put it up. I think there are only two more left and then I’m done.”

Bucky shifted in his spot, scooting up against the arm rest of the sofa to make room to stretch his legs. They grazed Jenny’s thigh and she instinctively pulled it away to avoid the contact.

“Well,” Buck said, “There are more apartments on the floor above.”

The sentence hung in the air, heavy with unspoken potential. 

‘On the floor above’… Was that a hidden hint? His way of saying ‘You should get out a little, past this corridor and explore.’?

Steve frowned, still standing by the open apartment door. Then his face lit up.

“Oh, wait a moment,” he said and pulled out his phone, unlocking it a little clumsily and tapping around on the screen for a short while. He stared at the phone, as if waiting for something. “Ah, great… Very good, yes.”

Jenny and Bucky exchanged a look, both of them suppressing grins at Steve’s weird behaviour.

“You planning on telling us what is going on in that head of yours or…?” Bucky asked, drawing the question out to get Steve’s attention.

The blonde perked up, seemingly having forgotten about them for a moment. But his smile quickly returned.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just wondering…” Steve trailed off, head turning to face Jenny and direct his question at her. “Would you want to meet another member of the team? Sam, to be precise. He’s our friend and has been asking after you quite a lot lately. He’s so curious I’m afraid he’ll simply attempt to break into my apartment while you’re here just to get a glimpse at you.” Steve laughed at the last part and Bucky chuckled, too.

“Uh-huh. If you keep him on his toes any longer I can actually see that happening,” he hummed with a smirk.

Jenny looked back and forth between Steve and Bucky. She felt unsettled by the idea of leaving ‘safe’ territory. At least that’s what this floor felt like. Anything beyond it was unknown territory.

 _You’ve got Steve_ and _Bucky with you, you’ll be fine_ , her voice of reason protested in the back of her head, wrestling down the anxious thoughts that were trying to get to the forefront of her mind.

“So, what do you say? Up for a little venture out of your bubble?” Bucky asked, putting away his phone and swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa, placing them on the ground with a soft thud.   
Jenny was silent for a moment, her common sense still reasoning with the anxiety that reared its ugly head at the prospect of leaving her comfort zone.

“We’ll be there the whole time and I promise you, Sam’s a good guy. Can be a childish idiot, but he doesn’t have bad intentions. What he _does_ have is an amazing sense of humor,” Bucky assured her and got up, looking down at her with an expectant expression. Steve’s face was holding a hopeful smile, though his shoulders were pulled up a little, as if he was readying himself for a disappointment.

Jenny wasn’t sure if he did it on purpose, to manipulate her, but whenever he looked at her with this hopeful smile and shoulders pulled up, blue eyes wide open, she just _couldn’t_ say no. He was like a fucking dog, giving her his best puppy look to get what he wanted.

Sighing and eyes closing to keep them from rolling at Steve’s very persuading look and at herself for being so goddamn weak, Jenny cursed under her breath.

“Fine, yeah. I’ll come,” she gave in and heavily got up from the sofa, dragging her socked feet over to Steve and shooting Bucky a dirty look when he chuckled at her dramatics.

He joined them at the door and the three of them stepped outside, all wearing sweat pants, casual shirts and socks. Most likely a pretty bizarre trio to look at, considering who and what they were.

Steve closed the door and let Bucky take the lead, following the brunette closely and giving Jenny some space as she trailed behind. Space she did not necessarily wanted. Especially not when they were planning on leaving her bubble of safety.

“Stairs or elevator?” Bucky asked over his shoulder. Jenny briefly thought about his question.   
_I could probably use some exercise,_ she thought. She had been holed up inside for a month, if not longer, with no exercise whatsoever. She really needed it.

“Elevator,” Jenny replied, pointedly ignoring the door that led to the staircase.

“The elevator it is,” Bucky said, more to himself than to her, and stopped in front of the closed elevator doors. He pushed a button next to them and they parted soundlessly. Bucky ambled into the revealed space and as soon as Jenny saw the rather small insides of the elevator, she wished she would’ve went with the stairs.

The room in the elevator seemed even more cramped with two oversized super soldiers in it and Jenny hid a grimace when she squeezed in beside them, subconsciously scooting closer to Steve and making sure not to touch Bucky. In her attempt she bumped into Steve, jolting forward in surprise and muttering an apology, a hot flush warming her face.

“It’s alright, don’t worry,” Steve reassured her, smiling warmly at her when she glanced over her shoulder at him. There was a little blush on his cheeks too. Bucky chuckled quietly and Jenny’s gaze skipped to him, narrowing her eyes at the smirk that curved his lips.

The ’ _ding_ ’ of the elevator doors distracted her, the smart-ass comment on the tip of her tongue vanishing as she turned her head and stared down the corridor stretching out before her.

It didn’t look any different than the one her and the boys’ apartments were on. Well, accept for the drawings that stuck to some doors and were missing in his hallway.

Jenny took a deep breath and stepped out of the small elevator, Bucky and Steve following, the latter taking the lead right away with Steve on his heels, recreating the same order as before with Jenny trailing behind them. Now though she was closer, hovering only a step behind Steve, her hands itching to grasp his shirt and hide behind him.

 _Stop it, you silly child_ , she scolded herself, pushing down the childish urge and forcing herself to back off a little. She could handle herself just fine. Sure, this was a stressful and new situation, she was nervous and anxious about meeting this new person, a person part of the team that had imprisoned her here, if not with bad intentions…

Jenny swallowed hard, heart beat picking up in her chest and before she knew it, she found herself hovering close behind Steve again. This time she didn’t try to deny the urge and just stayed close.

Steve had not once betrayed her trust since she got here. He was always polite, respectful and protective, too. She had grown so accustomed to his calming and gentle nature, she just couldn’t deny herself the comfort it provided by pretending to be braver than she was.

Bucky stopped at a door on the right side of the corridor. Steve stopped too and Jenny, wrapped up in her thoughts, bumped into him when she didn’t notice him stopping.

“Oh! Sorry,” she quickly apologised, backing off several steps, coming around from behind his back to stand at his side, a foot distance between them.

The door opened and a black haired man stuck his head out, lips revealing a gap-toothed grin. Jenny didn’t have time to mentally prepare herself for meeting this person, and the man didn’t give her a second to gather her wits.

He all but _flung_ open the door as soon as he spied them through the gap. Jenny jumped at the sudden movements, quickly closing the distance between her and Steve and scrambling behind him. Sam stepped out, dark brown eyes fixing on Jenny’s half-hidden form for a moment before settling on Bucky.

“Hey man,” he greeted, still grinning, and pulled Bucky into a brief hug.

“Hey, Sam. What have ya been doing?” Bucky asked, the two of them starting a casual conversation and chuckling every now and then.

Meanwhile Jenny had more or less fully hidden behind Steve’s broad frame, silently asking for his protection. One hand had shot out – despite her best efforts to control herself – and grasped the back of Steve’s shirt, the other one wrapped around his wrist.

Steve momentarily stiffened, she could feel his muscles tense beneath her fingers, but he quickly relaxed again, casually shifting to fully stand in front of her. 

“Why don’t we go up into the big common room? The one with the small cinema in the back. It should be empty this time round and there’s more space,” Steve said, turning his head towards where Sam stood.

Jenny heard the meaningful undertone in his voice, and so did his friend. Because Sam’s head appeared as he peered around Steve’s broad frame and took her rigid stance in, the suspicious look on her face and her hand wrapped tightly around Steve’s wrist. His grin softened to a smile and Sam’s head disappeared again.

“Sure, let me just grab my shoes,” Jenny heard him reply, but Bucky stopped him.

“Eh, just leave ‘em. None of us are wearing shoes,” he said and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Steve and Jenny. Sam hummed.

“True-“ the sound of his apartment door being pulled closed echoed through the hallway- “Let’s go then.”

When they started moving, Jenny noticed that she was still clutching Steve’s shirt and wrist and quickly pulled away as if she was burnt. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and shake off the uneasy feeling that arose ever since the boys brought up the topic of meeting a new person from the team.

Steve waited for Jenny as she sorted her thoughts out, his body slightly shifted towards her as he started walking with the others. Sam took the lead, Bucky next to him. But instead of striding away and waiting for Jenny and Steve to follow, he slowed down until he and Bucky fell back to the two of them.

Sam carefully positioned himself next to Jenny and turned his head to look down at her. He was shorter than the two other men, and had beautiful, dark brown skin, much darker than her own. His gap-toothed smile was quite endearing, too.

“Hi there. Sorry for not properly introducing myself. I’m Wilson. Sam Wilson,” he said, winking at her and smiling.

Steve and Bucky simultaneously groaned at the cheesy James Bond reference and for a moment Jenny asked herself how they even knew it. Maybe they had done some catching up since they returned to being relatively normal people instead of a human popsicle and/or a killer machine.

She herself snorted a reluctant laugh, her mind begrudgingly accepting that the dark-skinned man next to her was no threat, but simply another friendly person she was going to get to know better. Whether she wanted or not, because by the looks of it, Steve made it his mission to sneakily introduce her to more and more of his friends.

First Bucky during their shared dinner, now Sam. And he always managed to do it so smoothly and casually, not making a big deal out of it. Damn that smooth bastard, he was really getting to her.

Deciding to play along with Sam’s teasing, Jenny turned to him with a straight and very serious expression. It was hard to keep her mouth from twitching into a smile.

“Ardon, Mister. Jenny Ardon. Pleased to meet you,” she replied pompously, even inclining her head to him and folding her hands before her stomach. Then she winked.

Now it was Sam’s turn to snort a laugh. He threw his head back and then reached over Jenny’s head, slapping Steve’s shoulder.

“Now I know why you like her, man,” he laughed and then held his hand out to Jenny just as they stopped in front of the elevator doors. “Pleased to meet you too, Jenny.”

Jenny hesitated a moment, eyeing his hand carefully before slowly putting hers into his and shaking it. When Sam retracted his hand, he pressed it to his chest and let out a dramatic sigh of relief.

“Phew, I was a little concerned you’d zap me with those freaky powers of yours,” he teased, shaking out his hand in exaggerated relief.

An idea popped into Jenny’s head and before she knew what she was doing, she quickly reached out, poking Sam’s shoulder and letting a spark of her power flow into him. Sam jumped, surprised by her move and startled by the tingling sting her finger left behind.

“Ouch!” he exclaimed, hand coming up to rub his shoulder. When he saw Jenny’s little smirk, he laughed. “Yeah, I suppose I brought that upon myself. Should watch my mouth around you, eh?”

Jenny chuckled quietly, shrugging a little as she averted her gaze to look at the floor instead. The elevator doors opened and she stepped in first, squeezing into the left corner to let the three bulky men file in after her.

The doors closed and Sam and the boys started a casual conversation. Jenny listened from her place in the corner, watching the backs of the three men and wondering how Sam had managed to coax her humor and tease out of its shell so quickly. Not ten minutes ago she was terrified of him and now she had already teased him and stood mere inches away from his broad back.

 _These people really have their way of worming themselves through my defenses,_ Jenny thought, shaking her head at herself.

But they simply made it so easy. How could Jenny _not_ joke back when Sam was looking at her with that boyish grin, winking and teasing her as if she’s known him for years?

 _Every person would fall for that. It’s just too easy to give in. Damn them and their niceness,_ Jenny thought and huffed. She lifted a hand to card it through her choppy dark brown waves and then leaned back against the elevator wall with a sigh.

 _Where is this gonna take me_ , she asked herself silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, whaddaya think of Sammi boy and Jenny's meeting?


	23. Bottled up emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get a little trickier, Steve and Jenny both trying to ignore the feelings for one another, thinking it inappropriate to be drawn to the other reagarding the circumstances.  
> But feelings aren't that easily controlled, are they? 
> 
> Also, meet precious lil Peter :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone, 
> 
> I can't believe 2020 is over already. Honestly, I can't remeber anything I did that year. Except for writing maybe. That is literally the only constant I had all year.  
> Well, we're here to do it all over again. I never really gave too much about the concept of starting over with the new year. No resolutions or anything. When I wanna change something, I do it. Regardless of what time in the year it is.  
> And I must say, one thing I am eternally grateful for is starting to post here. Really, my writing folder is overflowing with ideas and I came to adore writing and plotting even more than I did before. You all are definitely one reason for it. I'm glad I took that step and was embraced so openly in this little community. I can't wait to post more and share all the ideas I have with you. I wish I coudl write all the time. If there weren't things called work and responsiblities, you canbet your bum I wouldn't do anything else but write.  
> But as it is, I will ahve to make due with what time I have. Enough from me now, I hope you are all doing okay and that you'll enjoy the chapter :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Jenny trailed behind the three men, Sam taking the lead and walking along the brightly lit corridor, the sun streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows covering the right side of the hallway. A long, soft rug covered the middle of the floor, snaking its way from the elevator doors to the very end of the corridor.

Looking at the men in front of her, Jenny saw the resemblance of a catwalk. With the rug laid out they were treading on, the way the men swaggered while walking. And their broad shoulders swaying slightly just enhanced that little image and she briefly closed her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek to stay quiet.

A little snort escaped nonetheless and Buck glanced over his shoulder, flipping his hair out of his eyes with a brief shake of his head, once again driving home the whole model catwalk image that was insistently pressing to the forefront of Jenny’s mind, no matter how hard she tried to push it back and keep her composure.

“Something up?” Sam asked, now glancing back at her, too. Jenny bit her cheek hard enough to draw blood and shook her head.

“No. No, I’m fine,” she managed to say, her voice only wavering the tiniest bit with the effort to keep her amusement at bay. Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question her any further. Steve stayed quiet but fell back to walk beside her, no doubt to provide the comfort of his proximity should she need it.

 _Sweet,_ a voice whispered in the back of her head. _Shut up, you hopeless romantic. He’s just being nice, so don’t get your hopes up_ , hissed another voice, the eye roll almost audible in the exasperated tone.

Jenny shook herself from her warring thoughts when Sam stopped before a pair of big double doors. He pushed the doors open with a grand gesture, revealing the huge but cosy looking room behind them.

Jenny pushed up on her tiptoes to peek over Bucky’s shoulder and get a look at the common room. The wall opposite the doors was a seamless window front, so not actually a wall. It revealed a great portion of the premises outside. She could see the rest of the lake, the one she could only get a little glimpse of out of her own window front in the kitchen.

Two of the remaining three walls were painted in a warm green, the other one in a pleasant cream colour. Rugs and cosy furniture dotted the open space, a small bar in the middle of the wall to her left was lined with four bar stools. The corner to her right was partly cut off by diagonally placed blades of some sort that stood in a line, acting as a room divider. She could spy two rows of comfortable looking armchairs through the gaps of the thin walls. She furrowed her brow.  
Sam saw her expression and snickered.

“That’s our own little cinema. These things are a room divider. Friday can rotate them so they form a thin wall. But when no one is using the space the walls stand like that,” he explained, obviously enjoying the slightly dumbstruck expression on her face.

Sure, she had heard one of them mentioning something like a cinema earlier, but she didn’t expect _this_. Jenny supposed she shouldn’t be surprised, considering who these people were, but she couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by all the luxury and high-tech surrounding her at all times.

Jenny was so caught up in taking in the grandeur of the room that she didn’t notice the teenager lounging on one of the big sofas near the door. Her attention was only drawn to him when he started speaking.

“ ’Sup fellas,” the boy mumbled, raising a hand in the Vulcan Salute. His brown eyes stayed glued to the screen of his smart phone, thumb flicking over the screen and lips twitching up into a smile at whatever he was seeing.

Jenny went through a handful of emotions in several short moments. Her eyes settled on the brown haired teen, lithe body carelessly draped over the sofa, one hand holding the phone up on eye-level.

The first thing she felt was threatened and anxious. She didn’t expect to meet anyone else today, the introduction to Sam already borderline overwhelming. And when she saw this new person just lounging around, surprising her with their presence, her first reaction was fear.

But when the boy raised his hand, absentmindedly muttering a greeting without as much as looking at them, her fear retreated to make room for suspicion and then, when she got a good look at him, curiosity.

He was young, a couple of years younger than her and definitely still a teenager. A mob of unruly brown hair topped his head, a few floppy strands falling into his eyes. He absentmindedly brushed them away from his forehead, still assuming the unthreatening lounging position on the sofa.

 _Who is he? I can’t recall a member of the team being so young_ , Jenny asked herself, still studying the boy as he finally raised his gaze from the screen of his phone to look at whoever disturbed his peaceful lazing around.

When the chocolate brown orbs took in their group, quickly landing on Steve, who was still partially standing in front of her, he shot up into a sitting position. His eyes widened and a faint blush pinked the tops of his ears and his cheeks. Scrambling to his feet, the boy quickly stood and honest to god _bowed_ a little.

“Oh! Uh, hello- Captain, Sir. H-How are you doing?” the boy asked, the blush on his cheeks intensifying.

All the suspicion and fear Jenny was still feeling evaporated at the boy’s greeting to Steve. Who stiffened a little, arms coming up to cross over his broad chest.

“Hey, Pete,” Sam said, walking into the room and nodding at him with a friendly smile and clapping a hand on the boys shoulder in passing. Bucky just nodded at him.

“Hello, Peter,” Steve replied somewhat stiffly to the teen’s greeting and Jenny swore she could _see_ the kid deflate, shoulders sagging and feet shuffling.

Her protective side reared its head at the sight, undignified by Steve’s rude behaviour. She’d never seen him like this, cold and dismissive. It was not like him at all.

Deciding to shove any uncertainties left in her mind into the back of her head, Jenny stepped up from behind Steve and walked over to the crumpled looking boy. She held out her hand and smiled at him.

“Hi, Peter. I’m Jenny,” she said and waited until the boy lifted his gaze from the floor to look at her, unsure of her sudden approach but grateful for the distraction. A small smile curved his lips.

“Hey, Jenny. Nice to meet you,” he said and took her hand with his warm one, giving it a firm shake and squeeze. When he let go, Jenny turned to stand at his side and scowled at Steve, who was looking rather confused by the turn of events.

Meanwhile Bucky was focused on his metal hand, fingers parting repeatedly as he tried to replicate Peter’s earlier gesture. When his middle and ring finger finally parted, a gap forming between them, there was a cracking whirring sound and he smiled triumphantly, holding up the hand as if to show the rest what he had accomplished. That’s when he saw Jenny standing with Peter, looking at Steve with a displeased expression. 

Jenny put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the sight, critically eyeing Steve, who was squirming under her judgmental gaze.

“So, you two know each other?” she asked, looking between the young boy and the blonde man.  
Peter immediately spluttered, blush coming back with full force.

“I- well, We’re… We’re acquainted, you could say. I guess?” he got out, hands nervously twisting the seam of his shirt. Steve, now afraid to say something wrong while under her scrutinising gaze, cleared his throat and let his eyes dart through the room.

“Uh, yes. We’ve crossed paths a few times. But we didn’t have the opportunity to get to know each other properly since Peter joined the team. At least unofficially,” he said, each word weighed carefully on his tongue before he let it roll off it.

Jenny hummed, noticing Peter’s rigid stance next to her and the way Steve was now pulling up his shoulders again.

It was quite clear Steve disliked the boy’s behaviour towards him, but what the usually so perceptive man didn’t seem to notice was Peter’s obvious pining for him. Really, the brown haired teen had a huge man-crush on Steve and one had to be blind not to notice it.

She met Bucky’s amused gaze as he chuckled and stepped up next to Steve.

“Come on, punk,” he said, resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder and pulling him to his side, guiding his away from Jenny and Peter and further into the room over to where Sam sat on another sofa. Jenny watched them walk away, then her gaze returned to Peter.

“Is he always like that with you?” she asked, glancing at Steve and then back to him.  
Peter blushed, eyes downcast as he fidgeted uncomfortably, shoulders coming up in a little one shoulder shrug.

“I dunno… Kind of. I don’t think he likes me,” he admitted, eyes still glued to the tips of his sneakered feet. Jenny hesitated a moment, but then lifted her arm and looped it through Peter’s.

“Well, I think he just doesn’t know what you’re like. He did say you haven’t had the opportunity to talk, so let’s remedy that,” she said and pulled him towards where the three men were sitting, pretending to talk while actually watching the pair of them.

Peter’s gaze finally lifted up to meet hers, eyes wide with anxiety.

“Are you sure? I don’t think he wants to-“ Peter started, but Jenny cut him off.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on Steve. He won’t dare to say anything mean. Really, he’s actually a big teddy bear,” she said, trying to reassure the boy as she pulled him over to the awaiting trio.

-

Steve and Jenny were back in his apartment about two hours later. The rest of their little group was still in the common room, watching some weird documentary about glowing squids. All three of them had been weirdly enthralled by the topic once it came up on TV and Steve and Jenny had excused themselves.

Once back in Steve’s rooms, Jenny made a beeline for the couch and flopped down on it face first with a sigh. That was the exact position she was in now, not a part of her body had moved an inch.

Meeting two new members of the team (The Falcon and _Spider Man_ – Jenny still couldn’t believe Peter was Spider Man) took quite the toll on her emotional state. The lurking unease had faded slowly, but all the emotions she had experienced upon meeting them and then the process of getting to know the two guys was exhausting.

Jenny’s stomach rumbled loudly and she groaned. She hadn’t eaten anything yet, too busy with the drawing in the morning and then out and about with Steve and Bucky to meet the others. There wasn’t really time. Jenny flopped around onto her back and searched the room for Steve. 

He was sitting on the arm chair adjacent to the sofa, sketchbook on his lap and pencil in hand. His eyes darted up from the page when she turned and looked for him, eyes locking with his.

“Do you have food?”

Steve pulled his shoulders up and chuckled. He shook his head with a smile and set the book and pencil aside.

“Sure, what do you want?” he asked and got up, starting to walk into the kitchen to fetch her whatever she wanted. Jenny hummed.

“Uhmmm, pizza? I really crave some pizza. I haven’t had anything today,” she admitted, mouth watering at the thought of a deliciously greasy pizza.

Steve stopped abruptly and turned around, narrowing his eyes at her. His hands came up to rest on his hips and he sternly stared down at Jenny. She returned the gaze, face scrunching up in confusion.

“You haven’t had anything today? It is _three pm_ , how haven’t you eaten anything yet!” he exclaimed, brows drawing together in a displeased scowl.

 _Ah, that’s what this is about,_ Jenny thought, slightly taken aback by his strong reaction. She sat up and opened her mouth to answer his somewhat rhetorical question, but before she could, Steve lifted a hand to silence her. Her mouth snapped shut immediately.

“No, don’t say anything. I’ll order a big pizza. Two pizzas, I’m hungry too. What do you want on yours?” Steve asked, still scowling a little as he pulled out his phone.

Jenny squirmed on her seat on the sofa.

 _This is awkward,_ she thought to herself. She wasn’t used to other people babying her like that. Well, except for Lavinia maybe. Lavinia had always babied her. But she was her sister, they were family. That was different. Besides, it’s been more than a year since she got to enjoy her big sister’s attention and care, so Jenny was simultaneously overwhelmed by Steve’s bossy chiding and the memory of her sister acting out whenever Jenny hadn’t eaten enough.

“Uhm, I… I’d like pepperoni pizza. With extra cheese, if it’s no trouble,” she said, ducking her head slightly. Steve waved her concerns away.

“It’s no trouble. You need to _eat_ , doll. You can’t neglect the physical needs of your body like that,” he scolded, but milder than before. He pulled his shoulders up and sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ‘mother hen’ out on you like that. But you need to take care of yourself better.”

 _God, please let this hell end,_ Jenny prayed silently, now flustered for more than one reason. But when she opened her mouth to reply, she said something else.

“Don’t worry about it. I simply forgot. I was busy with the drawing and then we went out to meet Sam and… well, you know the rest. I didn’t really have time,” she said, trying to brush his care off as she leaned back into the sofa.

Steve narrowed his eyes at her once more, but then let the topic go – to Jenny’s infinite relief. He focused on his phone and tapped the screen a couple of times. Jenny watched him, his lips thinned as he stared at the rectangular device and his tongue poked out between them, a scowl pulling at his brow.

Jenny really wished she had a phone of herself, just to take a photo of Steve’s face in that moment. But hers was gone and they hadn’t provided her with one. Which was understandable. One could do a lot of things with a phone and if they were still suspicious of her, it was only natural she wasn’t going to get access to a communication device like a phone.

Steve let out a huff and looked up from his phone.

“Could you- Could you help me?” he asked, almost looking embarrassed as he waved the phone through the air.

“Sure,” Jenny replied, and sat up straight. She watched as Steve walked over and tentatively sat down next to her, leaving some distance between them. Probably out of respect. But she couldn’t help him when he was sitting an arm’s length away from her.

So she suppressed a sigh and scooted over until she was sitting right next to him. His thigh touched hers and she stubbornly ignored the spark of emotion it send through her chest. Steve stiffened in surprise when she sat close to him, but otherwise didn’t react to her sudden close proximity.

“Let me see,” Jenny said, making grabby hands at Steve’s phone. He held it out to her and pointed at the screen.

“Bucky usually orders online. I just tell him what I want,” Steve admitted, shrugging sheepishly. “And I can’t really figure this out. It’s just… so _much_.” He gestured at the endless menu on the site of the restaurant he had pulled up on the screen.

“Oh, it’s not that hard to figure out. Let me show you,” she said and took the phone from him, angling it so he could see what she was doing. Jenny opened the drop down menu and selected the pizza category. After asking Steve what he wanted, she walked him through the process of choosing and ordering. He nodded along, watching the screen intently, but Jenny had the feeling that he was distracted by something, his replies absentminded and short, just like his nods.

-

Steve closed the door behind Jenny after wishing her a goodnight. The lock clicked into place and he waited until he heard her door close before he let out a long sigh.

Slumping against the door, Steve ran his hand down his face, rubbing his temples briefly before dropping the hand and letting his head fall back against the door with a dull _thump_.

“That was… strange,” he said to the empty room. 

This whole day had been strange. It started when they went up to meet Sam. Sure, Steve got that Jenny was nervous about leaving her safe space and meeting another person. So her partly hiding behind him was normal. He felt honoured she looked for protection from him, his chest swelling with pride.

But when she had stepped fully behind him, grasping his shirt and wrist when Sam appeared, he had been dumbstruck.

Jenny avoided physical contact at all costs. She had never touched him before, brief brushes of limbs when they were passing each other in the limited space of the kitchen were the only contact she allowed.

But today… first she had touched him, the shaken Sam’s _and_ Peter’s hand and when he sat down next to her on the sofa, she scooted so close that their legs were touching. Was she finally getting comfortable around him and the others? Steve shook his head. He couldn’t make sense of her.

Maybe he’d ask Bucky for advice, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for his friend’s mockery just yet. He’d do it tomorrow. Maybe. Or the day after that.

Pushing away from the door, Steve walked over to the sofa where they had eaten their pizzas. Jenny had finished the whole thing in no time, impressing even Steve. Sure, she hadn’t eaten anything prior to that, but not even Bucky could finish such a big pizza this fast. And his friend was about twice the size of Jenny and had the metabolism of a super soldier.

“Well, at least she doesn’t have a problem with showing her love for food or eating,” he grumbled to himself as he laid face down on the couch. It still faintly smelled of her, his sensitive senses picking up on the scent of her body wash.

He unconsciously buried his face deeper in the cushion and sighed. A warm, tingling feeling spread through his chest and he smiled. A moment later she shot up from the couch and straightened out his clothes, his face warming despite the absence of anyone to witness what he had just done.

“Get yourself together, man,” Steve hissed at himself and carded a hand through his hair, giving it a slight tug to keep himself grounded.

He had to be careful, keep his guard up and these growing – and most definitely inappropriate feelings – locked away. Fury would not only rip his throat out if he knew, but Jenny probably didn’t even reciprocate what he was feeling. Why would she, in this bizarre situation?

He’d just have to learn to keep quiet and hope his friends did too. Though he was more concerned about himself slipping up than them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the end note, the other one that is... I don't know how it got there. I didn't write it and I can't get rid of it. But it's super ominous. Just ignore it? I dunno man, I'm not really good with tech, so I couldn't find a way to get rid of it. Nothing's going to shit, Steve and Jenny will be fine. Just try to ignore it


	24. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes quickly and it becomes harder for Steve and Jenny to hold back their feelings. They skirt around each other, teasing carefully, but never more.   
> That is, until Jenny needs Steve's help and he is always there to provide her with comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO, 
> 
> It is finally here, the moment one of them crosses the line of friendship and descends into uncharted territory. Enjoy the tentative and quite angsty very beginnings of Steve and Jenny's relationship. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Another month passed, making Jenny’s stay a total of two months. Time was flying past in the whirlwind that was Jenny’s new life as she settled in more and more with each passing day.

The string of new acquaintances that started with Bucky and then continued with Sam and unexpectedly Peter, kept expanding. She met Wanda – who had badass powers – Vision, her cyborg boyfriend – who was utterly fascinating; and that accent of his, wow – and Pietro. The young man was by far her favourite new acquaintance. He was witty, humorous and easy going.

He somehow reminded her of Bucky, even though the two men seemed vastly different at the first glance. They shared their best character traits and were enjoyable to be around.

Speaking of Bucky, the brunette watched with keen eyes as Jenny and Steve grew closer over the second passing month. He was observing them like a very interesting science project. Not that either of them noticed. They were too busy skirting around each other, trying to hide their rather obvious fondness of the other.

It had started with her initiating body contact when she met Sam. After that it was as if a dam had broken.

Subtle touches while passing each other, hands brushing, legs touching. And hugs. Yes, hugs. Jenny had hugged Steve when he was pouting over one of Bucky’s meaner taunts. Jenny had just laughed and wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. Steve’s pout was gone faster than one would believe was humanly possible.

Besides this groundbreaking kind of progress, Jenny opened up about her powers, too. Not a lot and it was more by accident than anything else, but she did nonetheless.

She and Steve were cooking dinner in his kitchen – Bucky was lazing around on the couch despite Jenny’s threat of no food if he didn’t help – and she was just about to plug the hand blender into the socket, when Steve stopped her.

“That thing zaps me every time I plug something in there,” he had warned. Jenny just shrugged and proceeded to plug the device in. She could feel the subtle bolt of electricity flow through her but not the stinging pain Steve must have experienced several times when using the socket.

Jenny turned around to face a somewhat betrayed looking Steve – how dare the socket zap him every damn time but not her – and raised her fingers, tapping him on the chest. Steve jerked when she let the spark of electricity that had entered her flow into him, sinking into his skin with a quiet crackling sound.

“Electricity doesn’t affect me. When I’m exposed to it, it doesn’t hurt. It merely flows through me until I release it. I can’t store it though. I kind of work like a cable,” she had said before shrugging and resuming her deserted task. Bucky had chuckled at Steve’s dumbstruck face, one of his hands rubbing the spot where she had zapped him.

Now, in the early morning five hours later, Jenny laid in her bed, fast asleep. Or at least that’s what it looked like. Because while it seemed like she was peacefully sleeping when one gazed upon her limp form lying between the tangled sheets, the inside of her head was a whole nother thing.

In her dream, Jenny was out on the streets, her application papers for the NYU crumpling as she clutched them in a white-knuckled grip. The ground was quaking beneath her feet, cracks showing in the stone as she sprinted over it.

Screams filled the air, rivalling with the thick smoke, both the noise and the vile smelling clouds making her throat close and her struggle for breath. Tears streamed down her face as she kept running. Her vision blurred and before she knew what happened, she was losing her footing and fell face first onto the asphalt.

Her hands, chins and knees were badly scraped, blood dripping from the gashes as she struggled to her feet and found herself standing at a cursedly familiar street corner.

Breath coming out in desperate pants, Jenny turned her head left and right, searching for a way out. But no matter which way she looked, the streets all looked the same, every single one ending at the same corner she was standing at now.

It was everything she could see. This damned street and that building on the corner of it. Everything except for these two things were weirdly out of focus and blurry, like the background of a picture, the focus on something more important in its middle.

Before Jenny could decide which way to go – not that it would have mattered – the screaming around her intensified, getting louder until the voices melted into a single, ear piercing wail. A group of people appeared to her right, all of them bruised and beaten, dirtied faces contorted in panic as a bizarre alien creature chased after them.

_This isn’t how it happened…_

It didn’t matter.

Jenny had no control over her own body as she felt herself moving forward, grabbing a discarded weapon from between the rubble on the ground – some kind of gun she didn’t recognise – and aimed it at the alien that was chasing the civilians. She pulled the trigger.

A screeching wail rang in Jenny’s ears and she grimaced, hands wanting to cover them as the sound continued on. She had most definitely hit her mark.

The wail finally fizzled out and Jenny dared to turn and look at the creature she had shot. It wasn’t moving anymore. Shuddering at the sight of the limp mass of arms and legs, oozing some kind of purplish-grey blood, Jenny quickly averted her gaze and ran over to the group of civilians.

She was shocked to find a familiar face among them. The dirty blonde mob of hair was unmistakably Steve’s, his big frame towering over most of the others. His clothes were torn – normal clothes, not his uniform – and he looked at her with wide, blue eyes as thunder rumbled overhead.

“Inside! Get inside!” Jenny shouted at the group as she neared, gesturing behind them at the busted doors of the shop at the corner of the street.

_Damned street, damned corner!_

The frightened people followed her command and herded inside the shop, shoving and shouting as they tried to get inside as quickly as possible.

Jenny was just about to join them, the last five piling into the small store, when a loud _thud_ behind her made her jump. She was about to whirl around, weapon raised. But it was too late.

She was shoved forward and a blinding pain erupted in her back, her legs giving out under her as she crashed to the floor. Hot tendrils of agony worked their way up and down her body, spreading out from the stab wound in her back. The sky above her rumbled again, lightning blasts slicing through her vision and joining the white dots that were assembling before her eyes.

Then, a sudden heat jolted through her body, previously slack limbs twitching and beginning to smoke. Jenny choked out a sob as she writhed on the floor. The pain coursing through her whole body was joined by a white-hot heat that ignited her body.

The crashing thunder, the screams and explosions around her, blinding lights and the pure agony… it all was too much. She could see the darkness creeping at the edge of her vision, everything around her blurry and somewhat dulled by the pain lighting up her every nerve.

“I’m sorry!”

Two words. Two words penetrated the static crackling in her ears. The next things she registered was a blond head inching into her field of vision, blue eyes staring down at her with a concerned frown.

“I can’t help you. I can’t.”

The lips of the man – Steve, she registered after a moment – leaning over her moved, and it took her scrambled thoughts a second to realise he had spoken the words.

“You have to help yourself. No one else will.”

And with that, Steve left Jenny. Alone, bleeding out on the floor and with no one else near or willing to help her.

Tears blurred Jenny’s vision when Steve’s back drifted out of her sight, her chest feeling like it was caving in from the pain. She couldn’t take a full breath and she was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the blood loss.

“Plea-“ She heaved a sob and then coughed, the action making her throat raw- “Don’t leave… Please-“   
Her vision went black.

Jenny was jolted awake by someone pressing her to their chest, arms tightly encircling her sweaty, trembling body as she cried, her breathing uneven and rough. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a hoarse scream, hands hitting wildly at the constricting arms around her.

Panic raced through her body as she writhed and hit at everything and anything she could reach with her shaking fists. Her screams came out more as wheezed whimpers and ragged sobs because there wasn’t enough air in her lungs to produce an actual scream.

Sparks started to jump off her skin, illuminating the dark room in soft purple and blue light as they crackled in the air.

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s alright, doll. Come back to me,” a warm voice soothed near her ear, the warm breath of another’s lungs brushing past her damp cheek.

Jenny jerked a few more times in the constricting embrace, head thrashing back and forth as she shook it with her eyes squeezed shut, the pain and horror she had felt in her dream still lingering in her mind and body. The scar on her back ached with the memory and she twisted in the man’s grasp to ease the discomfort radiating from the old wound.

The arms around her tightened one more time before slowly loosening a little, as if to test what she would do.

What she did, was twisting her arm behind her back and pressing a fist to the centre of her scar as she bit back another sob. The soothing scent of the person holding her calmed her somewhat, a fresh smell that made her feel at home, safe and warm.

“There we go, you’re doing so well. Breathe with me, doll. I’m right here,” the deep voice said calmly and then started to breathe exaggeratedly, first in, then out, to make it easier for her to follow.

The hitching sobs and ragged breaths that twisted their way out of her lungs evened out the longer she listened to the loud, slow breathing. She could feel a broad chest rise against her shoulder with the deep breaths she was hearing.

Rigid muscles slowly relaxed and Jenny came back to her senses, the fear and pain still lingering, but not as pressing as before. She took a deep, shaky breath, her free hand – the one that was not pressed against her back – reached out and landed on a thick forearm that was wrapped around her middle to keep her in place. She wrapped her fingers around it, grounding herself with the feeling of warm skin beneath her cold, clammy fingers.

It was then, she finally registered where she was and who it was that was tightly holding her together, keeping the jagged pieces of her form locked tightly lest she shattered.

It was Steve. The warm, homely scent of him in her nose, surrounding her completely and putting her anguished mind at ease. Jenny blinked up at him, her eyes burning and swollen as she took in his concerned gaze. It threw her back to those last moments of the horrible dream she’d had. Where he looked down at her and then left her alone to die.

Jenny’s eyes watered at the thought and she tightened her grip around his arm, her other hand leaving her scar to wrap tightly in his thin sleeping tank. Her lip started to wobble and her vision swam.

“P-please don’t leave me, do-“ a sob interrupted Jenny’s desperate plea. But she tried again. “Don’t leave me, I don’t want to- don’t want to die.” The tears brimming in her eyes flowed over, big drops of salty water running down her reddened cheeks.

Steve’s eyes gazed down at her, now suspiciously wet as well, and he pulled her closer, his arms arranging her so she was sitting on his lap, her legs to either side of his and her face pressed into his warm chest as she laid limply against it. She curled into him, hands grasping at his shirt and holding on to it with all she had. 

“I won’t, I promise. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I’ll keep you safe,” Steve promised, his voice rough with unshed tears that swam in his eyes at her anguish.

Jenny shuddered in his hold, relief creeping in now that the dream was slowly subsiding and she settled against Steve’s warm body. He was radiating an intense heat, probably due to his enhanced metabolism. At least that’s what the tiny voice in the back of her mind mumbled absentmindedly.

Her logical thinking wasn’t quite back to its usual strength after the nightly horror that was her dream. So it was easy to ignore the little voice as it whispered that this situation was inappropriate.   
She shouldn’t be lying on her supervisor’s chest, weak limbs sprawled out and her damp cheek resting against his warm body. He would surely be embarrassed about this later. About her clinging to him like a baby koala and her tears staining his white tank.

But why was he holding her in the first place? _He_ had pulled her onto his lap, if her sleep-addled mind recalled correctly.

A little sigh escaped Jenny’s lips and she pushed the pesky thoughts aside, deciding she’d deal with them later when there was time for such currently unimportant things. She burrowed deeper into Steve’s warmth, her fingers slowly releasing their cramped hold on his shirt and opted to lay splayed on his chest, the feel of his warmth beneath the tips calming her further.

One of Steve’s hands tentatively settled on her back, right over the scar, and started to stroke up and down in a soothing motion. Jenny stiffened at first, uncomfortable at the prospect of someone touching her scar. The area was highly sensitive to the touch and pressure. One reason she disliked wearing backpacks, usually opting to wearing them on one shoulder to reduce the contact.

But after a few more soft strokes of his hand, Jenny relaxed again, sinking back into his embrace and letting him calm her until her sobbing subsided to soft sniffling. Her eyes began to droop, her body slowly being lulled to sleep by the soft up and down motion of Steve’s chest as he breathed calmly.

The weak voice of reason in the back of her mind told her not to fall asleep while in such a vulnerable state, literally draped over his body and defenseless. But Jenny ignored it in favour of the comfort Steve’s warmth provided. She could still regret things later, when it would matter.

All she wanted now, was to fall asleep in his embrace, drifting off to the sound of his slow breathing, quiet reassurances and soft, stroking hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vibrates with anxiety* So, what did ya think?


	25. The Incident - What really happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning and Jenny awakes with mixed feelings. She doesn't know what is happeneding or what she should do. Can she dare to open up to Steve, or should she pull back and shut him out once and for all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEY, 
> 
> It's time my friends *maniacal giggle*  
> I can't wait for your reactions on this one, cause DAMN it's angsty and also fluffy as fuck. I really hope you'll like the development and now off you go. I hope you're as excited as I am ;D

Jenny awoke to the sound of soft snoring somewhere near her head. She yawned, head burrowing deeper into the firm warmth underneath her cheek. The steady thudding of a heartbeat sounded in her ear and she almost let it lull her back to sleep. Almost.

Because as soon as her still half asleep mind registered the sound and realised what it was, the memories of the previous night came rushing back.

Her nightmare, the horror and pain it brought with it. And then Steve. His warm, protective embrace and soothing words and hands, holding her close until she fell asleep again. Embarrassment flooded her body, along with a wave of hot shame.

She had let her guard down, crying against the man’s chest and clinging to him like a toddler. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

She had locked her feelings away. Letting them fester and bubble in the back of her mind as she tried to deny them, tried to deny her attraction she felt towards the gentle giant she was currently perched upon. And he had ruined it all.

Body jolting atop Steve’s, Jenny tried to scramble off the blonde’s lap and get some distance between them. But as soon as she moved, the soft snoring cut off and the baby blue eyes of Steve snapped open, arms shooting out to wrap around her and keep her where she was.

Jenny let out a startled squeak when her face was suddenly crushed against Steve’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her middle, keeping her arms pinned to her side. She tried moving them, but it was no use, Steve’s grip being too strong for her to fight against.

“Shhteeeve,” Jenny mumbled, the sound drawn out and sounding a little whiny. “Shhteve, you’re crushing me.”

Steve, now finally fully awake, immediately loosened his tight grip on her. He drew his arms back, his hands moving to hold her upper arms as he looked down at her with a sleepy, apologetic frown. “Sorry, ‘m sorry. It was just a reflex. I didn’t mean to crush you.”

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, Jenny still sitting on Steve’s lap, hands resting against his muscled stomach. Jenny cleared her throat and looked everywhere but at Steve, though she could see him blush in her peripheral. Steve coughed, shifting a little beneath her, his hands unconsciously starting to stroke up and down her arms.

“Sorry, again. I didn’t mean to scare you…” he paused, then looked right at her, trying to catch her eye. “So, how… how are you feeling? After last night, I mean.”

Jenny felt herself flush in embarrassment again and she quickly scrambled off Steve’s lap and brought some distance between them. She settled on the foot of the bed by his feet and drew her knees up to her chest, arms wrapping around them as she held herself.

“I- That wasn’t supposed to happen. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. I was being inappropriate while you simply wanted to be kind and offer some comfort,” she hastily got out, face warming further and the heat spreading down her throat.

Steve stared at her for a moment, his mouth falling open in disbelief at her words. His jaw snapped shut after a moment and he shook his head vigorously.

“No. No, don’t be sorry. I- I heard you scream and cry and immediately came over to see what was wrong. But you were just there in your bed, thrashing about and crying and I- Bucky was like this too in the beginning. Still is sometimes. So whenever he has a nightmare, I wake him up and comfort him until he’s calm enough to fall asleep again,” Steve said, his tone urgent. He leaned forward, hands reaching out as if to grasp her again.

The bizarre picture of Bucky sitting in Steve’s lap like she had arose in Jenny’s mind and she couldn’t swallow down the slightly hysterical giggle at the image. Steve seemed to guess what she was thinking and hung his head, burying his face in his hands with an embarrassed groan.

“No, not like that. I just- It doesn’t matter. You needed help and I came to do what I could. But you wouldn’t stop thrashing around, so I- Well, you know.”

 _Hoisted me into your lap and held me through the aftermath of my nightmare_.

“Anyway, how do you feel? What did you dream about that had you so scared?” Steve asked, his concerned, sky-blue gaze upon her once more.

 _I’m fine. It was just a silly nightmare_ , is what Jenny wanted to say. She wanted to brush him off, draw her walls up and shut him out again before he could take her apart with those trusting blue eyes and gentle smile.

But she couldn’t find it in herself to do it. Instead, she found she _wanted_ to tell Steve. She wanted to tell him about all her worries, about that horrible nightmare and how scared she had been. How good it had felt when he held her.

Jenny swallowed hard and she could feel her throat closing up as she prepared to deflect his worry and care with a fake smile and reassurances.

“I-“ she cleared her throat. “I’m fi-“

Tears rose to her eyes as she broke off mid-sentence. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t say it anymore. Not after last night. Not after she had woken up, terrified and in pain and he had soothed her, gently coaxing her back to sleep with reassuring whispers and soft, stroking hands.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Steve immediately soothed, leaning forward and lifting her back into his lap like she weighed nothing. This time, Jenny didn’t reject him. She just accepted the physical closeness and the comfort it brought.

“You don’t have to be strong all the time, it’s okay to let go,” Steve said and pulled her against his chest like he had last night, her face pressed against him. His hands started to stroke her back in soothing circles.

More tears pooled in Jenny’s eyes, the salty drops flowing over at his kind words and she started crying quietly into his shirt.

 _I’m doing it again,_ she thought despairingly, _clinging to him like some needy child._ Jenny squeezed her eyes shut and managed a watery scoff at herself. She made to move off his lap.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be-“ Steve cut her off before she got a chance to complete the sentence.

“No, it’s okay. I want to. I want to help you,” he said and gently pulled her closer again. Jenny resisted, palms pressed to his pecs.

“B-but this isn’t right. You should- you don’t-“ more tears dripped from Jenny’s wet lashes and she wiped at them, huffing at herself. “You don’t have to do this. I can take care of myself.”

Steve moved his hands from Jenny’s back and slowly, very slowly drew them up her sides until they rested at the sides of her throat. He moved them higher, still moving slowly and giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. But she didn’t want to.

So Steve moved his hands further, only stopping once they cupped her face gently. “You don’t have to do this alone. I- I can take care of you. I want to. If you let me,” he said softly, but with a firmness behind his words that made clear he was being serious.

Jenny’s world stopped turning for a moment. She blinked up at the blonde with teary eyes, studying his honest expression and wide, blue eyes.

He- he wanted what? To take care of her? Did that mean he- did that mean he cared about her the same way she did about him, but until now had hidden his feelings away? Just like she did?

_He… he can’t be serious. Why would he want to be with me? He’s just my supervisor. My chaperone. I would’ve noticed if he-_

Jenny cut her own thoughts off when it hit her and she remembered. She remembered the little touches, the kind smiles, the soft looks he threw her when he thought she wasn’t watching. His protective demeanour when it came to her comfort and safety. And she finally saw.

“Do you- do you really want to? Because…” Jenny swallowed hard, more tears gathering. “Because I’d really like you to. I don’t want - I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Steve swallowed, his throat bobbing with the movement. He managed a watery smile and nodded firmly. “I want to. I’ll take care of you, doll. I promise.”

He moved his hands from Jenny’s face and when they moved to her waist this time, she didn’t resist the pull. She was putty in his hands when he arranged her to lie on his chest once more, her legs to either side of his like the night before.

Jenny hid her face in his neck and nuzzled the skin there, inhaling Steve’s homely scent while she tried to come to grips with what had just happened and how it would affect her future.

“Don’t think too hard about it. It’ll be okay,” Steve mumbled, pulling Jenny out of her musings. “I will make sure it is okay.”

She found herself believing him. Because Steve had never lied to her or broken a promise, why would he start to do it now? Allowing herself to relax further into him, Jenny closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth of Steve’s body and the soothing touch of his hands.

It felt so good not to be alone.

-

“It was in New York. During the battle in the city,” Jenny said after about an hour of mutual silence. She felt Steve move his head to glance down at the side of her face that was not pressed against his chest.

“What was in New York?” he asked, though Jenny thought he sounded like he knew exactly what she meant.

“The day that changed my life and made me into this,” Jenny said, one hand lifting up and sparks dancing on the skin around it, happily crackling as she absentmindedly watched them. She dropped her hand and the sparks died off.

Steve became very still beneath her, his breathing slowing and hands stopping to stroke her back. It was as if he was afraid the slightest move or sound would scare her away or make her shut him out again. Which was a fair fear to have, considering she’d done it over and over since she came here.

After a long beat of silence, Steve dared to move. He started stroking her back very lightly and asked quietly, “Do you… Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Yeah. I do,” Jenny said, not waiting long to answer. After all, it was her who started it. With the intent to finish the story, too. Taking a deep breath, Jenny sat up and rightened herself on his lap. Her hands went to the hem of Steve’s white sleep tank, holding it between her fingers and twisting it to calm herself.

“I was eighteen back then, just finished high-school. I was in Manhattan that day to hand in my application papers for the NYU. I was planning to apply for the autumn semester,” Jenny said slowly, every word taking its time as it rolled off her tongue and revealed a little more of what had really happened that day.

“I got out of the bus a couple of stops earlier to walk the rest of the way because it was such a nice and sunny day. I wish I didn’t do that. Because not a minute after I had gotten out of the bus did the attack start.” A shudder worked its way up Jenny’s spine and she clutched harder at Steve’s top.

Unpleasant memories were assaulting her mind, gory image after gory image working their ways up to the surface of her mind.

“I don’t think I have to elaborate much on how bad it was on the ground. Fires and smoke everywhere, hurt and dead people, rubble, gaping holes in the streets. And the- the aliens. They were the worst,” she said, eyes squeezing shut at the memory of the ugly, twisted things raining from the sky and landing on the streets to terrorize who was closest to them.

“Anyway-“ Jenny shook herself, trying to rid her mind of the horrible images- “I was running through the streets. I wasn’t thinking, I just wanted to get away. Not that there was an ‘away’ with these things being literally everywhere in the streets… It was pure chaos, and when I was running down a street, I saw a group of people scrambling over the sidewalk ahead of me.”

She shook her head and frowned. “I don’t even know why I noticed them. I didn’t register anything else around me, but my scrambled brain seemed to want to make an exception for the little group. I saw them stumbling towards a street crossing ahead. They looked pretty banged up, one of the men was being held up by two others and they dragged him along. The injured man stumbled and pulled the other two people down with him and I just- I don’t know. I veered off my own path of escape and ran over to help them.” Jenny shrugged and briefly let go of Steve’s tank to rub her face with shaky hands.

“It’s okay. Take your time. I know this isn’t easy,” Steve said softly, hands rising to grab her wrists and pull her hands away from her face. He looked at her with such earnest and honest worry that she found herself wanting to hide from the intense gaze.

She tilted her head down to escape Steve’s searching eyes and concentrated on their hands in their laps. Steve’s hands were much bigger than hers, his light skin contrasting against her darker one. He collared her wrists with his fingers, thumbs stroking over the pulse point on the soft inside of them. Jenny took a shaky breath.

“I joined the group and helped getting the injured man back to his feet. We had reached the street crossing by then and there was a shop with broken windows just on the street corner. I figured it was safer for us inside, especially when we were dragging around an injured person. So I kinda started ushering them into the shop through the broken windows. Not even half of them were through when… When one of these repulsive things fell from the sky no more than a couple of feet away,” Jenny said, barely holding back a gag at the memory of the grey skinned alien landing on the floor with a loud crash.

She could see it in her mind. How it scrambled to its feet, a spear like weapon clutched in its claws. And then when it turned, the creature’s eyes – if you could call the gleaming voids that – zeroed in on her and it made a horrible wailing sound.

The terrified scream that had left her throat then, now rebuilt in her chest but stayed stuck in her throat, the sound unable to escape.

“I was scared shitless when it suddenly launched itself at me. All I could do what scream, telling the others to get inside that shop and hide. I barely dodged the spear it jabbed at me and then face planted on the floor as I tried to run. When I scrambled back to my feet, I frantically searched for anything that could be used as a weapon, because that thing was right behind me and there was no way I would be able to run from it. I needed to protect myself somehow,” Jenny continued, briefly trailing off as her face scrunched up in a frown.

“I think I did get my hands on some kind of weapon. I can’t really remember if I’m being honest. Things get really blurry from there on,” she said, frown still creasing her forehead. The moment was tinted by panic, her body running on pure adrenaline and the her strong survival instinct. Not that it did her any good.

“I had the weapon in my hands, ready to strike the ugly thing. But before I could turn, it- It stabbed me. Right in the back,” Jenny said, hand twitching in Steve’s grasp and longing to reach behind her and touch the jagged scar in the middle of her back. 

“My legs just collapsed under me and as my knees hit the floor – or at least I think it were my knees. I couldn’t really feel them – the pain registered in my brain. And what a pain it was. I felt like I was being burned alive.” Jenny shuddered, fingers reaching for Steve’s top and twisting the fabric again.

“So, just when I thought it couldn’t get worse – because let’s be honest, that was a pretty shit situation - the sky exploded in a series of lightning bolts, hitting the ugly things and making them fall to the floor like rain drops. What came after that… I can’t actually be sure that this is what happened, but it’s the only thing that makes sense,” Jenny said, drawing a shaky breath and pulling her hands from Steve’s grasp to wipe at her watering eyes. Too many bad feelings and memories were flooding her consciousness and the riptide of anxiety and terror was starting to overwhelm her.

“I was lying on the ground, bleeding and in pain, when the sky above me seemingly split in half and let loose a battalion of lightning bolts. The alien standing over me with its spear still lodged into my back was struck by an errant lightning bolt. I suppose the electricity jumped from its body into mine, the spear providing a perfect bridge for the electricity. And that’s it. The last thing I remember before I passed out is a flash of light and more pain.”

There was a beat of silence between them, only their breathing audible in the small space between their bodies. The lack of sound made Jenny anxious, her body taut like a bowstring as she waited for Steve’s answer. When she couldn’t stand it anymore, she started to talk. Anything, to end the silence.

“I can still remember the next day. I had spent the night hidden away in an alleyway. It’s where I fled after waking up, still lying in the street with the spear stuck in my back. Not the most pleasant thing to experience. My clothes were bloody and torn, the hole in my back closing up after I pulled the spear from it. Everything ached and when I started to glow like a lit up sparkler, I went straight for the first hiding place I could find to have an existential crisis and an emotional breakdown at the same time.” Jenny chuckled dryly, a rough, self-deprecating sound.

“But then, on the way home the next day… I was still hurting all over, my back painfully sensitive to the touch and all these burn marks... They hurt so goddamn much. I was aimlessly wandering through the streets, stepping over rubble and trying to ignore the bodies of the limp aliens. It was hard though, not only because of their size, but because of the smell.”

“Anyway, as I was walking through the wrecked streets, all one could see and hear was ‘New York’s heroes saved the day.’ It was Captain America here, Thor and Iron Man there. And all _I_ could think while I watched people getting interviewed on the events of the day before was ‘They didn’t come to save me.’ Because there was no one to help me, no one to swoop in and save me from getting stabbed. And then fate didn’t even have the decency to kill me off. No, I had to survive and live with whatever fucked up bullshit happened to me. Turned into a freak, into something dangerous…” Jenny trailed off, chin rising as she finally looked up at Steve.

“You know, it’s why I hated you all so much. Rationally thinking, I know you couldn’t have done anything to prevent what happened to me. But blaming you and the rest of the team? It helped. It was something I could focus my anger on during all these years. Blame the oh-so-heroic Avengers and keep the weight of what happened to me from crushing me into oblivion.”

Steve’s eyes were watery when Jenny fell silent once more. She saw his throat bob when he swallowed hardly, hands once more slowly moving up her form to rest on her back. Right above the centre of the scarring that covered most of her back.

Out of impulse, Jenny reached back, drawing the fabric of her top up and grabbing his hands to place them right onto her bare skin. The raised skin was pressed against his warm palm and Jenny could feel him gently applying pressure, feeling and exploring the scarring.

“You don’t blame me anymore, do you? I- I’m so sorry this happened to you and that none of us were there to help,” he said, finally breaking the silence from his side. Jenny let out a short laugh.

“No, I… I don’t blame you. It’s not like you could’ve done anything. There were thousands of those things swarming the city. People got injured and even killed everywhere in the streets. There’s nothing you could’ve done to help. I just needed to accept that myself, I suppose,” she said, shrugging a little and suddenly feeling silly for holding an unnecessary grudge for all these years. It would’ve made everything easier if she just let go.

But everyone knows that letting go isn’t as easy as it sounds.

“Okay, that’s- that’s good,” Steve said, his voice sounding somewhat hoarse. It made Jenny look back up at him. Steve’s gaze met hers and the two of them stared at each other for a tense moment. Then the sky-blue eyes of the blonde darted down to Jenny’s lips.

Jenny swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry when a whole nother kind of tension, or rather anticipation, arose between them. Her eyes retraced the same path Steve’s had went on his face and she found herself staring at his beautifully curved top lip and the full, inviting bottom lip. Her tongue darted out to wet her own and she titled her head the tiniest bit, leaning forward just a little.

An invitation.

Steve’s nostrils flared, throat bobbing again as he swallowed. Jenny could feel his fingers flex on her back, pushing her closer to him. He slowly ducked his head down and neared her face with his. Their noses were almost brushing when he stopped, breaths mingling in the small space between them. His forehead touched hers and they stayed like that for a quiet moment, not moving as leaning against each other and breathed in the other’s scent.

Steve’s gaze rose to hers and Jenny’s met it, her eyes taking in all the little lines around his eyes and the faint freckles dusted across his cheekbones. Her lips parted and she let out a breath.

It broke the spell the two of them had been under and Steve’s hands pressed firmer against Jenny’s back, his lips parting too and pressing against hers.

Jenny gasped, surprised despite knowing what would come. But then, she quickly melted into the sensation, his soft lips firmly pressed against hers, moving together in a slow, sensual rhythm. Her hands came up to clutch at Steve’s shirt and she let herself be pulled into the blue eyed man’s depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals* Heheh, sooooo? Whaddaya think, eh?


	26. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve once more confronts Fury about Jenny. Will he finally convince the stubborn man of her innocence? And how is Jenny faring with all the changes that have been happening lately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> This is somewhat of a tame chapter. Mostly fluff and some plot progress. I hope this'll help you cheer up and relax a little :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

“She’s innocent, whether you want to believe it or not. Despite the confusing circumstances we encountered her in, not a single thing has turned up that links her to Hydra and proves her guilty,” Steve said firmly, annoyance creeping into his tone at Nick’s stubbornness. That man was holding on to his theory that Jenny was sent by Hydra to infiltrate the team and then take it out from the inside. Or at least gather enough intel to allow Hydra to perform a fatal hit. 

It was outrageous. Especially after Steve had told Fury the whole story he heard from Jenny two days ago. He had kept the story for himself at first, but eventually talked to her about how it was crucial for her to let him tell the others about the circumstances of her enhancement. She had agreed after some coaxing, but didn’t seem to enthusiastic about sharing the knowledge. Understandable, after keeping it bottled up and locked away for so long, it wasn’t easy to let it go. 

Fury scowled, brows sitting low over his eye(s) as he stared at Steve with that assessing stare of his. His lips pressed into a firm line and he narrowed his eye. 

“Fine. Fine, we’ll do it. I’m going along with your little story and your idea. But you keep a close eye on her. Just in case. We both know Hydra has its way to hide themselves in plain sight. Take the girl-“ 

“Her name is Jenny,” Steve interrupted the scowling ex-director of SHIELD. The man clenched his jaw, but didn’t comment on the interruption. 

“Take _Jenny_ to Stark and Banner. When you plan to get her on the team and help her to control her powers, we need to learn about them first. About what she can do and where her limits are. See to it that it is done as soon as possible,” Fury said, looking at Steve intensely. “I know you have taken a liking to the g- to Jenny. I don’t approve of it, but it’s none of my business. Just make sure not to let your emotions cloud your judgement.” 

Steve was stunned for a moment. He hadn’t told anyone of the night he spent comforting Jenny, or the morning after that. They had both agreed on keeping whatever it was they were having under wraps for at least a while longer. He had tried his best to hide his fondness of her, when he was around others. But Nick was an observing person. Maybe Nat had said something, or Bucky. 

Quickly shaking himself out of his thoughts, Steve allowed himself a faint smile. He was going to play this cool. “I didn’t ask for your approval. But good to know I don’t have it. Not that it matters,” he said, smile turning into a smirk. Fury snorted a laugh and shook his head. 

“Yeah, I can’t say I’m surprised to hear that. You never have been good at following orders when it came to your heart,” he said somewhat cryptically and then brushed past him. Steve saw his former bosses lips twitch into a smile as he walked past him. The door closed behind Fury and Steve let out a long breath, then chuckled to himself. 

“Well, this could’ve gone better, but it also could’ve gone a lot worse,” he said to the empty room and shrugged a little. “He hasn’t attempted to murder or fire me… Not that he could do either. So I suppose he’s okay with it.” 

Shaking his head one more time as another laugh passed his lips, Steve turned towards the door and opened it, planning to return to his apartment to catch up with Jenny. 

The little flip his stomach did over the thought of the blue-eyed brunette made him smile, blushing a little, too. Which he felt silly for, but he couldn’t help it. Since he woke up in Jenny’s bed after the night of her nightmare, the two of them had gotten a lot closer. Which was just natural, considering they had practically agreed to something like a relationship. 

Well, at least that’s what Steve thought. They didn’t really use those words or brought up the girlfriend and boyfriend thing, but he asked if she wanted him to take care of her and she said she’d love him to. 

That meant they were together now, right? 

Needless to say, Steve was still a little confused, but Jenny had practically been glued to his side since that morning, so he tried not to think about it too much. 

-

Jenny fidgeted on Steve’s couch, legs bouncing as she waited for him to return. He had left about half an hour ago with the plan to convince this Fury guy – the name seemed to match the man – that she was indeed, innocent and had not associated with hydra before those crazy Nazis had kidnapped her in bright daylight. 

It hadn’t been easy to agree to his plan. For some reason, she didn’t want everyone to know about what had happened that day. It felt intimate to share the story, and she had been ready and willing to do so with Steve. But with everyone else? Not so much. 

But Steve had convinced her, reassuring he wouldn’t tell anyone else and that he only insisted because it was for her benefit. Really, after the night of her nightmare, Steve had taken on the role of her protector. Okay, he had done that before, but now that things were clear – more or less anyway – between them, he was even more protective. Like a guard dog. But not these big, scary ones. More like… a golden retriever that was loyal to a fault. Or a possessive chihuahua that would chew off anyone’s hand if they came too close to their owner. 

Jenny giggled at the image of a blonde chihuahua in a Captain America costume, gnawing on Bucky’s metal hand because the brunette had tried to sit next to her or anything like that. 

Her laughter was cut short by the sound of Steve’s light steps outside his apartment door. Jenny sat up straight, bum scooting to the edge of the sofa as she waited. Anxiety rose in her chest and she could feel her heartbeat speed up. Dozen of doubtful and anxious thoughts tried to push their way to the forefront of her mind and she did her best to keep them at bay. 

_But what if he still doesn’t-_ _**No. Stop it.** _

_What are they gonna do if-_ _**I said no, for god’s sake.**_

The sound of the apartment door opening shut her thoughts up and Jenny looked at Steve with an expectant and slightly apprehensive expression. 

He quickly stepped inside and closed the door. When he turned around, he looked at her with an expression of hardly restrained giddiness. Jenny blinked, still looking expectantly, his face somewhat easing her anxiety and feeding the glimmer of hope that grew in her chest. 

“So what did he-“ 

“I think I-“ 

The two of them started speaking at the same time, then stopped and looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Steve ducked his head and made his way over to where Jenny sat on the couch. He plopped down next to her, still chuckling a little. 

Jenny turned and grinned up at him. Try as she might, she couldn’t stop that foolish grin from spreading on her face as she beamed up at his giddy smile. 

“So?” she asked, her grin softening to rather nervous smile as she waited for Steve to tell her how the meeting had gone. 

“Okay, I told him about the circumstances of your enhancement and of course, that man wouldn’t be who he is if he wasn’t suspicious of the story, but he didn’t yell or threaten me. It was more like begrudging approval,” Steve said, his smile staying firmly in place and shoulders coming up again. Jenny could swear she heard him stifle a giggle. 

“He- believed you? So he… you know, he won’t be breathing down my neck anymore? This is almost too good to be true. You’re not joking, right? Because if you’re joking I will-“ 

“No! No, I’m not joking,” Steve interrupted her quickly, hands lifting to her face and framing it gently. “I wouldn’t joke about that.” 

His eyes darted down to Jenny’s lips and then back to her eyes. He slowly leaned it, giving Jenny more than enough time to back out of the kiss if she wanted to. 

But Jenny didn’t want to. Instead, she leaned forward and let her eyes flutter closed when their lips met. Steve’s lips were so incredibly soft, the curved top one fitting perfectly to hers. Jenny never wanted to stop kissing him and she tried to savour every second, every sensation, the smell and his taste. 

It was just as good as their first kiss. Ever since that, Jenny had found herself longing to feel Steve’s lips on hers again. But in the two days after it neither of them had dared to initiate something so intimate. They stayed close to the other, bodies always touching in some way as if to reassure the other that they were really there and that this was actually happening. But other than that, nothing happened.

Steve was the one to pull back first. His lips were red and wet and looked ready for her to sink her teeth into. She barely resisted the urge to surge forward and do just that. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment, slightly out of breath and a blush covering both their faces.   
Leaning down to peck her lips one last time, Steve sighed a little. 

“There’s one more thing. Fury is okay with you joining the team. Well, not joining, more like accepting you as a willing recruit. If that really is what you want,” he said, hands slipping down from her face to her hands and intertwining their fingers. 

Jenny swallowed hard, squeezing Steve’s hands in hers. This was something she had suggested to Steve. Because… she did have strong powers and they could be used to do a lot of good. To stop organisations like Hydra from doing what they had done to her to many other innocent people. 

It was strange if you thought about it. That she, who had been through so much bullshit  _because_ of her powers, now offered to use them to do something good with it. She should be terrified of it. She  _was_ terrified of it. But it felt… Jenny felt like she should do something with her powers, now that she accepted them as a part of herself and started to work through her past.

Before that day outside the mall, where she saw Hydra and the Team fight each other, before that, she had never even considered using her powers. She was terrified of them. They were erratic and uncontrollable. As the past incident with Sid might show. 

Jenny avoided thinking about them, locking that part of her away as good as she could. But now, after her escape, after Hydra and then the months spent at the Avengers compound surrounded by enhanced beings that were just like her… it had changed something inside of her. 

She didn’t feel different anymore. Not like she was somehow broken, a shattered shell that had to be hidden away from the light of day. No, she felt accepted. Accepted for who she was and for what she could do. Embraced for her differentness and cherished because of it. 

All these people she had met, Bucky, Steve, Peter, Sam, Wanda, Pietro, Vision, all these people were different and special in their own way. They didn’t try to hide it or were ashamed of it. And when they treated Jenny as one of their own, accepting her into the group free of any judgement, merely curiosity, something inside of Jenny had changed fundamentally. 

How she saw herself and her strange powers. Because she no longer thought of them as a curse. As something that made her different and all wrong. Now, Jenny saw them as an opportunity. She had never explored what she could actually do with her powers. She was too afraid of them. But to think of it now, the possibilities and secrets waiting for her, it made Jenny feel excited, even if a little apprehensive. 

Jenny nodded firmly. 

“Yes, it is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! Take that, Fury. You can't withstand Steve's insitence forever. Do ya'll think our one-eyed friend is really okay with how things are developing? I like to believe he's secretely shipping Steve and Jenny. What would their name be. Shenny? Pffft, that sounds ridiculous *chuckles*   
> We'll find something that's better


	27. He knew it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone stumbles across Steve and Jenny kissing. How will they react and what will follow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, 
> 
> Happy Friday everyone. I come to gift you with another chapter of Steve and Jenny.   
> I've actually been thinking about posting something else I wrote. I planned a ten chapter Loki story (it's a special one) and I'm already halfway through writing it, but I don't know if I should finish it first before I start posting some of it. It's a struggle.  
> Anyway, off you go and enjoy this little treat. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

It was the next day when Steve coaxed Jenny out of her bedroom to have breakfast with him. She grumbled a little, because his incessant knocking on her door had woken her from a rare bout of peaceful slumber, but when she saw his smiling face after opening the door, her morning grumpiness all but vanished. 

“Mornin’,” Steve said, his voice deep and sounding a little rough. He couldn’t have been awake for very long either. Jenny smiled tiredly, one hand coming up to run through her unruly hair. 

“Morning, Steve,” she replied. Steve leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips, which Jenny was pleasantly surprised by. She was just about to lean in for a second kiss, when the door on the opposite side of the hallway flew open and _banged_ against the wall.

“I KNEW IT!” 

Jenny and Steve jumped apart, faces flushing a deep red and eyes wildly searching for the source of the very accusing sounding voice. 

It was – unsurprisingly – Bucky. He stood in the doorframe of his apartment door, one hand gripping the frame, the other one pointed at them in an accusing manner. His eyes were narrowed and he had a triumphant look on his face. A strand of his hair had flopped into his face during his dramatic entrance and his pointing finger vanished to briefly brush the hair away. The hand settled on his hip and he grinned. 

The expression had an almost manic look to it and Jenny had to admit she was low-key scared of the grinning brunette in that moment. 

“I _knew_ you two had something going on! I just _knew it_! To be fair, you two do hide your feelings very badly, and the time you’ve spent alone over the last three days wasn’t exactly subtle either, so it wasn’t that hard to guess what was going on. But still-“ He cut himself off and turned his head to Steve, eyes narrowed once more. “You didn’t tell _me_? Come on, Stevie. You know you can trust me.”  
Bucky’s lips curled down into a pout and Steve sighed. 

Jenny, now over the shock of being caught by the brunette – he didn’t seem to mind she and Steve were… In a relationship? Well, that they were  _something_ – had to suppress a laugh at Steve’s exasperated face and the pout on the former assassin. It looked misplaced on his handsome face, which made it even funnier to look at. 

“Yes, sure Buck. I can trust you,” Steve said, both hands placed on his hips and head cocked to the side as he looked at his friend with a more than sceptic expression. “I tell you and the next thing I know Nat is swooping down on me, forcing every last detail of the story out of me.” 

Bucky crossed his arms and scowled. The place where he had held onto the doorframe was dented, the form of his metal fingers clearly visible in the dented wood. Jenny chose not to point that out. 

“I can keep a secret,” Bucky insisted. Steve just raised his eyebrows, the movement saying what he thought of that claim. 

“You’re the most gossipy person I know, Buck. Especially when it comes to things like this. Don’t try to deny it. All I gotta do is ask Sam and we both know how that’s gonna end,” Steve said, then sighed and reached up to rub at his temples. “But now it’s too late anyway. It’s not like you’re the only one who’s figured it out by now.” 

Jenny perked up. _He was not?_ _Why don’t I know that?_

Bucky huffed, still looking offended but the scowl was gone. “Well, yeah. You two are painfully obvious. I was planning to say something and break the ice. To help you along, you know. But it seems you managed on your own,” he said and then threw Steve a teasing smirk. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, jerk. I got it. Are you done now?” 

Jenny watched the whole interaction with mixed feelings. On the one hand, she was shocked that Bucky had found out about them and that apparently, he wasn’t the only one. On the other hand, their bickering made them sound like an old married couple and it was absolutely hilarious to watch them tease and taunt each other. When Bucky stuck out his tongue at Steve, Jenny couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“Oh my _god_. I can’t decide whether the two of you are children or an elderly couple that has been married for 50 years,” she got out between bursts of laughter. Then she mimicked Bucky’s and Steve’s pose, both hands on her hips and chest pushed out, a pout on her lips. 

“You didn’t tell me – That’s because you can’t keep your gossipy mouth shut! – I’m not gossipy, you-“ Jenny’s mock portraying of the two bickering friends broke off when she started laughing again. Her hands slipped from their places on her hips and she gripped her knees as she doubled over, her stomach cramping from laughter. 

While she wheezed, the two men stared at her, dumbfounded by the sudden outbreak. Steve and Bucky quickly exchanged a glance, then started smiling simultaneously, their lips pressing together as they kept down their own laughter. 

When Jenny finally stood up straight, she found the two men smiling at her. They almost looked proud. She rubbed her aching stomach and sighed, blinking a few tears away that had collected in her eyes during the fit of laughter. 

“Oh man, that felt good. You two would make an amazing reality TV show, you know that? Add Sam to the mix and you’re ready to go. A recipe for disaster,” Jenny said, still giggling a little. Then she cleared her throat and stretched her arms above her head. “Since you’re up too, Bucky, why don’t you come inside and join us for breakfast?” 

-

Breakfast was filled with more bickering and laughter, the easy-going dynamic that had developed between the three making the occasion all the more pleasant. Bucky – who would’ve expected otherwise – immediately asked about Steve and Jenny.

When had they started “Dating, I think you call it nowadays” and how it had happened, the situation that broke the ice et cetera. He soaked every scrap of information up like a sponge, greedily taking it in with sparkling eyes and a wide smile. 

He looked so happy and carefree. The usual worrylines that marked his forehead disappearing, replaced by the soft crinkling of skin around his eyes as he smiled. Bucky was truly happy for his best friend’s luck and Jenny found it absolutely heart-warming, considering the bad times he himself went through. 

Meanwhile Steve was vibrating with excitement at the prospect of Bucky being so open and unguardedly happy. He watched his best friend with wide, sky blue eyes as Jenny told him how she and Steve had gotten around to finally addressing the elephant in the room. 

“Was ‘bout goddamn time,” Bucky said after she had finished the little story. Then he turned to Steve and narrowed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, observant gaze studying the blond. “Soooo, who else has figured it out, Stevie?” 

Steve's smile disappeared as he sighed, head tipping back and an exasperated expression crossing his face. “Probably everyone by now. Sam found out before Jenny and I did. If he knows, then Nat knows. And if Nat knows, Tony does too. And if Stark possesses knowledge no one else has, he tends to rub it into their faces, so I assume he tells everyone he comes across. Even  _Nick_ suspected something and he hasn’t even seen me that often since this whole mess started. So really, do your worst, Buck, cause I don’t think that gossipy mouth of yours can make this anymore obvious apparently.” 

Jenny shared Steve’s exasperation, though she was more surprised than anything. Because not many members of the team have met her and when she was around them, she acted normal around Steve. She wasn’t overly touchy and did her very best not to stare at him too often. So, besides Bucky, no one had really seen Steve and her interact privately. 

But then again she didn’t take Steve’s behaviour into consideration. Maybe he was totally obvious and easy to read… just not to her. 

_No, that’s not it. When it comes to stuff like this he’s an open book. Even to me. I was just too stupid to see it until now. Denial can be a strong opponent,_ she thought to herself. It was then her brain decided to jump in, offering her its help because it seemed to be in an oh-so-gracious mood. She could barely keep from face-palming herself. 

_Of course they would find out,_ she groaned inwardly. All of these people were trained agents, assassins, geniuses and whatnot. They had to be  _good_ at reading people, and considering that Steve wasn’t the best at hiding his infatuation – neither was she, but that’s not what we’re talking about here – it was surprising no one had said anything to them earlier. Even Bucky didn’t say anything up until he caught them in the act so to say. 

Steve tapping her shoulder brought Jenny back to the present moment. She blinked and focused her gaze on his face. 

“Sorry, zoned out for a bit,” she admitted, smiling sheepishly. “What were you saying?”   
Steve chuckled, hand moving from her shoulder to briefly cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. Jenny leaned into the touch, her body automatically seeking out the warmth and comfort of him. When he took his hand away, she pouted a little but managed to catch the whiny mewl before it left her throat. 

“ ‘S alright. I was saying that, since Fury didn’t rip my head off when I suggested that you could join the team, or at least become a recruit, we should get down into the lab. Fury said that we would have to get familiar with your abilities, test them et cetera,” Steve explained, his smile fading a little as he pulled up his shoulders. His eyes studied her reaction intently, looking for any kind of discomfort or fear. 

But Jenny hid them well. Because she  _did_ feel anxious about testing her powers, about meeting new people. About being a science project aka. glorified lab rat. She was a little sensitive in that regard after her encounter with Hydra. Even if it had been brief, the time had left wounds not visible to the eye, and Jenny wasn’t sure they were already fully healed over. 

“We don’t have to do it now, if you’re not comfortable with it. Maybe we could introduce you to Bruce and Tony first, before we start any testing or monitoring,” Steve quickly suggested when she stayed silent. 

“I- yeah. That would be better. It’s not that I don’t trust you or them, but-“ Jenny started, fingers twisting in her lap under the table. But Steve quickly cut her off, an earnest expression on his face. 

“No, no don’t worry. It’s okay, I understand. I should’ve asked you to meet them first instead of catching you off guard with the monitoring and all that. Sorry,” Steve said, one had reaching over to squeeze her nervously moving ones. Jenny managed a smile. 

“It’s alright. But yes, meeting them before we start… anything else would be good. I don’t have the best experiences with strange scientists wanting to ‘ _explore’_ my abilities,” she admitted, shuddering a little at the memory of the artificial looking man that had prodded and poked her when she was a captive of Hydra. 

She hoped Stark and… Bruce, was it? She hoped they would be kinder. That getting to know them before they started any testing would help taking away some of her fear.

“You don’t gotta worry your pretty lil’ head over this, doll. Stark can be a prick, but he’s a decent man,” Bucky chimed in, still sitting leaned back in his chair and eyeing the two of them. Though his smug, knowing smirk had softened into a reassuring smile as he talked. 

“Yeah, he’s right. And, in case he _does_ start annoying you, just ignore him,” Steve quickly jumped in. “As for Bruce, he’s a calm one. He’s kind and patient and I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.”   
Jenny laced her fingers through Steve’s and gave him a little smile. 

“Okay, you two are doing a good job at convincing me,” she said, adding in a little mock sigh and rolling her eyes. “I guess we better get going then. Just gotta dress in something more appropriate than sleep shorts and a shirt. Can you two clear the table up while I change?” 

“Sure thing, doll,” Steve answered and leaned in to give Jenny one more kiss before she left to change. Their lips met, but the soft caress was interrupted by the chuckling sound Bucky made. It sounded suspiciously like a squeal. Jenny and Steve parted to look over at the brunette. 

Bucky was no longer leaning back, instead his palms were flat on the tabletop and his upper body leaned forward. His grey-blue eyes were wide open and his mouth ajar in something akin to awe. When Steve and Jenny turned, he quickly closed his mouth and grinned instead. His gaze found Steve’s. 

“I’m so proud of you, man. Look at you, all handsome and strong with your own girl,” Bucky beamed and Jenny started laughing when Steve ducked his head, a blush covering his pale cheeks. 

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve got out, shooting his friend an accusing look. “I’m not a teenager and you’re not my father, so stop acting like one.” Bucky just chuckled, leaning back again with a smile. 

“What? Can’t I be excited for my best buddy?” he asked, his hand coming up to casually brush an errand strand of hair back behind his ear.

“Of course you can be happy for me, just don’t-“ Steve groaned, his head rolling back as he stared at the ceiling, probably asking some higher deity what he did to deserve this. Jenny just laughed and turned around, waving while she moved to leave the kitchen. 

“I’ll leave you two to it,” she said, winking at Bucky over her shoulder and making him chuckle before she vanished around the corner. She was sure she heard Steve groan before she closed her bedroom door behind herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky KNEW IT. I love how enthusiastic he's about them *giggles*


	28. The science bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny meets the science bros. Tony's being Tony and Steve is being Steve. Let's see how it turns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> *drops head on table and sighs* I haven't gotten much writing done the last two weeks because I kind of hit an emotional low. It's a pain in the ass and renders me unable to get anything done. But I'm out of the home office and back to proper work and I hope getting out and about, plus socialising, will help with my mood.   
> Anyways, let's not talk about my pitiable mental health, but this chapter. I really hope you'll like it. It's cheeky, funny and fluffy. Just what we all need now.
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Jenny’s nervousness increased the closer they got to the laboratory. She could see the countless scientific devices through the glass walls, as well as two men. Both had their backs turned to the corridor and didn’t see them approach.

“Why would anyone want a place with glass walls. Everyone can see what you’re doing even from the outside. You couldn’t even scratch your butt without having to be afraid that someone might see,” Jenny mumbled to herself. When Steve and Bucky started laughing, she realised the soldier’s super senses must’ve picked up on her mumbling.

“Ask that Tony. He mostly funded this thing. I’d like to believe he had a hand in the design of the building,” Steve joked and Jenny jabbed her elbow into Steve’s side.

“I’m not gonna ask him that and you better not tell him what I just said,” she warned. “I don’t want to make a bad first impression by mocking him.”

“Since when do you care what people think of you?” Bucky asked, raising one eyebrow as they walked further down the corridor. Steve looked at her and raised his brows too, as if to say ‘Yeah, since when do you care?’.

Jenny felt her face warm. How could she tell the two men that she had admired Tony Stark along with Steve, for years when she was a child/teenager without mentioning trading cards, posters and embarrassing plushies?

“I-“ she cleared her throat. “I was just always impressed by his scientific work and I don’t want you two to embarrass me in front of this very intelligent man,” she managed to say, and hoped her warm face didn’t betray her lie.

“Did you hear that Stevie? She’s impressed by his work and his intelligence. Should he be jealous, doll?” Bucky teased and knocked Steve’s shoulder with his fist. Steve and Jenny rolled their eyes in perfect unison and Bucky held up his hands. “Nevermind that comment. You two were obviously made for each other.”

That made both Jenny and Steve drop their exasperated expressions and they grinned at Bucky with smug faces. Now it was the brunet’s turn to roll his eyes.

They arrived outside the lab doors and Steve moved to knock at the glass door. But before his knuckles could connect with the glass, the doors swung inside, opening to them.

“Come in,” someone called from inside, and Jenny immediately recongised the voice as Tony Stark’s. All the nervousness that had been bubbling inside her before she was distracted by their little conversation came back and she moved a little closer to Steve, seeking his warmth and comfort.

The three of them stepped inside the glass laboratory. Work stations stood scattered across the room between all kinds of machines and little movable tables with dozens of tools on them. The stations were covered in papers, sketches, rumpled blueprints and notes, pencils and more tools lying around in the mess.

Amidst all the chaos stood the two men, both of them brown-haired. One was a little taller, posture straighter and lither stature. His face wore the trademark goatee, his lips carrying the known smirk and the brown eyes sparkling with humor. The other one had broader shoulders, his posture a little slumped. His brown hair was curly, falling over his forehead, a few strands almost touching the rimless glasses that sat on his prominent nose. A little smile tilted his lips as he looked up from his work station.

“Heeeyyy,” Tony said, dropping whatever he was doing and turning fully to look at the newly arrived trio. His hands rested on his hips and he eyed the three of them one after one until he arrived at Jenny. “So, you’re the woman that stole the good ole Captain’s heart?”

Jenny stared at the man, cheeks starting to burn as she tried to form an answer to that bold conversation starter.  _So much for only the two of us knowing,_ she thought briefly, but couldn’t really bring herself to be surprised. 

When Tony noticed how flustered she was, he chuckled and shook his head. “Sorry, I should probably introduce myself properly  _before_ I start making you uncomfortable.” Jenny scoffed, she couldn’t help it. 

“Our first meeting was disastrous enough, I don’t think another failed introduction will make much of a difference. Besides, you know who I am anyway and of course I know who you are,” she said, trying for nonchalance, but sounding more annoyed.

Instead of being offended, Tony laughed, clapping his hands and nodding approvingly. “Ah, I like you. Jenny, was it? Sorry for punching you on the head on our first encounter but I was worried you’d blast us all to pieces. Not that I’m blaming you. I’d do the same if I were you. Plus yanking out a chunk of golden boy’s hair. Really great move. He still hasn’t fully grown it back, you know?”

Jenny was a little overwhelmed by the talkative man, but after overcoming the flood of different emotions his words evoked, she glanced up at Steve. She remembered where she had gripped a chunk of his hair at the back of his head the day they captured her. Before Steve knew what she was doing, she reached up and grasped a few strands of his hair, holding them up to see-

Indeed, there was a patch of shorter hair hidden under the long strands of his unruly mane. Jenny didn’t know whether to grimace or laugh, so she did both.

“Sorry,” she said, brushing Steve’s hair back in place and looking up at him with an apologetic smile. Steve huffed out a laugh.

“I’ve suffered worse than a few yanked out hairs,” he said, then instinctively touched the back of his head where the shorter patch of hair sat. “But let’s not make it a habit.”

Jenny giggled, lightly slapping his shoulder with a mock accusing look. “I might, just to get back at you.”

A quiet chuckle got Jenny’s attention. She turned her eyes from Steve’s face and spotted the curly haired man. She had heard his name before, but she couldn’t recall it. He was looking at her, his kind brown eyes meeting her stormy blue gaze.

“And you are?” Jenny inquired, head tilting to the side a little as she eyed him. The man smiled. It was a tired smile, but genuine nonetheless.

“Bruce. Bruce Banner,” he said and held out his hand. Jenny took it, shaking his hand. When he pulled back, she was still looking at him somewhat quizzically. “Ah… you might know my green form better than this,” he said, gesturing at his cloak covered self.

“Ohhh,” Jenny made, her mouth wide open as she realised who she was talking to. “Oookay. It’s nice to meet the brain behind all the muscle then,” she added, a smile playing around her lips and obviously surprising the curly haired man. His surprise was quickly replaced by a genuine smile.

Tony interrupted the peaceful moment when he started talking, turning as he walked off to another work station and riffling through some papers. “So, you here for some tests? We could start with a simple blood analysis. FRIDAY, prepare the ne-“

“Tony, that’s not why were here. Not yet,” Steve quickly cut the man off. He had felt Jenny stiffen at his side and knew he had to act quickly. “We’re just here for introductions. To show Jenny around, explain some things to her.”

Jenny looked gratefully at Steve and then back to the two scientists, shifting uneasily on her feet when she saw their somewhat confused faces.

“But, Fury said-“ Tony began, just to be once more cut off by Steve.

“I know what Nick said. And we’ll do what he said. In time. Today, we will just talk okay? Nothing more,” Steve said firmly, his stance shifting so he was partly shielding Jenny behind his frame. Both Tony and Bruce picked up on the subtle movement and they understood.

“Sure, the testing can wait. So, what did you wanna know Sparkles?” Tony said, now looking at Jenny again. Jenny frowned.

“First I’d like to know how you came up with that ridiculous nickname, because we’re not gonna stick with that,” she said. Her answer made everyone but Tony laugh, who just shrugged and said, “Just what I thought of from the top of my head.”

“Well, you’re smart. Use that big brain of yours and come up with a better nickname,” Jenny demanded, her frown gone and replaced by a challenging expression. Now Tony chuckled too. He shook his head and leaned back against the work station he and Banner had been working at.

“I really do like you. Let me ask you, how does Steve handle that fiery spirit without burning his fingers?” the man joked, his hands resting on the work station behind him. Jenny grinned, shrugging as she answered.

“Well, he usually doesn’t bring it out, so he doesn’t have to deal with it. But even if he did, I think he would handle it just fine. Right?” she said, turning to look up at Steve with a cheeky smile. The blonde chuckled, rolling his eyes a little at her answer.

“Sure, I’d handle you just fine. As long as you keep those _zappy_ fingers of yours to yourself,” he joked, bumping into her with his hip. 

“Careful,” Jenny said, raising a glowing finger and poking Steve in the side, making him jump at the sudden burn. She chuckled and Steve joined in, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squishing her to his side. The three other men were smiling and shaking their heads at the sight of the bickering couple.

“Enough with your cheesy flirting. You said you came down for introductions and some answers, so let’s get to that,” Tony said, pushing away from the work station and spreading his arms. “This is the lab, well _one_ of them. We already established who is who, so I guess we could show you around a little.” 

Jenny, now feeling much more at ease than when she entered the room, nodded enthusiastically and took a step forward. “Sure, sounds good,” she said and started to follow Stark.

He walked her around the huge lab, pointing out devices and answering questions Jenny had for him. He showed her the new tech he was working on – something for his Ironman suit – and Jenny had to be careful not to look too much like an excited puppy as he explained in simple terms how the newly invented technology worked. Bruce was trailing behind them, throwing in a comment here and there but mostly staying quiet. 

When they were done with their little tour of the lab, the three of them returned to Bucky and Steve who were still standing close to the entrance, quietly talking. When they saw Jenny and the two scientists approaching, they stopped their conversation and watched them come closer.

“So, that was about it for this lab. We got a couple more downstairs – for the more tricky experiments. Thicker walls and all that. That’s where we usually do the testing,” Tony said and pulled himself onto the workstation, his legs dangling in the air. The fact that he and Bruce weren’t much taller than Jenny herself made them somewhat less threatening. Which was ridiculous because she knew both of them could be 100 percent lethal.

Tony’s words gave Jenny a pause. ‘That’s where we usually do the testing’…. Did that mean this was where they would go to test her abilities? Downstairs, in a room with no windows…

Jenny didn’t like the thought of that at all.

“Downstairs… do you mean like, in the basement? Is that where you’ll do the testing on me?” she asked, unable to hide the apprehension in her voice. It was obvious to everyone why she had asked. Tony was quick to answer.

“Yes. The labs in the basement have higher security measures should an experiment go wrong. To keep the damage to a minimum. The placement is solely strategical,” he said reassuringly. It didn’t really help to ease Jenny’s bad feeling. Her mind took her back to sterile, white-tiled rooms with ominous drains built into the floor.

“It’s just- Let’s say my last encounter with a lab wasn’t very pleasant,” she said, goosebumps rising on her skin as she remembered Snow. A subtle shudder worked its way up her spine and Jenny clenched her fists.

“Yeah… you _were_ running like hell before we got to you that day. And it wasn’t only because of us, was it?” Tony asked, his face softening a little and an understanding look appearing on it. He almost looked sorry for her. 

“No. It wasn’t,” Jenny answered curtly, body shifting closer to Steve’s and hands reaching out to grasp whatever she could find of him.

“I’m sorry,” a voice suddenly said. Jenny looked up from where she was staring at the floor. Bruce was watching her, his face showing genuine regret and sympathy. Jenny was surprised by it.

“I’m sorry that, whatever happened, was done to you. But I promise, we will not do anything without your consent. We just want to explore your abilities, see what you can and can’t do. But we won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Bruce said quietly, but earnestly. Tony nodded beside him.

“He’s right. We’re not Hydra. We won’t force you to do anything and if something becomes too much, we’ll simply stop,” he reassured her.

Jenny was almost taken aback by their honest concern. Of course, she didn’t think they were going to harm her but… to hear it out loud, to hear them reassure her. That was different. It felt nice, warming in a sense.

She nodded, a small smile curving her lips. “Thank you, I really appreciate that.”

Tony and Bruce returned her smile and the tension slowly eased away. After a few moments of silence, Tony checked his wrist watch and grunted.

“How about lunch? We’ve spent the whole morning down here and I for one am starving. Chinese, anyone?”

Jenny laughed and shook her head at the quick paced thinking of the man. It was hard not to loose track of where his thoughts where jumping from moment to moment.

“Sure, why not. Then I don’t have to cook today,” Jenny spoke up and looped her arm through Steve’s. “What do you say?”

Steve smiled down at her, shrugging and tilting his head. “Sure. Though I do prefer your cooking over everything.”

“Flatterer,” Jenny giggled and shoved him playfully. Steve laughed.

“It’s just the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Jenny are getting closer and I am HERE for it. Smut is nearing on the horizon (just another chapter or two ehehe), you just gotta hang in there.


	29. Of urges and control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Are you ready for a sprinkle of smut? Because I am. Also, you'll get a lot of angst and drama to balance out that tiny bit of smut I grant you (I'm so sorry, I can't help myself.). Off you go and enjoy this chapter. I gotta admit I quite enjoyed writing it :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

It was strange when one felt restless but didn’t know the cause of the uneasy feeling. 

Jenny fidgeted under her covers, fingers clutching the blanket and pulling it all the way up to her nose. She laid like that for a few moments, then felt like suffocating and pushed the blanket down to her waist, her legs tangling in it and drawing it between them. 

She huffed. She just couldn’t sleep. And it was weird because life was really starting to look brighter for Jenny and there shouldn’t be a reason for her to be restless. 

It had been a couple of days since her meeting with Tony and Bruce in the lab. She had yet to let them do their testing, but Steve didn’t pressure her, which she was eternally grateful for. 

She and Steve spent almost every minute of the day together. Sometimes Bucky was there, or Sam, but most of the time they were alone. Which left them with many opportunities to make out and you can be sure they took advantage of that. 

With her first and only boyfriend, Jenny had been much less touchy-feely. She loved him – or at least she thought she did, it has been a few years after all and she had just been a silly teenager – and she believed that he loved her, too. 

Sure, they had kissed, held hands and all that couple stuff. Had sex too, but it wasn’t… it didn’t feel right. It was shallow. Like they put up a show for others rather than enjoying themselves. So, needless to say her first time hadn’t been great, neither had been the second or third time. Which was about when her sex-life died. Not long after New York happened and she broke up with…

_Oh my god, I forgot his name…_

Jenny sat up in bed and frowned. She still remembered what he looked like. Dark brown hair, almost black. Warm brown eyes that matched his skin. It was darker than hers and soft to the touch. But his name… 

“What was his name?” she asked the empty room, raking her hands through her unruly hair in disbelief. She had actually forgotten her first and only ex-boyfriend’s name. After some more thinking, Jenny let herself fall back onto the mattress, her eyes fixated on the ceiling. 

She had been so busy thinking about Steve lately, there didn’t seem to be any space for other men. Men of the past, nonetheless. Not to mention that Keiran- 

“KEIRAN, that was it!” 

Not to mention that Keiran paled in comparison to Steve. Though it wasn’t really fair to compare anyone to the flawless specimen Steve was. Jenny fidgeted around on the mattress again, hands settling on the waistband of her sleep shorts as her mind drifted off, thoughts circling around the tall blond.

They had a rather heated make-out session this afternoon. They were just sitting on the couch, sharing some sweet kisses while watching a show. The sweet kisses soon turned much less innocent and oh boy, did Steve sweep her off her feet. 

She didn’t have a lot of experience, but in her opinion Steve was an amazing kisser. His plush bottom lip was just made for biting and she couldn’t stop herself from nipping it every now and then, relishing in the little groans she earned when she did so. 

After some enthusiastic kissing, Steve had effortlessly lifted Jenny into his lap, moving her so she straddled him, allowing him better access to her body.

A shudder worked its way down Jenny’s back when she remembered his big hands curling around her hips and holding her steady. How he had kneaded the flesh with strong fingers while devouring her lips in a hungry kiss that left her breathless and incredibly turned on. 

Her fingers slowly slipped past the waistband of her shorts, fingertips resting on the patch of coarse hair at the top of her mound. Jenny bit her lip, mind still playing out their make-out session from this afternoon. 

She had felt the impressive bulge grow beneath her clothed centre when she had sat on his lap. She had teasingly ground down against it, making him growl almost animalistically and dig his fingers into her hips. One of them slipped down to her bottom to squeeze it in warning. 

Jenny’s fingers found her clit and she let out a quiet moan. The little bundle was pulsing with need, her folds wet in anticipation. The spark of pleasure that rushed through her at this first contact shook Jenny from her dreamy haze and she finally realised what she was doing. 

Letting out a shocked gasp, her finger stilled, but she didn’t pull her hand from her shorts. That’s why she was so restless, unable to sleep. She was hopelessly turned on and horny to an almost uncomfortable degree. 

It was always satisfying to find out why one was restless. Because, most of the time one could do something about the issue and solve it to get some peace. And now that Jenny knew what bothered her, she was more than happy to do something about it. 

She lifted her hips, wriggling out of her shorts and leaving her lower half bare. The cool air of the room brushed her wet pussy and Jenny didn’t waste any more time. Her finger gathered some of her slick and then went straight back to circling the little nub at the top of her sex. Her head dropped back on the pillow and she moaned, finger pressing harder and circling faster. 

Her thoughts were consumed by Steve, by his soft lips and big hands. How easily he had stilled her teasing motions. How big he was in comparison to her. 

Jenny moaned louder, her teeth capturing her bottom lip and sinking into it as her other hand wandered down and spread her lower lips with two fingers. She swiped the digits through the wetness between them, swirling them around her entrance before dipping inside. 

The fingers slipped in easily, the almost embarrassing amount of slick aiding her movements when she slowly started to draw her fingers back out and then in again. 

“Fuck…” she whispered, head pressing back into the pillow and back arching. Jenny sped up her motions and her legs opened and bend instinctively. She was already so close, the tension in her muscles growing with every swipe over her clit and push of her fingers. 

“Come on, come on… please-“ she whined, her voice echoing in the empty room. A muffled squeal bounced off the walls when her fingers found a particularly sensitive spot inside her and Jenny made sure to angle her hand and stroke over the spot again. The wet, warm walls of her pussy clenched around her fingers and her thighs began to quiver as she drew nearer to her orgasm. 

It had been so long since she had one, her mind and body always concerned with other things than pleasure. Like staying alive for example. 

Chest heaving, and eyes squeezing shut, Jenny’s fingers frantically worked over her bud, the others driving into her with a desperate force. Whines and quiet whimpers fell from her parted lips and the muscles in her arms were beginning to burn from the insistent movements. 

“Just- just a little… pleasepleaseplease- _Steve_!” 

With a choked gasp, Jenny came. The walls of her pussy pulsed, clamping down on her still erratically moving fingers. She let out a drawn out moan as she worked herself through her orgasm with trembling hands. 

As the last waves of pleasure gently washed over her, Jenny’s muscles went slack and she all but melted into the mattress. Her fingers slowly slipped from between her legs, the wet digits gripping the blanket she was half tangled in. She moved to draw them up and cover herself, but her arms felt like jelly. 

Jenny ended up falling asleep half naked, the sheets tangled all around her legs and arms. 

-

“Are you ready?” 

Jenny felt inclined to say no. Because she definitely wasn’t ready for whatever was to come in the next few hours, let alone the next few moments. But she had come this far, so she might as well go the rest of the way and do this. 

“Yeah… I think so,” she called out to the empty room. She was standing in the middle of the vast square lab. All devices had been removed, letting her see the padded walls and ceiling. Even the ground was made of a special stone. All of it made to withstand great force. 

The lights integrated into the ceiling bathed the white room in an almost eerie glow and Jenny could see her own shadow stretched across the floor in front of her.

“Good. Start whenever you feel ready. It would be best if you increase the intensity gradually. For the records,” Tony’s voice echoed through the room from the hidden speakers. 

It was this moment Jenny asked herself how she had gotten in this situation. Sure, she knew she eventually had to go through some testing to let the scientists of the team asses and analyse her abilities and maybe get to the bottom of how they worked, but now that she was actually about to do it, she didn’t feel comfortable at all. 

She shivered a little, the air in big room really cold with her just dressed in a sports bra, a top and some thin running leggings. Jenny felt like an absolute idiot. She knew she was supposed to summon some of her power and then gradually increase the intensity, but…. It wasn’t working. 

No matter how hard she tried to summon even the tiniest bit of  _something_ it was like she ran against a solid brick wall. It just wouldn’t work. After several minutes of silence and nothing happening, Jenny groaned. 

“It’s not _working_. I feel like a complete moron standing here,” she whined, hands coming up to rub at her bare upper arms to soothe the goosebumps that had risen all over them. 

“It’s alright, there’s no pressure. Take as much time as you need,” Steve’s voice said through the speaker. His voice reminded Jenny of what she had done the night before and she barely resisted the urge to groan out loud. 

She was tired, still incredibly horny and a touch embarrassed by her actions. Not to mention the discomfort of the current situation. 

“Fucking hell,” she muttered under her breath and closed her eyes, trying to focus. Tony’s voice interrupted her attempt. 

“We heard that, Sparkle,” he piped and Jenny squeezed her eyes shut harder, biting her tongue to keep from insulting the man. 

There was another minute of silence, another minute of  _nothing_ happening. Jenny cursed under her breath and clenched her fists. 

“It won’t work. I don’t know what to do,” she admitted, frustration giving her tone a sharp edge. 

“I’m coming in.” 

Not a moment after Tony had announced that, did a panel of the wall slide to the side. The brunette entered, a notepad in one hand and a pencil dancing over the fingers of his other hand. He walked over to Jenny with an irritatingly cheerful bounce in his step and a smirk on his face. 

Jenny wanted to punch him. 

“This doesn’t seem to be working, so we might need to take a different approach. Coax the power out of you so to say. You see, I tried this with Banner over there when we first met. Didn’t work on him, but you can never know,” Tony said and before Jenny knew what was happening, the man poked her with the sharp tip of the pencil he was fidgeting with.

  
“Ouch! What the hell?” Jenny complained, her hand coming up to rub at the spot he had poked. A little spark of energy jumped off her fingers. 

“Ha! It worked. Maybe we need to do some more poking,” he said, lifting his pencil. Jenny jumped back, raising both hands and pointing at him. 

“Don’t you dare,” she hissed, more sparks flying off her fingers. Tony chuckled and took a step back.   
“Fine, fine. No poking. But maybe some faux combat. It could evoke a stronger reaction than this,” he mused and then nodded to himself. 

Ten minutes later Steve was standing in front of her, taped fists raised and a doubtful look on his face. Jenny raised her own fists, shrugging at Steve’s expression as if to say ‘I don’t know what is happening either or if it’s gonna work, but let’s give it a try I guess’. 

It did not work. Not that Jenny was surprised. She didn’t really  _know_ why, but she suspected several things. First, she didn’t actually want to hurt Steve by using her powers against him. Second, she knew him pretty well by now. She trusted him not to hurt her. And third, his chiseled body was way too distracting in that tight shirt and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t concentrate with him so close, looking absolutely gorgeous and sexy. 

So, twenty minutes after Steve had entered the room, he left it again. Leaving her behind, sweaty, exhausted and uncomfortably turned on. Let’s just say sweat wasn’t the only liquid on her body.   
Jenny collapsed on the floor, sprawling on her back and staring the ceiling while her body recovered from the unfair sparring match between her and the super soldier. 

“Okay, Sparkles. We got one more thing. If this doesn’t work, we’ll stop for today and look for another solution,” Tony told her over the speakers. Jenny only managed a grunt of acknowledgement, not moving from where she laid on the floor. She faintly heard the panel in the wall opposite her slide to the side, but didn’t pay it much mind. Quiet footsteps followed, slowly approaching her and then stopping a few feet away. 

“You will have to get up for this to work,” an amused voice said. A female voice. Jenny quickly sat up, her eyes immediately zeroing in on the person standing in front of her.

Red hair, full lips curved into a smirk, sculpted body with beautiful curves and firm muscles. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, smirked down at her, one perfectly shaped eyebrow risen in a challenge. 

Jenny narrowed her eyes, her lips pressed firmly into a thin line. She didn’t know why, but she disliked this woman. She and her casual attitude, her whole demeanour demanding one’s attention as soon as she entered a room. And then that self-assured smirk. Jenny clenched her jaw and got up. 

“Fine,” she grumbled and raised her fists with little enthusiasm. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Natasha quirked a brow and got into position. Jenny planned to throw a punch, just to get this done as fast as possible. But before her fist got anywhere near the other woman’s face, Natasha had already darted forward, caught her arm and twisted around, pulling a yelping Jenny with her and them to the ground. She landed with a  _thud_ and a knee pressed painfully into her back. 

“ _Ooof-_ Ouch! That was not fair,” Jenny complained, wiggling in the woman’s hold. “Get off!” But Natasha didn’t loosen her hold on Jenny’s arm. 

Jenny growled, struggling more under the redhead’s weight.  _I’m gonna freaking murder her_ , Jenny thought to herself, her wriggling renewing. But it did her no good. Not until Natasha let go and got off of her, straightening with that little smirk still in place. Oh, how Jenny wanted to wipe it off her stupid face. 

Scrambling to her feet, Jenny clenched her fists and raised them once more. This time she waited for the redhead to make the first move. When it came, Jenny was prepared. Or so she thought. 

Natasha threw a punch and Jenny raised her forearm to block it. But before she could do that, the other woman’s leg shot out and swiped Jenny off her feet, sending her sprawling to the ground. 

The air was punched from her lungs when she collided with the floor, her chin hitting the hard floor and making her teeth chatter. When she felt hands grab her arms, ready to restrain them behind her back with a secure grip, Jenny let out a growl. 

She clenched her fists and wiggled around onto her back, both hands coming up to shove the woman bent over her. She caught Natasha’s shoulders, a glow pulsing around her hands when she shoved with all her might. 

A shock wave travelled through her body, up her back, over her shoulders and through her arms until it reached her hands. It was set free, sending the redhead flying back several feet with a startled sound. 

Jenny scrambled to her feet, her chest heaving with anger and exertion. Natasha had smoothly rolled to her feet and stood three feet away from her, an approving smile on her face that seemed to say ‘that’s more like it’. She inclined her head. A challenge. 

With a growl, Jenny set off towards Natasha. The glow around her hands started to spread, travelling up her arms, joined by electric blue and purple sparks. She was gonna beat this woman’s ass and wipe that  _stupid_ smile off her face. 

Jenny didn’t know what she was doing, only knew that she wanted to hurt, break, maim. The anger and frustration inside her fueling her power. A feet away from the woman, Jenny dropped to her knees, slamming her fists into the ground and releasing another shock wave that threw the woman off balance. The floor cracked beneath her balled fingers. 

Rising from the ground, Jenny felt her lips twitch into a smirk. She watched as Natasha smoothly got back to her feet, blowing a red lock out of her eyes. 

“That more like it?” she asked sarcastically, holding a hand out palm up and summoning a pulsing sphere of pure energy. Natasha hummed. 

“Hm, I’m getting the impression you don’t like me,” she said, twirling to the side to dodge the ball of light Jenny threw at her before summoning another one. 

“You do annoy the crap out of me with that bloody smirk of yours. What is so funny? Me? Am I still funny now?” Jenny hissed, now raising both hands to hurl pure energy at the woman. She was really getting under her skin. She didn’t know why. But The Widow just did. She pushed all the right buttons and it was infuriating Jenny something fierce. 

Glowing blue lines snaked under Jenny’s skin, spreading from her fingers over her arms and shoulders up to her neck and finally reaching her face. Her eyes lit up in a blinding purple, her iris vanishing in the bright glow. 

Raw power pooled in her hands, flowing over and hovering in the air around them as pulsing orbs of light. Jenny’s heartrate skyrocketed and she took a step forward, the floor cracking beneath her feet.   
“Jenny!” 

Jenny twitched, her head jerking to the side to make out the source of the familiar voice. She couldn’t find it, but the sound of it had startled her enough to shake her out of her rage induced rampage. 

She shook her head, blinking at all the blinding light around her, feeling the pulse of the energy around her. It was then she noticed she had gone too far, lost control. And she didn’t know how to make it stop. Panic started to crawl up her throat. 

“I- I’m sorry,” she stammered, staggering backwards as if to hide away from herself. “I don’t know how to make it stop!” The glow around her got even brighter, the energy she was holding demanding to be set free, to be used. 

A head of red locks broke through the bright glow around her. “Jenny! Let it go, you have to let the energy go!” Natasha shouted, a concerned look on her face. Maybe she even looked scared. 

“You have to leave! You’re too close,” Jenny shouted back, retreating further from the woman and waving her away frantically. “Quick, I can’t hold it much longer!” 

The Widow vanished from her line of sight and she faintly heard her footsteps as she sprinted away. Another surge of power rolled through her and Jenny squeezed her eyes shut. She hoped the woman was far away so she wouldn’t get hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is really good and riling Jenny up. But really, she was already agitated and nervous, so Natasha was just the last straw.   
> Also, you might be thrilled to hear there's more smutty goodness in the next chapter. A lot more ;D


	30. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is mad. Mad at herself for losing control, mad at Tony for making her go up against the Widow, mad at the infuriating redhead for pushing her so far.   
> She is so MAD and she needs an outlet. Steve is happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals* 
> 
> GUUUUYS, it is time! The first real smutTM is here. I'm super anxious, please be gentle with me. I'm trying real hard and I hope you enjoy the resolve of the sexual tension that has been lingering for way too many chapters. I'll apologise for that again. I think I need to figure out how to speed things up a little more in my next stories. Which there is most definitely no lack of. I'm working on way too many ideas at the same time *chuckles* My brain jsut won't let me be for one goddamn day.   
> Moving on, off you go and read this smutty peace. I do hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Jenny stomped out of the room, Steve’s wrist in a tight grip as she pulled him after her and away from the lab. Her whole body was sore, she was royally pissed and worry and guilt were eating away at her.

She was mostly mad at herself for losing control like that, but she blamed Tony too, for sending the Widow in. He must’ve known the woman would get the better of her, that she would get the desired reaction out of her. Well, it had ended with Jenny almost killing the spy and causing some severe damage to the lab.

Cracks snaked across the floor and some even up the walls. Scorch marks covered the ground where she had stood when she released the burst of power she had been holding back so the redhead could slip out of the room in the last second.

“We’re not doing that again!” Jenny cursed, still dragging Steve behind her as she made her way to the elevator. “I almost _murdered_ her. Goddamnit!” She punched the button to call the elevator repeatedly, until the doors opened and she stormed inside, Steve stumbling in after her. 

The doors closed and the elevator started moving. The ride up to their floor was spent in tense silence, neither of them talking. The silence was only disrupted by the cheery chime of the elevator doors opening.

Jenny stepped out and marched down the corridor, Steve still behind her. She passed her apartment and went straight for Steve’s pushing the door open with little effort and once both of them were inside, she slammed the door shut. She let go of Steve’s wrist, who subtly rubbed the reddened skin from her grip, and stomped through the living room, making for the small hallway that joined the room.

“I need to shower,” she grunted, arms pulling her top over her head while she kept walking towards the bathroom door. She kicked it open and then slid it shut with her foot, the loud _thud_ echoing through the apartment. 

Jenny could feel her throat growing tight, her eyes watering dangerously as she continued to strip off her clothing with angry, jerky movements. Leaving it behind in a haphazard trail on the floor, Jenny walked over to the shower, sliding the glass door aside and stepping in before hitting some buttons and waiting for the hot water to pour over her.

She absentmindedly noticed that Steve’s shower was roomier than hers and that there was a significant amount of additional buttons to press and mess with. But granted, Steve was bigger than her and probably needed the space. She didn’t know about all those shower modes though.

Something told her Steve hadn’t tried out half of them, rather experimenting around until he found one he liked and then simply stuck to that.

Jenny closed her eyes and tipped her head back, letting the water wash over her face and stream down her body, easing the tension and anxiety out of her muscles. Then her face scrunched up and her fists tightened at her side.

This had been a stupid idea! Why did she agree to this? She lost control,  _again_ , and almost killed someone. She thought she might be better with her powers now that she accepted them and- It didn’t matter. She had been careless and stupid. 

Jenny tipped her head forward, chin resting against her chest and angry tears starting to slip from her eyes. She reached up with one balled hand, wiping furiously at the salty drops as they mixed with the hot water from the shower. Her other hand slammed into her outer thigh repeatedly and she bit her cheek to keep from screaming. Sparks flew all around her, the colourful dots vexing her even more after what had happened in the lab. 

She stood there for a long time, chest heaving and hands tightly balled into fists at her sides as the water rolled down her body. It took her quite a while, but she managed to calm down enough to uncurl her fingers and lift her head. After taking a few deep breaths, she reached for Steve’s shampoo and started to hurry through her shower ritual. But before she was even halfway through – her hair covered in suds of Steve’s fresh smelling shampoo – the bathroom door opened and Steve stepped inside.

He looked worried, or at least that’s what Jenny thought. It wasn’t easy to make out his face through the wet, steamed up glass.

Jenny was somewhat startled by his appearance, but she didn’t bother hiding herself by turning around. She wasn’t squeamish and had no issue with Steve seeing her naked. And it wasn’t her nudity that was the strange factor in this situation. It was Steve’s behaviour.

He had always been respectful of her boundaries – not that she had that many – and never entered her bedroom or any other room without knocking. Now she was standing in the shower, naked, and in one of the most private areas in their living quarters, and Steve didn’t knock. He didn’t avert his eyes or babble apologies. He just went straight for the shower and gripped the sliding door after briefly knocking on the glass.

Jenny didn’t say anything, didn’t object to him sliding the glass door to the side and staring at her with a worried frown.

“Are you alright? You’ve been in here for almost an hour. I- I worried,” he said, his eyes – to Jenny’s respect – never strayed from her face. She shrugged a little, sighing heavily and looking away from Steve.

“I’m fine… I just- needed some time I guess,” she mumbled, eyes glued to his chest, watching as little droplets splashed onto the fabric and wetted it, making it stick to his skin.

“Can I join?”

Jenny dragged her gaze up to Steve’s face. The worry lines on his forehead had eased away, though he still looked somewhat concerned. And there was a blush on his cheeks. Whether from the steamy warmth in the room or his bold question, Jenny didn’t know. All she knew was that she looked into his sky blue eyes and nodded, stepping back to give him some room.

Steve smiled tentatively at her and then quickly stripped off his own clothing. It landed in a heap next to hers. He stepped inside, reaching behind him to slide the door shut and then neared her slowly, stepping under the stream of hot water next to her.

Unlike Steve, Jenny hadn’t bothered to stay focused on his face. If he was gonna strip willingly and join her in the shower, she wasn’t about to be ashamed for appreciating his beautiful body.

Steve was all muscle, but he was leaner than one would think at first sight. Sure, he had a broad chest and wide shoulders, but his hips were narrow and his legs strong. He looked more like a swimmer, or a runner maybe. He wasn’t as bulky as he looked.

Despite all the muscle, he didn’t look hard or uninviting. The soft dips and curves on his upper body were tempting and Jenny couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and touching his soft, now wet skin.

It looked so much paler than it actually was when she compared it to her hers. Even more so because it was littered with light scars. Dozens of them covered his smooth skin, some jagged and uneven, some thin and long. The sight of them made Jenny… sad. She felt something heavy inside her chest as she looked at all those marks across his chest.

Steve must’ve sensed her distress, because he reached down and covered her hand with his, bringing her attention back to his face. He smiled softly.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said and then pulled her closer until her bare chest met his. He let go of her hand and raised both of his to her head. He tilted it back a little and then started to run his fingers through her hair with surprising care and gentleness, washing away the suds that were still covering it until all of it was gone.

Jenny enjoyed the attention, his soft touch and care. It was soothing. Once her hair was free from any shampoo, Steve reached over her head and grabbed another bottle from the little shelf that jutted out from the tile. He squeezed some of it into his palm and spread it evenly on his hands. Then he looked down at her.

“Can I?” he asked, his eyes darting down to her bare body. Jenny’s heart tap-danced in her chest, her stomach making flips. The feeling of… excitement and nervousness spread through her body and she barely managed to nod.

Steve smiled down at her, then grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she was standing with her back to his front. His hands started from where he had grabbed her, running in big, soothing circles up and down her arms, before returning to her shoulders and wandering over her shoulder blades to her back.

When she heard Steve’s sharp intake of breath, she knew he must’ve discovered the bruises that formed from her and Nat’s fight. It had to look horrid, together with her jagged scar, the skin raised and creating a spreading pattern that almost looked like a spiderweb. Similar to when one dropped their phone and the screen cracked.

Suddenly self-conscious about her scar, Jenny moved away a little, starting to turn around to say something, but Steve caught her shoulders and held her in place. Jenny stilled immediately and he went back to gently washing her back.

“Be… be careful in the middle. The spot is very sensitive,” she said quietly as Steve’s hands wandered further down and circled the centre of her scar. His hands lightened the pressure as he carefully swept over the spot. It still made her shiver.

He continued washing her body with utmost care, his hands sliding over her skin with just the right amount of pressure. When he reached her breasts, he went from stroking over them to gently cupping them, his thumbs flicking over her nipples until they turned into stiffened peaks. Jenny bit her lip to keep from making any noises. Nonetheless, she arched into his touch, her body leaning back against his, seeking for more contact. His stiff cock did not go unnoticed by her.

When Steve got to her more intimate areas, he stopped briefly as if to silently ask permission. Jenny leaned back into him, her hand covering his and guiding him the rest of the way and then letting go again. He went on without her, exploring her intimate parts with careful fingers, spreading her lips and washing her bottom thoroughly.

Once he was done, Steve rescinded his hands and went about washing the suds off again. By the end of that, Jenny was embarrassingly aroused and her skin flushed. But despite that growing need between her legs, she turned around and reached for the shampoo to return the favour. Of course not before glancing at Steve for confirmation. 

She took just as much time exploring his body as Steve did with hers. She stroked every inch of his skin, working her way around and down his body. When she arrived at  _his_ most intimate parts, she couldn’t help but be intimidated and in awe at the same time. 

He was so different from her first boyfriend. Steve’s erection stood proud, curved up against his lower belly. The skin of him was pale and even softer than the rest of his body. The tip peeked up, flushed and looking in desperate need of attention. Much like how she felt.

Jenny reached out, carefully drawing her hand up and down Steve’s cock. He was thick, but not unnaturally so. But he was long to a point Jenny was slightly worried about how exactly that would fit inside of her. Keiran had been bestowed much more modestly than whatever Steve had packing.

Deciding not to tease him for too long – she heard his stifled moan as she touched him – Jenny moved along with cleaning his body and then washing off the shampoo again.

Once she was done, she looked up at Steve. His face was flushed from the warmth and arousal, his pupils dilated. This time, he didn’t bother to keep his eyes on her face. No, he let his lustful gaze wander over her wet, glistening body.

He swallowed and his jaw tensed as if he had just come to a conclusion. Which he obviously had, because he reached around Jenny and turned off the water. His hands returned to her body, cupping her bum and then without a warning, lifting her off her feet and into his arms.

Jenny tried to hold in her surprised squeak, her arms and legs quickly wrapping around him. Their wet bodies were pressed together and Steve’s skin slid against hers as he turned around and opened the shower door, stepping outside with her still in his arms.

He walked across the room, grabbing a towel and single-handedly spreading and moving it around them so Jenny was fully covered by the fluffy white cloth. Then he walked the two of them to the door and through it.

Jenny was still clinging to him and about to ask him to let her down. She could walk on her own. Also, she must be quite heavy to carry for such a long time. But before she could utter a single word, Steve leaned down and literally kissed her protesting words away.

Jenny moaned quietly into his mouth when his tongue slipped between her lips, exploring her, owning her fully. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades and she pressed closer, her surroundings and any complaints forgotten. Only when Steve started to move away to set her down on a big, soft bed, did she come back to herself.

She uttered a little whine at the loss of skin contact, hands blindly reaching out for Steve to come back and take away that throbbing, burning need that coursed through her body. And he obliged. Quickly removing the towel – not before making sure most of the water was dried off of both of them – Steve climbed onto the bed, joining her on the soft mattress.

The sight of his erect member bobbing between his legs was distracting, but he quickly brought her attention back to his lips as he kissed her deeply, their tongues twining together and exploring the other.

Jenny’s hands came up to thread through Steve’s unruly hair and cradle his head, pulling him closer. She  _needed_ him closer, she wanted to feel every inch of his skin pressed to hers. She wanted to be buried under his huge frame, enjoying the way his weight pressed down onto her. 

She let her legs fall open instinctively, her desire to be with Steve overruling any embarrassment that might’ve overcome her in this moment. The blond growled into her mouth, an almost animalistic sound that elicited a needy whine from her, and moved his hips between her thighs, settling there.

Jenny could feel his cock rest against her abdomen, leaving a wet trail of pre-cum in its wake. Bucking her hips up against Steve in search for any kind of friction that might lessen the burning desire in her core, Jenny tightened her grip on Steve’s hair and tugged. “Steve,  _please_ ,” she pleaded, pressing her hot body up against his. 

Steve groaned at the feeling of her soft chest against his, his teeth nipping at her lower lip as she pleaded with him to touch her where she needed him most. Showing mercy, his lips left hers and he briefly sat up to reposition himself.

He sat with his legs folded beneath him, his knees keeping Jenny’s legs spread wide open. Jenny squirmed when his lustful gaze latched onto her wet centre, her lips already swollen with blood and in desperate need of attention. Steve closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When he opened them again, those sky blue orbs were looking down at her with naughty intent.

Steve stayed on his knees, but his upper body dropped forward, his forearm resting next to Jenny’s head. His other arm bent, fingers skimming along her skin until they sought out her clit. Jenny keened when he made contact with the sensitive bundle, just holding down on it, not moving.

He stared down at her, watching her every move, studying her reaction with an intensity that would’ve made her uncomfortable in any other situation. But right now, she found it arousing. How he towered over her, staring down at her with those observing blue eyes, while hers stared up at him, widened and pleading silently.

She was at his mercy, he could give or deny her pleasure. Jenny shuddered. The thought of him enforcing his will on her, using his pure strength and size to bend her to his will drove her crazy while also shocking her. She’d never been like this. So needy and dependent on someone for her pleasure. And she loved it too.

Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, Steve started to move his finger. He dipped it down to her entrance, parting her lips to gather some arousal and then drew it up to her clit again, circling it with just the right amount of pressure.

He kept it up until he had her writhing under him, moaning and biting her lip to keep from cursing. Her efforts were for naught when Steve twisted his hand, his thumb taking over the work on her clit while two of his other fingers slid down to her entrance. He teasingly circled it a few times before finally pushing his fingers in.

Both he and Jenny groaned at the sensation. Jenny, because his thick, long fingers brushed against her quivering walls in just the right way. Steve, because of the feel of her velvety pussy walls fluttering around his digits.

It didn’t take much to make her come after Steve had added his fingers to the mix. He drove them into her over and over again, fingers pressing against her soft spot – it hadn’t taken him long to find it.

Jenny started panting, her lips parted as she desperately sucked air into her lungs. Her thighs started shaking and she couldn’t stop the loud whining sounds from escaping her. Back arching off the mattress, Jenny’s hands scrambled to hold onto something, her arms wrapping around Steve and squeezing tight. His face was right above hers, blown pupils almost swallowing the pretty blue of his eyes. He was still watching, cheeks flushed and his own lips parted.

“Steve, please- I need… I need you,” Jenny panted, her hips bucking down onto his fingers. “Please, please, please… Oh god-“

Steve had sped up the thrusting of his fingers, his thumb pressing down harder as it rubbed her pulsing clit. He bent his head and kissed the side of her gaping mouth. “What a good girl you are, asking politely,” he growled, then nipped at her jaw. “Come on my fingers, I want you to soak my hand, doll.”

That was it for Jenny. Who would’ve thought Captain America, this countries golden boy, was a dirty talker? It didn’t matter, because his actions, combined with his praise and dirty words sent Jenny careening into an orgasm.

She let out a stuttered, high-pitched moan when she felt the tide rising. The intensity only increased as the devious man above her kept working her over and Jenny felt a scream rise in her throat. She dove forward, almost knocking her face into Steve’s. But she missed – thankfully – and met her intended target. His throat.

Or rather where his throat met his muscly shoulder. She latched onto it, her teeth sinking into his skin as she bit down to smother the scream. Steve grunted, his muscles tensing under her strong jaw.

He kept working his fingers over her, but now much slower and softer, bringing her down from her high. Jenny felt her legs going slack, her fingernails dislodging from Steve’s back. Finally, she managed to loosen her jaw too, drawing back from where she had bitten him during her high of pleasure. A string of saliva connected her lips to the red bitemark. She leaned forward and kissed it before drawing back with a somewhat sheepish look on her face.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” she muttered, her brain still muddled from the mind-blowing orgasm Steve had given her – with his _fingers_! Steve just chuckled breathily. 

“Don’ worry about it, ‘twas pretty hot,” he mumbled, his lower lip red from biting it as he watched her come. It reminded Jenny of the fact that he hadn’t gotten off yet. At all. Guilt, and the need to please him, surged up in Jenny and she attempted to get up. But Steve laid a hand to her sternum and pressed her back into the mattress.

“But- What about you?” Jenny asked, a frown appearing on her face. She wanted to please him. She didn’t know where that sudden need came from, but she knew that she wanted to make him feel good as he had with her. No one had every made her feel this way and she wanted to return the favour.

“ ‘m not gonna last if we do this now,” Steve said, his voice sounding somewhat strained. Jenny’s frown disappeared.

“Don’t care, let me make you feel good. I don’t want a long time, I want a good time. And you already gave more than I could have expected,” she insisted, one of her hands sneaking down and wrapping around his hard cock.

Steve groaned when she made contact with his sensitive flesh, his hips jerking forward on their own accord. “Please, just let me…. Oh-“ Steve started to protest, but the words died in his throat when Jenny began to stroke up and down his shaft, squeezing ever so slightly to get his attention.

“It’s okay. I want you. I want you now, no matter for how long,” she said, a pleading undertone creeping into her voice. Steve squeezed his eyes shut, resting his forehead against Jenny’s.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he mumbled. His eyes opened and they met Jenny’s open gaze. She could almost hear him think ‘Ah fuck it’, as he lifted himself slightly, straightening his legs and properly settling between hers. Jenny bent her legs, drawing them up to cradle his hips. Her hand was still holding his stiff cock and she used it to guide him to her entrance. When he was in position, she let go and reached up with both hands to once more tangle them in his hair. 

Steve looked down at her, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Jenny nodded and he started pushing in. The head slipped in easily, the rest following inch by agonizing inch. It had been a very,  _very_ long time since she’d had sex, and Keiran was most definitely not as big as Steve. She let out a keening moan when he bottomed out, her knees squeezing his narrow waist. 

Steve waited, giving her time to adjust to his size and only moving when her heels dug into his thighs below his ass, begging him to move. And move he did. Pulling back his agile hips, Steve started a steady but fast rhythm. The tops of his thighs slapped against Jenny’s bum every time he sunk to his limit, his tip  _just_ brushing her cervix. The feeling, among others, was intoxicating. 

Their combined moans and gasps echoed through the room, spurring them on even more. Jenny could already feel her second orgasm rising. Steve must’ve sensed it too, because he was increasing his pace, the bed starting to rock with every powerful thrust of his hips.

Thighs tensing, and back arching, Jenny tightened her grip in Steve’s hair and stared up at him, her eyes glazed over with lust. One of Steve’s hands snaked down between their bodies and started to toy with her throbbing clit. Jenny moaned loudly, an airy sound that spoke of desperation and pure, raw need.

“I- I’m comin… Steve, I- _Steve_!” Jenny’s pleading was cut short as she shouted his name, her muscles tensing up and trembling, her pussy contracting around Steve’s still driving cock. Though he too was getting close. His thrusts became sloppy, hips stuttering as he chased his orgasm. 

It didn’t take long until he sunk into Jenny’s tight, welcoming heat as far as he could and then stilled. He let out a breathy groan as he spilled inside of her, his muscles going lax. He rolled them over just in time before he crushed Jenny with his huge frame. Now settled on their side, the two of them stared at each other as they caught their breaths.

Jenny was the first one to break eye contact. She ducked her head and buried it in Steve’s chest, snuggling up close to him and the warmth he radiated. A content sigh left her lips as she nuzzled his sweaty skin.

“That was amazing,” she mumbled against him. Steve laughed breathily.

“It was,” he agreed, his arms tightening around her, drawing her even closer to him. He lifted a leg and draped it over both of hers, enveloping her fully with his big frame. Jenny had never felt more safe.

“This okay?” Steve asked quietly, one hand starting to softly stroke her hair. Jenny nodded. She wasn’t really sure if he meant the position of his leg, or the fact that his cock was still nestled inside her pussy, but she was okay with it either way.

Jenny yawned, her limbs heavy with exhaustion after the sex and the challenging day. She burrowed deeper into Steve’s embrace and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep surrounded by his protective arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fidgeting nervously* 
> 
> So.... what did ya think? Cause I've got more where this comes from before the story takes another turn ;D


	31. Star spangled man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is brewing in the background and everyone is oblivious to it.   
> Meanwhile Steve and Jenny live in their peaceful bubble. Bucky joins in for some fun and Steve doesn't like to be the butt of a joke. No matter ho hilarious it is to his girlfriend and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, 
> 
> *giggles* I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The second part was hilarious to write and I couldn't stop chuckling long enough to write a freaking paragraph. But in the end I (obviously) managed to finish it.   
> Also, you'll get a sprinkle of unnerving plot. The General in that first part (the chapter starts with that right away) speaks German. I've put the translation in brackets behind the sentence. It's written in italic. If you still have a question about what the General said, feel free to ask. Don't be shy, I don't mind answering questions at all :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

A woman in a black military uniform approached the big mahogany desk that stood in the corner of the room, a bulky general sitting behind it. As soon as she reached the desk, the soldier saluted. The general sitting in the chair copied her movement and only when he lowered his arm again, did the soldier too.

“General Scheich, I am here to further inform you about the subject Jenny Ardon,” the soldier said after a short respectful silence.

“Jenny Ardon, sagten sie?” asked the black clad man ( _Jenny Ardon, you said?_ ). He leaned back in his arm chair, the high, ornately decorated back rising up behind his head. It made him look more imposing that he already was in his black military uniform, decorated with red accents and bearing the insignias of a decorated, high-ranking general. 

“Yes, Sir. The last of our American division has made contact with the enhanced being. We couldn’t find any records that would suggest she is one of ours, so she must have gotten her abilities elsewhere,” the soldier replied, her back straight and gaze respectfully lowered.

The man, The General, tilted his head to the side, a slender finger tapping his bottom lip as he pondered the soldier’s words.

“Diese Frau… wie mächtig ist sie? Was für Kräfte besitzt sie?“ The General asked, his keen gaze burning into the soldier’s head with an uncomfortable intensity ( _This woman… how powerful is she? What kind of abilities does she possess?_ ).

“We are not yet certain what kind of powers she possess, Sir. But we do know that she is _very_ powerful. She blasted her way through several metres of pure concrete and metal to escape one of the American research facilities,” the young woman answered. She was getting nervous, her feet shifting ever so slightly as the questioning went on. 

“Und die… _Avengers_ haben dieses Asset in ihrem Besitz? Das erscheint mir mehr als ungünstig. Gib den Befehl, die Frau zurück zu holen. Wir können sie auf unserer Seite gebrauchen. Eine Art Ersatz für unseren Soldaten, wenn nicht sogar eine Verbesserung,“ The General declared decisively ( _And the…_ _Avengers have this asset in their possession? That seems more than inconvenient to me. Give the order to get that woman back. We could use her on our side. As a replacement for the Soldat, if not an improvement_.). 

He turned his attention to a young man standing off to the side, his uniform the same colours as The General's, but with less decorations. “Haas, sag dem Leutnant er soll die Truppen bereit machen. Unsere amerikanischen Kameraden werden jede Hilfe brauchen, die sie kriegen können.“ He made a dismissive gesture and both soldiers hurried from the room ( _Haas, tell the lieutenant to ready the troops. Our American comrades will need all the help they can get_.).

The General watched the two soldiers scurry off after respectfully saluting once more. He rested his hands on the wooden armrests of the upholstered chair, one corner of his mouth curling upwards.

“Das wird interessant,” he said into the empty room, the smirk on his lips widening ( _This is gonna be interesting._ ). 

-

“Where do you keep your suit?” Jenny asked, her arm swinging back and forth the door of Steve’s huge closet as she scanned for something decent to put on – she decided to ignore the perfectly fine clothing that belonged to her, lying strewn around the room.

Steve flopped around onto his back, the sheets rustling as he got comfortable and put his arms behind his head to prop it up and peer over at where she was standing. Jenny glanced at him over her shoulder, shamelessly ogling his naked body while she waited for an answer.

This was the third night they had spent together since that first time after the shower. And with ‘the third night they spent together’ Jenny didn’t mean she stayed over and they simply slept in one bed.   
Oh no. Ohoho no.

It was as if that one night had brought forth an unquenchable hunger in both of them. Skin hunger, starvation, the craving of the others touch. All the sexual tension that had built up between them over  _weeks_ of mutual, silent pining and then heated make-out sessions had been set free. 

It was like lighting aflame a house doused in gasoline to the very last inch. They just couldn’t stop touching, caressing and squeezing. Jenny didn’t think there was a part of her body that didn’t have bruises or bitemarks on it. Not to mention the sore muscles.

While she was sure she was the only suffering from the latter, Jenny made sure Steve’s pale skin was just as marked up as hers. It wouldn’t do to let him get away unblemished. Not when he found so much pleasure in marking her body as his. She simply had to return the favour. And she knew that Steve liked it. Because for all his dominance, her acting possessive over him really got him going.

As Jenny ogled Steve's naked body while waiting for an answer, she was reminded of the morning after their first night together and she couldn't stop a smile from curling her lips upwards.

Steve had been all sleepy and adorable, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her neck, nuzzling her hair. That is, until his morning wood poked at Jenny's quite sore pussy, smearing around the mess they had made the previous night. Then, he stiffened and almost  _leaped_ out of bed with a panicked look on his face. 

Turns out he only then noticed he hadn't worn a condom. Men, really. If you'd let them handle all the prevention of conception methods every second woman would get knocked up because of their forgetfulness and irresponsibility. But to Steve's relief, Jenny could calm him. She was still carrying an IUD in her arm. Admitted, it  _was_ the last year before it was going to be replaced, but it should still have done the job. She'd simply hit up a doctor in the near future.

“Mhhh,” Steve hummed, bringing Jenny back to the present but not answering her question. He was staring at her, shamelessly ogling just like she was.

“That’s not the answer to my question,” Jenny said, trying to catch his eye. When Steve finally rose his gaze to hers, he smirked.

“No, it’s not. I was just expressing my appreciation for the view. It is spectacular, in case you didn’t know,” he said. Jenny rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop the warmth that rose to her cheeks, nor the little smile that tugged at her lips.

“Flatterer, answer my question,” she said and turned briefly back to his closet to pull out some boxers and blue running shorts. Then she grabbed the nearest t-shirt and shut the closet doors, spinning around with the movement and facing the bed.

“It’s not in that closet, if that’s what you’re asking,” Steve replied, his eyes glued to her form. He looked almost disappointed when she started to dress, covering her bare form with his clothes. No, he most definitely looked disappointed.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jenny chided, tilting her head to the side and resting her hands on her hips. Steve gazed up at her from his spot on the bed, blue eyes wide and innocent. She didn’t miss the mischievous tilt of her head though.

“Like what,” he asked with mock innocence, earning an eye roll from Jenny.

“Like _that_. I’m keeping these clothes on and you will stop looking like a kicked puppy. And answer my question,” she said, gesturing at him with both hands. Steve chuckled, wriggling around on the bed a little before he sighed and shuffled to the edge of the bed. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, doll,” he said, getting up and walking over to her in all his naked glory. His big hands settled on her hips and he leaned down to kiss her softly, though he apparently couldn’t resist nipping her lips, his teeth tugging at her soft bottom one. Jenny retaliated with a sharp bite and Steve grunted, pulling back to stare at her. Jenny smirked and he laughed softly, shaking his head and dipping down once more for a kiss before stepping back.

“Little minx,” he muttered, opening the closet doors and pulling out some clothes himself. “To answer your question, we keep our gear close to the hangar. My suit is there along with the other’s stuff. You could call it a locker room I suppose. It’s where we get ready when we head out.” He closed the closet and began tugging his own clothes on.

“Can you show me?” Jenny asked, stepping close and wrapping her arms around him once he was fully dressed. She looked up at him, eyes wide and lashes fluttering. Steve snorted out a laugh.

“Now _you_ stop looking at me like that,” he teased, planting a kiss on her forehead and then tapping her nose with his finger, making Jenny wrinkle it and lean away. Steve chuckled and squeezed her waist. “Of course you can see the suit. There’s nothing special about it, really,” he said and turned to the closet to pull open a drawer and get two pairs of socks. He tossed a black pair to Jenny and kept the grey pair for himself. 

Jenny unraveled her pair and hopped around on first one leg, then the other as she pulled the socks on. They were too big on her, coming up until mid-calf and almost meeting the running shorts that covered most of her knees.

“I look like an idiot,” Jenny giggled, watching herself in the mirror installed on the outside of Steve’s closet. Steve stepped close to her, pulling her back against his chest and leaning his chin on her head. He smiled.

“I think you look beautiful,” he said sincerely and Jenny knew he meant it. He seemed to _love_ it when she wore his clothes. Really, that man mutated to a total alpha male when it came to her. All possessive and dominant. Seeing her in his clothes must be immensely pleasing. 

Jenny smiled at his reflection and rested her hands on his arms, that he had wrapped around her middle. She never would’ve thought she’d enjoy to be with someone so… dominant like Steve. He was demanding, but also very giving and attentive. It was the perfect mixture and Jenny was putty in his hands. She simply melted under his care. Pressing back against him, she tilted her head and nuzzled the side of his face.

“Let’s go, before I change my mind and keep you in this bedroom,” Steve purred, pressing his nose into her hair and taking a deep breath before releasing her. Jenny felt herself blushing and she stepped forward, opening the bedroom door and then holding out a hand for him to take.

Steve didn’t hesitate, immediately lacing his fingers with hers and following her out in the hallway and towards the apartment door. He opened it and let jenny step out first, closing it after trailing out behind her.

“There you guys are,” came a familiar voice. Steve and Jenny turned towards it, finding Bucky leaning in the doorframe of his apartment, a little smirk sitting on his lips as he looked them both over. “I thought you’d never emerge from your love-den.”

Jenny blushed scarlet at his words and Steve too seemed to be embarrassed, his cheeks dusted pink.  
Bucky started laughing at their bashful reaction and pushed away from the door frame and stepping into the corridor to let the door fall shut behind him.

“Don’t look so embarrassed. I’m not judging. I was simply starting to wonder if you’d ever come out of that apartment. Missed your stupid faces,” he said and joined the duo. “Where are you going anyway?”

“I wanted to see where Steve keeps his gear. Cause his fancy suit’s not in his closet, so I got curious,” Jenny answered his question and pulled Steve forward, eager at the prospect of getting to explore a new part of the compound.

“Well, let’s go then. I hope you don’t mind if I join ya,” Bucky said, trailing after the pair. Jenny smiled over her shoulder at the brunet.

“Not at all, Bucky.”

It didn’t take long for them to get to the room Steve had described earlier. And he had been right. It  _did_ look like a locker room. The walls were lined with big lockers, at least four times the size of a normal school locker. Benches stood back to back along the middle of the room in a long row. A couple of mirrors were installed on the free spaces of the walls, simple but modern sinks beneath them. 

Jenny briefly took in the room and then followed Steve, who marched over to a locker sandwiched between a couple of other identical looking ones. He ducked his head a little, and positioned it in front of a little circular hole that was embedded into locker door. He stayed like that for a moment, then straightened up as a quiet  _beep_ came from the locker. Steve stepped back and gripped the handle, pulling the locker door open and revealing what was inside. 

“Okay, first of all, did that thing just scan your eye like in some badass spy movie, and secondly, is that your _shield_?” Jenny asked, the words hurriedly tumbling out of her mouth as she stepped up beside Steve. 

“Yes and Yes,” Steve answered with a chuckle, watching amusedly as she darted forward and pulled his heavy, circular shield from it’s place in the locker. She backed away a few feet and then held the shield up in front of her.

“Awesome!” she exclaimed, studying the back of the shield and wriggling her arm through the loops to hold it properly. She shifted her feet and lifted the shield up to her nose, hiding behind it and peering at them with a serious expression. “How do I look?” she asked.

Bucky, now standing next to Steve, laughed and jabbed his friend in the ribs with his metal elbow. “Suits you better than this punk. More your size,” he said and grinned at Jenny. Steve rolled his eyes, but couldn’t pretend to be mad when Jenny’s face emerged from behind the shield, lips parted in a wide grin. He smiled fondly at her, an almost dreamy expression on his face.

Jenny stood up straight again and walked over to Bucky, shoving the shield into his arms. “There, your turn. I wanna know how you look like with it,” she said and stepped back, looping one arm around Steve’s waist and pressing close.

Bucky looked somewhat surprised. He held the shield in both hands, fingers curling around the rim. He shifted on his feet, an unsure look crossing his features.

“Heh, I don’t think I-“ he started, laughing a little nervously. But Jenny cut his protest off.

“Come on, I’m sure it’ll suit you,” she said and smiled encouragingly at him. Bucky shrugged uncertainly, but did as he was told, looping his arm through the straps and holding the shield up. He looked down at himself.

“Come on, strike a pose,” Jenny urged and then struck a heroic pose herself, feet shifted apart and one hand on her hip, chin raised high. Steve chuckled and then looked back at Bucky, who, even if reluctantly, got into position.

“You look _awesome_ , Buck,” Jenny said, eyeing him happily. Steve smiled softly, meeting his friend’s eyes. 

“It suits you,” he said. He was about to say something else, but he was cut off by Jenny’s squeal.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, bobbing excitedly on her feet and then slapping a hand over her mouth to smother a bout of laughter. Steve and Bucky exchanged glances, then both looked at the giggling Jenny.

“Bucky, do you know the text? Please tell me you do,” she said excitedly, her body almost vibrating. When Bucky just frowned helplessly, Jenny snickered and then calmed herself enough to start humming a melody.

Steve’s reaction as immediate. He groaned, one of his hands coming up to smack over his eyes. “ _Please_ ,  _no_ ,” he whined and reached down, attempting to cover Jenny’s mouth and stop her from humming. But it was too late, Bucky had already caught on. He started laughing, the unsure look on his face replaced by a mischievous grin. 

He grasped the shield tighter and joined Jenny in her humming, moving to the melody and then exchanging a meaningful look with her. They started singing at the same time.

“Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American waaaaay?”

Steve groaned, letting go of Jenny to bury his face in his hands, covering up the scarlet blush that spread over his face. Jenny and Bucky just kept on dancing and singing.

“Who vows to fight like a man for what’s right night and daaaaay?”

“Guys, stop. Please, stop it,” Steve pleaded. Neither of them listened.

Bucky was dramatically prancing around the room with the shield raised and the righteous Captain America scowl plastered on his face. Jenny sashayed around him, moving to the melody they were singing.

“Who will campaign door-to-door for America, carry the flag shore to shore for America. From Hoboken to Spokaaaaaaane,” they sung – horribly off-key – and twirled around dramatically.

Steve looked ready to die from embarrassment. “Guys, please…  _Oh god_ ,” he protested weakly. Again, he went unheard, the singing duo too swept up in the heat of the moment as they neared their finale.

“The star spangled maaaaan with a plaaaaaaan,” they sung loudly, joined voices echoing through the room. As the last note left their lips, Bucky and Jenny both struck a final pose and stopped, looking at Steve with shit-eating grins and ruffled hair.

“I hate you,” Steve grumbled and Jenny and Bucky burst out laughing. Jenny walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“No you don’t,” she said and grinned up at him. Steve rolled his eyes.

“No, I don’t. But _never_ do that again,” he insisted. Jenny exchanged a look with Bucky and both of them gave a non-committal shrug. Steve sighed. He knew the two would never drop this now. Jenny giggled. 

“Anyway, back to what we came here for,” she finally said and took the shield Bucky was holding out to her. She turned to the locker and stored the shield away, instead grabbing the thick suit and pulling in out into the light.

She hadn’t really gotten a good look at it, with Steve always fighting either her or others when he wore it, never standing still. Her eyes roved over the fabric and she tilted her head to the side.

“Huh, it looks different than what I’ve seen you in. Not so flashy,” she said, studying the sturdy piece of clothing. She held it out for Steve to take. He took it and held it so she could properly look at it from all sides.

“Do you like it?” Steve asked, watching her expression closely. Jenny hummed.

“Yeah. Not so much colour. It’s much more subtle. The blue is also dimmed down. More like a dark grey, really. It fits your eyes. Makes you look all badass and cool. And I absolutely _love_ the red and white seams. Nice little detail and a good way to replace the missing colour, but in a subtle way,” Jenny said. 

Steve smiled proudly. He looked at Bucky and then down at the suit. “I designed it myself,” he said, trying to sound modest but failing miserably. Jenny looked up at him with surprise.

“You did? That really cool. Can you design me a cool suit, too?” she asked, an excited smile appearing on her face. Bucky chuckled at her excitement and nudged Steve with his shoulder.

“Brought that upon yourself,” he teased. Steve nudged him back and laughed too.

“I don’t mind designing a cool superhero outfit for my girlfriend,” Steve said and grinned down at Jenny when she squealed and moved in to tackle hug him, his suit squashed between them.

“I’ll tell that Sam,” Bucky said, watching in amusement as Jenny squeezed the air out of his friend. Steve wheezed.

“No- don’t tell him that. He’ll bug me endlessly about designing one for him too. I just got him to lay off me,” he protested. Bucky lifted his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay. I’ll keep my mouth shut,” he said with a laugh and pulled the suit from between the two to hang it back into the locker where it belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve, hehe. It was way too funny to write this and believe me when I say this isn't the last appearance of that song ;D


	32. Inconvinient timings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Jenny are busy. Someone interrupts. Jenny is not having any of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I come to bring you another chapter *bows and offers chapter*   
> You can look forward to Steve letting his dominant streak shining through and Jenny being relentless when it comes to achieving her pleasure. She might regret being so insistent later on though ;D   
> I've hit somewhat of a wall with out two lovely heroes. I have the summary for chapter 38 down, but I haven't worked on it in like 5 or 6 days. I always fled to my other story (the 10 chapter Loki one I've been writing and am almost done with) instead. I really need to force myself to keep this going, because we're about to hit a major plot point.   
> Well, let's not concern ourselves with my writer problems. Enjoy the chapter :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Jenny squealed, her thighs shaking violently and her fingers digging into the fabric of the sheets that laid rumpled beneath her sweaty body. “Oh- Please, please, pleaaaseee…” she whined, her body writhing in desperation.

A rumbling chuckle came from between her spread legs, Steve’s head buried between them and the sound of his laugh vibrating on her sensitive pussy. She clenched around nothing, another whine breaking from her lips as she pressed her head back into the pillow it was resting on.

“Are you ready to give in yet?” Steve asked, having raised his head briefly to look up at her. His face was wet with her slick, cheeks flushed and pupils blown. But it was the smirk that made Jenny groan, the only response the blonde got out of her. Steve just shrugged at the lack of a reply, blowing cool air on her pulsing clit and nibbling around and on her lips before returning to the swollen nub.

It was this exact moment Jenny regretted having teased the blonde earlier. But she didn’t seem to know when to stop.

This morning, Steve had been poring over some paperwork Tony needed him to get done until the evening. Jenny, bored as she was, had started teasing him, planting herself on his lap where he sat in his imposing leather office chair.

At first, Steve hadn’t minded her presence. That was until she started the teasing, rubbing her bottom over his crotch, drawing her fingers along his neck and tangling in the hair at the base of his skull, giving it a teasing tug.

He had tried to ignore her as best as possible, but after twenty minutes of her teasing, Steve had abandoned his pen and grabbed both her hands, twisting them behind her back and growling into her ear, “If you don’t stop this teasing right now, I’ll take you over my knee and spank you until your ass is raw.” The threat was accompanied by a warning squeeze on her bum.

Most people would’ve stopped their teasing in favour of their bottom. Jenny, shamefully excited at the idea of Steve spanking her, had tauntingly kept her behaviour up. When Steve had had enough of her teasing, he abruptly got up with her still in his lap. One arm was hooked around her thighs and with a grunt he hoisted her up and over his shoulder, carrying her off like a caveman.

When they arrived in the bedroom, Jenny was relieved of her clothing before she was able to take a full breath. But instead of taking her over his knee how he had threatened, Steve just pushed her back on the bed, gripping her thighs and shoving them apart before settling between them and diving in.

It seemed he wasn’t as easy to play as Jenny thought. Well, she wasn’t exactly being subtle and he wasn’t stupid. So, instead of spanking her, what he obviously knew she  _wanted_ , according to her teasing, he took to edging her. Mercilessly, relentlessly. Until her arousal was dripping down onto the sheets beneath her bottom. 

Jenny cried out when Steve wrapped his lips around her clit and gently suckled on it. Her body tensed and she tried to push her hips into his face. But one arm swiftly let go of her leg and settled over her hips, effortlessly pushing them back into the mattress.

“Okay! Okay, okay. I’m sorry, I won’t tease you again when you’re busy- ohhh god…” Jenny got out, the words struggling to leave her lips between pants and moans.

“You won’t tease me again you say? Does that mean you will listen to me next time and wait like a good girl until I can take care of you?” Steve asked, his face once more appearing from between her thighs. Jenny nodded frantically.

“Yes! Yes, I promise. Just let me come, _please_ ,” she begged, her hips once more squirming in his hold. Steve just hummed, a non-committal sound. He dipped his head, giving a few kitten licks to her aching clit. Jenny barely suppressed a frustrated sob, though she did feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Steve reappeared, seeing the desperate tears in her eyes and cooed. “Oh no, poor doll. Do you want to come? Have you learned your lesson?”

Again, Jenny’s head bobbed up and down frantically and her fingers loosened enough so she could let go of the sheets and instead grab Steve’s face, framing it with both palms. She looked down at him pleadingly, her fingers carding through his hair. He laughed softly. Turning his head, Steve pressed a kiss to her palm and then looked up at her.

“Good. You better hold on, little girl. I’m gonna make you come now,” Steve purred, a devilish smile on his slick covered face.

_America’s golden boy, my ass,_ Jenny thought. But she didn’t voice that thought, instead uttering a relieved sob. She didn’t know for how long Steve had teased and edged her, but it was most definitely too long. She couldn’t bear it another second. 

Steve dove back into her pussy with renewed vigour, lapping, suckling and nibbling with everything he had. Jenny could feel the tide rising inside of her, her orgasm approaching at a breakneck speed after all the edging. It wouldn’t take much more to tip her over the edge.

Over the oh-so-close edge and into an ocean of long awaited pleasure. Her hands fisted Steve’s wild hair and she arched her back, thighs locking around his head as she rapidly drew closer to her orgasm. She could already feel the beginnings of it tingle in her lower half, like electric sparks streaming through her.

That was when a loud knock sounded from Steve’s apartment door, echoing down the hallway and through the open door of the bedroom.

Jenny snapped. Her chest heaved and she shoved Steve’s face deeper between her thighs as her head lifted off the pillow and she all but roared, “WE’RE BUSY. FUCK OFF!”

She more felt than heard Steve’s muffled snort, a poor attempt of hiding his laughter. But the added vibrations of the sound were what tipped her over the edge. Jenny’s whole body went rigid, her thighs locking around Steve’s head and her hips tilting up against his mouth to chase the sensation that roared through her limbs, making her shudder and shake from head to toe. Stuttered moans and gasps escaped her lips, her chest heaving with the sounds. She thought her heart might burst from the intense sensation taking over her body.

Steve kept gently lapping at her, suckling at her lower lips and drinking up everything she had to offer while she came down from her high. Her muscles went lax, thighs falling open and releasing Steve’s head, her hands following suit and dropping to the mattress.

Steve let go of her legs, too, his arm retracting from her hips. He slid up her body, hands reaching out to brush hair from her sweaty forehead and press a soft kiss to her lips.

“How are you feeling?” he murmured against her parted lips. Jenny let out a shaky sigh as her heartbeat slowly started to settle in her chest.

“ ‘M fine,” she said, slightly lifting her head to kiss him back. She felt his lips curve against in a smile. He nipped at her bottom one and drew back to look at her with that devilish smile again.

“Good, because now it’s my turn,” he said, sitting back on his heels and whipping his shirt over his head, revealing his scarred, muscled torso.

“Sweet Jesus,” Jenny muttered under her breath as she watched him kick off his pants and boxers. She was definitely in for a ride. Her thighs clenched together at the thought.

She was more than ready for it.

-

Jenny felt like she was floating. Her back rested against Steve’s warm chest, their intertwined fingers resting in her lap. The water gently flowed around them, caressing her tired limbs and loosening strained muscles. Her head lolled on Steve’s shoulder and she absentmindedly mouthed at his throat, peppering the skin with little kisses. Steve stirred behind her.

“Let’s get you out of the tub, doll. The water is growing cold,” he said quietly and gently pulled his fingers from hers. Jenny whined, pressing back against his frame.

“But you’re so warm,” she mumbled, kissing his throat again and raising her arms, looping them around his neck and twinning her fingers at the back of it. Steve chuckled.

“Come now,” he encouraged, nudging her legs with his. But she didn’t move, only clinging tighter to him. Shook his head, but didn’t seem mad. He simply positioned his arms under the backs of her knees and behind her back, then rose from the by now cool water.

As soon as he stood up, the cool air of the bathroom his Jenny’s skin, goosebumps popping up all over her body and making her shiver. Carrying her out of the bathroom, not without grabbing a towel on the way out, Steve brought her back into the bedroom. He set her down on the edge of the rumpled sheets and shook out the towel, spreading it to pat her dry with gentle hands.

Jenny let him do as he pleased. She had quickly found out that Steve liked caring for her in all possible ways. Helping her dress, shower, bathe, even feeding her with his fingers sometimes. She’d thought she would find such behaviour overbearing, but truly, she loved his attention and care, thriving under it and feeling better each day.

After drying her off, Steve briefly cupped her cheek, stroking her face with his thumb and smiling when she leaned into his touch. He took away his hand and went over to his closet, pulling out some clothes for both of them.

Jenny got a pair of undies and another pair of his running shorts, black ones, a white undershirt and a way too big long-sleeved shirt. Adding a pair of green socks, Steve gave her the pile and then turned to get some clothes for himself while she dressed.

Once both of them were dressed, Steve pulled Jenny out of the bedroom and into the big living room. He settled on the couch, drawing her onto his lap and took the remote. He pressed a button and the flat screen in front of them flickered to life. Steve’s eyes settled on the TV, while Jenny got comfortable on his lap, nestling against his chest and closing her eyes, planning to take a nice, long nap.

Her plans were ruined however, when a knock came from the door. Jenny felt inclined to repeat her earlier words and tell whoever was disturbing them to fuck off. Steve’s long sigh told her he was thinking the same thing. But he patted her thing nonetheless, gently nudging her off his lap and onto the couch so he could answer the door. Jenny immediately curled up on the warm spot Steve had been sitting on and watched him walk over to the door.

He opened it, head peeking out to see who it was that dared to interrupt their wonderfully domestic afternoon.

“Oh, hi Nat,” Jenny heard Steve say. He stepped back, opening the door wider to let her enter. The redhead appeared in the frame, her eyes scanning the room – probably a habit after years of assassin and spy training – and immediately landing on her curled up form on the sofa. Her full lips twitched into a smirk.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at the woman, sitting up straight and settling cross-legged with her arms crossed over her chest.

_What does she want_ ? Jenny asked herself, not too keen on seeing this woman, considering how their last encounter ended. With her almost killing the spy. Something inside of her made her wish she had when she saw that little  _smirk_ on the woman’s perfectly plush lips.

“What did you wanna talk about, Nat?” Steve asked, closing the door and walking back to the sofa to sit down next to Jenny. He leaned back, one arm stretched over the backrest behind her. The redhead smiled, walking closer and settling in the arm chair adjacent to the sofa. And close to Jenny.

“Just about our further plans regarding your training,” Natasha said, directing the words at Jenny, who lowered her brows in a displeased scowl. When she saw Jenny’s expression, the Widow raised her hands in a placating gesture. “I know you’re not very keen on picking up training. Not after what happened last time. That is why I suggested we keep your powers out of this and focus on the more physical part of your training. Hand to hand combat, self-defence and things like that.”

Jenny’s scowl lessened and she briefly glanced at Steve before looking back at Natasha. Her suggestion was reasonable, since she was right and Jenny did not feel ready to try and tame her powers anytime soon. Focusing on hand to hand combat among other things was the only sensible thing to do.

“That’s a really good idea, Nat,” Steve said, before Jenny could open her mouth and speak her mind. But since they had the same opinion, it didn’t really matter anyway. Instead, she just nodded somewhat stiffly.

“Good,” Natasha said, having caught Jenny’s nod of approval. “Now, I thought Steve could be your trainer since the two of you spend so much time together anyway. This way, you can work with someone you trust and don’t-“

“No,” Jenny cut the woman off. Both her and Steve looked at her startled and somewhat confused.

“No?” Natasha said and observed her carefully, head tilted to the side. Steve made a slightly distressed sound and Jenny looked at him.

_Goddamnit, he’s doing it again_ , Jenny thought as she looked up at Steve’s  _very_ effective puppy dog eyes. He really did look like a kicked puppy. She let out a small groan, her shoulders sagging and hands coming up in defeat. 

“Okay, okay, let me explain. Steve, this has nothing to do with you. Well, it has, but not in the way you think,” she said, reaching out and dragging one of his hands into her lap, squeezing it reassuringly. “The thing is… I know this probably sounds stupid since you’re a super soldier and everything, but I don’t wanna hurt you. That’s why fighting you with my powers didn’t work. Didn’t want to harm you, so I was holding myself back. Whereas when I fought you…” Jenny trailed off as her gaze landed on Natasha.

“You wanted to hurt me,” the woman filled in and Jenny looked at her apologetically. It sounded so mean when she said it out loud like that. But Natasha didn’t seem to mind, waving her concerns away with one hand and gesturing for her to go on.

“Yeah, I don’t want to hurt you. Hell, I don’t think I could even slap you,” Jenny admitted, then adding silently ‘ _Not outside the bedroom anyway…_ ’ By the look Steve gave her, he guessed what she was thinking and she blushed, shrugging a little sheepishly. 

Natasha’s chuckle brought both their attention back to her. She was watching the two of them, her lips parted as if she was about to say something, but then thought better of it and just shook her head.

“So, when Steve’s out of the picture, who else would you be comfortable practicing with?” she asked Jenny, one eyebrow quirked up in question. Jenny thought about that for a moment.

She didn’t really want a male trainer. Sure, she liked Bucky and Sam and Pietro and even young Peter. But… this training would mean a lot of body contact, and things of the likes. And while Jenny was no prude, she didn’t really like the thought of being so physically close to another man when she had a boyfriend. Even if there was no sexual intention behind the touch.

So, that ruled out most of the people she knew on the compound. There was Wanda, and Tony’s girlfriend – at least she thought the woman was his girlfriend. It seemed to be somewhat complicated – and apart from that, she didn’t know any other female-

“Oh…” Jenny said out loud. There _was_ one more person. And she was sitting right in front of her. Natasha. Jenny cleared her throat. The woman seemed to be the best option. She was probably the best in her field with years of practice and experience. She also seemed like a rather patient and calm person. When she wasn’t currently attacking Jenny, that was. 

Natasha’s lips formed a smirk again. She seemed to know exactly what conclusion Jenny must’ve come to.

“Well… I guess- I mean… I guess you could do it? I’d be fine with that, I suppose,” Jenny stammered, her face flushing with embarrassment. This didn’t seem as ideal as it had moments ago. She had almost killed that woman, fought her tooth and nail twice now and generally showed her little to no kindness. More like hostility, really.

“That can definitely be arranged,” Natasha replied, still smiling. It surprised Jenny. She thought the woman would shoot her down immediately, leaving her embarrassed and uncomfortable for even asking such a thing of her.

Jenny gaped at the woman and Steve chuckled quietly, pressing a finger under her jaw to close her mouth.

“I know we didn’t hit it off great from the start, but we can remedy that,” Natasha said, now sitting forward and looking directly at Jenny. “I would gladly teach you all the basics and later on the more advanced things about physical combat, too.”

“I- yeah, that would be… that would be nice,” Jenny managed to say, still a little dumbstruck by how friendly Natasha was being. She suddenly felt ashamed for treating her with so much hostility when she turned out to be a really nice and decent person. Jenny swallowed hard. “I… I’m sorry for kinda… almost killing you.”

Natasha chuckled, her full lips parting in a wide smile. “Ah, don’t worry about it. At least half of the team has fought me, one or the other with the intention to kill. Also, I was kind of asking for it,” she said, winking at that last part and making Jenny’s lips curve in a reluctant smile.

“You definitely were,” she replied, smiling wider as both Steve and Nat began to laugh. Jenny let herself go and joined in with their laughter.

_Maybe this isn’t going to be as terrible as I first thought_ . 


	33. I'm fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Nat are training together - well, Natasha is beating Jenny's ass - when the two of them have an idea. Experiments ensue and Steve is not amuse. Tony takes the brunt of his anger - unsurprisingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I hope your week was good, and if not, that it was at least bearable and you managed to push through until today. Blessed Friday.   
> Steve gets a little hotheaded in this one and tbh, possessive and angry Steve is still kinda hot. Call me weird, but I stand by what I said. Off you go and enjoy this update :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Training with Natasha was straining. Scratch that, it was downright  _brutal_ . The first week, Jenny couldn’t feel any of the muscles in her body. She had surpassed soreness and had gone straight to pure agony and then numbness. So much for her hope of Natasha going easy on her. She really didn’t know what made her think that, but she was quickly relieved of that foolish notion. 

At least the redhead was patient. Because it took Jenny a while to catch on with the basic moves. Her body wasn’t used to perform what Natasha taught her. But after dozens of repetitions and a lot of patience on Natasha’s side, Jenny mastered the basics and they moved on to some more advanced motion sequences by the end of the first week. 

She also learned to really appreciate her healing abilities. Because if it weren’t for them, she wouldn’t only be covered in bruises but rather brutal contusions and swelling. Steve wasn’t very thrilled to see how beat up she was. He would fret and worry like an overprotective mother hen. Jenny thought it was endearing. 

Every evening, Steve would join her in the shower, insisting on washing her body and hair for her. He was always gentle, definitely more mindful of her bruises than she herself would have been. Jenny always returned the favour despite Steve reassuring her that she didn’t have to do that. Her returning the favour also usually ended in sex. 

It was admirable that she even found the strength to partake in any carnal activities after the battering day under Natasha’s iron fist. But her libido was more insistent than her aching muscles. And the sex always helped unwind her at the end of the day. Also, Steve was more than happy to do all the work while she more or less laid back and enjoyed it. Which didn’t mean she didn’t take the reigns every now and then – Jenny could tell it excited Steve when she occasionally displayed some dominance, even if he still liked to be in control. 

But right now, Jenny could only dream of the carnal bliss that awaited her later in the day. Because she was once more being beat up by the relentless redhead. Natasha dove forward and dodged Jenny’s punch, grabbing her arm in the process and twisting it back to use it as leverage and more or less fling her to the ground. 

All the air was punched from her chest as she collided with the floor with a loud  _thud_ . Jenny gasped for breath, but her ribcage refused to expand and she was left gaping like a fish on dry land. Natasha knelt at her side and pulled her into a sitting position. 

“Breathe, girl. In and out,” she said, her hand still holding on to Jenny’s wrist. Jenny tried to follow Natasha’s instructions and eventually her muscles uncramped and she managed to take a deep breath. 

“Fuuuck, man,” she gasped, pressing her hands to her lower ribcage. “You really got me good there. I did not expect that.” She groaned some more, stretching her back and then flopping back onto the ground. At least it was covered in matts. Otherwise she probably would’ve broken her back. 

“I’ll admit that was a little harsh,” Natasha admitted and reached out to pull Jenny to her feet. As soon as her hand touched Jenny’s she jerked a little. An electric shot coursed through her hand. But she didn’t let go, pulling until Jenny stood upright. Then she shook out her hand and chuckled. 

“That was quiet the zap. The matts always created some electric charge,” she said, and stepped back to get back into fighting position. Jenny shrugged and tilted her head to the side. 

“Eh, didn’t feel anything. Electricity doesn’t really affect me,” she replied and then jump on the spot the loosen her muscles and ready herself for the next round. “I suppose I need _some_ advantage in this,” she added, mock groaning and holding her aching body. Natasha laughed and shook her head. But then she perked up a little and eyed Jenny with a new curiosity. 

“So, you say electricity doesn’t affect you? I didn’t know that,” she said, looking her over not sure what she was expecting to find. Jenny just shrugged again. 

“Yeah no, I didn’t really mention it to anyone. No, wait. I did tell Steve once. But it was more an offhand comment than anything,” she replied, following Natasha’s example and dropping her defensive stance and standing straight. 

“Have you ever explored the effects of this immunity. Say, I shoot you with a taser. Would you just… not be affected?” Natasha asked, now obviously intrigued by this piece of newly revealed information. 

“I don’t know to what extent the immunity applies. I’ve never been shot with a taser,” Jenny said. When she saw the smile on Natasha’s smile, she held back a groan. “I’m gonn find out soon, aren’t I?” Jenny chuckled reluctantly. “Well, I guess it would be interesting to see what happens.” 

Five minutes later, Jenny stood in the middle of the gymnasium, surrounded by several people. Bruce and Tony stood a little further off to the side, a improvised work station before them, three laptops balanced precariously on it. Sam and Bucky stood closer, two feet away from where she restlessly shifted on her feet. Opposite her was Natasha, a taser in one hand and a smile on her lips. 

“Ready?” she asked, raising the taser to point it at her chest. Jenny laughed self-deprecatingly. 

“Ready as I’ll ever b-“ before she could finish her sentence, Natasha pulled the trigger and the taser went off, attaching itself to her upper body. She jerked, more out of surprise than anything else.

There was no discomfort, only the feeling of the electrical current flowing through her body, seeking for an outlet. Jenny shuddered a little at the power coursing through her veins. She dropped to one knee, slamming her fists into the ground and releasing the electricity before it burned her up from the inside out. 

“Damn…” 

Jenny rose again and looked for who said that. Her eyes landed on an impressed looking Sam. Next to him stood a speechless Bucky. Another voice pulled her attention away from the two stunned looking men. 

“Can we repeat that? I want to get more readings on this,” Tony called. He was grinning widely, excited to finally get to analyse the mystery that were Jenny’s powers. Especially since the last attempt ended in a disaster. “How exactly do you reroute the electricity? Can’t you just store it away?” Jenny shook her head. 

“I have a high tolerance for electricity, but I can’t keep it inside my body for a long period time. I need to use it or release it. As for the how… I don’t know. I kind of feel the current flowing through my body. It’s a little like water and I just tell it where to go,” Jenny shrugged and turned back to Natasha, who had the taser ready for action again. 

“Well, bring it on I guess,” she said, smiling goofily and spreading her arms. Natasha smirked at the invitation. 

“With pleasure,” she replied and shifted into a better stance. A split second before she pulled the trigger, Jenny could see her finger move and tighten on it from where she stood, an angry voice cut through the air. 

“What are you DOING?” 

Jenny’s head snapped to the side and she spotted Steve standing in the door way just as Natasha fired. Once more, Jenny could feel the electric currents flow through her, a tickle beneath her skin that spread out in her whole body. 

_Ah damn, Steve is not gonna be pleased,_ Jenny thought and quickly returned her attention to what she was doing. She dropped to one knee and planted her hands on the floor, letting the electricity flow through her and released it into the ground. As soon as the buzz of it was gone from her body, she got to her feet and turned to a nearing Steve. 

His light skin held an angry flush, his whole face darkening with every step he took. Stomping over to Tony, Steve grabbed the shorter man by the collar of his Black Sabbath shirt and lifted him off the ground. 

“Have you lost your _mind_?” Steve barked at the brunet, his knuckles whitening with the grip he had on Tony’s shirt. His arm muscles flexed in the sleeveless shirt he wore. Jenny found it a little distracting. Especially since she should be trying to calm him instead of marvel at his strength and ogle his muscles. 

Bucky was the first to step in. He quickly crossed the distance between them and stood behind Steve. “Steve, calm down. This isn’t what it looks like,” his friend said, trying to calm the raging ball of wrath that was Steve down. Steve only huffed angrily. 

“So this isn’t Natasha tasering Jenny for scientific purposes as the rest of you watch like it’s some kind of entertainment show?” he barked, shaking an increasingly pissed looking Tony. 

“Hey, hey, Capsicle! How about you calm the fuck down and start using your brain. I know you got one,” Tony threw in, his tone annoyed. Steve growled and it looked like he was about to do something really brutal, but Jenny’s voice broke him from his haze of anger. 

“Steve, stop,” Jenny called and followed in Bucky’s steps, quickly walking over to the three men – Bruce had quickly retreated when the confrontation had started, his gaze focused on the screen of one of the laptops. 

She squeezed herself between Steve and the dangling Tony, pressing her hands against his chest and pushing slightly to get his attention. Steve’s gaze snapped down to hers, stormy eyes meeting sky blue ones. 

“Let him down,” Jenny demanded. She tried to keep her voice soft but she was agitated by Steve’s hotheaded behaviour. On the one hand, she could understand why he was upset. On the other hand, she was obviously perfectly fine and uninjured, so she didn’t get why he was making such a fuss. “Steve.” 

At the sound of his name being spoken by her now much less soft voice, Steve seemed to come to. He blinked down at her and then at Tony, who was still dangling a foot above the floor and looked at Steve with a look that said ‘You’re ruining my shirt, dude’. 

He sighed, his brows knitted together and he released Tony. The brunet landed on his feet and smoothed out his shirt, scowling at the somewhat stretched out fabric around the neckline. 

“How about you warn in in advance before you do that again. I would put on a different shirt,” Stark snarked and rolled his eyes at Steve’s scowl. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Captain. Your precious girlfriend is unhurt.” 

Jenny didn’t know whether to chuckle or scowl at Tony’s words. She decided to do neither and instead explain to Steve what exactly was going on before he want all possessive alpha male on Tony.

“We were just experimenting around. I promise, nothing happened without my explicit consent. I’m fine Steve. I told you electricity can’t harm me. We just wanted to explore my tolerance. Natasha and I, I mean. While we got the taser we kinda ran into Tony and well… in the end we all ended up here like you found us,” she explained. Steve still looked agitated. He shifted on his feet, silently huffing and puffing in anger. 

“You should’ve gotten me, too. I don’t want you to get hurt when you do something reckless like that. Apparently no one else here in this room is sensible enough to think of the risks before doing something like this” he said, still obviously displeased. Jenny held back a sigh. 

She turned to the rest of the group, gaze zeroing in on Natasha. “Is it okay if we cut today’s training short?” she asked the redhead. Natasha nodded. 

“Yeah, you earned yourself a break anyway. We’ll continue with our training on Monday,” Nat said. Jenny inclined her head and then turned back to Steve, grasping one of his hands. She slid her fingers between his, uncurling them from the fist he made. 

“Let’s go,” she said and tugged at his hand. Steve sighed, closing his eyes for a second and then opening them again as he let Jenny lead him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happens next ;D


	34. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and steamy sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> This chapter is pure filth with a sprinkle of tooth-rotting/angst at the end. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it ;D 
> 
> On a side note, I finally got myself Tumblr. Feel free to follow me there [Kind-of-crazy](https://kind-of-crazy-butthatsokay.tumblr.com/) And please bear with me because I have actually no idea what I'm doing there. I'm still trying to figure everything out. I'll post some snippets of the chapters I'm working on or some plot ideas. I'd love to chat with y'all about my writing and yours and whatever else there might be you want to talk about :D

Jenny smoothed the lathered up sponge over Steve’s broad chest, swiping in broad circles with her eyes intently focused on the task. But she could feel the blonde’s gaze on her, his blue eyes almost  _burning_ into her forehead. 

Discarding the sponge, Jenny used her hands to further spread the shampoo on his upper body, her fingers gliding across his broad shoulders and down his strong arms. When she reached his hands on both sides, she laced her fingers with his and squeezed to get Steve’s attention. Steve blinked, his gaze focusing on her face as she tilted her head up to look at him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Jenny said quietly, sweetly, and batted her eyelashes at her tall boyfriend. Steve’s lips twitched into a smile and she nuzzled his chest, getting some of the shampoo onto her nose. She squeezed his fingers with hers and then let go of them to wrap her arms around his middle and plant her cheek on his chest. “We were just experimenting around. Nothing could have happened, I’m pretty sure,” she mumbled and held him tighter. Steve sighed a little. 

“ ‘Pretty sure’ doesn’t really sound safe to me, doll,” he said and rested his chin on her head.

“Well, I _know_ electricity can’t really harm me, so I figured even if we used more volts than one is usually exposed to I could handle it. And it’s not like the taser could’ve harmed me. It’s a standard one the police force uses too. Probably would’ve stung like hell, but no permanent damage,” Jenny reasoned, trying to calm Steve’s mind and make him stop his worrying. 

Steve moved his head, pressing his face into her wet hair and mumbled, “You’re right, you’re right. I’m just… I’m sorry for overreacting like that. I shouldn’t have acted to hotheaded. Usually, I’m a lot more controlled, but with you… I don’t know.” He sighed again, his hands coming up to slowly stroke her bare back. Jenny smiled against his chest and turned her head to look up at him. 

“I kinda like it… Not the getting violent part, but the- well, you know…” she said, trailing off and looking at him somewhat bashfully. 

Steve chuckled, the tips of his ears pinkening as he grinned down at her like the cat that got the cream. He raised a wet hand to carefully wipe away the suds that stuck to her nose and the side of her face that laid against his chest. Then he leaned down, his hands moving to cup her bum and scoop her up into his arms. 

“You like it when I get all protective over you?” he purred, his hands kneading her butt cheeks and teasingly pulling them apart. Jenny bit her lip, a blush spreading over her face and down to her chest.

“Maybe,” she said and batted her eyelashes at him, her teeth still worrying on her bottom lip. Steve groaned quietly at the sight and dipped his head, his teeth catching her lip and pulling it free. He moved in, kissing her breathless. His lips moulded with hers, working tirelessly until they had to part for air. 

Jenny was panting, her fingers locked behind Steve’s neck and her legs tightly wrapped around his waist to hold herself up and press close to his strong body. She could feel his erection grow beneath her, the tip poking against her moistening folds. Jenny teasingly ground down against him, her clit dragging over his muscles and making her moan with the delicious friction. 

Steve’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of her bottom and he groaned as he stilled her teasing movements. He sharply nipped her lip and growled against her parted mouth, “Bad girl, teasing me like that. Maybe we should repeat your lesson in restraint, hm?” Jenny gasped, looking up at him with wide, glazed over eyes and shook her head earnestly. 

“No. I’m sorry Stevie,” she said, leaning up to plant kisses all over his face and make him smile. “I just need you so bad.” Her words made Steve’s breath hitch in his chest and he let out another rumbling groan. Jenny showed an entirely different side of her when they got intimate.

“Bed, now,” he growled and Jenny nodded enthusiastically, reaching behind him and blindly hitting the button to turn off the water. Steve shoved open the sliding door of the shower and strode out into the cool bathroom. He didn’t bother with a towel this time, carrying the two of them through the door and straight into the bedroom, where he kicked the door shut and then deposited Jenny on the bed. She bounced a little on the mattress and before she stilled, Steve was already climbing onto the mattress. 

But before he got far, Jenny sat up and pressed a hand to his chest to stop him. Steve looked confused but watched on as she slid from the bed and knelt by the side, looking up at him and swiping her tongue along her lips before biting the bottom one suggestively. Steve’s face flushed in excitement and he reached down to squeeze his cock with one of his big hands. 

“You sure?” he asked as he scooted to the edge of the bed and spread his legs to make room for her. Jenny smirked up at him and nodded. She moved between his legs, one hand resting on his thigh, the other one reaching for his member and encircling it with her fingers. Steve’s thighs twitched upon the first touch, but quickly relaxed. 

Jenny’s gaze was firmly fixed to his cock. She admired the flushed tip and faint veins running along the length of it. Moving her wrist down, she pulled his foreskin back and leaned forward to press a kiss to his tip, her tongue flicking over the slit at the top. Steve sharply sucked in a breath and Jenny glanced up at him. His whole body was tight as a bowstring in anticipation, a little furrow formed between his brows. 

She decided that now was not the time to tease him. So she went to work. She wouldn’t say that she was lucky her first and only boyfriend had asked her to do this on a regular basis – she hadn’t really minded but it wasn’t her favourite past time either – but she  _was_ glad that for once she didn’t lack experience in something when it came to sex. 

Jenny wrapped her lips around Steve’s cock and bobbed her head, her tongue fluttering along the underside of it and adding extra moisture to make her movement smoother and more enjoyable for him. The hand that had gripped his member now wandered down to gently tease at his sack. Steve moaned when she touched him there, his head falling back with a reverent sigh. 

She smiled around his cock and doubled her efforts, spurred on by his positive reaction. Her head moved faster, cheeks hollowing to add some suction to her movements as she drew back. The added pressure made Steve groan and buck his hips. When she kept going, not relenting in her actions, Steve’s hand eventually went to her hair and held her still. He drew his hips back, his glistening member falling from her mouth. 

Jenny whined at the loss, wanting to please him desperately. She wanted to make him come with her mouth and she knew she had been close. But Steve had other plans. He dragged her up to his mouth, his grip on her not relenting. Jenny quickly got her feet under her to relieve the sting of the pull on her scalp, though she couldn’t suppress the moan that slipped out at Steve being so rough with her. 

Their lips crashed together messily, tongues twining and teeth clashing in their shared desperation and eagerness. Jenny bit Steve’s lip and he retaliated, biting back just as hard and making her moan as she moved restlessly beneath him, her neglected centre throbbing in need. 

Steve picked up on her squirming and turned with her in his lap, pushing her back onto the mattress and crawling over her, his lips claiming hers in another needy kiss. He turned his head, kissing and nipping along her jawline and throat. His hands slid down her sides, caressing and squeezing softly as his mouth wandered lower and started teasing her sensitive nipples. 

He eased her thighs apart and settled between them, teasingly grinding down against her, his erection slipping through her wet folds and bumping her clit. Jenny tilted her hips up against his movements with a desperate mewl. Her hands shot up and tangled in his hair, tugging harshly. 

Steve groaned and his lips were pulled away from Jenny's stomach by her tugging. He let her pull him up to her face and claim his already swollen lips in another kiss. While they kissed, one of his hands disappeared between their bodies, teasing Jenny's throbbing clit with soft touches and gentle pressure. 

“Steve, _please_ ,” Jenny begged, half out of her mind with need and only driven further towards the deep end by his teasing. Her hips were bucking up against his touch and she couldn't stop pulling on his hair, her action making him growl. 

The blonde finally relented, withdrawing this hands and mouth to sit back on his heels. “Turn around,” he husked in a throaty voice, though the command didn't lack dominance. Quite the opposite. It made Jenny scramble to follow his order as fast as possible, turning onto her stomach and then rising to her hands and knees, ass pushed out and eyes hooded as she looked at him over her shoulder. 

“Your ready?” Steve asked, his voice deep and alluring when he gripped her hips and pulled her closer to where he knelt. He tilted his hips forward, nestling his cock between her butt cheeks and thrusting teasingly. Jenny nodded quickly. She needed him, and she needed him _now_. 

But instead of giving her what she wanted, Steve kept up his movements, sliding his thick cock between her cheeks. Jenny whined and his gaze lifted to look at her. A wicked little smirk curved his lips. 

“Have you ever experimented around with this cute little hole?” he asked, one hand landing on her cheek and pulling it to the side so his thumb could settle on her puckered hole. Jenny gasped as he gently applied pressure, not breaching, just teasing with the possibility of it. 

She shook her head and uttered a shaky, “No.” When she saw the pleased expression on Steve's face, she felt like she'd spontaneously combust. Spurred on by her by now almost painful arousal and his approval, she added in a low voice, “But I'd let you.” 

Steve's hands tightened on her body as he groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. Jenny couldn't suppress the pleased little smile that crept onto her face. The smile quickly vanished however, when Steve lined his erection up with her entrance and started pushing in. Her arms buckled beneath her, her mouth falling open with a pleasured moan. Steve grunted when he was fully seated, his hips grinding against her and drawing more moans from her. 

“Not today, naughty girl,” he said, words coming out strained. One of his hands left her hip in favour of grabbing a handful of her hair, pulling her head up by it just as he pulled out and thrust back in all the way. 

Jenny's eyes rolled back in her head as he did it again, her head craned back by his firm grip on her thick hair. Steve felt amazing inside and out. The way he split her velvety walls open with his cock and held her immobile with one strong hand in her hair. It pushed her closer to her first orgasm quicker than she'd liked. 

Her fingers curled in the sheets and she rocked back against Steve's thrusts, moaning and gasping every time he sunk in balls deep , touching every secret pleasure spot she'd known and not known about. 

“St-Steve, oh god... Oh, oh-” she panted, her lips not able to form a full sentence as he pounded her from behind. Sweat started to bead on her heated skin and she had trouble keeping herself up on her arms. And it got even harder when Steve snaked his free hand down to her clit and started stroking it, rubbing relentlessly until she was crying out. 

“Come on my cock. Come, like a good girl,” he growled, barely out of breath unlike her. 

“Yes, yes, Steve! Oh my god- ohhh _fuck_ yes,” Jenny exclaimed, eyes fluttering shut and fingers digging into the mattress. Every thrust shoved her closer to the edge and when Steve tapped her clit with his finger, pushing on the swollen nub, her body seized up. 

Waves of pleasure swept Jenny away, her body trembling and her muscles squeezing Steve's still moving cock as he drove it up her clenching channel, working against the push and pull of it. Her mouth fell open in a wordless cry and her breath stuck in her throat. 

Steve worked her through her orgasm, his movements never slowing and keeping her on a pleasure high that made her body buzz and her thoughts turn to thin air. All she could register was how Steve felt, his cock, his hips slapping against her bottom, his hands. 

Hands that Steve moved abruptly, making Jenny utter a surprised moan. His fingers released her hair, but before her head could slump forward, he had already slid his hand around her throat. His other hand snaked around her middle and he effortlessly pulled her upper body up and flush against his. 

The added skin contact made another wave of heat rush through Jenny's body, more slick coating Steve's cock and pelvis as it slapped against her ass with each thrust. His panting breaths brushed Jenny's cheek as he ducked his head and positioned it in the crook of her neck to rasp dirty words into her ear and spur her on. 

The new position had Jenny breathless. She pressed her body back against Steve's, their sweat slick skin sliding together as she moved her hips as much as she could to aid his thrusts. Every pass of his cock made him press against the front of her channel, sliding along a precious spot that made her head drop back against Steve's sternum. 

“There we go, just a little more,” Steve rasped into her ear, his teeth nipping at the lobe. His arm dropped from around her middle to snake south, seeking out her sensitive, pulsing clit. The touch made Jenny jerk and clench down on Steve viciously. The blonde hissed and pressed his forehead against her shoulder. His thrusts grew sloppier, the controlled rhythm gone as he pounded away into her buzzing body. 

“P- Oh, god, please,” Jenny got out, her pleasure addled brain not able to string together more than two words as she raced closer to her second peak, the pleasure building quickly and clenching her muscles. Her hands reached out to tangle in Steve's hair, something to ground herself since she felt she was going to float away if he kept it up much longer. 

“Come on, give me one more, doll. One more,” Steve groaned, his fingers on her clit speeding up and pushing Jenny over the edge in a matter of seconds. A broken, strangled moan wrestled itself up her chest and out of her throat as her body once more began to tremble and jerk in Steve's grasp. 

Her head pressed back against Steve's chest and her spine bowed, the ripples of her powerful orgasm reaching all the way to her toes and finger tips. 

When Jenny's orgasm reached its high, Steve came with a shuddering cry, his teeth latching onto Jenny's shoulder and biting down. He jerked his hips into her pulsing heat a couple more times and then stilled, trembling slightly as his seed spurted into her, coating her walls with it.

A small groan left Steve's lips and he carefully rolled the two of them onto their sides. His face stayed buried in Jenny's neck as the two of the calmed down, the sweat on their skin cooling and heartbeats slowing down. 

“I should make you mad more often,” Jenny managed to say, her voice a little hoarse. Steve let out a strained laugh. 

“You don't need to make me mad to get me to fuck you like this,” he said, hissing when Jenny involuntarily clenched down on him at his works. Jenny gave an apologetic giggle. 

“ 'm Sorry. Didn't mean to do that,” she said and turned her head, craning her neck and asking for a kiss. Steve granted it to her, lifting his head and kissing her softly, intimately. Jenny sighed into his mouth, tired body all but melting into the mattress. “Can I turn?” she asked as she briefly parted from him. Steve nodded. 

He pulled his softening member from her pussy and let her turn around in his arms, scooting close so their chests were touching. As soon as she settled, Steve lifted Jenny's leg, draping it over his, and angled his hips to slip his cock back into her welcoming heat. Jenny's breath hitched, but she didn't protest. She knew Steve liked it when she kept him warm. 

So, she just nuzzled his neck, head pressing into the crook of it and lazily kissing along the wet skin as they laid in silence. Steve was the first to break it. He shifted in her embrace and sighed, his arms tightening around her. 

“I'm sorry for being so possessive and acting without stopping to think first back in the gym,” he said quietly. Jenny opened her mouth, ready to brush him off and repeat her earlier words, that she forgave him and it wasn't a big deal, but Steve cut her off. “Just- Listen. Please.” She nodded. 

“I lost people that were close to me, that I cared about. I lost Bucky, my mom, I lost Pe- I lost someone else. And it's made me afraid. I'm afraid to lose you, too. I don't want to lose you, Jenny. I'd do anything to keep you forever,” Steve said, his voice wavering dangerously towards the end of the sentence. 

His words made Jenny's heart break. Something heavy settled in her chest as she pulled her head from its hiding place and looked up at him. He looked pained, worried. Afraid. Like a small boy that had lost his parents in a crowd and was all alone. 

Jenny swallowed hard, pushing down the tears that wanted to well up, and cupped Steve's face with both hands. Her thumbs softly stroked over his cheeks and she leaned up to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“You won't lose me. I'll stay with you and you'll have me forever. I promise,” she said quietly, tightening her grip on his face to emphasize her words. “I love you.” 

Steve's chest deflated as he let out a breath he'd been holding. His hands came up to cover hers and he turned his head to press a soft kiss to her palm. “I love you, too,” he mumbled against her skin and closed his eyes, a tear escaping as he pressed her hands firmly to his face as if to make sure that she was real, and that she wasn't leaving. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our most polite, and well-mannered Steve enthusiast and learn about his undercover life as a tradung card collector. Jenny reveals a truth and old wounds don't ever heal fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola my friends, 
> 
> It feels ages since I've posted even though it was just this tuesday. Damn, I really need to start writing this story again. I only got four chapters left written in advance and I'm getting nervous *chuckles*  
> Well, enjoy this chapter. It's somewhat of a calm and fluffy interlude with a little angst at the side and I do hope you'll like the calm for a change. Steve and Jenny deserve some domestic bliss.  
> Come over and meet me on Tumblr [Kind-of-crazy](https://kind-of-crazy-butthatsokay.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always aprpeciated <3

“I'm bored, can we walk around? I don't think I've seen nearly enough of the compound. I wanna explore a little,” Jenny said, her tone a little whiny as she turned her head in Steve's lap and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

The couple was currently situated on the sofa, Steve leaned back, a book in one hand, the other petting Jenny's hair, while she relaxed, laid out on the sofa with her head in the blonde's lap.

Steve's eyes left the page he was reading and focused on Jenny's pout. His lips twitched into a smile when he saw her expression and he slowly carded his fingers through her choppily cut brown hair. Jenny's eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into his hands, enjoying the gentle caress.

“Sure thing, doll,” Steve said, chuckling a little when she all but purred when his fingers lightly scratched over her scalp. “Are you sure you wanna leave?” he asked amusedly. Jenny made a little noise and opened her eyes.

“Yeah. I wanna move a little, and hey, maybe we'll see someone I haven't met yet. I need to get out of our social bubble,” she said and stretched her back, arching it until it cracked satisfyingly. Then she sat up and turned around to expectantly look at her boyfriend.  
  


“Our social bubble? You don't like hanging out with me all day, doll?” Steve teased. Jenny rolled her eyes, shoving him lightly. But she couldn't hide the little smile that curved her lips.

“You know that's not what I mean,” she protested and then got up, swiftly pulling the book from Steve's grasp and setting it aside face down, so he wouldn't lose the page. Ignoring his half-hearted noise of protest, Jenny grabbed his hands and pulled... well, she didn't exactly pull him to his feet because that stubborn man was too heavy and strong, but she did her best to _motivate_ him to move from his spot.  
  


“Come oooon,” Jenny whined, pulling harder but still not getting an reaction from Steve. He was still sitting on the sofa, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement as he watched her struggle. What an ass, he thought this was funny. Not letting go off his hands, but ceasing the pulling, Jenny scowled at him – maybe a bit more dramatic than she needed to – and said, “I'll zap you. Let's see how quick you're off your bottom then.”  
  


She tried to make it sound threatening, but she knew it probably came across as bratty. But it was hard to stay serious around Steve, especially when he was grinning like that. And said grin only widened at her threat. Jenny narrowed her eyes. He didn't think she was actually gonna do it. _Just you wait_...  
  


Concentrating on the power inside her, nestled along her spine, Jenny grasped his hands tighter and imagined letting some of that power flow through her arms and into her hands. Surprisingly, it actually worked. Her fingers started to spark and glow weakly and a moment later, Steve jerked.  
  


“HA!” Jenny exclaimed, grinning down at a somewhat startled Steve, who had freed his hands from her grasp and was now inspecting them, before raising his gaze to hers and narrowing his eyes.  
  


Jenny knew _exactly_ what was gonna happen now, and she bolted before Steve could grab her, a screech leaving her throat when she felt his fingertips brush her back. Laughing wildly, Jenny sprinted over to the front door and ripped it open to escape down the corridor.  
  


“Catch me, if you can,” she shouted, glancing over her shoulder and shrieking when she saw Steve bolt out of the apartment door, a wide, mischievous grin on his face. She knew she was being bold and certainly too cocky considering Steve's super human nature. He'd catch her easily, but Jenny liked to tease him.  
  


Slamming open the door to the stair cases, Jenny jumped down four steps at a time, already at the bottom of the first one when Steve burst through the door behind her. Another wild shriek left her, mixed with a giggle, and she pushed her body to move faster and evade Steve as long as possible.

Jenny made it down another two sets of stairs when she felt Steve getting close. Out of instinct and with a wide grin on her face, she made an abrupt turn and burst through a door two floors beneath their own. Slamming the door in Steve's face – she vaguely heard him thump against it – Jenny sprinted down the corridor, out of breath and still laughing.  
  


Two men were wandering down the corridor, walking in her direction and she quickened her pace when she recongised Tony's beard and his worn band t-shirt. She ran straight towards them and then skidded to a halt – she was only wearing socks, so she slid past the two men and came to a stop a foot behind them.

Lunging forward again, she hid behind Tony, just as Steve flung open the door and came barreling down the hallway.

Tony and the man had stopped sometime around Jenny skidding past them and now stood caught in the crossfire. Jenny, still hiding behind Tony, poked her head over the man's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at a flushed looking Steve.  
  


“No hiding, that's cheating,” Steve puffed, hands coming up to his hips as he watched her over Tony's shoulder.  
  


“Should've told me that sooner. Come and get me, old man,” she teased, grinning when Tony laughed at her taunt and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. Steve raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side.  
  


“Oh really? Getting cocky now, are we?” he asked and looked at Jenny, who was still displaying a shit-eating grin. Steve dropped his hands from his hips and widened his stance. “Tony, duck!” he shouted and the brunette did just that, probably more out of instinct than anything else.  
  


Steve lunged forward, literally jumping _over_ Tony, who had ducked down, and crashed into Jenny, taking her down with him.

Jenny let out a surprised shout when her world turned upside down and she was suddenly lying on the floor, trapped in Steve's hold. As soon as she regained her bearings, she started squirming.  
  


“ _That's_ cheating,” she complained and wriggled in Steve's embrace. The blond just chuckled and got to his feet with her still trapped in his arms. When he stood steady on his feet, he set Jenny down next to him and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close and plant a kiss on her forehead.  
  


Jenny pouted up at him, but couldn't keep up the act for long with the way he was beaming down at her, his smile a touch smug. Rolling her eyes, Jenny leaned up and pecked his cheek. “Fine, you win,” she admitted and playfully nudged him with her shoulder. Steve chuckled and finally tore his gaze away from her and towards the men that were still standing a few feet away from them, both with soft smiles on their faces.  
  


“Hey,” he greeted Tony and then inclined his head towards the shorter man beside the scientist. “Phil, how have you been?”  
  


At Steve's greeting Jenny's attention settled on the short man that stood beside Tony. She hadn't seen him before. He had a prominent nose, deep set, gray eyes and thin lips. His hair was light brown, much lighter than Tony's, which a receding hair line.  
  


She halted at this mental description, a bell ringing in the back of her mind. But she couldn't figure out why exactly this made her stop. Shaking her head to rid herself of the strange feeling, Jenny put on a smile and extended her hand toward the unknown man.  
  


“Hey, Phil. Jenny, nice to meet you,” she said and shook his hand with a firm grip. Phil returned her smile and the handshake.  
  


“It's good to finally meet you. You've been causing quite the commotion these past months,” he said, but he did it with a smile, so Jenny didn't take it as an accusation. He merely seemed curious. She shrugged, smiling crookedly.  
  


“Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't really mean to cause such a stir. I mean, it wasn't solely my fault, but I'm sure I caused one or the other sleepless night for some of the people on the Compound,” Jenny replied. “But yeah, the past months definitely were a wild ride. I couldn't be more glad to be where I am now. It's undoubtedly the best outcome I could have asked for.” Jenny looped her arm around Steve's waist and squeezed, cheekily grinning up at him and eliciting a chuckle from the blond.  
  


Phil laughed, too, his gaze switching from Jenny to Steve and lingering on his face. Jenny saw his right hand fiddling with something in his suit pocket, the fingers nervously moving beneath the fabric. His somewhat starstruck expression – he hid it well enough, though – didn't waver a second as he eyed the Captain with a smile.  
  


Jenny thought that he reminded her a lot of young Peter, aka the teenage boy with a massive man-crush on Steve. It was adorable, but unlike Peter, Phil had his excited puppy dog look more or less under control. But to Jenny it was still obvious that this Phil dude admired Steve. And by the amused side-eye he got from Tony, Jenny figured that he knew about that, too.  
  


While Jenny was busy observing Phil, the three men had struck up a conversation about something Jenny didn't really pay attention to. It didn't seem interesting, besides, she was just content watching every move of Phil. The short man eventually noticed her staring, especially how she kept glancing down at his fiddling hand that was hidden in his suit pocket. He caught her eye and smiled, pulling his hand out of the pocket and holding it out, showing her was he was fiddling with.  
  


They were cards. Trading cards. More importantly, Captain America trading cards. Some good vintages, obviously worn but well treated. Jenny's jaw dropped and she immediately went to take them, almost tripping over herself to get her hands on them. She stopped short and looked up at Phil.  
  


“Can I?” she asked, and when Phil nodded, a delighted expression on his face, Jenny reached out and took them. She held them up and studied the cards. “Oh my god, I haven't seen those in _ages_. This one, aw man... I still remember how happy I was when I got that from an online handler.” Jenny studied one of the newer cards and nostalgically smiled at it.  
  


“You collected Captain America trading cards?” both Tony and Steve asked in disbelief, their surprised gazes jumping between the cards in her hands and her delighted expression. Jenny tore her eyes from the cards and looked up somewhat sheepishly.  
  


“Uh, well... yeah. I got quite the collection. Man, those were the good old days,” Jenny said, sighing wistfully and looking at the cards in her hands. He handed them back to Phil, who took them with a smile.  
  


“Good to meet a fellow collector. I've got some really good vintages stored away in my safe. You have no idea how hard it was to find some of the cards,” he said, absentmindedly shuffling the cards in his hands as he spoke.

“Oh trust me, I _know_ ,” Jenny replied, remembering the times she'd bartered for cards online after an hourlong search.

“I was able to aquire an original from 1944. One of the first cards ever made. You know, full with the first uniform and all the other details,” Phil said excitedly, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he smiled. Jenny's eyes widened.  
  


“ _What?_ You got an original from 1944? Damn, man. I almost got my hands on one a couple of years back. Some dude had cleaned out his grandparents' garage and was doing a garage sale. A friend of mine lived close by and when she went to have a look, she saw the cards and called me, since she knew I collected them, and asked if I wanted to have a look, too” Jenny said, her arms moving animatedly as she told the story.

“So I got there as fast as I could. Once I was there, I studied the bunch of cards and was just about to ask the man who did the sale for _the_ card, but you know what? Someone had already asked before me! Yeah, there was that super weird dude in a freaking frog onesie talking to the garage sale guy, and when I butted in to ask about it, he had just negotiated a price and sold it. _Right in front of me_!” she ended, throwing up her arms and shaking her head in disbelief.  
  


“I swear, I can still see the guys face. He was looking so fucking smug- OH NO!”  
  


Both Steve and Tony startled when Jenny shouted those last words and then accusingly pointed at Phil. Meanwhile Phil was looking positively guilty.  
  


“It was YOU, wasn't it?” Jenny asked in an accusing tone. Phil smiled sheepishly, hiding his hands behind his back and rocking on his feet.  
  


“I... Yeah, that- that was me,” he admitted, blushing and clearing his throat in discomfort. But before he could utter anything else – maybe _apologise_ – Tony interrupted their conversation.  
  


“So, I know the two of you are having some kind of nerd showdown, but I actually wanted to talk to you, Jenny,” he said, drawing Jenny's attention away from the still somewhat ashamed looking Phil. She shook her head and looked at Tony.  
  


“What did you want to talk about?” she asked. Tony pulled his tablet from under his arm and tapped around on it, swiping this way and then and then flipping it, so she could have a look at what the screen displayed.  
  


“There, these are the results from the taser test we did,” he started, stopping briefly to roll his eyes at the sour face Steve made. “And while I was analysing and cataloging , FRIDAY brought something to my attention. Here-” he zoomed in on two graphics that were placed next to each other- “The one on the right are the results from the test, this on the left is a reading of some outburst in the city I picked up with FRIDAY's radar almost one and a half years ago.”  
  


Jenny decided not to question that Stark used his tech to monitor the whole city for outbursts of unusual energy and instead shuffled uncomfortably on her spot. She was sure she knew when this spike of energy was picked up and what caused it.  
  


“Oh, is this the one I was sent out to investigate?” Phil asked, leaning over to peer at the tablet. “Yeah, it is. We didn't get anywhere with it though. I questioned a few people, but couldn't find any useful information.”  
  


It was Jenny's turn to awkwardly clear her throat. Now she knew why the description of Phil seemed so familiar. It wasn't only because she had seen him years ago, no. It was because Tatiana had used the exact same words to describe the suspicious looking man that had questioned her the evening of that day outside her apartment building.  
  


Steve noticed her discomfort and so did Tony. He cocked his head to the side, one eyebrow raised.  
“Anything you might wanna tell us?” he asked, tucking the tablet back under his arm and looking at her expectantly. Steve was also looking down at her with a little frown and she could feel Phil's inquisitive gaze on her, too.  
  


“I- well... I think it's no coincidence these signatures are so similar,” Jenny started, squirming under the men's gazes.  
  


“What do you mean?” Steve asked, even though the answer to that question was pretty obvious. One must be an complete idiot to not be able to guess what was going on. Everyone knew what she was gonna say before she even opened her mouth and Jenny considered to just leave it at that, but then felt the need to explain herself. Especially if they knew about Sid and how he was found.  
  


“It was me. I used my powers that day. And right after it I vanished. I was scared, you see. A friend helped cover for me,” Jenny said and Phil drew his brows together. He looked like he was trying to remember something. After a few moments, his expression lightened.  
  


“Tatiana. Tall girl, red hair, pale skin?” he asked, directing the question at Jenny. She looked at him, a little impressed he still remembered her friend's name and appearance after more than a year. Especially because they only had a brief conversation.  
  


“I- Yeah... that's the one,” she said and tilted her head, seeing Phil in a new light. He must be an agent then, working together with the Avengers for whatever reason. And he seemed to be good. Even if he couldn't sniff her out that day last summer.

“I knew she was hiding something. I questioned her about the accident in the university building and she immediately shut down. If you don't mind me asking-”  
  


“What did that poor guy do to make you that angry at him? I saw the pictures and man... you really messed him up!” Tony interrupted Phil, his arms crossed and his upper body leaned back as he eyed Jenny with wide eyes.  
Jenny squirmed uncomfortably under the three men's gazes. Even Steve was staring now, obviously interested and wanting to hear what that outburst was about. With a sigh, she let her arm slip from around Steve to raise them in a placating gesture.  
  


“I know, I know. It- It was never my intention to hurt him. Not that badly anyways. What you have to see, is that this boy, this fucking immature man child, was Tati's ex. He was an absolute douchebag, sucking all the confidence from her and making her dependent on him. He was a manipulative swine. When we met, I got her to break up with him, but he never let it go, harassing her at every chance he got...” Jenny trailed off, one hand shakily brushing over her eyes.  
  


“That day, he went up the step from volatile ex, to creepy psycho stalker. So, when he cornered us in that corridor back in the university... he said some nasty things and then started to drag Tatiana off. He was gonna abuse her, beat her and who knows what else. Just- as soon as he put his hands on her, I saw red. She had suffered from his abusive and manipulative behaviour for so long, I wasn't going to stand by and watch as he did it again,” she continued, both hands at her sides now, balled into tight fists and the knuckles popping out white.  
  


“When I tried to intervene, he shoved me aside and I crashed into a wall. But that just set me off even more. I was so angry and upset- No, that doesn't cut it. I was straight up enraged. And I lost control. Before I knew it, I had wrenched Tatiana from his grip and punched him square in the chest. With everything I had, unfiltered,” she finished, her face turning into a grimace when she remembered Sid's wheezing breathing, the way his whole ribcage caved under her power, leaving it dented and broken.

There was a moment of silence from the others and she could see them exchanging glances, their faces forming deep frowns. Tony was the first to break the quiet.  
  


“Well,” he started, and Jenny feared judgement from the tone of his voice, “I gotta say, this Sid guy really deserved that. Okay, you might have gone a bit overboard with almost killing him-”  
  


“Tony!” Steve exclaimed, glaring at the shorter man while protectively wrapping an arm around Jenny. Tony just held up his hands and made a sarcastic 'Oh, I am so very sorry for telling the truth' face. It earned him another sharp glare from Steve.  
  


“It's fine, Steve. I did go overboard. But it's not like I planned on hurting him that badly. I just wanted to get him away from Tatiana,” Jenny said, shrugging lightly. Steve squeezed her waist and kissed the top of her head.  
  


“You only protected your friend. There's noting wrong with that,” he said firmly and Tony snorted.  
  


“Yeah, Steve knows a thing or two about that.”


	36. Strenghts and Weak Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny finally gets to kick Tony's arse. He's not amused, Jenny on the other hand is much so.   
> Also, the revelation of Jenny's weak spot and a scolding from a Russian spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone, 
> 
> Have some more of that lighthearted and funny stuff from last chapter. Granted, there's a bit of angst in this one, too, but only a tiny bit.   
> You know what is funny? Writing fluff and humorous things is much harder than angst and violence. At least for me. Should I be concerned? Probably.   
> Aaaaanyhow, enjoy the chapter and feel free to ask questions and let me know what you think <3

Jenny shook out her limbs, rubbing sore spots and blowing out a big breath to calm herself. Her hands quickly straightened out her suit – a colourless prototype to test which fabric withstood her powers – and shifted her feet into position.

Tony stood just a feet away from her, fully encased in his Ironman suit and ready to beat her up. Or rather _get_ beaten up. At least if you asked Jenny. Because she was confident she'd win this match. After going up against Steve, Bucky _and_ Peter and winning every time, she was certain she'd beat Tony in minutes.

But she needed to be careful. If she got too cocky and underestimated him, the genius would easily beat her. Especially because the brunette had time studying her fighting style during those other three matches.

“Well, what are you waiting for, tin-man?” Jenny challenged, raising her fists and letting her powers envelop them in bright purple and blue light. She heard Tony's somewhat metallic sounding laugh through his helmet.

“So eager to get your butt kicked, Sparkles?” he taunted and then hastily dove to the side when Jenny shot a ball of pure energy at him.

“I could ask you the same,” she shot back and advanced on him. But before she could reach Tony, his suit took off with him in it and hovered above her floor just out of her reach. “Coward!” she called up and then had to dive to the side herself when Tony fired his repulsors at her – her suit was bulletproof and withheld the tech of Tony's suit, but that didn't mean either wouldn't hurt like shit.

Jenny rolled back to her feet and stood in a steady stance, a grin on her face now that the fight was finally starting. She had been waiting for so long to get an opportunity to kick Tony's ass. He really deserved some payback after that stunt he pulled outside she Hydra lab she had just fled back then.

Her adrenaline was driving high and she moved around restlessly on the ground, her gaze keenly trained on Tony, who was still hovering in the air. Again, she struck first. She released a shock wave that brought Tony off balance in the air. In the split second he steadied his position, Jenny fired another ball of energy and hit Tony square in the chest.

The suit made a strange crackling sound, but instead of dropping from the air like a dead fly, Tony's repulsors started glowing brightly. He held both hands out in front of him and fired.

Jenny, dumbstruck by the ineffectiveness of her move, didn't move in time and was struck by both shots. But instead of falling to the floor in agony, the energy went straight _into_ her. It was then, she understood what had happened.

Tony's suit had absorbed her energy and then used it to shoot it back at her, but instead of being hurt by it, she just reabsorbed it. Like a boomerang.

Her skin lit up with the absorbed power, glowing streaks of energy snaking beneath it. It must've looked eerie as she stood there, her lips splitting in a grin and both hands releasing strikes of energy towards Tony.

“Try harder, tin-man,” she shouted and then rolled to the side to avoid another of Tony's repulsor beams. Tony snorted, the sound audible through his helmet. He didn't seem to find it overly funny to be the one being mocked for once.

Jenny, now encouraged by her great hits, summoned more of her power and went wild, her whole form lighting up and almost blinding everyone standing at the edge of the room at a – more or less – safe distance. Wielding this much power, setting it free and controlling it, felt intoxicating. She felt like she was invincible and she was forever grateful that these people had taken her into their middle – despite one or the other obstacle at the start – because Jenny had never felt better in her life.

This feeling, this new sense of self-confidence, had started to grow about three weeks ago. It was just after she had met the new guy, Phil. She had continued her combat lessons with Natasha – the woman was still ruthless – and after some great hesitation, had let herself be talked into some more testing.

That was, when Bruce had offered to help Jenny control her powers. Because she still couldn't summon anything worthwhile without being pushed to the very edge. And that was obviously not the way to do it. So the quiet man offered to help her. At first, everyone was rather surprised that Bruce of all people wanted to work with her, but really, it made sense.

Bruce had to have a very good sense of self-awareness and control. The man was mindful and controlled. That was exactly what Jenny needed to gain control over her rather volatile powers. Session after session, she worked with Bruce. Breathing exercises, becoming aware of her thoughts and emotions, creating headspace in her often over-crowded mind. She meditated, even did some yoga.

No one had thought that it would work, but it did. Jenny's awareness of herself, her mind and body, expanded. She got more familiar with that energy, that seemingly unlimited power that slept inside her body, just waiting to be woken up and set free.

At first it had been strange. To feel and see her energy in her mind. The way it pulsed and writhed, restlessly moving, waiting to be used. She had unconsciously managed to control it for many years, by locking it away. And by doing so, she had made it near impossible to access it without being in an upsetting or threatening situation.

But with practice and patience, Jenny managed to tap into that reserviour of pure energy inside her. It hadn't taken her long to master that ability. She just needed a nudge into the right direction. Someone to tell her how to do it properly without releasing either too little or too much. And Bruce had done an amazing job helping her with it.

After two weeks of practice with Bruce, she started to use her powers in combat situations. The first two or three days were a little tricky, but after a whole week of daily training, Jenny wielded her power like a natural extension of her body. Steve kept praising her, no, more like _admiring_ her for her quick progress. Jenny tried to brush it off. She'd always been a bright person, quick to pick new things up and grasp complex issues easily.

But she had to admit, that it did feel good to be praised so much for what she did. The positive reinforcement helped a lot, especially because she had a rather divided opinion when it came to her powers. She used to see them as something negative for so long, it was great to hear someone compliment her on her work when she used it for something good, something that felt right.

And beating Tony up definitely counted as one of those ' _right_ ' things. Really, Jenny felt so much glee over this sparring match and every hit Tony took, one part of her was concerned about her mental health. She shouldn't be so happy about beating someone up, but here she was. Pushing those thoughts away, Jenny concentrated on the fight again.

She had hit Tony with everything she had, sending shock-wave and energy ball one after the other. It kept him distracted, often got him out of balance and pushed him back, but nothing did any _real_ damage. That was rather unsatisfying, to say the least.

Backing away and settling for dodging Tony's attacks, Jenny tried to figure out a new strategy. She needed to get a fatal hit in. Something that brought Tony to his knees, so he wouldn't get up again. She wouldn't be able to do that with shock-waves or her other attacks, because his suit would simply absorb her energy and expel it again.

Jenny huffed as she dodged another of Tony's repulsor beams. Just as she rolled to her feet again, a thought struck her. What if she overloaded the tech of Tony's suit? She was quite sure even his high-tech suit could only take so much, and Jenny had a lot to give.

“Let's end this then,” she muttered to herself and created a shock-wave beneath her, building enough pressure with her powers to propel her into the air. She sailed up towards Tony and grabbed onto his legs, narrowly missing the repulsors that were built into the soles.

Clinging to his calves, Jenny closed her eyes. She concentrated onto that pulsing core of power inside of her and tapped into the reserviour. Drops of energy were released, the drops quickly turning into a steady stream and finally a raging flood burning through her body, lighting up her veins and flesh from the inside.

Jenny opened her eyes. Her vision was bright, tinted with purple and blue as if someone had put a filter on real life. She was still clinging to Tony, his body flailing in her iron grip. She faintly heard his cursing, echoing metallic through the helmet. The movements of his suit were jerky, like those of a robot, and she could feel spasms running through it as his technology short-circuited under the onslaught of energy.

“Fuck!” Tony swore and without warning, his suit dropped from the air. Jenny had enough time to let go and push herself away from the now useless clump of metal that was Tony's suit, before it crashed to the floor with a dull, metallic _thump_.

Jenny more or less gracefully caught her fall with her arms and legs and quickly got to her feet. She straightened up and turned to see Tony flip his visor off his face with an annoyed grunt.

“You fried my suit,” he said accusingly, freeing himself from the jammed metal plates and crawling out onto the floor next to his suit. He immediately started fumbling around the inside of his helmet, pushing panels to the side and revealing the elaborate and complicated insides.

Jenny shrugged halfheartedly, not feeling particularly guilty about it. He had more than enough money and resources to repair this one or simply build a new suit. Briefly closing her eyes, Jenny blocked out Tony's grumpy mumbling and concentrated on letting her power calm and dissolve until her skin stopped glowing and her eyes weren't any longer orbs of brightly gleaming purple and blue.

Natasha and Steve neared from the edge of the training room. Steve smiled, his split lip from earlier already healed up, and Natasha was smirking in a pleased way. They stopped when they reached Jenny and Tony.

“That wasn't bad, Jenny,” Natasha said and looked down at a disgruntled Tony. “I didn't think you'd make it.”   
Jenny rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face.

“Gee, thanks for believing in me. Really makes a girl feel confident,” she snarked and lightly shoved Nat with a hand on her shoulder. The redhead let her, chuckling indulgently and shaking her head at Jenny's antics.

“You were amazing,” Steve interrupted their exchange and stood beside Jenny, kissing her on the cheek and then murmuring, “Watching you beat up Tony was the single most arousing thing I've ever seen.”

Jenny giggled, blushing a little at his words. Steve looked so unassuming and innocent when you looked at him, but inside he was the dirtiest and most devious being in existence.

“If you're done flirting, I'd like to have my go at this,” Natasha said, looking at them and raising an eyebrow in question, her lips still curled into that smirk. Jenny groaned, grasping Steve's arm and hanging on to him.

“Please, Steve, save me from that demoness. She's gonna kick my ass,” she whined and both he and Natasha laughed. “This wouldn't be a fair match if I was a near immortal deity with unlimited powers,” she protested when Steve pried her arms from around him and pushed her towards Natasha.

“You're gonna be just fine,” Steve said, though he doubtfully glanced at his redheaded friend for a second. Then he turned to Tony and nudged him with his foot. “Come on, let's get this out of the way. You can still worry about later. I don't think you wanna miss a second of this match.”

Tony begrudgingly got to his feet and let Steve carry the demolished suit to the sidelines and out of striking distance from Jenny and Nat. The two women had positioned themselves in the middle of the hall, both of them shifting into steady fighting stances and eyeing the other one.

Just like Jenny predicted, Natasha kicked her butt. She didn't know what exactly it was about the widow's fighting style that threw her off balance. She had handled Steve and Peter fine, even beat Tony. The only other one who had been a real challenge was Bucky. His fighting was somewhat similar to Natasha's, but he was faster and more brutal. He was also much bigger and less elegant, so Jenny managed to get some good hits with her powers in. It was the only match where she had to rely solely on those. Besides Tony, that is.

But with Natasha, it was different. She was fast as lightning, moving elegantly and seamlessly from one stance into the other. Her body was well shaped and sleek, smaller than Jenny's and more flexible. She was like a goddamn cat and her fast movements didn't allow Jenny to make proper use of her powers. Which left her with only her combat skills to defeat the slippery woman. And it was needless to say that Jenny wasn't half as good as Natasha.

So, after about five minutes, Natasha had her panting and close to exhaustion. Her movements were sloppy and it was all she could do to protect her body from the harsh hits and kicks the redhead was delivering. An especially hard one made Jenny stumble, her body turning with the force of the kick. Now she stood with her back to Natasha, her arms stretched out at her sides to keep balance and not tumble to the floor. Only when she heard Natasha move for the final strike, did she realise her mistake.

“Not th-” Jenny started to shout, but it was too late. Natasha's booted foot collided violently with her back and send her sprawling to the floor.

All the air was punched from her lungs as she hit the ground, pure agony curling her limbs close to her body and making her wheeze. One arm jerkily turned and her palm settled on her back, right in the middle of the sensitive scar Natasha had kicked so viciously.

She had managed to protect her back from any attacks so far. Even during her training with Natasha. She guarded it with utmost care. But this time she had slipped up.

Natasha knelt in her field of vision, one hand coming up to rest on her cheek and turn her head so she looked up at the redhead's face. The woman looked concerned.

“Are you alright? What happened?” she asked, eyes darting to the spot on her back Jenny was holding.   
Jenny tried to answer, but another vicious wave of pain rolled through her and she choked on her words, tears gathering in her eyes.

Natasha, now genuinely worried, removed her hand from her back and pulled up her shirt to eye the spot she'd kicked. Jenny's scar was a deep red in the middle, where the boot had made impact with the sensitive scar tissue.

“Not there! Not there!” Jenny got out, hand reaching back to seize Natasha's wrist before she could touch the scar. “That really hurts.”

It was then Steve came sprinting over to the two of them and dropping to the ground next to them. His blue eyes were full of worry as he looked her over, his hands hovering over her body, wanting to look for injuries. But then his eyes settled on the pulled up shirt and the scar that was on display.

“The scar?” he asked concernedly and stroked Jenny's side with soft hands. Jenny nodded weakly and let her hand fall away together with Nat's, so he could see. He grimaced at the sight of the agitated flesh. Then a scowl appeared on his face and he looked at Natasha accusingly. “That was a cheap shot Natasha. The scar is sensitive. You could have severely hurt her.”

Natasha looked at a loss for words and Jenny waved a hand through the air as if to wipe away the words Steve had spoken.

“It's not her fault, she didn't know,” Jenny got out and then tried to sit up. But another spike of pain made her sink back to the floor with a tortured groan. Now both Natasha and Steve scowled down at her.

“You didn't tell her?” Steve asked incredulously at the same time Natasha uttered the words, “You didn't tell me?”

The two quickly exchanged a glance and came to a silent agreement.

“You should have told me about this weak spot, Jenny. I'm your fighting instructor and knowledge like this is crucial for your training _and_ your own protection. I don't want to hurt you like this. This shouldn't have happened, and it wouldn't have, if you'd just told me. I would've been more careful,” Natasha said, her tone scolding and maybe even a tad bit angry. It was the strongest reaction Jenny had ever gotten out of the guarded woman.

“Sorry, I'm sorry,” Jenny said guiltily and shuffled closer to Steve. The blonde sighed and plopped down on his butt, spreading his legs to pull Jenny between them. She was still lying on her side, her back close to Steve's crotch but careful not to touch anything, while her head rested on his calf. She sniffled and peered up at Natasha.

The redhead tried to look scolding, but when she saw Jenny's teary eyes, the look melted off her face and she reached out to tuck a strand of her wild hair behind her ear. “I'm not gonna say that it's alright, because it's not. But you've learned your lesson. If there's anything else like this, you need to tell me. Okay?”

Jenny nodded and muttered and apologetic, “Okay.”

Natasha nodded and got up, leaving Steve and Jenny alone in the middle of the room. Jenny could faintly hear her talking to the others that still stood at the edge of the room. As she laid there between Steve's legs, she almost expected another scolding from him for being so thoughtless, but that wasn't the case.

“Are you alright? Does it still hurt?” Steve asked, instead of scolding her. His hands carefully stroked along her curves, his right one gently moving closer to her still throbbing back. Jenny nuzzled his leg and sighed.

“It's still throbbing, but the pain is mostly gone,” she said quietly. Her breath hitched when Steve's hand wandered closer to the scar and then very carefully stroked over it with his fingertips. Goosebumps rose all over her body at the light touch. It felt somewhat soothing after the brutal kick she'd taken.

“Does this hurt?” he asked and Jenny shook her head.

“No, it feels nice,” she mumbled, her cramped and exhausted muscles relaxing under Steve's gentle touch. Steve laughed quietly, a relieved sounding laugh, and removed his hand to pull her shirt back in place and cover the scar. Jenny whined in protest, wanting him to carry on with the soothing caresses, but he didn't relent.

He just got to his feet and pulled her up with him, careful not to move her too fast should she still be in pain. But apart from the dull throbbing, the pain had subsided fully. The two of them walked over to the entrance, where a couple of people still stood gathered. When they saw them approach, they scattered and left the room except for one man.

Jenny and Steve stopped just in front of the door. Steve turned and smiled at the man casually leaning against the wall. Jenny eyed him for a moment. His dark blonde hair was shaved short at the sides, the top strands longer than the rest. He was wearing strange gloves and a very light tactile suit. She'd seen him before, but couldn't put her finger on it.

“Hey Clint, haven't seen you around in some time. How's the family doing?” Steve asked and finally Jenny recalled the man's name and profession. Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Former Shield agent and now part of the Avengers. Clint smiled loosely at Steve.

“They are doing just fine. Trying their best to drive me insane and rob my last nerve. Work is almost like a vacation now,” he joked, his smile widening when Steve chuckled. Directing his gaze at Jenny, Clint's expression softened. “You must be the infamous Jenny, then,” he said and cocked his head to the side as he studied her. Jenny couldn't hold back her chuckle.

“Infamous? What did I do to deserve that title?” she teased, immediately feeling at ease with the man. Clint smiled too, this time looking a little impressed.

“I mean, I did just watch you fight Nat and _not_ getting kicked down in the first minute of the match. I've known her for years and I know that's not an easy feat. You held out against her much longer than I would've expected,” he said. Jenny just shrugged.

“But I lost, so there's not much glory to it,” she replied. Clint snorted.

“Didn't you listen? That woman is lethal. She literally death on two legs. And you managed to fend her off for ten whole minutes. That's really impressive even if you got beaten at the end,” he insisted and Jenny begrudgingly accepted the compliment. Steve chuckled and shook his head at her resistance.

“We gotta get going. It was nice seeing you again. Text me the next time you're around. It think it's past time for a good catch up,” Steve said and then started to steer Jenny towards the doors.

“Will do. Ah, one more thing. Thanks for the pretty drawing on my door!” he shouted after them as they left the room and Jenny laughed, shouting back a loud, “You're welcome!” before letting Steve pull her along and down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come have a chat with me on Tumblr: [Kind-of-crazy](https://kind-of-crazy-butthatsokay.tumblr.com/)


	37. The future and the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny thinks about her future, is reminded of her past, and has to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I hope you are doing okay in these crazy times and are still holding up alright. If you do have a bumpy time however, I hope this little update will cheer you up. Escapism is after all an awesome way to distract yourself from any responsibilities or other unpleasantries ;D 
> 
> Feel free to ask questions or give me some feedback. I do so love reading what you think <3

Jenny was nervous about the meeting. She had known about it for several days know, stewing in her own anxiety and doubts as she waited for the day to arrive.

Steve had told her after a long call with this Fury guy. That man seemed to be their boss, or at least a close adviser or something of the sorts. He often called the shots and made plans, even if he only did so with the approval of the team. They had the final say. Once Steve came back from his office, he'd sat down and said that Nick – that was apparently his first name – wanted to talk to her. He wanted to see how she'd settled in and talk about future plans.

Ever since then, Jenny had worried. She'd played out dozens of scenarios, countless ways to say hello and hopefully not make a bad first impression or a fool of herself. She didn't even know why she was so nervous about it. She'd been fine with meeting other members of the team after she got over her beginning apprehension.

But this meeting... it seemed to important. So official and somewhat final. Like it would determine her fate.   
Nervously twisting the seam of her black t-shirt, Jenny glanced at the clock that hung above Steve's apartment door. They'd have to leave in fifteen minutes. She swallowed hard. She didn't feel ready in the slightest.

  
  


-

  
  


Before Jenny knew it, fifteen minutes had passed and she and Steve sat in a large office opposite a tall black man with an eyepatch. Yeah, no kidding. The man was wearing an eyepatch. Jenny could see scars peeking out from under it, three long scratches running along his skin. She really tried not to stare, but it was hard.

Eyepatch man – she was well aware of what his actual name was, but she settled for eyepatch man nonetheless – cleared his throat and she quickly quit her staring and looked into his other eye instead, showing him she was listening to whatever left his mouth next.

“So, I called you here and by extension Mr. Rogers, too, to talk about how you're settling in and your future here at the Compound,” Eyepatch man started, and then raised one eyebrow when he saw Jenny's expression. Which was anything but pleasant.

In fact, she was staring at the man with an accusatory look on her face, some anger thrown into the mix as well. Steve shifted uneasily in the chair next to her.

“ _You_! It was you who kept bugging me with those stupid ass question when I was still locked away in that tiny room,” she exclaimed, arms crossing over her chest and face set in a scowl. Fury didn't look impressed.

“Yes, I was the one that interrogated you,” he replied flatly, obviously annoyed at the early disruption of the conversation. He hadn't even started properly.

“ _Interrogated_? You freaking terrorised me, man. And when I told you the truth, trying to get you to lay off me, you didn't even believe me! I swear to god, I was _this_ close to busting the goddamn place to find your ass and beat it,” Jenny said angrily and leaned back in her chair in dislike. She felt Steve's hand on her thigh, squeezing gently and rubbing his thumb over her jeans-clad leg. She didn't protest.

After a moment of silence, Eyepatch man's mouth curled into a lazy smirk. Jenny just opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when she saw that smirk, but he spoke first.

“I have to admit, I do like you. Fiery,” he said, inclining his head and leaning back in his big leather chair, one leg crossed over the other. But then the smirk vanished and he looked serious again. “But you better reign in that tongue of yours. I demand respect from new recruits. I am your superior just like everyone else on the team.”

Jenny really wanted to scoff, but she controlled herself and settled for a curt nod while she thought 'Yeah right, douchebag.'

Eyepatch man narrowed his eye as he stared at her, like he knew exactly what kind of insulting things she was thinking, but he didn't comment on it, just giving her one more warning glare before moving on.

“Now that we've got that settled I have a few questions for you,” he said and linked the fingers of both his hands together in front of him, resting them on his stomach.

He stayed like that, not one part of his body moving except for his head to give curt nods or raise an eyebrow as he shot question after question at Jenny, asking her about how much time she spends on training, what the current status of the testing is, what she learned about her powers an how she controlled them, how many members of the team she'd been introduce to and if she got along with them or not.

All kinds of questions rained down on her, even weird ones like what her go-to meal was. When she didn't know something or was unsure, Steve helped out, filling in the blanks and reassuring her. After what felt like an eternity, Eyepatch man seemed to be done with his interrogation. Because really, that's what this was in Jenny's opinion. He nodded slowly and then sat up straight, resting his arms on the surface of the desk between them.

“That would be enough on that matter. I'll think about what I heard and should I decide to change anything in your current routine, I'll let you know,” he said, giving Jenny a somewhat ambiguous look that unsettled her quite a bit. But she nodded nonetheless, answering with a short “Yes, Sir,” before looking at Steve and silently asking if they were dismissed. Steve looked back at Fury.

The man had studied their silent communication and was still watching them with interest. But he didn't make a move to dismiss them. No, quite the opposite. He started talking again.

“When was the last time you saw your sister?” he asked out of the blue, taking Jenny off-guard. She stared at him, mouth slightly agape. What kind of question was _that_?

Steve moved in his chair, his posture straightening and face pulled into a frown. “Nick, I don't think this has anything to-” Eyepatch man cut him off.

“It was a simple question I'd like to have answered,” he said and shot Steve a warning glare that ordered him to shut up. Steve stiffened, head tipped down a little. Jenny could practically feel the anger radiating off him. Eyepatch man moved his focus to Jenny again and she cleared her throat, which had suddenly grown suspiciously tight.

“I, uhm... It's been about one and a half years now,” she managed to get out despite her painful lump in her throat. Jenny avoided thinking about her family and friends at all costs. Because she knew if she did think about them, it would only leave her heartbroken and guilty. She had left them without as much as a word – well, except for Tati. They must live in the limbo of uncertainty. Of not knowing if she was still out there or if her body was rotting away in a patch of forest in the middle of nowhere.

Nothing made her feel worse than that fact. How much she hurt them with her sudden disappearance.

“One and a half years is quite the time. Especially when you consider that she's your only family here in the states along with her wife and daughter,” Fury pressed, seemingly set on stomping on Jenny's still pulsing heart he had already ripped out of her chest and flung to the floor.

Gathering her wits – or what was left of it right now – Jenny nodded stiffly and averted her eyes from his invasive stare. She could feel the beginnings of tears rising, the way her back of her throat ached when she swallowed and her chest rose and fell in shorter intervals.

“Family,” Fury started again, making Jenny raise her gaze to his once more, “Is a risk. _They_ are at risk.” He rolled to the side in his leather chair, leaning back and turning to look at the screen that was mounted on the wall behind him. It flickered to life.

Jenny's heart hurt terribly when she saw the picture displayed on the broad screen. She could literally feel it seizing in her chest, as if someone had wrapped their fist around it and was cruelly squeezing it.

There on the screen were Audrey, Lavinia and little Olivia. The three of them were sitting on a green blanket dotted with circles of pink, purple and blue, a picnic basket on one side and dishes strewn about the whole space.

Olivia was wearing a blue bib, some kind of sauce was smeared all over it and her little smiley face. She was obviously trying to dodge her sister's hand, which was holding a napkin with the intention to clean the mess of her little monster's face.

She had gotten so big in the time Jenny was gone. She was able to sit up properly and by the way her arms were flailing about, Jenny had no doubt the little thing was really agile by now, always slipping away from her mothers' grasps and wiggling about.

The tears that her body had threatened her with now came to the surface, slowly collecting in her eyes and blurring her vision. She quickly reached up to wipe them away before they could fall.

“So are friends,” Fury suddenly continued and Jenny saw the screen flicker, now displaying a picture of Tatiana sitting in the park she and Jenny had spent their last say together. She was alone, sitting cross-legged on the grass, her backpack next to her and a text book in her hands. She looked healthy, her light skin had a nice tan and the strawberry blonde hair glistened like copper and gold in the sun.

She wasn't even questioning where he had gotten those pictures. All she cared about this very moment were her family and friend. The most important thing in her life she had left behind. More tears rose and Jenny swallowed hard.

_At least they look happy_ , a small in the back of her head said weakly.

The screen flickered again and another picture of her sister and Olivia appeared. This time without Audrey. Fury cleared his throat and Jenny tore her blurry gaze away from the picture.

“If you plan to become a part of the team, they will be in danger. They already are, with the last of Hydra still out there. You can be lucky they haven't yet figured out who exactly you are. Otherwise those-” he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the screen- “would already be toast.”

That made Jenny stop. Her breathing faltered, her eyes flickered back and forth between the picture of her sister and niece and the man behind the desk.

Was that true? Would her family and friends really be in danger? Would they really be _dead_ if Hydra had found out about her real identity? Just the mere possibility made her heart clench in terror and sorrow.

Steve moved next to her, one big hand settling on her leg and soothingly stroking it while he glared at Eyepatch man over the desk. “I think she got the point, Nick,” he said, the displeasure obvious in his tone.

“Has she though? Miss Ardon, do you understand the risks that come with becoming an Avenger? The risk to your own person and to those you love?” Fury kept on, insistent and unforgiving. Jenny sniffled.

“I- I'm well aware of what this life entails, Sir,” she said quietly, her breathing uneven. She took a few calming breaths and then met the man's eye. “But there must be measures that can be taken to protect those close to me, right? I am sure I'm not the only one who has family or friends outside the team.”

Fury looked somewhat impressed with her. That she asked such a sensible question instead of breaking down into a teary mess. Which is, to be fair, exactly what she wanted to do, but she kept her cool. As good as she could anyway.

“Of course there are security measures that can be taken. Some of them are already being enacted right this minute. I have a couple of agents watching over your family and your friend, but I do suggest we relocate them to a safer place in the near future. It will get harder to protect them in such an open space, especially once you joined the team officially and will be in the eye of the public,” Fury said.

His words calmed Jenny's frayed nerves the tiniest bit. Her family and Tati were safe as of now. Someone was watching over them, keeping them safe.

“So I'm asking you one last time,” Fury said, interrupting Jenny's train of thought. “Are you ready for officially become a recruit and later on join the team, Jenny Ardon?” His voice was stern and dead serious, as was his burning gaze.

Jenny nodded decisively. “Yes, I am ready,” she said, proud of herself that her voice didn't waver or break. Fury inclined his head towards her and then surprisingly held out his hand. Jenny took is and they shook hands, his grip firm.

“Welcome on the team, Miss Ardon,” he said somewhat dramatically and Jenny found herself trying to suppress a giggle. She managed to return his respectful nod.

“Thank you, Mister E- Fury,” Jenny said, almost slipping and calling him 'Mister Eyepatch man'. She was pretty sure that would have diminished any respect she had just gained from him. She let go of his hand and stood up, automatically reaching out for Steve and finding his reassuring fingers that promptly wove through hers.

“Oh, one thing,” she said before turning around. Fury looked up from where he was already studying some papers on his desk. “Is there a chance I can get these photos?” she asked and pointed vaguely at the now blank screen where they had been displayed earlier.

“I'm sure that is arrangeable,” he said and then dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

  
  


-

  
  


Half an hour later Jenny and Steve sat on the sofa, she nestled between his spread legs with her back to his front, leaning against it for support. Her hands were holding the Stark tablet Steve had lying around, but never used.

Steve was leaning against the backrest of the sofa, his head dipped and peeking over her shoulder to get a look at the screen of the tablet. His arms were wound around her middle, thumbs stroking her sides in comforting circles.

Jenny flicked her fingers over the screen, tapping away at it until she finally found and accessed what she had been looking for. There, in the gallery of the tablet, sat the batch of downloaded pictures that had been sent to her.

She took a shaky breath and tapped on the first one. It expanded until it took over the whole screen, allowing the two lovers to get a good look at who was on the photo. It were Audrey, Olivia and Lavinia again. They were going on a walk, little Olivia clumsily waddling along between her two mother's, her two hands holding on to a finger of each Audrey and Lavinia. They were smiling down at their little bundle of joy as they walked down the sidewalk.

Jenny's lips formed a wobbly smile, the tears she had been holding back the whole time in that office finally spilling over. She didn't have to hide them with Steve.

“Look how big she got, Steve. She was so much smaller when I left,” she said, her voice breaking as a little sob escaped her. Her heart was breaking over the missed time, the time she hadn't been there to watch her niece grow, to see her sister and her wife be in love and happy with their little family. The time she couldn't spend with Tati, ranting about college classes and inhumane amounts of homework and then laughing about it.

“I miss them so much,” she cried, finger swiping over the surface of the tablet and unveiling another picture. Her hands curled around the device, knuckles turning white with how hard she was clutching it as she curled forward, the ache in her heart becoming a tangible thing, a hurt that froze her from the inside out.

“I know, doll. I know,” Steve whispered, burying his face in her hair and holding her close, rocking back and forth in soothing little motions. “It's gonna be okay. They'll be okay and so will you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk to me, I'm all ears on Tumblr [Kind of crazy](https://kind-of-crazy-butthatsokay.tumblr.com/)


	38. Coming to a party and out of the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny joins the team on a party to welcome back Thor. A lot of teasing ensues, as well as long awaited revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> So, I forgot to post yesterday (I usually try to make it Tuesdays and Fridays) and then proofread this chapter during my break at work. When Igot home, I showered and planted my arse in bed with some food, almost forgetting to post AGAIN. For fuck's sake, my memory is horrible. What even-   
> Anyhow, enjoy this belated chapter full of banter and funny anecdotes <3

The room was lit with candles, a big stone table covered with a paper map stood in the middle of it. It took up most of the space, only two chairs crammed into the small space instead of one for every person in the room. So they stood shoulder to shoulder, black uniforms matching as they all stared at the map in front of them, a few plans and layouts scattered beside it.

“This mission is of utmost importance. As you know, our German comrades arrived yesterday evening in the cloaked security of the dark. I expect you to treat them with honest respect. They have been sent by one of the most powerful generals that still graces us with their presence, offering knowledge and speaking from experience,” a pale man said. He was one of the two people that sat in a chair. It was clear he was superior to the ranks of the soldiers around him.

“These new soldiers will help us go through with the attack. We can't risk the Avenger's suspecting something, thus the lack of any technology and electricity. We need to be invisible. The same goes for when we infiltrate their Compound. None of our technicians can go up against Stark's AI, so we need to stay out of it's reach and focus. This is a map of the premises,” the man said and pointed at one of the paper maps lying next to the big one on the table.

“We'll stick to this route-” his finger traced a red line that started in the forest close to the Compound- “and stay close to the treeline until we head for the lake. The high grass around it offers good cover. Once were past that, the success of our mission depends on speed and precision. Infiltrate, block the entrances and spread out. This is an in and out mission. We take too long, the Avengers have time to coordinate and strike back. That's not an option,” he said and rose his gaze from the map to stare every one of the present soldiers into their eyes.

“We go in, locate the girl and get out. Every second is priceless.”

  
  


-

  
  


Jenny was settled comfortably on one of the seating assemblies in the big but nonetheless cozy room. One wall consisted of a huge window front with a nice view of the wild forest just off the premises. The others were painted in a calming light blue that lightened up the room, balancing out the dark furniture.

Kicking off her new sneakers – a thoughtful gift from Steve – Jenny pulled her feet onto the cushion of the sofa, tucking them in and leaning back against the soft backrest. She eyed her drink sitting on the coffee table in front of her, but decided to leave it for now.

She hadn't had much to eat today and she wasn't planning on getting drunk anytime soon. And knowing Tony, this one drink contained so much high-proof alcohol it would knock her straight out. So little sips it was.

Arching her back to make it pop in that satisfying and reliving way, Jenny sighed. This social gathering was a refreshing change in the usual routine of her day and she soaked the sociable atmosphere in as much as she could.

Her gaze swept through the room, watching all the partygoers with a pleased little smile. Tony had arranged this party to welcome back Thor, one of the original members of the team. Jenny hadn't met him yet and when she asked Steve about it earlier that day, the blond had shrugged and told her that the god was up to some space mission and was rarely in these days. Searching for something, Steve had said. Thor apparently had been pretty vague about it.

Jenny tore her gaze from the broad back of the man in question and moved to rest her head on the back of the couch. When she was halfway there, her neck already bent backwards, the luxurious sound system suddenly blasted a song on full volume.

Most of the people in the room jumped at least half a foot into the air, fists raised and eyes frantically scanning their surroundings. Jenny, too, had been startled. Her head shot back up, and in the split second she registered what song was playing, her eyes went to the entrance of the room.

As she had expected, Tony was standing in the door way, face pulled into a slight grimace at the volume of the song. But he looked amused nonetheless, shaking his head and laughing. At least that's what Jenny thought he was doing, because she couldn't hear the sound over the loud music.

“ _I'm a bitch, I'm a boss. I'm a bitch and a boss and I shine like gloss..._ ”

The song kept playing for a couple more moments until Tony's shout could be heard over the tunes. “FRIDAY TURN THE MUSIC OFF,” he shouted at the top of his lungs and the song immediately cut off, leaving everyone with a strange crackling in their ears as if someone had stuffed cotton into them.

“Well, well, well,” Tony said, grinning widely. His eyes found Jenny's and he raised his brows, the grin still in place. “Is this your doing, or did Soldier Boy talk someone into helping him?”

Jenny laughed and sent the brunette a mischievous look, her eyes slightly narrowed and lips pulled into a smirk. “Wouldn't you like to know?” she teased and leaned back into the couch again, still smirking at a now chuckling Tony.

She watched the man enter the room and walk over to where Thor stood – late to his own party, such a Tony Stark move. The brunette talked to the tall god, giving him one of those weird bro handshake-hugs Jenny never quite understood. When they parted, her eyes fell on the young man that stood in the circle with the others.

Peter's gaze met her eyes and a little smile pulled at the corners of his mouth despite his obvious effort to suppress it. Jenny grinned openly at him, sending him a wink and giving him thumbs up. ' _Well done_ ' she mouthed to him and then snickered at the boy's bashful grin.

Shaking her head slightly while still grinning, Jenny reached for her glass and took a sip of the strong drink. As she had suspected, the strong liquor mixed into it burned in her throat and she suppressed a cough, fanning herself as she set the glass down again.

Her gaze wandered around the room once more and she settled on watching Tony, Peter, Sam and Thor. They were talking, Thor's arms moving about animatedly as he told a story. Peter's eyes were wide, his lips parted slightly while he listened clearly amazed by whatever the god was saying.

It made him look younger than he was and much more innocent. Because Jenny damn well knew that the boy was as mischievous as he was smart. She knew that, because she was the one to approach him to help arrange some kind of payback for Tony.

The (mad) scientist had gotten wind of Bucky and Jenny's little alliance against Steve. An alliance that included singing “The star spangled man” in various situations and volumes whenever they saw fit. It escalated so far that they would literally break out into a spontaneous performance in the middle of the hallway on their way to the lab.

It was needless to say that Steve was beyond annoyed and embarrassed. Those feelings only grew when Tony poked his head out of his lab to catch the last of their dramatic little act. He immediately noticed the blonde soldier's discomfort and Tony wouldn't be Tony if he didn't use this opportunity to join in on the fun and torment Steve whenever he could.

And the man did exceed any expectations, as usual. He programmed FRIDAY, to play the song every time Steve entered a room. Any room. Be it the bathroom in his own apartment, the gym, the communal area or the bedroom. The song would _always_ start playing. It had led to one or the other hilarious occurrence that Steve made Jenny swear to keep to herself til the day she died. She had promised. She wasn't a monster after all.

So when Steve had had enough, close to blowing up and hunting down Tony to do god knows what with the man, Jenny had stepped in with a plan. Tony wasn't relenting in his actions, but that didn't mean Steve had to sit back and endure it silently. Oh no, they would plan revenge.

So they did. It was Jenny's idea to pay Tony back in kind, making FRIDAY play a ridiculous song whenever he set foot into a room. They only needed someone to help them to make that happen. Because Jenny wasn't any good with computers and neither was Steve. Eventually she suggested that they ask Peter. The boy was a protege and probably the only one in the entire compound who was able and willing to help them.

Steve had grouched and grumbled at first, not overly fond of the idea to ask the boy for help. He insisted that Peter would probably refuse anyway. Jenny relieved him of that notion by inviting the boy to the apartment and simply asking him since Steve wasn't going to do it.

The young brunette agreed excitedly after getting over his initial apprehension. He beamed at the idea of teasing his mentor a little while also getting to show off his skills to him and Jenny. And Steve of course, who he was still hopelessly crushing on. It was adorable to watch how he floundered and stuttered whenever Steve directed a question or even a mere glance at him.

But after two days, Peter got over himself and became more comfortable around him. Mostly because Jenny did her best to put him at ease and calm him. It worked and soon enough Steve and Peter were having civilized conversations like Jenny had never thought would be possible. It turned out Steve actually liked the boy once he got over his dislike. Where that came from in the first place Jenny didn't know, but it didn't matter now because whatever it was that had kept the two of them apart was now overcome and out of the way.

The sudden rise in volume and sound of deafening music ripped Jenny from her thoughts. The all too familiar tunes of “The star spangled man” started playing and that could only mean one thing. Steve had finally made his way downstairs and joined the party.

Jenny grinned lazily and turned her head to look at a mildly annoyed Steve standing in the doorway. Bucky popped up behind him, shouldering his way past his friend and loudly singing along to the song. Jenny cackled gleefully at Steve's betrayed look and then joined in. Bucky met her eyes from where he stood, taunting Steve and winked. Some more voices joined the chorus and Steve shook his head but he couldn't hide the embarrassed smile curling his lips.

The music cut off after a few more moments and Steve groaned in relief. “You guys are _unbelievable_ ,” he grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear and make them laugh. Tony's laugh was the loudest and he pointed at Steve with a wide grin.

“We are, but I have to congratulate you too, Cap. Didn't think you had it in you to strike back in such a tasteful manner,” he said, still grinning. Steve smirked.

“Well, I had the help of two intelligent people,” he replied and then walked over to their little circle to greet Thor. Again, with those dude hug things. Jenny shook her head as she watched them and then raised her brows in surprise when Steve gestured vaguely in her direction while he was talking to the blond god. Thor glanced back at her and then at Steve, nodding with a bright smile. The two men turned away from the little conversation circle and started walking in Jenny's direction.

“Lady Jenny, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Thor boomed when he and Steve reached her. The god held out his huge hand for her to take and Jenny didn't hesitate to take it and give it a firm squeeze.

“Jenny is just fine, thank you,” she chuckled as she saw Steve smile. “It's nice to meet you, too.”

The two men settled on the couch to either side of her. After their introductions, Jenny started up a conversation with Thor. He was surprisingly easy to talk to, laid back and friendly. If Steve was a loyal golden retriever, Thor was a sweet Labrador. He listened when she talked and never interrupted her either. He was quite the gentleman and Jenny didn't know why, but she found she was surprised by that revelation.

Sometime during their conversation, Jenny could feel Steve getting a little agitated. He was fidgeting on his seat next to her, his fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt while his other arm possessively wrapped around her at some point.

She didn't have to be a genius to see that we was getting jealous with the amount of attention she was giving to Thor, turned away from him to face her conversation partner properly.

While Jenny found it somewhat endearing and heartwarming that he was so attached and possessive over her, his fidgeting and disgruntled noises were starting to get on her nerves. So she briefly lifted a hand to excuse herself to Thor and turn to Steve.

She got up and pointed at the spot she'd been sitting. “Scoot over,” she told a somewhat surprised looking Steve. Then she saw him narrow his eyes a fraction at her commanding tone. It made her anticipate some kind of consequences later, but right now she didn't care.

She watched as Steve scooted onto her spot and looked up at her expectantly to see what she was on about. He made a surprised sound when Jenny suddenly planted herself in his lap sideways. This way she could properly speak to Thor and spare Steve from his endless grumbling.

After her boyfriend had gotten over his initial surprise, he uttered a pleased hum and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her to his chest.

_There, all done. Appeased the giant,_ Jenny thought to herself, but was careful not to let her triumph show. She was most likely already in more some kind of punishment later. Not that she minded it much.

“It's been pointed out to me that our abilities are quite similar,” Thor said, picking up their conversation where they had left off. “Tony told me as much when he was going through his records.”

Jenny shrugged lightly. “Yeah. Well, it would makes sense to a certain degree. I _think_. I'm not quite sure though, I'm no scientist,” she said, moving her arm from between her body and Steve's chest to loop it around his neck. Her fingers started absentmindedly playing with the shorter hair at the nape of his neck.

“How is that?” Thor asked, perking up at her implication. Jenny told him about the involvement of his powers in her enhancement and the blonde looked grave when she retold the story, even though she left out the most gruesome parts.

“I feel like I owe you an apology,” he said solemnly, but Jenny was quick to wave him off.

“Don't stress about it. You didn't do it on purpose. It was all an unfortunate accident that no one could have changed anything about. And hey, I am here and alive and happy. So I suppose I can thank you for what I have now in some way,” she said and smiled at him to put him more at ease.

It worked and Thor returned her smile. His expression changed into one of curiosity as he eyed Jenny wtíth new eyes.

“I wonder how different our powers are,” he mused and raised a hand, blue sparks and lightning bolts dancing between his fingers. Jenny stared at the display of his power and she grinned, raising her own hand to mirror his.

She concentrated on the power inside of her and tapped into it, just a little bit, and then focused the energy on her hand. Bright blue and purple sparks popped up out of nothing, her hand starting to glow softly. She held her hand next to Thor's and they studied the other's power for a while each of them equally entranced.

“Interesting,” Thor said eventually and balled his hand into a fist, extinguishing the lighting. Jenny did the same, returning her energy to the reserviour inside her and letting her hand fall into her lap.

“It really is. I think we should get Tony to do some more tests to compare our powers,” Jenny said, excited at the prospect of learning more about her abilities and how they worked. Thor was about to answer, but he was interrupted by Bucky's arrival. The brunette plopped down onto the sofa behind the god, jostling him and making him look back.

When he saw Bucky, he reached back with a smile and shook his hand, leaning in for a half hug because nothing else was possible in the position they were in. After that, the conversation turned away from Jenny. The men exchanged battle stories and then moved on to less gruesome tales.

Jenny laughed as she listened to them retell events from the past, listening intently when Steve and Bucky told them about the time before the war when they were still young.

Bucky was just talking about his last day at home that he had spent at the Stark expo with Steve and two girls and Jenny couldn't hold back the giggle when Bucky teased Steve about his lack of charm and general awkwardness.

“That makes me wonder, did you lose your virginity before or after the serum?” she teasingly asked a disgruntled looking Steve. “Because from what Bucky's telling me it's a miracle you managed to talk to me without stuttering even after your little transformation.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at her, but then a smirk appeared on his lips. Jenny didn't like that look. It meant she had walked right into a trap.

“Well, I hadn't much opportunity before the serum and the war. But during the war... We had a lot of time on our hands and not many ways to spend it having fun,” Steve said slowly, the smirk widening when Jenny blinked up at him, not understanding what he was saying. Bucky chuckled but didn't say anything when she turned for him to help.

Steve turned her head back to his with two fingers and then casually said while stroking along her jawline, “I was in military camps for months on end. A dozen guys sharing a tent with a lot of free time between fights.”

Jenny's jaw dropped and Steve winked.

_No! He didn't_ , she thought dumbstruck. But then again, Steve never did seem exclusively straight. He had no problem admitting when he thought another man looked attractive and he often joined Jenny when she was gushing about an actor on TV. But before this, she had simply shrugged it off, thinking that it was wonderful he was so open minded and unafraid to voice his thoughts.

“I- does that mean... I mean-” Jenny sputtered and looked at Bucky for help again, but the brunette looked at her with that shit-eating grin while Thor broke out in booming laughter, leaving Jenny even more embarrassed than before.

She turned to look up at Steve, who was still smirking. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, smoothing his hand over her hair and chuckling at her confused face.

Jenny blinked up into his eyes and let out a breathless little laugh.

_Huh, apparently Captain America is bisexual_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk to me? Come over and visit me on Tumblr [Kind of crazy](https://kind-of-crazy-butthatsokay.tumblr.com/)


	39. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes when Jenny's past comes to haunt her yet again. It seems her enemy with namely several heads has a tight grip and sharp gaze. And not the intention to let go of her anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, 
> 
> It appears this is the end of Steve and Jenny's domestic peace. How will our lovers handle the threat and will everything will turn out to be alright? You shall see in the chapter below. As you should know, I have an affinity for heavy angst, so be prepared for anything. Literally anything. 
> 
> Have fun reading and please leave some feedback or just some thoughts that are swirling around in your head. I do so love interacting with you all <3
> 
> Side note: There's more German in this chapter. As always, I put the translations in brackets at the end of the sentence, written in italic. If you still have questions or aren't sure about something, feel free to ask. I'm fluent in the language and happy to help :D

Horns blared loudly, the teeth rattling sound vibrating through Jenny's body as she shot out of bed and crashed onto the floor in her panicked haste.

Steve was next to her in the blink of an eye. His strong hands grasped her biceps and hoisted her back to her feet. His ducked his head, his frantic gaze trying to catch her confused and scared one.

“Steve, what's happening?” Jenny shouted over the noise once she found her voice again. The loud siren was still blaring overhead and she found herself clinging to Steve's body in fear. The blond immediately wrapped an arm around her and held her head against his chest with a hand on the back of it.

“The Compound's security has been breached. That's what the sirens mean but I don't know anything else,” he said, trying to keep his tone level besides the stressful situation. “Jenny,” Steve started and pulled her head away so he could look at her, “I have to go and check what is going on. The others are probably already on patrol to find out what happened or rather who. I want you to stay put. I will send someone to get you when everything is cleared. Until then, if anyone but me enters this apartment without announcing themselves, hide under the bed and stay quiet. Whoever they are, they have no way of knowing you are here.”

Steve was talking too fast and Jenny could only understand half of his hastily spoken words. But she got the gist.  
He had to go and find out what happened. He'd get her when the coast was clear. Until then she should hide and make sure to stay out of sight.

She swallowed hard and gripped Steve's wrists, squeezing them before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and looking at him earnestly. Worry marred her features as she looked at Steve's face.

“Please stay safe,” she said over the noise of the sirens. Steve's expression was grim when he pulled her against his body for a tight hug before releasing her.

“I will. I love you,” he said and then turned away, grabbing a shirt and throwing it on while simultaneously running for the door.

“I love you, too,” Jenny shouted after him, her legs wanting to follow him for one last kiss, but he had already disappeared, the door shutting loudly behind him, the sound was almost swallowed by the endless blare of the sirens.

Just as she thought passed through her mind, the sirens stopped abruptly and Jenny was left in a deafening silence that seemed far worse than any other sound.

Her own breathing was obscenely loud in the sudden quiet and she automatically tried to quieten it down. Her hands were shaking, betraying the fear that was coursing through her veins, pumped by her frantically beating heart. She was scared for Steve's safety, her own anxiety not making the situation any better.

“It's gonna be okay, Steve and the others will handle it,” Jenny told herself. She backed away from the door and hid behind the bed, the side that was not visible from the door. If she heard anyone that wasn't Steve enter the apartment, she could easily crawl under the bed. The intruder wouldn't know she was there.

Clutching the hem of the white shirt she was wearing, Jenny brought it up to her face and pressed her nose into the fabric. It still smelled like Steve. His homely, warm scent clinging to it. She had stole the shirt from him just yesterday and he had laughed at the way it came down to her mid-thigh.

Steve's familiar scent managed to calm her frayed nerves somewhat and Jenny gradually calmed down over the course of several minutes. No sounds were to be heard and she decided that that was a good sign.

She took a shuddering breath, trying to fill her constricting lungs, but the breath stuck in her throat when the loud _bang_ of a gun shot echoed through the building not too far from her. Jenny froze on her spot, heart skipping more than one beat as she silently waited for more sounds. But there weren't any.

 _Fuck it,_ she thought eventually, _I need to get out of here, check on the others. Maybe I can help_.

Nodding to herself, Jenny shakily climbed to her feet and rushed over to Steve's closet. She grabbed the first pair of running shorts she could find, hastily binding the laces at the top so the shorts wouldn't start shimmying down while she ran.

She faced the door and took a deep breath. Another gun shot rang through the building, this one considerably closer than the first. Gritting her teeth, Jenny grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, quickly making her way through the apartment and out of it.

Her bare feet soundlessly stepped out into the corridor and she had to use all her self-control to keep her breath from coming out in panicked gasps. She balled her hands to fists and the pain of her nails digging into her palms helped her ground herself and keep the fear at bay.

“You can do this,” she whispered to herself and took the first few hesitant steps down the hall. She had gone through worse than this. She could do it. She just had to keep a clear head.

But that was easier said than done when the fear of past horrors were creeping up her spine like the cold fingers of a skeletal hand. Her mind was assaulted by all the times she'd been in danger and scared, all the times she had felt like a cornered animal with no way out left than to lash out.

_The street corner  
The university _  
_The street crossing by the shopping centre  
The prison laboratory  
The cell on the Compound  
The experiment gone wrong in the underground lab_

All of those memories came back and with them the negative emotions attached to them. Anger, fear, hurt, confusion.

Jenny closed her eyes, hands reaching out and feeling along the wall of the hallway. She pressed her palm flat against it and focused on her breathing, on the frantic beat of her heart. She listened to her own body for a moment, managing to calm her heart and breathing a little until she was able to push past the memories assaulting her mind.

She pushed away from the wall and ran a hand through her hair. She could do this. She would just check the floor under her were the shots came from. Maybe someone needed her help. She could do that. She may not be a professional, but she trained with Natasha for months and learned to control her powers to an extent.

Clenching her jaw and balling her hands to fists, Jenny forced herself to move forward. She set one foot in front of the other until she reached the door that led to the stairwell. Shaky hands pushed the door open and she carefully slid it back in place, sure to make as little sound as possible.

Jenny had just turned her back to the door and set her foot onto the first step on her way down, when the loud _bang_ of a door a floor beneath her being kicked open made her jump. She almost tumbled down the stairs, her hands coming up to stifle the terrified squeak.

The sound of several pairs of booted feet entering the stairwell echoed through the place and Jenny turned on her heels, bare feet slapping against the stairs as she quickly fled to the next floor. She didn't stop until she reached the door that led into the hallways of the floor above her and Steve's. Only then did she halt her movements, one hand on the door knob and ready to pull in case whoever gathered two floors under her decided to come up here.

She listened intently for any voices that would give away whether the people were friend or fiend. And Jenny didn't have to wait for long. Several hushed voices reached her ears and she was struck with the familiarity of the spoken words. It wasn't English and it took her a moment to register they were speaking German. It wasn't easy to understand what exactly they were saying, the echo of the stairwell and their hushed volume making it difficult to make sense of whatever they were talking about. Not to mention that Jenny hadn't had any contact with the language since university.

“Division A und B... sich um den Soldaten und seinen Schoßhund. Stark ist außer Gefecht gesetzt. Wir konnten die Witwe und den Bogenschützen nicht fassen. Sie... wahrscheinlich ausfindig zu machen...”  
( _“Division A and B... the Soldat and his lapdog. Stark is out of action. We weren't able to get a hold of the Widow and the Archer. They... likely trying to find...”_ ).

Jenny furrowed her brows. She only got unfinished chunks and some of the words the man uttered weren't known to her. What she could gather, was that there were several groups spread through the building.

Someone had knocked Tony out and Nat and Clint were still on the run. She had also heard something like 'Lapdog' but that didn't make any sense, so she brushed it off and kept listening in on the conversation.

“Die Zeit wird knapp. Über uns ist ein weiteres Stockwerk mit Wohnquartieren. Wenn das Subjekt sich dort befindet, wird es so schnell wie möglich außer Gefecht gesetzt. Sie ist gefährlich. Ich denke ich muss niemanden daran erinnern was passiert ist, als wir sie das letzte Mal in unserer Gewalt hatten.”  
( _“Time's running out. The floor above is another one with living quarters. If the subject is there, it needs to be put out of action as soon as possible. She is dangerous. I believe I don't have to remind anyone here what happened the last time we contained her.”_ ).

Jenny's eyes widened when the man spoke. His words were much clearer now that the shuffling and murmurs had stopped. She almost wished she didn't hear what he said.

 _They are after me,_ she thought, fear once more creeping up on her and making it hard to think. These soldiers must be HYDRA. The same people that kidnapped her in broad daylight when she was running from the Avengers and them. Though she didn't know who they were at that point.

The group of intruders in the stairwell under her began to move and Jenny tensed, abandoning any memories of the past and listening on where the soldiers were going. Their heavy boots stomped up the stairs, rubber soles squeaking on the stone. Dread rose in her chest as she listened closely. For a moment she thought they would split up and send part of the group one floor higher, but they didn't. They assembled in front of the door she had come through mere minutes ago. Someone kicked it open and they were moving again, feet touching the floor in unison as they marched out into the hallway.

The door fell closed behind them and Jenny let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Her fingers released the doorknob she was still clutching and she tentatively took a step towards the stairs she'd sprinted up when the HYDRA soldiers turned up. She set foot on the first step and then listened. It didn't sound like they were coming back to the stairwell anytime soon.

 _Now or never_ , Jenny thought to herself and then sprinted down the stairs, her bare feet much quieter on the stone than the soldiers' heavy boots. She passed the door they had went through after their short briefing. They would never know she slipped past them. There was nowhere better to hide than where they had already looked.

Jenny skipped down the stairs, jumping down several steps at a time until she reached the floor she was originally aiming for. The one where the shots had come from. She slowly pulled the door open as she tried to calm her breathing down. Peeking her head through the gap, Jenny checked the hallway. She spotted two bodies lying in the middle of it.

Her breath caught in her chest when she saw the motionless figures lying on the ground. Puddles of blood formed beneath them. The only consolation in this situation was, that the corpses were clearly wearing HYDRA uniforms. No one from the team had been injured.

Jenny stepped through the door and soundlessly closed it behind her. She crept down the hallway, careful to avoid looking at the dead soldiers and not step into the crimson puddles cooling under their corpses. She was just about to pass them when she spotted a small hand gun in the dead woman's hands. Her fingers were loosely curled around the grip. Jenny bent down and picked up the weapon. She had no idea how to use it, but just feeling the heavy weight of it in her hands made her feel safer as she kept on down the hall.

She reached the corner at the end of the hallway and was just about to round it, when a gloved hand took a hold of her arm and yanked her forward. She was pulled around the corner and shoved up against the cold wall of the corridor. The gun Jenny had been clutching clattered to the ground as she struggled against the death grip.

But as quick as the hands had come, as quick were they gone again. Jenny slumped against the wall and struggled to turn around. Her temple was throbbing from the impact with the hard concrete.

“Jenny!” came a quiet exclamation and Jenny finally managed to get her limbs in order and turn around to face whoever had assaulted her. A woman with a dishevelled mob of read hair and a hastily strapped on bulletproof vest was standing in front of her, face pulled into a worried frown.

“Nat?” Jenny asked, quickly scanning the woman up and down in her search for injuries. “Are you okay?” she asked, despite not having spotted any obvious wounds. Nat waved her question away.

“Yes, I am. But what are you doing out in the halls? Steve said you were hiding up in his apartment. It's safer than wandering the halls, on your own nonetheless,” she chided. Jenny shrugged before bending down and retrieving the gun she'd dropped.

“I heard gun shots about five minutes after Steve left. I'm assuming it was you finishing off these two back there. But I didn't know that and I was getting scared being a sitting duck in the bedroom. So I sneaked out and took the stairs down here. But not before encountering a bunch of HYDRA soldiers. They are currently searching every inch of the floor above for me. So it's a good thing I decided to get out of there. They would've found me,” Jenny explained, hands tightening around the heavy gun in her grip.

“You say they were looking for you? How do you know that?” Nat asked, glancing down at the weapon she was holding and briefly reaching out to adjust her hold on it.

“I overheard them talking when I was hiding in the stairwell. It took me a moment to figure out that they were speaking German. The leader was saying that they knocked Tony out and that they couldn't get a hold of you and Clint,” Jenny explained, curling her fingers around the grip of the gun like Nat had showed her. “They were talking about how dangerous I was and that they were running out of time.”

Nat nodded gravely and raised a hand to her ear. Jenny hadn't noticed the ear piece there before.

“Clint, come down here. I need you,” she said and Jenny faintly heard Clint's reply. “Stay close to me,” Nat instructed and then moved down the corridor, away from where the bodies laid.

After several silent minutes, a quiet shuffling sound came from somewhere over their heads and before Jenny could ask Nat about it, a vent in the ceiling was kicked open and Clint dropped out of it, a fine layer of dust coating his dark blonde hair and tactical gear.

“Took you long enough. Status?” the redhead asked her companion without questioning for one second why the ever-loving- _fuck_ Clint had been crawling through the vents. Clint dusted himself off and grabbed a gun from its holster on his thigh.

“They are closing in on us from both sides. I tried to reroute them by causing a distraction, but they kept on their path. All we can do is fight and hope that some of the others come to help us,” Clint said darkly. Jenny's heart clenched in fear when she heard his words and she looked at Nat for help. But the spy just nodded gravely, her own hands tightening on the handgun in her grip.

Before Jenny could ask any more questions, the sound of heavy boots stomping over the stone floor echoed down both sides of the hallway, meeting in the middle where the trio was standing back to back. The sounds grew louder and fear rose inside of her. She looked at Nat with wide eyes and then glanced down at her gun.

“How exactly do I use this?” she hastily asked. Nat spared her a brief glance.

“Point and shoot,” she said curtly, nodding down at the gun Jenny was holding. Clint scoffed beside her.

“That's not quite i-” he started, obviously offended by her lack of finesse regarding the art of shooting. But Natasha cut him off.

“Point. And. Shoot.” she repeated firmly and then straightened her back. The soldiers weren't far. They would round the corners on both ends of the corridor any second. As if on queue, the muzzle of a gun pocked around the corner to Jenny's right and Natasha breathed in sharply. “Now.”

Soldiers swarmed the hall from both ends and Nat and Clint opened fire. The loud gunshots rang in Jenny's ears and she jumped, startled by the sound. Her heart was thumping against her ribcage with an intensity that made it seem like it wanted to escape her body, but Jenny did her best to ignore it.

She raised her gun and turned to her right. _Point and shoot_.

Jenny did just that. After the first shot was fired, her inhibitions went out of the window and she turned from side to side, dishing out bullets left and right until her magazine was empty. She dropped the now useless weapon and squeezed her eyes shut.

All her troubling emotions were still swirling in the back of her head, but the adrenaline and her will to life were keeping them down, keeping her alert. So she had no problem accessing her powers. She ripped into her reserviour, letting the energy pour out of her and pool in her hands.

When she opened her eyes again, her skin was glowing. Balls of pure energy pulsed in her palms and with a determined look on her face she flung the first one at the group of soldiers to her left. The ball exploded, taking the men and women off guard, sending them tumbling to the ground.

“Ergreift sie!” came an angry shout from her right and Jenny promptly threw the other ball that way, shutting the man up with the shockwave emitting from her energy ball (“ _Seize her!”_ ).

Jenny kept fighting viciously, letting more and more energy pour into her system. Nat and Clint were firing at everything that moved. But despite their combined efforts, the troops slowly moved in on them. They were mere metres from the defiant trio away when everything went wrong.

Jenny's form was glowing brightly, the energy snaking in bright lines beneath her skin. She was having trouble keeping a hold on everything, but she couldn't back down. If she lessened her attacks now, the HYDRA soldiers would surely overpower them.

“Das Projektil, jetzt!” came a sudden shout and Jenny turned her head towards the source _(“The projectile,_ now!”). But it was too late for her to react. All she could do was watch as something similar to a taser was fired, the electric projectile aimed right at her.

It slammed into her chest with full force, punching the breath from her lungs and discharging its electrical energy into her body. Her system was flooded with the additional power suddenly coursing through it and Jenny felt herself loosing her fragile grip on control.

She was simply swamped by the amount of power consuming her being. The electricity coursed through her and the longer she kept it inside of her, the more the sting and burn of it registered in her body. She had to release it before it did any serious damage. She wasn't made to store the electric force, she simply guided and released it.

Because while she couldn't feel the effect of electricity being discharged, she damn well felt the increasing pain it caused when it stayed inside of her for too long. It overloaded her cells, scrambled her thoughts and made her knees weak.

An agonised shout tore from her throat as she fought to keep the energy inside her, to keep her grip on control. But the charged ammunition that had been fired at her was simply too much.

Jenny collapsed to the floor, her fists slamming into the ground with so much force the stone cracked beneath her knuckles. A chocked sob escaped her just before she lost control. Electricity crackled in the air around her, lightning bolts jumping over her skin as she released it.

The sparks danced through the air, searching for a new host, something to attach themselves to. They didn't have to look for long.

Clint and Nat collapsed to the ground, fingers releasing their weapons as they twitched and groaned, the electricity burning their nerves as they were assaulted by it.

Jenny's glowing eyes filled with tears when she saw her friends drop to the floor, limbs jerking uncontrollably. The power inside her was pulsing insistently now, radiating off her in waves and she couldn't control it anymore, no matter how hard she tried. All she could do was kneel on the ground, body curled in on itself as it released wave after wave of pure energy. It was all she could do not to let go fully and kill everyone in this corridor, if not even the whole building.

And it was because of that she couldn't fight when the soldiers approached her with raised weapons. One pushed through the rows to the front and approached her. His face was hidden behind a helmet and a mask that covered the lower half it it. The only part visible were his startling blue eyes. Bright, almost white, as they stared down at her hunched over form.

The soldier reached into a pocket at the side of his vest and pulled something out that Jenny couldn't make out through the blurry bright haze her vision was. He neared with the object in hand and she tried to shy away, but her body couldn't move far before an iron grip curled around the back of her neck and held her in place.

There was a pinch just beside the fingers that were holding her and the effects of whatever liquid she was given kicked in almost instantly. Her teary eyes fluttered close and her tightly coiled muscles went slack one by one.

Just before the dark looming presence consuming her body took her consciousness with it, Jenny thought she heard Steve's voice. The deep warm sound of it calling out for her, tone coloured with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles* I'm an evil bitch and I know it. In this house we stan angst and pain.  
> But rest assured that I am a sucker for happy endings. 
> 
> Wanna come and talk to me on Tumblr? I'm always open for some conversation on [Kind of crazy](https://kind-of-crazy-butthatsokay.tumblr.com/)


	40. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Jenny are seperated, she in Hydra's grasp and Steve left back at the compound with the team. A cruel deja-vú.   
> How are the two of them faring and what are the next steps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> Here comes the next update after the last cursed chapter that ended with a nasty cliffhanger. *clears throat* I'm afraid ut's not gonna get any better this chapter because I am a hoe for angst. But you know me, I'm an even bigger hoe for happy endings ;D
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts and theories on how this'll play out with me. Or just curse me for writing this. Either is fine *winks*

The cool air of the late summer night ruffled Steve's sweaty, bloody hair. His empty gaze was glued to the dense forest in the distance. The place the intruders had disappeared into to never be seen again. They had slipped their radar, getting away with Jenny in their grasp.

His Jenny. They'd taken her from him. They'd taken her when he had just gotten her.

Steve's fingers tightened on the strap of his shield that dangled at his side, useless. Dozens of emotions were fighting for his attention at once, fear, anger, worry and all kinds of negative feelings clashing and making his heart race and eyes water.

But the most prominent was fear. The sheer terror he felt for Jenny. She was in these lunatics grip now and god knew what they'd do with her. The last time she had gotten away from them, she had been physically abused. Beaten.

But Steve knew that was harmless in comparison to all the gruesome things HYDRA had done to their science projects, their _Assets_. He only had to glance to his side and catch a glimpse of Bucky's metal arm to be reminded of that.

Just thinking about what they might do to her made his skin crawl and blood boil. The leather strap in his grip groaned under the pressure of his clenching fingers. There was only one way to handle this.

Steve clenched his jaw and slid on the mask of The Captain. Steven Grant Rogers wasn't much use of him. He couldn't deal with the emotional turmoil rising within him, so he simply shut him out. It had proven to be the best method over the many years of service.

Shut out Steven and focus on The Captain. The man with the plan and control over his every move, his every thought and emotion crossing his stern features.

He took a deep breath and turned around.

“We need to regain control over the situation. This was a slip up we weren't expecting. Vision, get the injured to up to medbay,” Steve started instructing with his Captain Voice, nodding at the Synthezoid who returned the gesture and then took off to do as he was told. “Tony, get Friday up and running. Maybe she can help tracking the squad that took Jenny with them. Try to trace Jenny's energy signature. She might pop up on your radar soon.”

He squared his shoulders and raised his chin, erasing any doubtful looks that were directed at him.

“The rest of you, get cleaned up and gather in the big meeting room on the second floor in thirty minutes. We don't have time to waste.”

  
  


-

  
  


After being drugged for what was probably the fifth time, Jenny thought she'd get used to it. To the sluggishness of her thoughts, the haze that covered everything inside her head out outside of it, too. The confusion that came with the return of consciousness.

But she never got used to it. The fear and overwhelming anxiety were always the same. The confusion swamping her system and making her weak limbs jerk in their restraints.

It was always the same and her terror never ceased.

Jenny's heavy eyelids fluttered and she slowly became aware of her surroundings as her consciousness returned to her, the darkness that had held it in its clutches finally releasing it, if reluctantly. A groan escaped her, because with her awareness, the pain in her body returned too.

Every muscle she possessed ached. They burned and stung, the mere act of breathing was painful and tears rose to her eyes as soon as she managed to blink them open.

Bright lights blinded her burning eyes and Jenny tried to turn her head to the side to escape the harsh gleam of the neon tubes embedded into the equally bright and white ceiling. But her movement was stopped after less than an inch. More confusion washed over her scrambled thoughts and she tried twisting her head to the side again and as before, it didn't work.

Jenny made a confused sound in the back of her throat and then moved to find out why she couldn't move her head, just to realise she couldn't move her hands and arms either. Panic rose in her and her eyes snapped open, quickly adjusting to the harsh lights. She tried to lift her head and inspect her body, but it was held back by a broad strap placed over her forehead. When she swallowed, she noticed another one stretched across her throat.

Her eyes started to frantically dart around and Jenny could feel her chest beginning to heave with shallow, panicked breaths. She balled her hands to fists and jerked her arms upward, but they were tied down, too. Every part of her was.

Her legs were secured with was felt like two straps and there was another pair around her ankles. The same went for her arms, two straps holding each jerking limb down as well as a strap that secured her wrists. Even her middle was restrained, a broad strap stretching over her stomach and immobilising her.

Now that she was aware of her distressing position, Jenny started struggling with all she had – which, mind you, wasn't very much because the drug was still clinging to her tired muscles, refusing to leave her system just yet.

“Come on,” she wheezed, her voice whispy and flat. Her eyes started to water, tears pooling in her stormy grey orbs and running down her temples until vanishing in her hairline.

It was then Jenny remembered how she ended up in this despairing situation. The feeling of her tears wetting her skin somehow shook her from her panicked stupor and she momentarily ceased her struggles as pictures flashed before her eyes and she recalled the events of the interrupted night.

Up until now her mind was too preoccupied with trying to come to grips with the position she was in, trying to find a way out and testing the thick straps that held her down. But now... Now she remembered.

“Nat,” Jenny whispered, eyes widening and then snapping shut to keep more tears from rising, but it was for naught. They welled up and slid down her temples anyway.

She'd knocked Nat and Clint straight out. Maybe more than that. She hadn't been able to control herself anymore. The stress of the situation together with her fear and _then_ that electrically charged projectile had easily destroyed her still fragile grip on her powers. And Clint and Nat had gotten the brunt of that loss of control.

Jenny bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. She hadn't meant to hurt them, to redirect the charge of the projectile at them. But her body couldn't bear to contain the electricity one second longer. It had begun to burn her from the inside out, overloading and scorching her cells from being under the energy's influence for too long.

That would explain the excruciating pain she was in. The fact that every movement hurt and she felt faint. Her body was probably working hard to restore and save what had been burned and destroyed during the battle.

A shaky sigh left Jenny's chapped lips and she clenched her fists again, nails digging into her palm while she tried not to lose her mind over what she'd done. Because she _knew_ she didn't mean to hurt Clint and Natasha. It was an accident she couldn't do anything about.

But the greater part of her still cloudy mind was convinced she'd hurt her friends and messed everything up, played into the Hydra soldiers' cards and not giving the rest of the team a chance to help them. Because she messed up before they could reach them. Before Steve could reach her.

A cold lump formed in Jenny's chest and she uttered a distressed cry. _Steve_. What had happened to her Steve? Was he okay, did he get hurt, how was he feeling? He was probably worried out of his mind. Or would he be mad at her? For hurting Nat and Clint? Would he- would he believe she did it on purpose and let the rest of the team – especially that vicious one-eyed freak – go back to the theory that we was with the enemy after all?

Jenny started wheezing again, her chest constricting painfully every time she tried to draw a full breath. Her body, even as exhausted as it was, started coming to life, energy surging through her muscles and setting her skin alight with a soft glow.

She jerked her arms harder against the restraints, little sparks crackling in the air and dancing over her bruised skin. She needed to get back, she needed to see Steve, hold him and tell him she'd never betray him. Tell him that she loved him.

But Jenny couldn't do that. She was stuck in this place – wherever it was – and couldn't reach him. She couldn't reach any of her new friends and companions.

Tears of despair sprang to her eyes and slid down her skin. She was so caught up in her own misery, thoughts circling endlessly, she didn't notice the cool sensation spreading under her skin near her wrist. Right where a thin needle was stuck in her skin. A needle that was connected to an IV standing outside of her field of vision.

Before Jenny had time to register what was happening, her vision started dimming, the glow of her skin dying out as quick as it had risen. The glow hadn't disappeared fully when her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out, her consciousness once more taken hostage by the unrelenting dark that swallowed her mind whole.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk about this or anything else? Come and visit me on Tumblr [Kind of crazy](https://kind-of-crazy-butthatsokay.tumblr.com/)


	41. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is losing hope, barely holding on. At just doesn't seem to get better. Will she be able to escape or be rescued before it is too late. And when exactly is 'too late'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I just watched the finale of WandaVision and I'm not one for words right now. So, here ya go. Enjoy this horribly angsty chapter. Should probably give out a little warning about violence, but the story is marked with that warning anyways, soooo... just be aware it gets a little brutal.

Jenny's limbs ached, but not because of the burning pain from the aftermath of her battle. No, that pain was long gone. Now her body ached from inactivity. Her joints dying to be moved, begging for anything resembling exercise, even just a small jog around the small room that posed as her cell.

But she was not granted such a thing. The only time she was allowed to move in the past _two days_ since she's been locked in the horrible white and featureless cell, was to squat over the toilet that stood in the corner of the room. All while being watched of course. As soon as she was done and her hands washed, she was shoved back onto the uncomfortable cot and strapped to the hard surface with the thick leather restraints.

Jenny could do nothing but comply. Even if she'd planned to do something, she couldn't have. Not without dying anyway. Because there were at least five rifles pointed at her when she wasn't restrained on the cot.

When she was secured once more, every part of her body tied down and the needle back in her arm, the door opened and an all too familiar face appeared. Jenny could hardly suppress the groan that crawled up her throat at the sight of the man.

If her head wasn't tied to the table, she would've slammed it back against the surface in frustration and suppressed anger.

“Sweetheart, did you make up your mind?” Snow asked and flashed his blindingly white teeth that contrasted strangely with his unnaturally tanned skin.

Jenny clenched her jaw to keep the vicious curse she thought of from leaving her lips. Snow, the well known villain from her last stay with HYDRA, had paid her a visit the previous day after she woke up for the second time.

He had come to demand her compliance, telling her that they planned to learn and document everything they could about her powers. They wanted to know how she'd gotten them and all kinds other things, too. He even promised that she would stay unharmed if she cooperated and granted them access to her powers to let them explore.

Naturally, Jenny refused, spitting a few slurred curses after him when he left with the words “Think on it, sweetheart. I'll be back tomorrow and I expect you to have an answer.”.

That man was such an infuriating, condescending bastard, Jenny – who was not a necessarily violent person – actually felt regret over not killing him when she made her escape months ago. If she had, she'd be spared seeing his mocking visage and those disturbingly puffy lips pulled tight over his teeth in a close lipped smile now.

“My answer is the same, asshole,” she spat, trying to crane her neck to glare at him but unable to do so because of the strap covering her forehead and throat. A deep chuckle came somewhere from her left and her eyes darted around, trying to locate the man.

“Now, now, no reason to be so rude. Are you sure that this is your final answer? I'm sure you won't like what follows if you insist on rebelling like an insolent child,” he said, finally appearing in her field of vision. He stood by her right side, close to her head, and looked down at her with that nightmare-inducing smile.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure I don't want to cooperate with a Nazi organisation that kidnaps and abuses people. Thank you very much for the offer, though,” Jenny answered, her voice turning sickly sweet at that last part to mock Snow's feigned sympathy.

The man's eerie smile vanished in the blink of an eye and before Jenny could process what was going on, the sound of a harsh slap cracked through the room.

Jenny's head would've snapped to the side if it wasn't secured by the leather strap. The stinging and throbbing pain took a moment to register, but when it did, it hit hard and made her hiss. Her eyes began to water from the sting and she pressed her lips together to keep from letting any other words slip that might earn her more brutality from the deranged man above her.

“I suggest you hold your tongue, girl. Especially now that you've decided to do this the hard way. If I were you I'd do my best to avoid additional punishments or I fear you might not survive this,” he said, all mock sympathy gone and replaced with poison that burned Jenny.

And before she could utter another word – not that she planned to, she wasn't a masochist after all – the man had backhanded her across the other cheek as well, this time hard enough to split her dry, cracked upper lip.

Again, she hissed in pain and and squeezed her eyes shut to keep any of her pesky tears from escaping. She couldn't show this cruel man her tears.

“Pray tell, what can we do to tickle a reaction out of you, hm? We want to explore those powers of yours, but we need you to use them so we can do that,” Snow said in mock thought. One of his gloved hands reached down to frame her jaw, fingers digging painfully into her skin and squeezing until she opened her eyes to scowl up at him.

“You seem like a tough girl, but I'm sure even you have a breaking point. We just need to reach it,” he mused, squeezing her jaw once more until she made a pained noise and then let go.

Jenny glared daggers at the man standing above her. The way he treated her, as if she was nothing but a thing, something he could break in and put under a microscope to watch and study. It made her skin crawl with fury. She wasn't a person to him and she doubted he valued the human life. Or any life at all. Besides his own that is.

“Good luck with that,” Jenny found herself snapping impulsively at the horrid man just as he was turning around. But he stopped his movement when he heard her voice and turned back to her with an evil little smile.

“I won't need luck, girl. Just patience. And your insolent behaviour really strains _my patience_ , so why don't we start with our first lesson right now? I thought I'd give you a day longer to think things over, but I'm very inclined to speed this up,” he said, that unnerving smile still in place when he looked towards the entrance of the room and addressed the two guards standing there. “Soldiers, join me in teaching our new Asset a lesson. Make it memorable.”

With those word he turned away and left, leaving Jenny alone with the two soldiers that raised brutal looking batons. Her heart skipped a beat as terror rose in her chest. She didn't even have time to protest before the first hits rained down on her, bruising and breaking as they hit her skin.

  
  


-

  
  


Jenny stared at the white ceiling and counted the lines that ran across it to keep from focusing on the agony she was in. There wasn't an inch of her body that wasn't beaten, bruised or broken and for once she wasn't glad she possessed accelerated healing abilities. Because they didn't present relief for her or an easy way out. No, all they were was an excuse for her tormentors to abuse her more.

Beat her, let the most gruesome wounds heal over a little, just enough so they wouldn't be fatal, and then hit her again. It was an endless cycle of pain and humiliation.

She didn't know how long exactly it had been going on. But if she had to guess she'd say about five days passed since her last conversation with Snow. After his order to beat her bloody she hadn't heard of seen anything of him. Which was a good thing, but in some way also a bad thing. Because it seemed like he was the only one who could put an end to what was her reality at the moment.

If she agreed to work with him, that was.

And if Jenny was entirely honest with herself, she had played with the thought. She had mulled it over as she lay motionless and in pain, the only thing still more or less intact was her agile mind. But even that had taken a few metaphorical hits during her horrible stay.

She had fantasized about how easy things would be if she would just agree and give the man what he wanted. Sure, she would be pocked and prodded, analysed like some insect under a microscope. She was certain she would still receive a beating every other day if she misbehaved or stepped out of line in any way.

But whatever her tired mind would conjure up was better than the pain she was in. And it was in those weakest moments, that Jenny was forever grateful for her stubborn side. For that obstinate voice in the back of her head that _refused_ to give in, _refused_ to betray her new friends and everything she stood for.

Jenny had dealt with a lot of things in her rather short life. She had lost her parents, left with only her sister because the rest of their extended family didn't want anything to do with them, was almost killed in the battle of New York but then ended up with strange powers that changed her whole life, she was harassed, treated differently because of her coloured skin, stepped on, hunted, held captive _twice_ and now three times.

And all those things hadn't broken her. She got through them with the help of her family and her friends. She had gotten through every single thing that was thrown at her, because deep down she knew she _could_. For all her cynicism and sharp, sarcastic tongue, Jenny knew she could do it.

So, even when she was beaten bloody with such force it hurt to simply breathe, that small, stubborn voice in her head persevered. It found a way out of every dilemma she found herself in, no matter how hopeless. After all, she had already escaped Hydra's clutches once and she could damn well do it again. She just had to bide her time.

Jenny was ripped from her thoughts when the sound of the door being opened echoed through her cell. She didn't try to lift or turn her head. She had long since learned that it was fruitless and that her struggling only amused her captors.

“I see you're holding up alright, girl. Well, more or less.”

Jenny froze. Snow. Snow was back. All of a sudden she wasn't so sure that his appearance might bring relief with it. Especially since she didn't plan on giving in anytime soon. It was more likely he was here to make her more miserable.

“Untie her,” came his curt instruction and Jenny heard the two guards move away from the door and towards her. Gloved hands roughly untied her restraints, working in silence until every buckle and strap was undone and she was free to move.

But Jenny didn't. She stayed right where she was, broken on the hard surface of the cot that tortured her back day and night. She couldn't find it in herself to move. Not even the slightest twitch of a finger.

It was partly because she was in pain. But the bigger part of her was done with playing his game. Jenny had spent a week, if not more, in this damned hellhole, being abused daily. Physically and verbally. And despite the little voice in her head telling her to keep fighting, a part of her had given up.

Sure, she wouldn't give up any information or cooperate so they could learn more about her power. But she had resigned to the consequences of that. To the endless abuse and pain. And she knew it wouldn't get better until she changed her mind or they did theirs and just killed her off because she wasn't worth the trouble.

There was nothing waiting for her in the future other than pain and humiliation. Though the latter would most likely wear off after a while. She'd get used to the way they treated her. Not to the beatings though.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get up, we have placed to be,” Snows impatient voice rang from the door. Jenny didn't move. She heard the artificial looking man's impatient intake of air. “Get her off the table. We're due for an appointment with our yet most effective asset when it comes to dealing with insolent subjects.”

Rough hands grabbed Jenny's arms and she was hauled off the cot. Her bare feet made contact with the floor, but as soon as she was shoved off into a standing position and left on her own legs, she collapsed. There was no way she could walk even one step. Not when it felt like both her legs were broken with the amount of bruising over them. Not to mention she strict inactivity she was held in for a whole _week_. Her body was a wreck.

“Oh dear, you do look worse for wear now that I look at you,” Snow said in an completely unconcerned tone. “Soldiers, do me a favour and get her up. Looks like you will have to accompany us.”

Jenny was once more grabbed roughly, gloved hands harshly squeezing the skin littered with deep bruises that gave her complexion a sickly greenish, yellow tinge. Her usually warm brown skin had lost its natural tan and she was looking pale.

She suppressed a groan when she was unceremoniously hauled to her feet and weakly tried to pull her arms out of the soldiers' grasps as they threw one over their shoulders each, keeping a beaten up Jenny securely in their middle.

Her attempts at refusal were laughable and went mostly unnoticed. She was dragged over to the door and through it. Her feet tried to find their footing and support her own weight to take the strain off her arms and shoulders, but her tormentors were walking too fast and her weak, aching legs couldn't keep up. She ended up being dragged along like a ragdoll, her feet scraping across the bleak concrete floor.

Snow eventually stopped in front of a thick iron door. The door was covered by a barred gate and Jenny watched as he unlocked the latter and slid it aside to access the door. Once that was opened too she was dragged inside.

The first thing she noted was the floor, walls and ceilings. They were different. She felt the surface under her feet. It was rubbery, softer than the concrete. The walls and ceiling looked weird, like they were insulated with some strange material.

The next thing that caught her attention – she was astounded as to why _that_ wasn't the first thing she'd noticed – was a strange apparatus standing in the middle of the room. On second glance it turned out to be a chair.

She made out armrests with metal restraints attached to them. They were open at the moment, gaping like the claw of a crab, just waiting to snap shut and cut through flesh. Similar restraints were attached to the bottom of the chair, doubtlessly for the legs.

Four big monitors – two on each side of the chair – stood in the room. They were displaying nothing yet, but Jenny could see that they were connected to the metal monstrosity with cables. Sure to gather data from whoever sat on the chair while they did god knows what to the poor soul.

Jenny stopped. _She_ would be that poor soul in a few moments. They would do things to _her_ while she was chained to that nightmare-inducing apparatus. She swallowed hard. This was the next step in getting her to yield, she was sure of it.

“Take a seat, why don't you,” Snow said with false cheer as he stopped next to the chair and patted the arm rest with a sinister smile. Jenny started struggling, her weak limbs jerking in the soldiers' tight grips.

“No, I'd rather not, thank you,” she grunted hoarsely as she tried to wriggle free from her captors. But she didn't stand a chance. The two soldiers wrestled her frail form into the chair and the metal clamps snapped shut around her arms. One around her biceps, the other one around her forearms. Similar clamps secured her ankles and stopped her fruitless thrashing.

She was panting with exertion after her short-lived rebellion, her body short on energy these days. That wasn't solely the fault of the beatings she took, even though they undoubtedly played a big part in that. No, she was malnourished, being fed nothing but water and some white bread that didn't cave her hunger or provided her with any nutrients that her body needed.

“Now, girl... Since you decided to make this hard on everyone including yourself, I see myself forced to use more drastic measures to get you to comply,” Snow started, his falsely tanned hand caressing her cheek and causing Jenny to jerk back with a low growl. It only made him chuckle.

“I'm inclined to share a few details before we start with our procedure. To ease your worries about what's to come,” he said with mock sympathy. His hand wandered up to a part of the chair Jenny hadn't gotten a closer look at, but now identified – to her unease – as something that looked like a helmet of sorts. A contraption that would doubtlessly wrap itself around her head to do unthinkable things.

“This,” he said and tapped the contraption she was eyeing warily, “Will go right here.” His finger wandered down again and stopped at her temple. “The electric currents released by it have proven their efficiency in wiping the subject's memories and taking their free will. Of course it takes more than one treatment and its not only the chair. You'll be conditioned properly by your handler,” he said, waving his other hand dismissively.

“But until your conditioning can start, we need to make sure your memory is wiped clean. Any trace of your old life will be erased and you will forget about everything. About your precious Avengers, your family, if you even have one. You will forget who _you_ are and your sole purpose in life will be to serve us, to serve HYDRA.”

Jenny felt all the blood drain from her face. It made her look even paler, if that was even possible in her current state. They planned to make her into their mindless puppet? An obedient soldier that took orders and executed them without a question?

They wanted a new Winter Solider.

Her heart began to thump wildly in her chest and the monitor to her left showed the increase in heart rate. Snow chuckled when he saw the frantic squiggly lines and patted her cheek.

“And here I thought I'd explain what we'll be doing to you to ease your nervousness. Well, I suppose that didn't quite work. Anyways, lets not waste any more time here. We are on a schedule after all.”

Snow clapped his hands and several people in white coats scurried into the room. Four of them positioned themselves in front of one monitor each, eyes scanning the readings and navigating the different tables and notes displayed on them.

The other two fussed over the chair, plugging in cables and adjusting the metal cuffs on her arms and legs. One of them shoved a rubber mouthguard into her mouth. Jenny attempted to spit the thing out as soon as it was in, but the whitecoat shot her a stern glare and said, “Unless you want to crack your teeth or bite off your tongue, I'd keep that in there.”

And Jenny did, frozen in fear of what was to come. It couldn't be anything good when she needed that thing in her mouth to protect herself from accidentally harming herself.

“Oh, one more thing before I go. Don't even think about messing with the electricity. You don't have anywhere to release it into. The walls, the ceiling and the floor are insulated. Everything around you is. You're trapped, like the wires on the inside of a cable. This room is your insulation. So I suggest you refrain from trying anything fishy. Who knows what you might scramble up in that pretty little head of yours when you mess with the current.”

With those dooming words, Snow turned away from her. He barked at the newcomers in coats and they answered with hushed voices before taking their leave as quickly as they had come. Snow was the last one to leave the room and Jenny started to shake with fear when she watched the heavy door fall shut behind him. The silence in the room stretched and only the sound of her own shallow breathing filled it, the dull echo bouncing off the insulated walls.

“They can't make me forget about myself or anyone else,” she whispered to herself, eyes squeezing shut and fingers curled into fists. “They can't.”

She imagined the faces of her sister and wife, little Olivia and of course Tatiana. She remembered Steve's sleepy face on a late morning, his eyes half-closed and a lopsided smile on his soft lips. Then there was Bucky and his goofy grin, Sam's gap-toothed smile, Wanda and Pietro's silly faces in that one picture on Steve's phone with Vision standing in their middle, an exasperated frown on his face.

The excited expression of Phil when he spoke about his trading cards, Peter's boyish laugh when he showed her a meme he'd found on one of his Tumblr dives. Nat's little smirk when she teased Steve and Clint's reassuring smile during her training with the redheaded spy. And of course Tony and Bruce, the science bros. Their pleased expressions whenever they showed Jenny their work and she would take a genuine interest so they explained everything to her with wide gestures and animated words.

 _They can't make me forget_ , Jenny thought and sudden tears rose to her eyes as she let herself think about her family, both the one she'd left behind more than a year ago, and the one she was taken from. She hadn't allowed herself to think about them this past week. It didn't help her situation in anyway to build false hopes of them rescuing her. Either they did, or they didn't. She'd find out soon enough.

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, Jenny swallowed her tears.

_I won't forget you._

That was her last coherent thought before the chair she sat in hummed to life. Jenny's eyes snapped open and she frantically turned her head, eyes widening when the contraption above her lowered itself over her head no matter the amount of wiggling and struggling on her part.

The metal whirred and then enclosed her head, covering one half of her face and cutting her vision in half. She breathed harshly when the contraption snapped shut and tightened until it surrounded her head from all sides.

“Feel free to scream,” came Snow's voice over a speaker somewhere in the room.

And scream she did.   
  
-

  
  


Jenny couldn't remember how she had gotten back into the familiar room with the cot in the corner. Her mind was fuzzy, thoughts airy and detached as she was dragged along by two soldiers and then strapped to the cot until she couldn't move a single muscle.

Not that she felt the desire to. She could hardly keep her eyes open without her vision blurring in time with the sharp thumping pressure in her head. It almost felt like her brain was expanding, pressing against the walls of her skull and trying to break free.

Struggling was the last thing on her mind. Nothing really was on her mind. Nothing but a numbing, confusing haze. It was as if someone had stuffed her head with cotton, making it impossible for her thoughts to move and make sense of what was happening.

Time became an abstract concept as she floated in and out of consciousness. She absentmindedly noticed at some point that the light had been turned out. If she wasn't so out of it she'd know that it indicated night time and she was supposed to sleep before the lights were turned back on in the early morning the next day.

And as just that happened, the lights turning back on after hours upon hours of mental absence, Jenny blinked. She narrowed her eyes to shut some of the blinding light out and let her dry eyes adjust to the sudden brightness.

The sound of the door opening penetrated the fog in her brain, so did the sickly sweet voice following the scraping sound of the door.

“Rise and shine, girl. It's time for your second appointment with our trusty asset,” the man said in a cheery tone. He sounded so familiar and the sound of him evoked several negative emotions in her like anger, fear and annoyance.

Hands were suddenly yanking on her restraints, loosening them until she could move freely and was shoved off the cot and onto the floor. Jenny's weak legs didn't carry her for very long and before she could collapse in a heap of shaky limbs, four strong arms grabbed her two. They were draped over two sets of shoulders to either side of her to hold her upright.

Polished leather shoes stepped into her field of vision and a cold hand grabbed her chin, yanking it up roughly to direct her blurry gaze at the eerily bright eyes of the man that had spoken. As soon as Jenny laid eyes on him, she remembered.

 _Snow_. That's what she called this man because he had never told her his real one and he reminded her of the artificial and cruel president from that one book series she had read. She couldn't remember the name, but she was sure of it. She was also sure that _he_ was the source of her misery. The one that was the boss around here.

“Hm, I don't like that look of recognition on your pretty face. I fear we might need a couple more sessions in that room than I anticipated. Well, it doesn't matter. You'll forget either way. And that sooner rather than later,” he said and then let go of her chin.

Jenny growled at him, teeth bared and eyes narrowed. More and more things were starting to come back to her now. She possessed powers, strong ones, and they had stolen her away from someone else to get access to them. They wanted to use her, manipulate her until she was reduced to their obedient pet soldier that carried out any order she was given.

“We'll see about that, asshole,” she hissed and spat the man in his falsely tanned face.

Snow stumbled back, his hand coming up to wipe away the spit clinging to his forehead and cheek. Outrage was written all over his features and an unbecoming flush coloured his face and neck.

“You dirty whore! I'll show you your place,” he hissed and grabbed the collar of her flimsy top. He ripped her out of the soldiers' grasp and let her tumble to her knees, body only held up by the grip he had on her top.

Before Jenny could utter another word, Snow had already pulled back his hand and balled it to a fist. He brought it down on her, hitting straight in the face with such force it knocked her head back and to the side, blood starting to pour from her nose almost instantly. She let out a pained cry, weak arms raising to protect herself from more of his hits.

“Hold her down,” Snow barked at the two soldiers behind her, soldiers that had beaten her like he did now Jenny remembered. They grabbed her arms and shoulders, immobilising her with harsh grips and leaving her defenseless against the man's brutal anger.

As soon as the guards had wrestled her arms behind her, he rained more blows down on her, hitting her face and delivering a few hard kicks to her vulnerable upper body that made her wheeze for air and double over as much as she could in the tight grip the guards had on her.

Tears of pure agony soon started running down her cheeks, mixing with the blood from her nose and split lips. She could already feel the swelling starting up with each throb of pain that shot through her face. And just when she thought she would pass out, Snow stepped forward and grabbed her hair, yanking her head up so she looked up at him from her crouched position.

“That's where you belong, you worthless filth. At my feet! One more disobedience and I might decide you're not worth the trouble after all. I would delight in coming up with the most painful and drawn out way to kill you,” he spat, tightening his grip in her hair and giving it another tug before he let it go to revel in the pained hiss she released.

“Get her up, we've wasted enough time,” Snow said when he stepped away and ripped the door open.   
Jenny was hauled to her feet and dragged after the cruel man by her equally cruel guards. Her head lolled forward uselessly and she dazedly watched small drips of blood falling from her chin and hitting either the floor or her red-streaked top, soaking it in crimson.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is the situation before everything goes to shit, just in case you've been wondering about the timeline here.   
> Drama follows, so be sure to stay sharp :D


End file.
